Smaki miłości
by fanka77
Summary: Niektórzy całe życie czekają, by poznać smak miłości. Czy naszym bohaterom się to uda? Czas pokaże! [Głównie J/S, ale nie brak tu i reszty moich ulubionych par ]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Jak zapowiadałam niedawno, od Bożego Narodzenia pracowałam nad nowym projektem, który właśnie ukończyłam. Liczę, że „Smaki miłości" spodobają się równie mocno, co poprzednie opowiadania._

 _Dedykuję tę opowieść Pati (Zoja) w ramach niedawnego prezentu urodzinowego. Jeszcze raz: 100 lat, Patuś!^^_

 _Miłego czytania!_

 _Wasza fanuś_

 **Disclaimer:** _Sue Thomas and all characters from the show belong to Pebblehut Productions & Paxson Entertainment. This story is written for pleasure and I'll be receiving no monetary gain from its publication. No copyright infringement is intended. All original characters and situations belong to me and their resemblance to real people is entirely coincidental and unintentional. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. Copyright ©2016 fanka77_

* * *

I

Sue Thomas zawsze kochała Boże Narodzenie. Od najmłodszych lat był to dla niej najpiękniejszy czas w roku, czas magiczny, czas kiedy mogą się spełnić najskrytsze życzenia. Nie, żeby któreś z jej ukrytych pragnień urzeczywistniło się podczas jednej z minionych Gwiazdek. Jak dotąd miała ich za sobą prawie trzydzieści jeden i nie przyniosły one ze sobą nic oprócz standardowych sweterków, kolczyków, perfum, czy innych kupowanych corocznie przez jej rodzinę bibelotów. Och, była wdzięczna za każdy z nich i zawsze rewanżowała się tym samym, ale pewnych marzeń nie zastąpi nawet najdroższa broszka czy kaszmirowy sweter.

Jakie to marzenia, zapytałby ktoś? Ano dla niektórych całkiem prozaiczne, skoro spełniają się nawet w środku roku. Dla niej jednak nigdy prozaicznymi nie były, ponieważ Sue nie była jak przeciętni ludzie. Jej życie dalekie było od egzystencji zwykłej Pani lub Pana X, a każdy nowy dzień stawiał przed tą uroczą, ciepłą i pełną wiary blondynką nowe wyzwania. Codziennie musiała udowadniać sobie i innym, że może robić to samo, co każdy X, ale nie zawsze jej się to udawało, bo dla niektórych na zawsze już miała pozostać „tą głuchą od Thomasów".

Tak, była głucha. Straciła słuch w wieku lat dwóch i dotąd nie znaleziono przyczyny takiego stanu rzeczy. Od dawna już nie pamiętała jak to jest słyszeć. Cisza była jej codziennością, jej chlebem powszednim i Sue zasadniczo nie tęskniła z światem dźwięków, skoro nie miała żadnych wspomnień o nim. Poza tym, nauczyła się żyć ze swoim „defektem" i można powiedzieć, że była całkiem szczęśliwa, zwłaszcza, iż w przeciwieństwie do niektórych niesłyszących, nauczyła się komunikować ze słyszącymi nader efektywnie. Dzięki uporowi matki nie tylko używała języka migowego, lecz potrafiła również czytać z ruchu warg, co dało jej większe szanse na lepszy start w życiu i możliwość ukończenia „normalnej" szkoły.

Jeśli ktoś myśli, że było to dla niej łatwe zadanie, niech zastanowi się dwa razy. Chyba nikt nie musiał pracować tam równie ciężko, co ona, by zaliczyć kolejne zajęcia i lata nauki. Nikt też nie znosił tam równie wiele upokorzeń, co Sue, a jednak dziewczyna zawsze starała się iść przed siebie z podniesionym czołem, bez względu na wszystkie uszczypliwości i zaczepki jej „zdrowych" kolegów. Była dumna z siebie i z wyników, jakie uzyskała po latach wyrzeczeń, i gdzieś tam, w środku, czuła maleńką satysfakcję, że to właśnie ona, a nie jej kolega czy koleżanka z roku, wygłaszała mowę końcową.

Och, nie była zawistna! Ojciec w Niebie dał jej aż nazbyt łagodną naturę. Sue nie potrafiła się odwrócić widząc cudze cierpienie. Nie umiała też iść przez życie rozpychając się brutalnie rękoma i nogami, tratując po drodze innych, jak to czynili niektórzy. Była na to zbyt spokojna, zbyt uczciwa i wrażliwa. Chyba, a może właśnie dlatego, tak wielu ludzi próbowało wykorzystywać jej dobre serce, tak wielu je złamało…

Mówiliśmy jednak o marzeniach, o skrytych życzeniach dziewczyny takiej jak ona. Sue nie pragnęła rzeczy materialnych. Tych miała wystarczająco dużo jak na swoje potrzeby, bo rodzice dbali o nią równie dobrze, co o jej trzech w pełni słyszących braci. Ba! Zapewnili jej nie tylko wikt i opierunek, ale możliwość rozwijania pasji dziewczynki, jaką była jazda figurowa na lodzie. Sue i w tej dziedzinie odniosła niemały sukces, i gdyby nie straszliwy wypadek jej jedynej wówczas i najlepszej przyjaciółki, dziś byłaby zapewne łyżwiarką zawodową, a może nawet olimpijką. Przeznaczenie chciało jednak inaczej. Kiedy Judy zginęła, Sue przepełniło poczucie winy. Powtarzała sobie, że to ona powinna być wtedy na jej miejscu, że gdyby nie jeden zepsuty program, to ona znalazłaby się w autobusie, który tamtego dnia wiózł dzieci na zawody i nigdy nie dotarł na miejsce. W tamtym autobusie Judy znalazła śmierć i dla Sue nic już nie było takie samo. Zdjęła łyżwy i nie założyła ich nigdy więcej. Zanim to jednak się wydarzyło, kochała ten sport, a podczas jednej z imprez sportowych poznała jedynego chłopca, który nie spojrzał na nią jak na ułomną.

Miała wtedy około jedenastu lat i już była wschodzącą gwiazdą swojej drużyny. Niezbyt popularna wśród rówieśnic (no dobrze, tylko Judy ją akceptowała, a reszta zazdrościła jej talentu), na lodzie potrafiła zwrócić uwagę każdego. Jednakowoż większość ludzi, w tym chłopców, traciła zainteresowanie jak tylko dowiadywała się o jej „problemie". Wyjątkiem był ON, super słodki, posiadający najładniejsze oczy jakie widziała, hokeista, z którym zderzyła się przypadkowo podczas treningu. Jego drużyna zjeżdżała z tafli, podczas gdy jej ekipa wychodziła na lód. Pchnięta przez zawistną koleżankę, Sue potknęła się i upadła wprost pod nogi pewnego czternastoletniego sportowca. Nie zdążył jej złapać, ale pomógł jej wstać, a kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, jej serce zabiło mocniej po raz pierwszy w życiu. Zapytał ją wtedy, czy wszystko w porządku, a ona, spłoniona spuściła oczy i nie odpowiedziała. Jej tak zwane koleżanki z drużyny wyjaśniły kpiąco, że nie ma sensu z nią rozmawiać, bo i tak nie usłyszy, skoro jest głucha jak pień. Zamiast go jednak zniechęcić, zainteresowały go mocniej śliczną blondyneczką. Ona sama, zawstydzona, po chwili mignęła tylko, wymruczała ciche „dziękuję," i uciekła, lecz tamtego wieczora ujrzała go jeszcze na trybunach, gdy oglądał jej trening. Mrugnął do niej i pomachał, kiedy napotkała ponownie jego ciemne, łagodne oczy skierowane w jej stronę. Zarumieniona niczym piwonia, jakimś cudem dokończyła układ bez wywrotki.

Niestety, nigdy nie dowiedziała się, kim był. Jedyne, co jej po nim zostało, to wspomnienie pierwszego zauroczenia, zrobiony ze spinacza do papieru oraz bibułki fiołek leśny i maleńki breloczek z krzyżowcem, symbol jego drużyny, „Crusaders", które przesłał jej jakimś cudem przez Judy. Zachowała je niczym najdroższy skarb, modląc się, by kiedyś spotkali się raz jeszcze i aby mogła mu podziękować za jego dobroć. Nawet teraz, po dwudziestu latach, nadal trzymała te podarki w swojej szkatułce wspomnień. Gdy było jej źle, gdy ktoś ją zranił, zaglądała do drewnianego pudełka, które własnymi rękami zrobił dla niej ojciec i przypominała sobie, że nie wszyscy ludzie, nie wszyscy chłopcy są źli. Wtedy odżywała w niej nadzieja na to, że może kiedyś spotka kogoś takiego jak ON i zazna szczęścia.

Czasem zastanawiała się, kim był, co robił po tylu latach? Czy nadal grał? A może znalazł sobie inne zajęcie? Pewnie miał też dziewczynę albo nawet żonę i jak szczęśliwa musiała być ta kobieta, stojąc u boku takiego mężczyzny.

Mówi się, że czas zmienia ludzi. Być może to prawda. Sue była jednak przekonana i nic nie mogło podważyć jej wiary w to, że ON był wyjątkiem od tej reguły, że czas nie mógł odmienić dobra, jakie w nim wtedy dostrzegła.

\- Gdziekolwiek jesteś, kimkolwiek się stałeś, mam nadzieję, że Pan Bóg czuwa nad tobą i dał ci szczęście na jakie zasługujesz.- powiedziała cicho, ściskając w dłoni breloczek i patrząc w rozgwieżdżone niebo.- Wesołych Świąt…

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Z uwagi na to, że ten rozdział jest bardzo krótki, umieszczę dziś jeszcze jeden._

 _P.S. Bardzo dziękuję za pozytywny odzew. Mam nadzieję, że i kolejne części przypadną Wam do gustu, Kochani! ;-)_

* * *

II

Jak co roku w świątecznym sezonie, Jackson Samuel Hudson, zwany przez rodzinę i przyjaciół „Jack", wybierał się do rodzinnego miasteczka, by tam wraz całą familią spędzić ten cudowny czas i naładować baterie przed powrotem do pracy. Rzadko miał okazję na taki luksus. Jego zajęcie było absorbujące i nie pozostawiało mu wiele czasu na nic innego poza pracą.

Czym się trudnił? Z wykształcenia był prawnikiem. Był to ukłon w stronę ojca, który już od wielu lat służył Temidzie. Jego syn jednak nie miał serca do tej pracy, ale wykorzystał zdobytą wiedzę w nieco inny sposób. Zamiast bronić przestępców, Jack postanowił ich zamykać. Wstąpił do Akademii FBI i po kilku miesiącach ukończył Quantico jako jeden z najlepszych, najlepiej zapowiadających się agentów nowej generacji, a potem pracował ciężko, pnąc się po kolejnych szczeblach kariery, by wreszcie stać się liderem całego swojego zespołu.

Był dobry w tym, co robił. Uratował wiele istnień dzięki swojej pracy, ale chociaż spełniony zawodowo, jakoś nie miał szczęścia w miłości. Wszystkie jego związki kończyły się zerwaniem, nawet ten z Allie, dziewczyną, z którą chodził od czasów liceum. Próbował, naprawdę próbował przekształcić to w coś stałego, głębokiego, ale nie dość, że Allie na siłę próbowała zmienić go w kogoś, kim Jack nie jest, to jeszcze na dodatek od lat prześladowało go wspomnienie anioła, którego poznał jako nastolatek na pewnym lodowisku w Ohio.

Nigdy nie zapomniał tych długich, złotych włosów, orzechowych oczu i ujmujących dołeczków, tej gracji, z jaką poruszała się na lodzie… Tamtego dnia jego serce zabiło zupełnie nowym rytmem. Przebudziło się za sprawą uroczej dziewczynki o imieniu Susie.

Zabawne, nie wiedział o niej nic prócz tego, że była niesłysząca, a jednak nie miało to dla niego znaczenia. Ujęła go swoją nieśmiałością i słodkim uśmiechem na tyle mocno, że w sekrecie odszukał jej najlepszą przyjaciółkę (niską dziewuszkę, która jako jedyna sobie z niej nie zakpiła) i zapytał ją o imię tej, która skradła mu dech w piersi. Potem przekonał energiczną Judy, by pomogła mu ofiarować ślicznej blondynce skromny dowód jego sympatii. Naprawdę chciał zrobić dla Susie coś miłego, zwłaszcza, że najwyraźniej nie miała wielu przyjaciół.

Nikt nie wiedział, że babcia nauczyła go robić kwiatki z bibułki, więc miał ułatwione zadanie. Wystarczyło poprosić Judy o zorganizowanie paru rzeczy, a potem już poszło jak po maśle. Niestety, nie dane mu było patrzeć na jej reakcję, gdy otrzymała jego prezent. Tego wieczora nadeszła wiadomość, że jego dziadek zmarł i Jack musiał wracać do Wisconsin. Nie zobaczył Susie nigdy więcej. Pozostało mu tylko wspomnienie jej uśmiechu i słodkich rumieńców, gdy pomachał jej z trybun podczas treningu.

Lata mijały. W jego życiu pojawiło się kilka dziewczyn, ale owo pierwsze drżenie serca nie powróciło nigdy więcej. Początkowo sam przed sobą zaprzeczał, ale podświadomie chyba zawsze szukał w nich swojej pierwszej, dziecięcej miłości. Głupie, ale tak właśnie było. Z nikim nie poczuł takiej więzi jak ta, która wraz z jednym spojrzeniem połączyła go z jasnowłosą dziewczynką i już zawsze czuł niedosyt.

Często zastanawiał się, co się z nią stało. Czy wciąż jeździła? A może, jak on, porzuciła łyżwy i zajęła się czymś innym?

Gdziekolwiek była, kimkolwiek się stała, miał nadzieję, że była szczęśliwa.

„ _Wszystko, czego chcę na Święta, to ty…"_ \- usłyszał w radiu i gdzieś w głębi duszy powrócił myślami do Susie. Zobaczyć ją jeszcze choć jeden raz. Byłoby wspaniale…

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _A oto i zapowiedziany wcześniej kolejny kawałek. Enjoy!^^_

* * *

III

Bobby ostrzegał go, że jazda w tych warunkach, to kiepski pomysł. Jack zdawał sobie sprawę, że samolotem dotarłby szybciej do domu rodzinnego, ale tym razem czuł silną potrzebę odbycia tej podróży z pomocą samochodu. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego poddał się tym podświadomym podszeptom, ale zrobił to. Zamiast zarezerwować miejsce w samolocie, wziął więcej wolnego, spakował torbę podróżną oraz te kilka drobnych prezentów i ruszył w trasę jeszcze zanim wyjazd z miasta stał się utrudniony. Korki w Waszyngtonie były wprost legendarne o tej porze roku i nie zamierzał utknąć w jednym z nich.

Pozostawiając za sobą kolejne mile, czuł coraz większą pewność, że postąpił właściwie obierając tę drogę do domu. Coś tam, w środku, utwierdzało go w tym przekonaniu. Od dawna już nie słuchał swojego wewnętrznego głosu, w pracy zazwyczaj korzystając z pragmatycznej strony swej osobowości, ale tym razem było inaczej i czuł się z tym wyjątkowo dobrze. Sam nie rozumiał, co tym razem skłoniło go do tej spontaniczności, ale w sumie jakie to miało teraz znaczenie? Grunt, że jechał do domu i wszystko układało się pomyślnie. Przynajmniej jak dotąd…

Na lunch zatrzymał się w małej knajpce obok stacji benzynowej. Nie było to nic szczególnego, zwykły burger z frytkami. Kawa jednak była świetna, aromatyzowana cynamonem i wraz ze sporym pierniczkiem na deser, dała mu sporą dawkę energii na dalszą podróż. Jack uzupełnił też paliwo, bo droga była długa, a warunki dalekie od idealnych. Tragiczne jednak również nie były, więc z przyjemnością jechał dalej.

Lubił prowadzić, gdy z nieba powoli spadały takie grube płatki śniegu. Wokół było magicznie i młody agent uśmiechnął się, podziwiając otaczający go krajobraz. Tak wiele czasu spędził broniąc swojego kraju, że czasem zapominał, jak piękna jest ta ziemia, jak różnorodna i bogata. Dziś odkrywał ją od nowa i czuł ogromną radość w sercu.

Świąteczny duch udzielił mu się do tego stopnia, że Jack nawet podśpiewywał pod nosem bożonarodzeniowe kawałki. No dobrze, może nie był tenorem i zdarzało mu się zboczyć z kursu o nutkę lub dwie, ale sprawiało mu to przyjemność. W jego domu zawsze śpiewano na Boże Narodzenie. Była to jedna z rodzinnych tradycji, tak jak czytanie biblijnej relacji z narodzin Jezusa. Hudsonowie byli pobożnymi ludźmi, choć Jack nie zawsze miał czas, by iść do kościoła. Starał się jednak żyć zgodnie z przykazaniami, a przynajmniej na tyle, na ile było to możliwe w jego profesji. W każdym razie cieszył się każdym kolejnym Bożym Narodzeniem. Jak teraz.

Około trzeciej popołudniu zaczęło powoli zmierzchać, szczególnie, że śnieżyca się nasiliła. Jack zwolnił nieznacznie, bo droga stawała się coraz bardziej śliska.

Przekraczając granice Ohio, znów poczuł dawną nostalgię. Wspomnienie Susie powróciło z nową siłą. Była prześliczna jako dziewczynka i ciekawiło go, jak wyglądała teraz. Ludzie często zmieniali się fizycznie po latach, ale jeśli jej ówczesna uroda była zapowiedzią tej przyszłej, dziś musiała być piękną kobietą.

Czy nadal była taka nieśmiała? Czy wciąż potrafiła tak słodko się zarumienić? Pewnie była już mężatką albo przynajmniej miała chłopaka. Nie wiedzieć czemu, ta ostatnia myśl sprawiła mu przykrość. Oh, chciał jej szczęścia. Łudzenie się, że była mu przeznaczona, było idiotyczne i pozbawione sensu. Przecież to był tylko jeden dzień, jedno dotknięcie i to dwadzieścia lat temu, kiedy jeszcze nie wiedział, czym jest miłość. Miał czternaście lat, hormony buzowały, więc może te wszystkie emocje były efektem dojrzewania? Dlaczego jednak jego serce nigdy więcej nie zabiło tak szybko, tak donośnie jak wtedy? Z drugiej strony, nigdy nie zadał sobie trudu, żeby ją odnaleźć, choć miał sposobność oraz dostęp do takich informacji. Jako agent federalny mógłby namierzyć Susie, ale nigdy nie próbował. Czemu więc dziś myśl o niej była tak natrętna, tak silna i nieustępliwa? Czy dlatego, że po raz pierwszy od lat wrócił do Ohio? Kiepskie tłumaczenie, skoro myślał od niej zanim jeszcze tu dotarł.

Pochłonięty wewnętrzną debatą, Jack tylko na chwilę stracił czujność na drodze i to wystarczyło, by omal nie zderzył się z nadjeżdżającą z naprzeciwka półciężarówką. Próbując uniknąć kolizji, wpadł w poślizg i po serii ryzykownych manewrów wylądował wreszcie na poboczu, praktycznie zaparkowawszy na wystającej spod śniegu kłodzie drewna. Pełen ulgi, odetchnął głęboko i wysiadł, by ocenić szkody. Nie musiał być mechanikiem, żeby wiedzieć, że chyba stracił zawieszenie.

\- Do licha!- wymamrotał pod nosem.- Co teraz?

\- Proszę pana!- usłyszał za plecami.- Czy wszystko w porządku? Nic się panu nie stało?- spytał właściciel stojącego po drugiej stronie drogi pickupa marki Ford.

\- Tak, jestem cały, ale nie mogę tego powiedzieć o swoim samochodzie.- odparł Hudson z rezygnacją w głosie.

Mężczyzna kucnął, poświecił latarką i aż gwizdnął.

\- Tu tylko specjalista pomoże.- stwierdził.

\- Czy jest jakiś w tej okolicy?- zapytał zdesperowany agent. Teoretycznie mógłby ściągnąć pomoc drogową ze swojej firmy ubezpieczeniowej, ale potrwałoby to wieki. Miał jednak nadzieję, że znajdzie się ktoś tutejszy, kto mógłby pomóc.

\- Tak, Tom Ryan.- potwierdził nieznajomy.- Zadzwonię do niego i odholuje pana na warsztat, ale wątpię, czy zdoła to naprawić przez następne kilka godzin. Rozpuścił ludzi do domów na święta i pewnie sam by zamknął interes, gdyby nie mieszkał nad garażem.- dodał.

Jack jęknął. Jeszcze tego mu brakowało…

\- Byłbym wdzięczny.- westchnął ciężko.- Czy mógłby mi pan jeszcze polecić jakieś miejsce na nocleg, skoro wygląda na to, że tu utknąłem?- poprosił jeszcze.- Jestem spokojnym, uczciwym człowiekiem. Dobrze zapłacę.

\- Cóż, skoro to po części moja wina, że znalazł się pan w tej sytuacji, zapraszam do siebie.- odparł mężczyzna.- Miejsca jest dużo, a żona świetnie gotuje. Pieniędzmi proszę się nie przejmować. Mamy święta i trzeba sobie pomagać w potrzebie.- stwierdził.

\- Ależ nie mogę się na to zgodzić. Jakiś motel w zupełności by mi wystarczył! Nie mogę tak pana wykorzystywać, sir!- zaprotestował.- Poza tym, to ja byłem rozkojarzony i to tylko moja wina, że auto wymaga naprawy.

\- Nonsens. To żaden problem.- skwitował jego rozmówca.- Pan nasz nakazuje pomagać i to właśnie robię. Moja żona z pewnością się ze mną zgodzi.- zapewnił.- A tak w ogóle, jestem Peter Thomas. Mieszkam jakąś milę stąd.- przedstawił się, wyciągając rękę.

\- Jack Hudson. Agent specjalny Jack Hudson. FBI.- zrewanżował się tym samym i uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń.

\- FBI, eh?- uśmiechnął się Pete.- Z Youngstown?

\- D.C.- poprawił go natychmiast agent.

\- Wylądował pan daleko od domu, agencie Hudson.- powiedział Thomas.

\- Jechałem do rodziny w Wisconsin, zanim to się stało. Jeśli nie da się szybko naprawić wozu, będę musiał poszukać innego transportu do Watertown.- odparł.

\- Zobaczmy najpierw, co powie Tom.- zaproponował Peter.- Być może jednak uda się coś zrobić. Jeśli nie, pomyślimy, co dalej.- dodał z uśmiechem i wystukał na klawiaturze telefonu numer przyjaciela.

Pan Ryan zapewnił, że zjawi się w przeciągu pół godziny, więc teraz wystarczyło tylko poczekać.

\- Zapraszam do mojego wozu, agencie Hudson. Mam w termosie jeszcze trochę gorącej czekolady. W sam raz na to zimno.- mrugnął starszy mężczyzna.

\- Nie chciałbym nadużywać pańskiej uprzejmości, panie Thomas.- wymamrotał brunet.

\- Proszę nie mówić głupstw!- machnął ręką Pete.- Zapewne jednak wolałby pan kawę, eh?- dorzucił wesoło.- Ja również, ale Carla, moja żona, zabroniła mi pić więcej, niż dwa kubki dziennie. Stwierdziła, że od tego dorobiłem się wrzodów żołądka.- westchnął teatralne i przewrócił oczami.

Jack się roześmiał.

\- Sądziłem, że wrzody żołądka powodowane są stresem.- powiedział rozbawiony.

\- Niech pan to powie mojej pani, agencie. Bóg wie, że kiedy ja to powtarzam, ta kobieta mnie nie słucha!- odparł, kiedy szli do półciężarówki Thomasa, stojącej na światłach awaryjnych kilka metrów od miejsca wypadku.

Gdyby nie niefortunne „parkowanie" Jacka na kłodzie, Pete zapewne sam mógłby wyciągnąć go na drogę. Nie chciał jednak pogorszyć stanu podwozia Tahoe. Tu potrzeba było zawodowca.

Zanim schronili się w aucie, Jack wyciągnął jeszcze swój telefon i zadzwonił do rodziców z wiadomością, że się spóźni. Nie powiedział, że miał wypadek, aby nie straszyć swoich bliskich, ale przyznał, że ma kłopoty z samochodem i raczej nie dojedzie na miejsce w ciągu kilku kolejnych godzin.

\- Utknąłem kilkanaście mil od Youngstown, mamo.- powiedział.- Dam wam znać, co się dzieje, jak tylko lepiej rozeznam się w sytuacji. Być może przylecę samolotem albo skorzystam z autobusu.- dodał uspokajającym tonem.

\- Dobrze, synku, ale nie zapomnij zadzwonić!- pouczyła go Ellen.- Będziemy czekać na wieści od ciebie, no chyba że chcesz, aby któreś z nas po ciebie pojechało.- dodała.

\- W żadnym razie, mamo!- zabronił zaraz.- Pogoda się pogarsza z minuty na minutę. Dam sobie radę, a wy siedźcie w domu. W razie konieczności mam już nocleg, więc się nie martw.- dokończył.

\- Skoro tak mówisz, kochanie.- westchnęła pani Hudson.

Wkrótce zakończyli rozmowę i Jack schronił się w zaciszu Forda pana Thomasa, sącząc powoli kubek aromatycznego, słodkiego płynu. Normalnie nie przyjąłby jedzenia albo picia od kogoś, kogo nie zna, ale czuł, że może zaufać temu człowiekowi.

\- Duże drzewko.- zauważył, wsiadając do środka. Było już zbyt ciemno, żeby rozpoznać gatunek leżącego na pace iglaka, ale zapach mówił mu, że to zapewne jodła.

\- Do dużego salonu.- uśmiechnął się Peter.-Moja żona uwielbia duże choinki, nawet jeśli ich osadzanie doprowadza mnie na skraj załamania nerwowego.- zachichotał.- Póki jednak Carla i Sue są zadowolone, jakoś wytrzymam!- wyszczerzył się.

\- Sue?- zapytał zdezorientowany agent.

\- Moja córka.- wyjaśnił pan Thomas.- Od małego lubiła wielkie drzewka z mnóstwem światełek i tak jej zostało. W tym roku znów przyjechała do domu na święta. Jak pan, agencie Hudson, na co dzień mieszka w D.C.. Ma tam małą restaurację.- powiedział z niekłamaną dumą.

\- Naprawdę? Musi więc świetnie gotować.- wywnioskował.- Jak się nazywa to miejsce? Może znam.- spytał zaciekawiony.

\- Miejsce nazywa się „Don'tSueMe"* i jest stosunkowo nowe, bo Sue otworzyła je jakiś miesiąc temu.

Jack się roześmiał.

\- Interesująca nazwa!

\- Moja córka ma dość przewrotne poczucie humoru.- przytaknął rozbawiony Pete.- Skończyła prawo, ale nie miała do tego serca, więc jak tylko zaoszczędziła na tyle, by dostać kredyt dla młodych przedsiębiorców, zainwestowała w to, co lubi i w czym jest naprawdę dobra. Jeszcze nie ma wielu klientów, ale powoli wychodzi na swoje.

\- Zatem powinienem odwiedzić jej lokal i spróbować specjałów, które tam serwuje.- stwierdził Hudson.

\- Na pewno, i nie mówię tego, bo jestem jej ojcem!- potwierdził skwapliwie Peter.- Susie obłędnie gotuje. Jakby nie patrzeć, wszystkiego nauczyła się od mojej żony i jej matki…

Słysząc to imię, Jack znów myślami wrócił do dziewczynki sprzed lat. Najwyraźniej był to wieczór wspomnień niej, bo wszystko się sprzysięgło, żeby mu przypominać o pierwszej miłości.

-…Restauracja mieści się na D St NE, przy skrzyżowaniu z Massachusetts Ave. Blisko centrum, ale czynsz jest względny jak na Waszyngton.- mówił dalej pan Thomas i Jack wyrwał się z zamyślenia.

\- Znam tę okolicę. To kawałek za Santon Park. Ładna okolica.- przyznał brunet.- Zajrzę na pewno, jak tylko znajdę chwilę.- obiecał.- Praca zajmuje mi tyle czasu, że nie raz zdarzyło mi się nocować w biurze, ale jeśli kuchnia pańskiej córki jest równie interesująca, co nazwa lokalu, z pewnością spróbuję!- przyrzekł.

Rozmawiali tak z ożywieniem, dopóki nie zjawił się holownik Toma Ryana. Mechanik obejrzał szkody i pokręcił głową.

\- Dziś już nic nie zrobię, poza ściągnięciem auta na warsztat. Zabiorę się za to jutro, ale już uprzedzam, że to będzie kupa roboty i do świąt raczej się nie wyrobię. Radzę więc znaleźć jakiś nocleg i pomyśleć nad alternatywnym środkiem lokomocji, bo ten, póki co, nigdzie nie pojedzie.- powiedział, drapiąc się po czole.

\- Czułem, że pan to powie.- wymamrotał z rozczarowaniem Jack.- No cóż, niech pan zrobi, co się da…

\- Się wie, młody człowieku.- odparł staruszek, wciągając samochód na lawetę.

Hudson zabrał tylko bagaż i prezenty, i rezygnacją ruszył za Peterem do jego wozu. Wyglądało na to, że tę noc spędzi u rodziny Thomas. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie zrobi kłopotu panu domu ani reszcie domowników, no i oczywiście zdoła zaleźć jakiś transport do Wisconsin, inaczej czarno to wszystko widział…

tbc

* * *

 **A/N:** * _z ang. „Nie pozywaj mnie"- taki żart językowy_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _Byłam ostatnio trochę otumaniona przez tę pogodę, więc nie miałam głowy do pisania ani publikowania. Tym nie mniej, czas chyba na kolejny rozdział, co? ;p_

* * *

IV

Mimo iż Peter zapewniał, że to żaden kłopot, Jack czuł się niepewnie wysiadając z samochodu przed domem Thomasów (tak na marginesie- całkiem sporym i pięknie oświetlonym świątecznymi światełkami). Przecież słowa mężczyzny, to jedno, ale reakcja jego żony mogła być zgoła odmienna.

Pete wyczuł jego wahanie i przyjaźnie klepnął bruneta w plecy.

\- Niech pan się nie boi, agencie Hudson. Moja żona może i wygląda groźnie z wałkiem w ręku, ale to dobra dusza!- zażartował i Jack się rozluźnił.- Gdyby wiedziała, że zostawiłem potrzebującego na drodze, urwałaby mi głowę!- dodał wesołym tonem, prowadząc go do drzwi.

\- Proszę mi mówić Jack.- zaproponował więc młodszy z mężczyzn.- Dziś nie jestem na służbie, a nawet gdybym był, gości mnie pan w swoim domu i nie chcę robić niepotrzebnego zamętu z racji swojej pracy.

\- Dobrze, ale tylko jeśli ty będziesz mi mówił Peter albo Pete.- zgodził się jego wybawca.- Pan Thomas to mój ojciec.- dorzucił.

\- W tej sytuacji, zgoda.- uśmiechnął się brunet i obaj ponownie uścisnęli sobie dłonie zanim Pete otworzył drzwi, wołając już od progu:

\- Kochanie, już jestem i prowadzę gościa!

Zanim się obejrzał, Jack stanął twarzą w twarz ze starszą, ale zadbaną kobietą. Jej rysy były nieco ostre i mogłyby wydawać się wręcz zimne, gdyby nie ciepłe światło w oczach pani domu, która z zaciekawieniem spojrzała na męża, a potem na obcego, stojącego obok Petera.

\- Dobry wieczór. Jestem Carla Thomas, żona Peta.- przedstawiła się z uśmiechem, który nadal jej twarzy jeszcze więcej łagodności.

\- Jack Hudson.- agent odwdzięczył się tym samym.- Przepraszam, że nachodzę, ale…

Nie dane mu było dokończyć, bo gospodarz zrobił to za niego.

\- Jack jest z D.C.- poinformował żonę.- Właśnie jechał w odwiedziny do rodziny w Wisconsin, gdy wpadł w poślizg na drodze i uszkodził poważnie swoje auto. Tom wziął je na warsztat, ale dziś i tak nie naprawi, a Jack potrzebuje noclegu.

Błysk niepewności mignął w oczach Carli, więc Hudson szybko wyjął legitymację.

\- Proszę się nie obawiać. Jestem agentem federalnym i z mojej strony nic państwu nie grozi. Pani mąż wspomniał, że mógłby się tu znaleźć mały kąt dla mnie. Oczywiście zapłacę za pobyt.- mamrotał.

\- W żadnym wypadku!- zaprotestowała wreszcie Carla.- Proszę mi wybaczyć poprzednią reakcję, ale w tych czasach...

\- Doskonale rozumiem!- zapewnił Jack.- Lepiej się upewnić, niż żałować.

\- Niestety, to prawda.- westchnęła kobieta, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko.- Tak czy inaczej, witamy w naszym skromnym domu, agencie Hudson.

\- Jack, proszę mi mówić Jack.- poprosił raz jeszcze.

\- Okay, Jack.- skinęła głową pani Thomas.- W takim razie, jestem Carla.

\- Nie powinienem…- powiedział niepewnie.

\- Nonsens!- zaprotestowała gospodyni.- Skoro mamy razem jeść, bądźmy po imieniu. Peter, mój drogi..- zwróciła się do męża.- Zanieś, proszę, rzeczy Jacka do gościnnego pokoju i zejdź na kolację. Zaczniemy jeść, jak tylko Susan wróci do domu.

\- Jeszcze nie wróciła?- zaniepokoił się jej mąż.

\- Paul i Megan trochę się spóźnili i musiała zaczekać, dopóki nie wrócą. Nie mogła przecież zostawić dzieci bez opieki.- wyjaśniła pani Thomas.- Dzwoniła przed chwilą, że będzie za jakiś kwadrans, więc nasz gość może się odświeżyć przed posiłkiem. Pokaż Jackowi, co gdzie jest, a potem pomóż mi nakryć do stołu.- poinstruowała łagodnie.

\- Tak, najdroższa.- potulnie zgodził się jej małżonek, ale Jack i tak dostrzegł nutkę humoru w jego głosie.

\- Dziękuję, nie wiem, co powiedzieć.- odezwał się brunet.- Żadne słowa nie opiszą mojej wdzięczności za waszą gościnę.

\- Idą święta.- przypomniała mu Carla.- Jeśli nie możemy pomagać sobie w taki czas, to kiedy?- zapytała ciepło.- Poza tym, nasza córka również mieszka w D.C., więc niejako czuwasz nad jej bezpieczeństwem każdego dnia. Choć tyle możemy zrobić dla człowieka, który chroni stolicę, jej mieszkańców, a tym samym naszą Sue.- stwierdziła zdecydowanie.

\- W takim razie cieszę się, że mogę być pomocny.- odparł z uśmiechem Hudson. Chwilę późnej Peter pokazał mu sypialnię i łazienkę, która do niej przylegała.

\- Ręczniki są w tej szafce, Jack.- powiedział pan Thomas.- Jeśli jeszcze czegoś będzie ci trzeba, nie krępuj się i powiedz.- zachęcił.- Jak już się odświeżysz, dołącz do nas w jadalni. Przekonasz się, jak fenomenalnym kucharkami są moja żona i córka. Skądinąd wiem, że Sue przygotowała dzisiejszy deser, zanim pojechała do brata.- mrugnął porozumiewawczo.

\- Z chęcią spróbuję.- odpowiedział zaraz brunet.- Samotni faceci, tacy jak ja, nigdy nie gardzą domową kuchnią!- wyszczerzył się.

Pete się roześmiał.

\- Zatem zostawiam cię i pędzę pomóc mojej pani.- poinformował swojego nowego przyjaciela.

\- Ok. Jeszcze raz dziękuję, Peter.- powtórzył Hudson.- Gdyby nie twoja pomoc i gościnność, nie mam pojęcia, gdzie byłbym o tej porze. Pewnie odmrażałbym sobie tyłek czekając na pomoc drogową.- teoretyzował.

\- Więc dobrze się złożyło, że tamtędy jechałem.- odparł jego wybawiciel.- Jutro zabiorę cię do Toma, żeby dokładnie dowiedzieć się o samochód. Jeśli rzeczywiście nie da się go naprawić od ręki, poszukamy dla ciebie innego transportu do Wisconsin. Tymczasem cieszmy się tym wieczorem i pysznym jedzeniem.- dodał z uśmiechem, na który Jack odpowiedział swoim.

Kiedy Pete wyszedł, zostawiając go samego, Hudson zerknął na zegarek. Córka gospodarzy miała wrócić za jakieś dziesięć, piętnaście minut, więc miał czas na super szybki prysznic, z którym uwinął się w trymiga. Świeży i pachnący, wrzucił na siebie czyste jeansy, skarpetki, biały t-shirt i czarny sweter wykończony pod szyją w szpic. Golić się nie musiał, bo skórę miał jeszcze względnie gładką. Przyczesał swoje gęste, ciemne włosy, które już zaczęły schnąć, do paska przypiął telefon, schował do walizki dokumenty i broń, i uznawszy, że jest gotów, boso udał się na dół, skoro buty zostawił przy wejściu, żeby wyschły. Jak tylko Carla zobaczyła gołe nogi, natychmiast podeszła do szafy w holu i wyjęła zapasowe kapcie, które podała gościowi.

\- Trochę ciągnie od podłogi.- wyjaśniła.

Założył papucie z wdzięcznością, bo prawdę mówiąc trochę zmarzł, kiedy Tom ładował Tahoe na lawetę, i dopiero teraz dochodził do siebie. Potem zaproponował pomoc przy kolacji, ale gospodyni delikatnie odmówiła i wskazała mu miejsce przy stole, a potem poszła wyjąć zapiekankę z piecyka. W tym samym momencie wszyscy o usłyszeli kolejne auto podjeżdżające pod dom.

\- W samą porę!- rozpromienił się pan Thomas.- To na pewno Susie!

Rzeczywiście, chwilę później otworzył się drzwi wejściowe, a do jadalni wpadł pełen entuzjazmu, bardzo zadbany golden retriever i na widok obcego mężczyzny w domu stanął, i zaszczekał.

\- W porządku, Levi. Jack to przyjaciel.- uspokoił go gospodarz i pies podszedł bliżej, by się przywitać.

Brunet roześmiał się rozbawiony, gdy golden podał mu łapę. Pochylił się i przyjął powitanie.

W tym czasie do jadalni weszła córka Thomasów, witając rodziców i informując matkę, ze przywiozła jej z powrotem formę do ciast, którą pożyczyła Megan. Nie zauważyła przystojnego bruneta, który na dźwięk jej głosu podniósł się z kolan, dopóki ojciec nie poinformował jej o gościu. Zaskoczona, odwróciła się w kierunku agenta i para spojrzała na siebie po raz pierwszy. Kiedy tylko ich oczy się spotkały, oboje znieruchomieli i jednocześnie wypalili:

\- To ty…

tbc

* * *

 **A/N:** _Jup! Oto i pierwsze spotkanie..._ ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _LOL, Aisha ^^ Znasz mnie na tyle by wiedzieć, że przerywanie w takich momentach to moja specjalność ;p_

* * *

V

\- Cześć, Susie.- agent jako pierwszy przerwał pełen niedowierzania moment.- Znów się spotykamy…

\- Numer 25…- wyszeptała, wciąż oszołomiona jego obecnością w jej rodzinnym domu.

\- Tak właściwie, to Jack, Jack Hudson, ale wtedy nie dane mi było porządnie się przedstawić.- skorygował delikatnie.

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć!- wymamrotała.

\- To wy się znacie?- spytał zaintrygowany ojciec dziewczyny, podczas gdy jej matka z otwartą buzią obserwowała raz jedno, raz drugie.

\- Nie wierzę…- powtórzyła zaszokowana blondynka, która w oczach młodego agenta nie tylko przez te lata nie straciła na urodzie, lecz zmieniła się w najpiękniejszą kobietę, jaką kiedykolwiek widział.

\- Już to mówiłaś, kochanie.- roześmiał się Pete. Jako że nie widziała, co powiedział, pan Thomas dotknął ramienia córki i skupiwszy jej wzrok na sobie, zamigał ostatnie zdanie, po czym raz jeszcze spytał Sue, skąd zna Hudsona.

Panna Thomas na moment się zapomniała i serią szybkich znaków próbowała wyjaśnić ojcu okoliczności zawarcia tej znajomości, jednak ten jęknął i ją powstrzymał.

\- Wolniej, skarbie. Nie nadążam.- poprosił.

Jack, który całą wymianę obserwował z niekłamaną fascynacją (gdyby nawet miał wątpliwości co do twarzy i oczu, język migowy był wystarczającym dowodem na to, że dziewczyna o złotych włosach była tą samą, której dawno temu podarował swój kwiatek), zdecydował się pomóc.

\- Jeśli mogę…- wtrącił.- Miałem przyjemność poznać Sue wiele lat temu, podczas zimowych zawodów sportowych. Była najlepszą łyżwiarką figurową, jaką widziałem. Pechowo dla mnie, nie przedstawiłem się jak trzeba, gdy miałem okazję, a później coś się wydarzyło i musiałem wracać do Wisconsin.

\- A jednak znasz moje imię.- zdumiała się, wpatrując się niego jak w obrazek.

\- Judy mi je zdradziła. Nie sądziłem jednak, że tamta Susie i córka moich dzisiejszych gospodarzy, to ta sama dziewczyna.- uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i oboje się zarumienili.- Nie przypuszczałem, że jeszcze kiedyś cię zobaczę…

\- Ani ja.- wyznała.- Dwadzieścia lat…- wyszeptała.

\- Zastanawiałem się, co się z tobą stało.- powiedział miękko.

Rumieniec na jej policzkach nabrał intensywności, gdy zrewanżowała się podobnym wyznaniem i Jack po raz kolejny zachwycił się jej urodą. Lepszej niespodzianki na te święta nie mógł sobie wyobrazić!

Minęła chwila nim Carla Thomas otrząsnęła się z zaskoczenia. Przez cały ten czas patrzyła na młodych, na swoją córkę i atrakcyjnego agenta, którzy wydawali się zupełnie sobą oczarowani i nie mogła być ślepa na natychmiastową więź, jaka się między nimi zrodziła. To było, jakby te dwadzieścia lat, gdy się nie widzieli, nigdy nie miało miejsca. Wzajemny pociąg był oczywisty i niezaprzeczalny, i pani domu zastanawiała się, co wyniknie z tego nieoczekiwanego spotkania.

\- Cóż za cudowna niespodzianka, prawda, mój drogi?- zwróciła się wreszcie do męża.- Kto by pomyślał, że nasza Susan odnajdzie swojego przyjaciela sprzed lat i to w naszym domu!- dodała z zachwytem.- To aż się prosi o świętowanie!

\- Zgadzam się z tobą, serduszko!- skwapliwie potwierdził Peter.- Proponuję więc zasiąść wreszcie do kolacji przy kieliszku dobrego wina. Taka okazja nieczęsto się zdarza.- powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem.- Przyniosę butelkę, a wy siadajcie, kochani.

\- Koniecznie!- zgodziła się Carla i czym prędzej posadziła córkę oraz Jacka naprzeciw siebie, tak, by mogli swobodnie rozmawiać. Miała przeczucie, że oboje tego pragną, choć spojrzenia, jakie sobie posyłali, były nieśmiałe. Jednego wszakże pani Thomas była pewna- to był początek pięknej przyjaźni, a może nawet czegoś więcej, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że przeznaczenie raz jeszcze skrzyżowało ich ścieżki po tylu latach, a wzajemna sympatia najwyraźniej wciąż była żywa.

\- _Oby!-_ pomyślała.- _Ten chłopiec wygląda na miłego, a oczy Sue od dawna tak nie błyszczały. Oby i dla niej wreszcie zaświeciła gwiazdka miłości!_

Pete wciąż się uśmiechał, wybierając spośród win zgromadzonych w jego małej piwniczce. W jego domu rzadko piło się alkohol, ale to nie oznaczało, że nie warto mieć porządnej butelki albo dwóch w odwodzie. Carla i Sue czasem używały wina w kuchni, więc choć daleko mu było do kolekcjonerów, Peter postarał się, aby było to wino najlepszej jakości. Wiedział bowiem od swoich pań, że kiepskie zepsuje smak każdej potrawy. Kupował więc co jakiś czas butelkę czegoś dobrego i tak zebrała mu się ta malutka kolekcja. Dziś pan Thomas zdecydował się na białe, kalifornijskie, skoro Carla serwowała lasagne. Nawet on wiedział, że czerwone nie pasuje do dań z makaronem!

Tak czy owak, Peter miał świetny humor. Kto by pomyślał, że młody agent, któremu pomógł w potrzebie, był starym znajomym jego jedynej córeczki?!

\- _Pan Bóg prowadzi nas różnymi dziwnymi ścieżkami, tatusiu…_ \- przypomniał sobie słowa Sue i nie mógł się z nimi nie zgodzić.

\- Zaiste, kręte są Twoje ścieżki Panie, ale cieszę się, że dziś postawiłeś mnie na tej, która przywiodła tych dwoje ku sobie. Ty niczego nie robisz bez powodu, Ojcze. Jeśli przeznaczyłeś Susie tego chłopca, nie stanę im na drodze. Chcę tylko jej szczęścia.- pomodlił się cicho, zanim popędził do jadalni.

Tymczasem przy stole Carla robiła, co mogła, by zachęcić młodych do żywszej konwersacji. Sądziła, że po dwudziestu latach będą sobie mieli wiele do powiedzenia i zapewne tak było, lecz między Jacka, a Sue wkradła się straszna nieśmiałość. Niby chcieli mówić, ale zamiast tego czerwienili się jak dwa homary i rzucali sobie ukradkowe spojrzenia.

\- _Oby wino rozwiązało im wreszcie języki!-_ zachichotała w duchu pani Thomas.

Tak, wieczór bez wątpienia zapowiadał się interesująco!

Paradoksalnie to nie wino rozluźniło wreszcie atmosferę, a jedzenie, którym natychmiast zachwycił się Jackson. Jego mama była doskonałą kucharką, ale Carla i jej lasagne stanowiły nie lada konkurencję dla kuchni pani Hudson. Naturalnie rozmowa zeszła wtedy na Sue i jej restaurację oraz fakt, że ona Jack byli, można by powiedzieć, sąsiadami, a nie mieli o tym pojęcia.

\- Świat jest globalną wioską!- stwierdził zadowolony z obrotu spraw agent.- I pomyśleć, że przez cały ten czas byłaś tak blisko, Sue!

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się uroczo, raz jeszcze prezentując swoje ujmujące dołeczki i odparła:

\- Życie jest pełne niespodzianek, Jack. Mieszkamy w jednym mieście, ale trzeba nam było pokonać setki mil, by spotkać się ponownie po dwudziestu latach.

\- To prawda.- przytaknął.- Gdybym choć przypadkiem usłyszał, że jesteś w D.C., odszukałbym cię. Zawsze chciałem wiedzieć, jak potoczyła się twoja kariera. Jestem zaskoczony, że wybrałaś gastronomię, choć zważywszy na ten niebiański deser, był to strzał w dziesiątkę. Dlaczego jednak przestałaś jeździć? Z takim talentem bez trudu przeszłabyś na zawodowstwo.- spytał zaciekawiony.

Nie spodziewał się ujrzeć bólu w jej oczach, a już na pewno nie spodziewał się podobnej odpowiedzi…

\- Odłożyłam łyżwy na hak, kiedy zginęła Judy.- wyznała i brunet pobladł.

\- Ona nie żyje?- wyszeptał zaszokowany wieściami. To była taka miła dziewczynka…

\- Tak.- potwierdziła Sue.- Popełniłam błąd w programie i przegrałam kwalifikacje do kolejnych zawodów. Judy zajęła moje miejsce. Autobus jednak nigdy nie dojechał do Minnesoty. Rozbili się po drodze. Nikt nie przeżył. Po tym wszystkim nie mogłam już jeździć, wciąż nie mogę…- powiedziała cicho, ze spuszczoną głową.

Był w szoku. Judy umarła niedługo po tym, jak się poznali i nie musiał być psychologiem, żeby wiedzieć, że Sue miała poczucie winy. Gdyby wtedy wygrała zawody, to ona zginęłaby w tamtym autobusie i nie zobaczyłby jej nigdy więcej. Polubił Judy, ale teraz dziękował Bogu za ten jeden zepsuty program, który uratował życie jego Susie. Współczuł jej tej straty, więc delikatnie ponad stołem sięgnął po jej dłoń, a kiedy wreszcie na niego spojrzała, powiedział miękko:

\- Tak mi przykro. Wiem, że była ci bliska. Kiedy ją poznałem była przemiła i tylko ona spośród waszych koleżanek z drużyny miała trochę oleju w głowie. To wielka strata, ale skłamałbym mówiąc, że nie czuję ulgi na wieść, że ty nie byłaś tam razem z nią…- wyznał.- Rozumiem, że czujesz się winna, Sue, ale nie powinnaś.- dodał.- Moja mama mawia, że cokolwiek się dzieje, Bóg zawsze ma plan. Zabierając Judy, nadał nowy kierunek twojemu życiu, ale to nie oznacza, że nie powinnaś już nigdy nie założyć łyżew na nogi. To było coś, co kochałyście obie i sądzę, że ona uśmiechnęłaby się z góry wiedząc, że jeździsz przez wzgląd i pamięć o niej. Bardzo w ciebie wierzyła i nie musiałem znać jej długo, by to wtedy wiedzieć. Mówiła, że kiedyś wygrasz olimpiadę!

\- Nigdy tak o tym nie myślałam.- odpowiedziała wzruszona dziewczyna.- Po jej śmierci jazda była dla mnie zbyt bolesnym wspomnieniem, ale może masz rację. Może czas zapomnieć o bólu i wejść na lód, by na odmianę celebrować jej krótkie, ale wartościowe życie? Pomyślę o tym, a na razie dziękuję ci, Jack. Chyba wreszcie byłam gotowa, żeby to usłyszeć, zwłaszcza od kogoś, kto też rozumiał, jaka Judy była fantastyczna.

\- Oj, była!- uśmiechnął się brunet.- Gdyby nie jej pomoc, nigdy nie dowiedziałbym się, jak masz na imię, że o innych rzeczach nie wspomnę.- mrugnął i Sue się zarumieniła.

\- Wciąż go mam.- wymamrotała nieśmiało pod nosem i wiedział, o czym mówiła.

\- Naprawdę?- rozpromienił się cały.- Po tylu latach?

\- Uhu…- skinęła głową.- Pomijając, że to pierwszy prezent, jaki dostałam od chłopca, przypomina mi, że nie każdemu przeszkadza fakt, iż jestem głucha.

\- Bo nie powinno!- stwierdził zdecydowanie Hudson.- Nie różnisz się niczym od słyszących, a pod pewnymi względami nawet ich przewyższasz! Kiedy Judy powiedziała, że czytasz z ust, pomyślałem tylko: „WOW!". Masz wiele talentów, Sue! Nie daj sobie wmówić niczego innego!- dodał.

Słuchając tych dwojga Carla doznała objawienia.

\- To byłeś ty, Jack!- zawołała zdumiona.- To ty dałeś Susan ten prześliczny, ręcznie robiony kwiatek, który trzyma w swojej szkatułce wspomnień.

\- Mamo!- jęknęła zawstydzona panna Thomas, podczas gdy brunet nabrał barwy dojrzałego pomidora.- Skąd wiesz?!

\- Zostawiłaś ją kiedyś otwartą na swoim łóżku i przypadkiem zobaczyłam.- odparła Carla.- Nie ma się czego wstydzić, kochanie.- dorzuciła pocieszająco.- To śliczny prezent i wiąże się z miłym wspomnieniem. Sam zrobiłeś, Jack?- zwróciła się do agenta, a ten z zakłopotaniem odchrząknął, ale przytaknął.

\- Zderzyłem się z Susie na lodowisku i chciałem jej to jakoś wynagrodzić…- wymamrotał nieśmiało. Oczywiście fakt, że dziewczynka zrobiła na nim duże wrażenie, wolał na razie przemilczeć. To, co wtedy poczuł, było przeznaczone tylko dla jednych uszu, a właściwie oczu…

Pete rozgryzł Hudsona od razu (w końcu sam był mężczyzną), ale nic nie powiedział, by nie zapeszyć.

\- To było bardzo miłe z twojej strony, Jack.- uśmiechnęła się Carla.- Widzę, że nie tylko moja córka posiada ukryte talenty!- mrugnęła wesoło, pogłębiając zawstydzenie chłopaka. W końcu robienie kwiatków z papieru ciężko by uznać z męskie zajęcie! Skoro jednak ten fiołek tyle znaczył dla Sue, warto było nadszarpnąć swój męski image.

Dalsza część wieczoru poszła już gładko i przyjemnie. Levi, słyszący pies panny Thomas, postarał się dostarczyć im nie tylko rozrywki, ale również tematów do rozmowy, i w efekcie spotkanie przeciągnęło się do późnej pory, zwłaszcza gdy Hudson zaoferował się pomóc z choinką.

Jack był zachwycony. Wypadek i kłopoty z autem zeszły na odległy plan, a wszystko dlatego, że spełniło się jego świąteczne marzenie. Odnalazł Susie i jak się okazało, była ona równie urocza, co dwadzieścia lat temu, a nawet jeszcze bardziej. Była piękna, skromna, inteligentna, miała poczucie humoru, i jeśli jej lodowy deser był zapowiedzią kulinarnego kunsztu, to już się nie mógł doczekać, aby odwiedzić ją w restauracji, którą prowadziła.

Jak tu nie wierzyć w przeznaczenie, kiedy ono przywiodło go wprost do niej i to w dniu, kiedy wspomnienie ślicznej Susie prześladowało go od samego rana? Kto by pomyślał, że po tylu latach znowu się spotkają i to w jej rodzinnym domu? Jeśli to nie było przeznaczenie, to już nie wiedział, co mogłoby nim być!

Rozeszli się do swoich pokoi około dziesiątej, ale prawdę mówiąc Jack nie potrafił zasnąć, nie, kiedy w jego głowie i sercu kotłowały się te wszystkie emocje. Wiercił się, przekładał z boku na bok, aż wreszcie skapitulował i zszedł na dół, do salonu rozświetlonego teraz masą kolorowych światełek choinkowych. Na jego ustach znów wykwitła uśmiech, gdy ujrzał, kto siedzi na kanapie, w zamyśleniu wpatrując się w światełka. To była ONA…

tbz


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _Dziękuję, Aisha. Bardzo się cieszę, że moja historia pobudziła Twoją ciekawość!_

 _Oto jej ciąg dalszy…_

* * *

VI

Nie chciał jej przestraszyć, ale zanim dotknięciem dał jej znak, że nie jest sama, wyczuła jego obecność, odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła nieśmiało.

Odwdzięczył się tym samym, ale nie zrobił kroku w jej stronę, póki gestem mu na to nie pozwoliła.

\- Nie mogłem spać.- przyznał, kiedy usiadł obok niej na sofie.

\- Ja również.- usłyszał jej miękki głos i po raz kolejny tego wieczora jego serce załopotało, szczególnie, kiedy Sue otworzyła dłoń i pokazała mu, co w niej skrywała. Maleńki kawałek skręconego drutu i bibułki wciąż wyglądał tak samo, zupełnie jakby dał jej go wczoraj, a nie dwadzieścia lat wcześniej.

\- Nawet nie wyblakł!- zdumiał się Hudson.

\- Bo trzymałam go w pudełku, z dala od słońca.- odparła dziewczyna.- Twój breloczek również wciąż tam jest.- wyznała z onieśmieleniem.- Chciałam ci wtedy podziękować z ten miły gest, ale kiedy próbowałam cię odszukać, zniknąłeś. Liczyłam, że choć poznam twoje imię, ale…

\- Chciałem ci się przedstawić. Naprawdę!- stwierdził zdecydowanie.- Kiedy Judy dostarczyła ci mój prezent pomyślałem, że dam ci chwilkę, byś rozważyła, czy chcesz mnie bliżej poznać, ale zanim do ciebie podszedłem, zjawił się mój tata i powiedział, że musimy wracać do domu, bo mój dziadek właśnie zmarł na zawał. Nie było czasu nawet na pożegnania, bo tata zarezerwował lot na pierwszy dostępny samolot.

\- A więc dlatego tak nagle zniknąłeś, mimo że twoja drużyna nadal grała w zawodach!- skinęła głową ze zrozumieniem.- Bardzo mi przykro z powodu twojego dziadka.- dodała.

\- Nie bardziej niż mnie z powodu Judy, ale wciąż podtrzymuję to, co ci powiedziałem. To nie była twoja wina i jestem pewien, że Judy cieszyłaby się, widząc cię znów kręcącą piruety.- odpowiedział miękko.- Było wtedy na co popatrzeć!- mrugnął jeszcze.

Sue się zaczerwieniła.

\- Dziękuję, Jack. Obawiam się jednak, że po tylu latach wylądowałabym z buzią w lodzie.- roześmiała się cicho.

\- Oj tam!- machnął ręką.- To podobno jak z jazdą na rowerze!- zażartował.

\- W moim przypadku do tego roweru musiałbyś doczepić dodatkowe kółka.- odparła z humorem.- Zupełnie wyszłam z wprawy.- dodała.- A co z tobą? Co skłoniło młodego kapitana Crusaders do zmiany profesji? Sądziłam, że zechcesz grać zawodowo. Przecież to marzenie każdego młodego hokeisty. - zapytała z ciekawością.

\- Kontuzja.- odpowiedział.- Miałem trzy operacje zanim lekarze wyprowadzili moje kolano na prostą, ale po wszystkim ostrzegli mnie, że jeśli chcę normalnie chodzić, muszę zapomnieć o hokeju, bo kolejnego urazu już nie naprawią. Odwiesiłem więc łyżwy i nawet się cieszę, bo w przeciwieństwie do moich kumpli, którzy grali jeszcze dłużej, ja mam wszystkie swoje zęby!- wyszczerzył się z dumą i Sue zachichotała wdzięcznie.

\- Rzeczywiście, bardzo ładne.- przyznała rozbawiona.

\- Dziękuję! Nie tylko je codziennie szczotkuję, ale również używam nici dentystycznej!- poinformował ją wesoło.

\- Bardzo rozsądnie, agencie Hudson.- pochwaliła.- A tak swoją drogą, skąd pomysł, by zostać agentem FBI?- spytała znowu.

\- Wierz lub nie, studia prawnicze.- powiedział z uśmiechem.- Poszedłem na nie ze względu na tatę, ale po wszystkim zrozumiałem, że nie chcę bronić przestępców, tylko prawo. Poza tym, jako nastolatek obejrzałem „Nietykalnych" i kiedy dotarło do mnie, co chcę w życiu robić, wybór był tylko jeden. Złożyłem papiery do Quantico i tak się zaczęła moja przygoda z FBI.- wyjaśnił.- A ty? Twój tata wspominał, że też skończyłaś prawo…- zwrócił się do niej.

\- Owszem, cywilne.- potwierdziła.- Szybko jednak zrozumiałam, że rozwodzenie ludzi to nie jest szczyt moich marzeń, a w swojej kancelarii nie miałam co liczyć na inne sprawy. Kiedy widziałam, jak z moją pomocą wiele małżeństw się rozpada, jak ludzie, którzy kiedyś się kochali, walczą ze sobą jak przysłowiowy pies z kotem, zrozumiałam, że popełniłam błąd.

\- Jak więc wpadłaś na to, by otworzyć restaurację?- zainteresował się.- Tak na marginesie, „Don'tSueMe" to odważna, ale chwytliwa nazwa!- dodał błyskiem w oku.

\- Dzięki. To akurat zasługa mojego brata, Jimmy'ego.- odpowiedziała szczerze.- To on zachęcił mnie do otwarcia własnego interesu. Gotować lubiłam zawsze, a rodzina stale mi powtarzała, że nieźle mi to wychodzi, więc gdy szukałam nowego pomysłu na życie, Jimmy zasugerował restaurację. Z początku trochę się bałam, ale rodzice i bracia stali za mną murem, i tak ostatecznie powstało „Don'tSueMe".

\- Kiedy wrócę do Waszyngtonu, z pewnością cię tam odwiedzę, o ile oczywiście mogę…- powiedział brunet.

\- Każdy klient jest tam mile widziany, ale ciebie posadzę przy moim osobistym stoliku, Jack.- przyrzekła.

\- WOW! Poczuję się jak prawdziwy VIP!- uśmiechnął się o ucha do ucha mówiąc te słowa.

\- Ale wiesz, że stolik szefa mieści się praktycznie w kuchni?- przypomniała delikatnie.

\- Jestem pewien, że nie będzie to miało wpływu na widok, jak długo piękna właścicielka dotrzyma mi towarzystwa przy pysznym posiłku.- rzucił komplementem i Sue ponownie się zarumieniła.

\- Zobaczę, co da się zrobić.- uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

\- Zatem jesteśmy umówieni!- ucieszył się brunet.

Żadne z nich nie zwróciło uwagi, jak szybko upływa im czas na przyjemnej, otwartej rozmowie, dopóki oboje nie zaczęli ziewać. Zawstydzeni, dopiero wtedy spojrzeli na zegar nad kominkiem i ze zdumieniem zrozumieli, że minęła już trzecia w nocy.

\- Powinniśmy się położyć.- zaproponowała Sue.- Musisz wypocząć zanim tata zabierze cię do pana Ryana. Jeśli chcesz, jurto sprawdzę dla ciebie dostępne loty, ewentualnie autobusy do Wisconsin w razie, gdyby nie dało się naprawić twojego wozu przed Bożym Narodzeniem.

\- Już chcesz się mnie pozbyć, Sue?- zapytał z humorem.

\- Wiesz, że nie, Jack!- zaprotestowała zaraz.- Jesteś tu mile widziany jak długo chcesz zostać, ale wiem, że chciałeś odwiedzić rodzinę w te święta. Gdyby było inaczej, nie spotkalibyśmy się tutaj.- przypomniała łagodnie.

\- To prawda.- przytaknął.- Pół roku nie widziałem rodziców i stęskniłem się za nimi. Rozmowy przez telefon to nie to samo. Jeśli to dla ciebie nie kłopot, chętnie skorzystam z twojej pomocy, ale nie wiem, jak rozwiążę sprawę samochodu, jeśli będzie musiał zostać u mechanika.- powiedział z wahaniem.

\- To żaden kłopot.- zapewniła.- Poza tym, tym razem przyleciałam samolotem, zamiast przyjechać autem, bo moje stoi u mechanika na przeglądzie. Miało coś z wtryskiem paliwa i Charlie odradził mi długą podróż póki tego nie naprawi.

\- Charlie?- z wahaniem zapytał Hudson.

\- Mój pierwszy przyjaciel poznany w D.C.- wyjaśniła pokrótce Sue.- On i jego żona, Thelma, to przemili starsi państwo, prowadzący mały warsztat samochodowy przy Trzeciej Południowo- Wschodniej. Cudowni ludzie. Czasem u mnie jedzą…- dodała z uśmiechem i Jackowi ulżyło.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, na myśl, że mogłaby być z kimś związana, nagle zrobiło mu się przykro. Oczywiście nawet, jeśli Charlie odpadł z tej listy, nie oznaczało to, że Sue jest samotna…

-… Restauracja pochłania dużo mojego czasu, więc moje życie towarzyskie jest raczej ubogie. Oprócz Charlie'ego i Thelmy, mam tylko kilkoro znajomych w Klubie Książki, ale odkąd otworzyłam lokal, rzadko tam zaglądam.

\- Twój chłopak nigdzie cię nie zabiera?- zaryzykował i spytał wprost.

\- Nie mam chłopaka.- przyznała czerwona niczym piwonia i od razu nastrój mu się poprawił.

Skoro tak, to miał szansę!- W każdym razie, jak mówiłam, przyleciałam samolotem i jeżeli chcesz, i odrobina psiej sierści na tapicerce by ci nie przeszkadzała, mogę odstawić twój wóz do D.C., kiedy będę tam wracać po Nowym Roku. Podaj mi tylko adres.- dodała panna Thomas.

\- Sierść nie ma dla mnie znaczenia, bo siedzenia są skórzane, nic się do nich nie przykleja, no i mam odkurzacz, ale nie mogę cię o to prosić!- odparł.- To długa podróż, zwłaszcza w tych warunkach.

\- Ty mnie o nic nie prosisz, Jack. Ja oferuję.- przypomniała delikatnie.- Poza tym, nie przepadam za lataniem. Podczas przeciążeń bolą mnie uszy, więc staram się tego unikać. Jeśli ci to pasuje, mogę przebukować swój bilet powrotny na twoje nazwisko i zmienić miejsce wylotu z Ohio na w Wisconsin. W ten sposób będziesz miał pewność, że będzie dla ciebie miejsce w samolocie, gdy przyjdzie czas wracać do Waszyngtonu, a ja nie będę musiała cierpieć.- powiedziała tym swoim łagodnym, miękkim głosem.

Musiał przyznać, że było to doskonałe rozwiązanie, tym bardziej, że dzięki temu miał okazję spotkać się z Sue znacznie wcześniej niż zakładał. Jej pomysł sprawiał, że wilk był syty i owca cała, a i perspektywy całkiem obiecujące…

\- Zgoda, ale tylko jeśli pozwolisz mi zwrócić ci pieniądze za bilet.- stwierdził.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Mam trochę wylatanych mi. Wystarczy.- odparła.- Poza tym, ty wyświadczyłbyś mi większą przysługę godząc się na ten układ, że już Levi'a nie wspomnę. On również nie lubi latać. Sam rozumiesz, że w powietrzu trudniej o trawnik dla niego!- mrugnęła i brunet się roześmiał.

\- No dobrze, ale paliwo na mój koszt.- nalegał.

\- Uparty pan jest, agencie Hudson.- uśmiechnęła się.

\- Agencie specjalny Hudson.- poprawił wyzywająco.- I owszem, zwykle dostaję, czego chcę!- dorzucił psotnie.

\- Może więc czas odebrać nową lekcję od życia?- rzuciła wesoło.

\- Chętnie, jak długo ty będziesz moją nauczycielką, panno Thomas.- bez zwłoki podjął wyzwanie.

\- Uważaj, czego sobie życzysz, Jack!- pogroziła przekornie.- Bo jeszcze się spełni!

\- Nie boję się konsekwencji.- stwierdził.- Idą święta, czas cudów, a jedno z moich bożonarodzeniowych życzeń już się wypełniło. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, może być tylko lepiej!- powiedział z zadowoleniem.

\- Naprawdę? A co to za życzenie, jeśli wolno spytać?- rzuciła odważnie.

\- To proste….- odparł szczerze.- Spotkać ciebie.

Poczuła gorąco na policzkach i spuściła oczy. Jack uśmiechnął się, uniósł palcem jej podbródek tak, by na niego spojrzała i szepnąwszy miękko „Dobranoc, moja Susie" wstał, aby wrócić do gościnnego pokoju.

Zanim wyszedł z salonu, usłyszał za plecami „Dobrej nocy, Jack…" i puścił jej przez ramię oczko. Wchodząc na górę, uśmiechał się kretyńsko. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie ten dzień, kiedy rankiem wyruszał w drogę, ale jeśli go spytać, nie mógł on skończyć się lepiej!

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** _Dear_ _ **mjentrn**_ _, I'm so glad to see you again! No worries about reviews, just enjoy my stories as much as you can! Hugs!_

* * *

VII

Śniadanie było równie pyszne, co kolacja i Jack jadł z wielkim apetytem. Jajecznica była puszysta, bekon złoty i chrupiący, a maślane bułeczki wręcz rozpływały się w ustach. Do tego świeżo parzona, aromatyczna kawa, która pomogła mu się obudzić.

Hudson nie był typem rannego ptaszka. Lubił sobie pospać, gdy tylko miał ku temu okazję, a do pracy nie wychodził bez codziennej porcji kofeiny. Tutaj jednak, w domu Sue, obudził się o poranku i bez marudzenia rozpoczął dzień, mimo że późno poszedł spać. Co więcej, czuł się wypoczęty jak nigdy, a wszystko dlatego, że przegadał z Sue połowę nocy.

Tak dobrze im się rozmawiało. Od pierwszej chwili, gdy ujrzał ją tak wiele lat temu, czuł, że mogliby prawdziwie się zaprzyjaźnić. Nie pomylił się. Przy niej był taki rozluźniony, taki spokojny… W dodatku doskonale się bawił w jej towarzystwie, zwyczajnie żartując, czy wymieniając się historiami swojego życia. Mieli sobie tyle do powiedzenia! Wątpił, czy i miesiąc by starczył, żeby opowiedzieli sobie wszystko, co działo się z nimi przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat. Naturalnie wiedział, że jego pobyt na ranczo Thomasów będzie krótki (część niego chętnie by go wydłużyła) i zapewne w ciągu kilku godzin, maksymalnie doby, Jack znów będzie w drodze do Watertown, ale wiedział też, że tym razem Sue nie zniknie z jego życia. Po Nowym Roku tak czy inaczej spotkają się ponownie i zamierzał zrobić wszystko, by zdobyć jej serce.

Dlaczego nie? Czekał na nią tak długo… Tamtego dnia na lodowisku bez trudu dostrzegł, jak niezwykła była. Dziś był o tym jeszcze bardziej przekonany.

Wszystko go w niej fascynowało- od urody zewnętrznej, po piękno wewnętrzne. Sue miała w sobie tyle ciepła, a on od dawna za tym tęsknił, tęsknił za kimś, przy kim czułby się tak wspaniale. Im więcej czasu z nią spędzał, tym więcej łaknął jej towarzystwa. Chciał poznać ją na wskroś i żeby ona poznała jego równie dobrze. Chciał, by wiedziała, że zawsze może na niego liczyć, bo ona już udowodniła, że można liczyć na nią.

Sue nie musiała proponować mu swojego biletu i odprowadzenia auta, a jednak zrobiła to bez zastanowienia, tylko dlatego, że Jack chciał zobaczyć rodzinę. Tym samym udowodniła, jakim wartościom hołduje. On został wychowany w poszanowaniu tych samych ideałów, które niektórym dziewczynom wydawały się nieco staromodne. Owszem, Jack nie narzekał na brak damskiego towarzystwa, choć nawet się o to nie starał. Dotąd jednak nie spotkał kobiety, która pasowałaby do niego tak jak Sue, która wierzyłaby w to co on.

Była jego ideałem.

Po posiłku Hudson zaproponował, że pomoże Peterowi uporządkować kuchnię, skoro panie gotowały. Obaj mężczyźni uwinęli się z tym całkiem sprawnie, co niewątpliwie znalazło uznanie w oczach obecnej płci pięknej.

\- Może powinnam zatrudnić cię u siebie na zmywaku?- zażartowała Sue, kiedy brunet skończył zmywać i osuszył ostatnie naczynie.

Jack się roześmiał.

\- Jeśli kiedykolwiek będę musiał opuścić FBI, rozważę twoją propozycję.- odparł wesoło.

\- Koniecznie! Masz potencjał!- mrugnęła psotnie panna Thomas i uchyliła się zgrabnie, kiedy rzucił w nią kuchenną ściereczką.

\- Niezły refleks!- pochwalił ją Hudson.- Kto cię nauczył takich uników?- spytał zaciekawiony.

\- Życie i trzech starszych braci, którzy mieli irytujący zwyczaj rzucania we mnie fistaszkami, gdy czegoś chcieli.- odpowiedziała z błyskiem w oku, który wzbudził zainteresowanie agenta.

\- Coś mi się wydaje, że nie pozostałaś im dłużna…- stwierdził z humorem.

\- To mało powiedziane!- zachichotał ojciec blondynki.- Nasza Susie może i wygląda anielsko, ale zmykaj, gdzie pieprz rośnie, gdy już ją naprawdę wkurzysz, bo przy niej Machiavelli to potulny baranek!

\- Oj, tatku, nie przesadzaj!- machnęła lekceważąco ręką.- To była tylko odrobina farby…

\- Którą twoja matka zmywała z twoich braci przez cały tydzień, kochanie.- przypomniał ubawiony i spojrzał na Hudsona, gdy ów popatrzył pytającym wzrokiem.- Jimmy, Paul i Pete Jr. nieco zagalopowali się w psoceniu siostrze…- zaczął swoją opowieść.- Susie znosiła to wszystko cierpliwie, dopóki ta cierpliwość się nie skończyła. Jak tylko zrozumiała, że żaden z nich nie pofatyguje się, żeby uwolnić ją od sznurów, którymi przywiązali ją do drzewa bawiąc się w kowbojów i Indian, zaczęła planować zemstę. Nie zawołała pomocy…- dodał z dumą.- Sama, powoli, niczym Hudini…- tu Jack roześmiał się gardłowo-… wyswobodziła się z więzów i wróciła do domu. Przez resztę dnia z miną niewiniątka asystowała Carli w kuchni, ale kiedy zapadła noc i wszyscy poszli spać…- Peter wyszczerzył się, robiąc efektowną pauzę.

\- Co zrobiłaś?- dopytywał się rozbawiony i zaintrygowany brunet.

\- Nic takiego!- odparła z niewinną miną.

\- Ha! Dobre sobie!- rzucił pan Thomas.- Panna Susie wzięła opakowanie farby do tkanin ze schowka matki i wymieszała ją z szamponem chłopców oraz ich mydłem w płynie. Trzeba ci wiedzieć, Jack, że moi synkowie nie są rannymi ptaszkami i ciężko im się obudzić…- dodał.- Kiedy więc Carla zawołała ich na śniadanie, jeszcze śpiący pomaszerowali do łazienki, żeby się umyć. Junior poszedł pod prysznic, a Paul i Jimmy umyć zęby i buzie, bo kąpali się wieczorem. Nigdy, przenigdy nie zapomnę tego przeraźliwego pisku, jaki usłyszeliśmy z dołu. Ich matka i ja natychmiast popędziliśmy na górę, by sprawdzić, co się dzieje, a nasz aniołek spokojnie, jak gdyby nigdy nic, poszedł za nami. Widok, jaki tam zastaliśmy, był wiekopomny.- stwierdził Pete.- Wszyscy trzej, w różnych fazach roznegliżowania, stali w swojej łazience czerwoni jak pomidory, jednak kolor ten nie miał nic wspólnego z rumieńcami na ich twarzach, a wszystko z opakowaniem po czerwonym barwniku, znalezionym w koszu na śmieci. Powiedzmy, że zabawa w Indian raz na zawsze wywietrzała moim chłopakom z głowy.- dokończył i Jack raz jeszcze wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem.

\- Dostałaś szlaban?- zwrócił się do zarumienionej, ale i dumnej z psoty Sue.

\- Tak, ale było warto!- odrzekła z humorem.- Poza tym, gdy prawda o drzewie i sznurku wyszła na jaw, moim braciszkom też się nie upiekło.- dorzuciła.

\- Niebezpieczny z ciebie przeciwnik, panno Susie!- mrugnął ubawiony Hudson.

\- Powołuję się na piątą poprawkę.- powiedziała przekornie.- Nie zamierzam sama siebie obciążać!

Jack zachichotał.

\- Raz prawnik, zawsze prawnik, eh?- rzucił.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. Jestem kucharką.- odpowiedziała niewinnie, wachlując uroczo rzęsami.

Śmiejąc się, Jack pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Z tą dziewczyną nie sposób się było nudzić i już się nie mógł doczekać, czego jeszcze się o niej dowie.

Tymczasem nadeszła pora, by pojechać do warsztatu Toma Ryana. Jack zdecydował się zostawić swoje rzeczy u Thomasów, póki nie rozezna się w sytuacji. Poza tym, Carla nalegała, by zjadł z nimi lunch, na co chętnie się zgodził. Wszystko, byle jak najdłużej cieszyć się towarzystwem Sue…

Mechanik na jego widok uścisnął mu dłoń i poprowadził o garażu. Peter szedł zaraz za nimi.

\- Jak widzicie, całe przednie zawieszenie do wymiany.- pokazał zmasakrowane podwozie.- Nawet jeśli ściągnę Mike'a, nie zdążę przed świętami, no chyba że chce pan prowizorkę, co się panu rozleci gdzieś w połowie drogi do Wisconsin, panie Hudson, ale ja słynę w okolicy z tego, że nie wypuszczam samochodu z warsztatu, póki nie chodzi na tip- top. W przeciwnym wypadku już dawno straciłbym licencję na robienie przeglądów.- powiedział, a pan Thomas potwierdził to skinieniem głowy.

\- To prawda. Tom jest najlepszym mechanikiem w obrębie trzydziestu mil.- pochwalił.

\- Wierzę panu, panie Ryan.- odparł Jack.- Niech pan doprowadzi go do porządku. Zapłacę za remont z góry, a panna Thomas odbierze mój wóz i odprowadzi go do Waszyngtonu. Jeśli kwota naprawy przekroczy tę zakładaną, oto moja wizytówka. Proszę do mnie zadzwonić, a przeleję brakujące pieniądze.

\- Jestem pewien, że się jakoś dogadamy, szczególnie, że pracuje pan dla Wuja Sama, agencie Hudson.- powiedział Tom.- Samochód będzie zrobiony na cacy.- obiecał.

\- Dziękuję, panie Ryan.- uśmiechnął się brunet.

Jeszcze przez kilka minut mężczyźni rozmawiali, ustalając co i jak, a potem Pete zabrał Jacka z powrotem na ranczo, gdzie powitała ich Carla.

\- Sue jest w gabinecie, na tyłach domu. Sprawdza loty i autobusy dla ciebie Jack.- poinformowała go gospodyni.- Dołącz do niej. Razem łatwiej wam będzie znaleźć najlepszy środek transportu.- zaproponowała, podając u przy okazji dwa kubki kawy.- Lunch za pół godziny.

\- Okay.- zgodził się brunet.- I dziękuję za kawę, Carla.- dodał.

\- Bardzo proszę.- uśmiechnęła się ciepło i wróciła o swoich zajęć, ciągnąc męża za sobą. Jack zaś pędem ruszył we wskazanym kierunku i już po chwili stukał we framugę.

Levi szczeknął, położył łapę na kolanie swojej pani, a ona podniosła głowę znad komputera i uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

\- Hej…- powiedziała miękko.

\- Hej.- odparł tak samo, podając jej dymiący kubek.- I co, znalazłaś coś?- zapytał.

\- Owszem.- przytaknęła blondynka.- Udało mi się zarezerwować lot do Milwaukee, dziś na piątą popołudniu. Bilet odbierzesz na lotnisku w Youngstown. Dzwoniłam też do swoich linii lotniczych w sprawie przebukowania mojego biletu na ciebie…

\- No i?- zainteresował się agent.

\- Udało się, ale chcieli dopłatę do biletu, skoro miejsce wylotu się zmienia. Zrobiłam to od ręki, żeby nie ryzykować, że zbraknie miejsc. Będziesz wracał do D.C. drugiego stycznia, jeśli ci to pasuje. Tu masz szczegółowe informacje.- odpowiedziała, podając mu wydrukowany plan lotu.

\- Super!- ucieszył się.- Podaj mi kwotę i numer swojego konta bankowego, to ci od razu zrobię przelew, skoro jest tu dostęp o Internetu.- poprosił.- Nie wiem, jak ci dziękować, Sue. Nie musiałaś tego robić.

\- Chciałam.- skwitowała.- Trzeba sobie pomagać, Jack, a ty potrzebowałeś pomocy.

\- Wątpię, czy ktoś inny na twoim miejscu zrobiłby równie wiele dla obcego faceta.- naciskał Hudson.

\- Miej trochę więcej wiary w ludzi, Jack.- uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna.

\- Obawiam się, Sue, że w mojej pracy o to trudno. Za dużo już widziałem.- stwierdził.- Jednak dzięki twojej rodzinie, dzięki tobie, skłonny jestem uwierzyć w cuda.- dodał z ciepłym uśmiechem.

Blondynka się zarumieniła.

\- Wybrałeś na to odpowiedni czas. W końcu idą święta!- mrugnęła.

\- Najlepsze, jakie miałem od lat, jeśli o mnie chodzi.- rzucił, patrząc na nią tymi swoimi ciemnymi oczami. Dobrze, że siedziała, bo przez to spojrzenie aż kolana jej zmiękły!

Po obfitym lunchu przyszedł czas na rozstanie.

Jack pozbierał swoje rzeczy i pożegnał gospodarzy, wylewnie dziękując za pomoc i gościnę. Państwo Thomas uściskali go serdecznie, prosząc, by jeszcze kiedyś ich odwiedził i wręczając mu własnoręcznie upieczony przez Carlę keks, pięknie opakowany w folię i owinięty wstążką.

\- Z pozdrowieniami i życzeniami dla twoich rodziców oraz reszty rodziny, Jack.- powiedziała gospodyni.- Oby to nadchodzące Boże Narodzenie i Nowy Rok były dla was szczęśliwe radosne.

\- Dziękuję w ich i swoim imieniu.- odparł brunet.

\- Gotowy?- spytała Sue, która miała go odwieźć na lotnisko.

\- Nie bardzo, ale komu w drogę, temu czas.- westchnął agent.- Nigdy nie zapomnę waszej dobroci.- rzucił jeszcze w kierunku rodziców dziewczyny i zapakowawszy swoje torby na tylne siedzenie półciężarówki Petera, zajął miejsce pasażera.

\- Nie wracaj po nocy, córcia!- pouczył Pete.- Przenocuj u Juniora. On i Linda będą na ciebie czekać.- dodał.

\- To nie jest konieczne, tato, ale tak zrobię.- usłyszał w zamian.- Chcę dokupić jeszcze parę rzeczy, zanim pozamykają sklepy na święta. Będę z powrotem przed południem, OK.?- zamigała.

\- OK.- Peter oparł w ten sam sposób i chwilę potem młodzi ruszyli do miasta.

Nie było im łatwo pożegnać się na lotnisku. Gdy rozpoczęła się odprawa pasażerów lotu Jacka, nadeszło nieuniknione. Z ciężkim sercem mówili sobie „do zobaczenia", a potem nieśmiało objęli.

\- Bezpiecznego lotu, Jack.- szepnęła dziewczyna, gdy spojrzeli sobie w oczy.- Zobaczymy się po świętach.

\- Masz to jak w banku, panno Susie!- mrugnął, humorem usiłując zamaskować smutek rozstania.

\- Jack! Nie mam już jedenastu lat. Proszę, mów mi Sue!- jęknęła teatralnie.

\- Uwierz mi, Sue, zauważyłem!- stwierdził z naciskiem, obrzucając ją tak gorącym spojrzeniem, że poczuła żar na policzkach.- Zadzwonię do ciebie, OK.?- zapytał, migając ostatni wyraz (pierwszy znak, jakiego się nauczył!).

\- Masz mój numer.- uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

\- A ty mój. Wesołych świąt, Sue.- dodał.

\- Wesołych świąt, Jack.- odparła i zanim się obejrzała, pocałował ją w policzek, podrapał siedzącego obok Levi'a za uszami, zabrał swoją torbę podręczną, i podszedł do stanowiska odprawy.

Zaskoczona i onieśmielona, uniosła dłoń w pożegnalnym geście i stała, wpatrując się w niego, póki jej nie pomachał i nie zniknął w tunelu. Jeszcze przez kilka minut nie ruszyła się z miejsca, dopóki zniecierpliwiony golden nie wepchnął jej nosa w dłoń, przypominając, że robi się późno.

\- Oh, Levi…- westchnęła.- Nie sądziłam, że go jeszcze kiedyś zobaczę, ale tak się cieszę, że go wreszcie poznałam!

I kto mówi, że marzenia się nie spełniają?

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

Kiedy Samuel Hudson odbierał syna z lotniska, był zaskoczony błyskiem w jego oku. Od dawna spojrzenie jego pierworodnego nie było tak jasne, tak radosne. Naturalnie Jack z pewnością cieszył się z wizyty, nawet pomimo opóźnienia w podróży, ale Sam miał wrażenie, że było to coś więcej, niż tylko radość ze spotkania. Znał swojego syna. Potrafił czytać w nim jak w otwartej księdze, jednak póki co, nie zamierzał o nic go pytać. Gdy Jackson będzie gotowy, sam powie, co się dzieje w jego życiu. Do tego czasu pan Hudson postanowił zachowywać się jak zwykle. Pomógł mu z bagażem, który zapakowali na tylne siedzenie terenowej Toyoty i zapytał, czy Jack chce prowadzić. Chłopak odmówił, więc Samuel po raz kolejny siadł za kierownicą i już po chwili opuszczali lotniskowy parking.

Oczywiście bez korku na drodze się nie obeszło. Ludzie masowo zjeżdżali do domów na święta, więc zanim dotarli do drogi wylotowej z miasta, odstali swoje. Z ulgą zjechali wreszcie na autostradę prowadzącą w kierunku Watertown i od tego momentu poszło już gładko. Mimo silnych opadów śniegu, warunki na drodze były bardzo dobre, bo drogowcy regularnie ją odśnieżali. Poza tym, Sam dla bezpieczeństwa założył łańcuchy na koła. Prowadził więc spokojnie, ale w dobrym tempie.

\- To powiesz mi wreszcie, co z twoim wozem, synu?- zapytał, gdy skończyły im się błahe tematy do rozmowy.- No i co, na Boga, podkusiło cię, by wybierać się w tak długą podróż samochodem?- dodał.

\- Sam nie wiem, tato.- odparł młodszy Hudson.- Po prostu poczułem taką potrzebę. Nie wiem, jak to wyjaśnić.- przyznał.- Jechało mi się świetnie, dopóki nie wpadłem w poślizg w Ohio.

\- Poślizg?- zaniepokoił się Samuel.- Myśleliśmy, że to zwykła awaria!

\- Nie chciałem was martwić przez telefon.- zaczerwienił się.- Jakoś udało mi się wymanewrować auto tak, by nie dachować, ale zarzuciło mnie na pobocze i tak niefortunnie zaparkowałem, że trzasnęło zawieszenie.

Sam syknął.

\- No to nieciekawie, synu!- stwierdził.

\- Mnie to mówisz, tato?- roześmiał się lekko Jack.- Oczyma wyobraźni już widziałem siebie czekającego godzinami na pomoc drogową, marznącego i głodnego.- opisywał.- Szczęście się jednak do mnie uśmiechnęło i pomógł mi miejscowy ranczer, który nie tylko ściągnął szybko znajomego mechanika, ale w dodatku zaproponował mi nocleg w swoim domu. Z jego rodziną spędziłem cudowny wieczór i większość dzisiejszego dnia. Tato…- uśmiechnął się szeroko.-… Jestem tu tak szybko tylko dzięki ich nieocenionej pomocy.

\- W takim razie, jestem im niewymownie wdzięczny, że tak dobrze się tobą zajęli.- odparł pan Hudson.- Może powinniśmy wysłać im jakiś kosz upominkowy?- zaproponował.- Nie dojdzie przed świętami, ale na Nowy Rok na pewno.

\- Myślałem nad tym lecąc tutaj, ale kosz upominkowy wydał mi się nieco pretensjonalny. Bez urazy, tato.- mrugnął, a starszy mężczyzna się zachichotał.

\- Nie ma sprawy, synu. Skoro jednak nie kosz, to co?- zastanawiał się.

\- To zwyczajni ludzie, jak my, tato.- odpowiedział Jack.- Cieszą ich proste rzeczy, choć daleko im do prostaków. Są bardzo rodzinni i w ogóle przemili. Carla, pani domu, przysłała wam nawet domowe ciasto wraz z życzeniami od nich.- powiedział.

\- Zatem widzę tylko jedno wyjście…- stwierdził Samuel.- Musimy się zrewanżować tym samym. Jestem pewien, że cynamonowe zawijańce twojej matki godnie wyrażą nasze podziękowania i życzenia.

\- Tak! Rolki mamy są nieziemskie!- entuzjastycznie potwierdził jego syn.- Zadowolą nawet takich koneserów kuchni, jak Thomasowie.

\- Koneserów?- zdziwił się Sam. Przed chwilą Jack mówił, że to zwyczajni ludzie…

\- Nie w snobistycznym sensie, tato.- z humorem sprostował agent.- Po prostu Carla świetnie gotuje, a ich córka ma nawet restaurację w D.C.. Obie mają niewątpliwie talent kulinarny, zupełnie jak mama i Nana.

\- Córka?- zainteresował się Sam, który powoli zaczął kojarzyć pewne fakty.

\- Sue.- potwierdził miękkim tonem młodszy Hudson i senior już wiedział, skąd w spojrzeniu syna wzięło się to światło.- Uwierzysz, że spotkaliśmy się nie pierwszy raz, tato?- rzucił z entuzjazmem.

\- Naprawdę, Jack? Pewnie gdzieś w Waszyngtonie, skoro twoja znajoma najwyraźniej prowadzi tam swoje interesy.- teoretyzował starszy z nich.

\- Bynajmniej!- zaprzeczył agent.- Jak się okazuje, spotkaliśmy się w Ohio, tyle że dwadzieścia lat temu!- wyszczerzył się.

\- Żartujesz!- zawołał zaskoczony Samuel.

\- Ani trochę, tato.- Jack z zadowoleniem pokręcił głową.- Pamiętasz te zawody, które musiałem sobie odpuścić, bo akurat zmarł Papa?

\- Oczywiście. Czemu pytasz?

\- Bo to wtedy ją spotkałem.- odparł brunet.- Sue była w drużynie łyżwiarek figurowych Ohio i mówię ci, była naprawę dobra!- dodał.

Sam uśmiechnął się w duszy widząc ekscytację syna.

\- Musiałeś być zaskoczony jej widokiem.- powiedział.

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia, tato!- przytaknął chłopak.- Poznałem ją jednak od razu. Nic się nie zmieniła. Jest tylko dojrzalsza, ale to akurat żadna niespodzianka, skoro oboje dorośliśmy.

\- Widzę, że spotkanie po latach bardzo cię ucieszyło.- rzucił z śmiechem Sam.

\- Przyznaję, że tak.- potwierdził Jack.- Z jakiegoś powodu ostatnio częściej niż kiedykolwiek zastanawiałem się, co się z nią stało. Z takim talentem mogła przejść na zawodowstwo.

\- A jednak prowadzi restaurację. Co się zmieniło?- spytał zaintrygowany Samuel.

\- Jej najlepsza przyjaciółka, Judy, którą również wtedy poznałem, zginęła w drodze na zawody kilka tygodni później.

\- O mój Boże!- szepnął Sam.

\- To nie wszystko, tato…- dodał.- To Sue powinna być w tamtym autobusie, ale podczas tamtych zawodów w Youngstown przegrała z Judy przez błąd w programie i ta zajęła jej miejsce. Gdyby wtedy Sue zauważyła znak od trenerki i nie kontynuowała przejazdu mimo że muzyka już umilkła, wygrałaby, a ja nie spotkałbym jej nigdy więcej…- dodał z ciężkim sercem.

\- Nie rozumiem…- przyznał pan Hudson.- Jakim cudem nie usłyszała, że muzyka się skończyła?- zdziwił się.

\- Nie mogła, tato.- odparł Jack.- Sue nie słyszy odkąd skończyła dwa lata.

Sam był zupełnie zaskoczony. Tego się nie spodziewał.

\- I jeździła figurowo? Na dodatek w zawodach międzystanowych?- wymamrotał.

\- Była mistrzynią juniorów.- poinformował go syn.- Głuchota nigdy jej w tym nie przeszkadzała. Jak długo czuła drgania pod stopami i widziała znaki trenerki, tańczyła na lodzie tak pięknie, że aż się chciało to oglądać. Kiedy jednak zginęła Judy, Sue winiła się za jej śmierć i nigdy więcej nie założyła ostrzy. Dorosła, poszła na studia, zrobiła aplikację adwokacką, ale jak ja, chciała w życiu robić coś innego, więc ostatecznie otworzyła małą restaurację. Zgadnij, jak ją nazwała…- z błyskiem w oku wyszczerzył się Jack.

\- Z twojej miny wnioskuję, że nie „U Sue"?- odparł wesoło Sam.

\- Oh, jej imię jest w nazwie, tato…- kusił agent.

\- Synu! Zaintrygowałeś mnie. Nie trzymaj starego ojca w niepewności!- poprosił Samuel.

\- Nie jesteś stary, tato.- drażnił się z nim chłopak.

\- Jackson Samuel Hudson…- rzucił „groźnie" starszy pan.

\- Okay, okay!- Jack uniósł ręce w poddańczym geście.- Jej restauracja nazywa się „Don'tSueMe"- wypalił wreszcie i po chwili słuchał, jak jego ojciec śmieje się do rozpuku.

\- Ma dziewczyna odwagę, jeśli otwiera taki lokal pod tak kontrowersyjnym szyldem, i to w D.C.!- przyznał z uznaniem Sam.- Że poczucia humoru nie wspomnę.

\- Tak…- uśmiechnął się Jack.- Dla niej nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych.

\- Słuchaj synu…- po chwili dodał Samuel.- Skoro ona nie słyszy, to jak wy się dogadujecie? Ma aparat, czy co?

\- Nic z tych rzeczy, tato. Z jej wadą nic by nie dał. Sue po prostu czyta z ruchu warg i miga.- odpowiedział agent.- Jak długo widzi twoje usta i mówisz do niej swoim naturalnym tempem, rozumie cię bez trudu i może prowadzić normalną rozmowę. Odkąd jej rodzice dowiedzieli się o głuchocie córki, załatwili jej nauczycielkę mowy. Dzięki temu, gdy przyszedł czas, poszła do zwykłej szkoły i normalnie skończyła studia. Niewielu ludzi, spotykając ją po raz pierwszy, orientuje się, że ma do czynienia z osobą głuchą, bo jej dykcja jest doskonała.- dorzucił.

\- Niewiarygodne!- skwitował Sam.- Twoja przyjaciółka musi być niezwykłą dziewczyną!

\- I jest, tato.- przytaknął Jack.- Gdyby było inaczej, to czy poświęciłaby swój własny bilet na samolot, żeby mi pomóc tutaj dotrzeć?- spytał miękko.

\- Swój bilet?- zdumiał się jego ojciec.

\- Tak, tato.- skinął głową brunet.- Przebukowała swój własny bilet na moje nazwisko, żebym miał czym wrócić do Waszyngtonu, skoro mój wóz jest w naprawie. Mało tego, załatwiła mi przelot do Milwaukee, mimo że z miejscami było krucho, i zgodziła odprowadzić Tahoe do D.C. po Nowym Roku. Wszystko po to, bym mógł was odwiedzić.

\- Niewiarygodne…- westchnął Samuel.

\- Wiem coś o tym.- zgodził się Jack.- Sue i jej rodzice, to najbardziej bezinteresowni ludzie, jakich znam. Pomogli mi, przyjęli w swoim domu jak członka rodziny, mimo że jeszcze chwilę wcześniej byłem tylko obcym facetem, który wypadł z drogi. Zaoferowali mi schronienie i posiłek jeszcze zanim się okazało, że znam Susie, a potem traktowali jak swojego. Dawno nie spotkałem się z czymś takim…- dokończył.

\- Ani ja, synu. Ani ja…

Samuela intrygowali ci ludzie, a w szczególności Sue. Musiała być niesamowitą dziewczyną, skoro jego syn był nią tak zauroczony (bo bez wątpienia był!) i pan Hudson chętnie poznałby ją bliżej. Póki co, musiał koniecznie podzielić się swoimi spostrzeżeniami z żoną. Mógł się założyć, że Ellen będzie tu miała dużo do powiedzenia!

Matka Jacka od lat bezskutecznie próbowała go wyswatać z córką najlepszej przyjaciółki, Allie. Początkowo szło nieźle. Jej syn i Allison chodzili ze sobą niemal przez całe liceum, ale pod koniec w ich związku zaczęły się zgrzyty. Poszło o uniwerek. Allie nalegała, by uczęszczali na tę samą uczelnię, najlepiej gdzieś z dala od domu, by mieć więcej swobody, lecz Columbia, którą wybrał Jack, jej nie pasowała. Fakt, miała świetne oceny, więc najchętniej poszłaby na Stanford, ale tam nie mogłaby pilnować swojego chłopaka. Była, można by rzec, nieco zaborcza w stosunku do Jacka. Ostatecznie wybrała NYU, bo było bliżej Columbii niż Stanford i tak ich związek nabrał luźniejszego charakteru. Z początku często się spotykali. Rozłąka wywoływała frustrację, która czasem kończyła się zerwaniem, ale zawsze do siebie wracali, do czasu, gdy na czwartym roku studiów nie wybuchła bomba. Allie, mimo że nadal w związku z Jackiem, upiła się w sztok na imprezie studenckiej i następnego dnia obudziła w łóżku z innym chłopakiem, w dodatku najwyraźniej zamężna. Skandal był nie do opisania! Naturalnie to był koniec między ich synem, a niewierną dziewczyną. Jak się później okazało, małżeństwo Allie nie wytrzymało próby czasu i młodzi rozwiedli się po roku. Próbowała kontaktować się z Jackiem, ale on już jej nie chciał. Znalazła więc innego faceta, potem kolejnego… Sam słyszał, że miała jeszcze dwóch mężów. Obecny był szefem firmy, w której pracowała. Podobno była z nim w ciąży, ale jej matka tego nie potwierdziła, bo od dawna nie rozmawiały. Tak czy inaczej, plany Ellen spełzły na niczym. Może to i dobrze, skoro uczucia tej panny okazały się tak niestałe…

Jack umawiał się potem jeszcze z kilkoma dziewczynami, ale jakoś nie miał szczęścia. Ostatnia- Kristen- okazała się nawet narkomanką i kiedy ich syn się o tym dowiedział, bardzo to przeżył. Chciał jej pomóc wyjść z nałogu, ale odmówiła, więc zerwał znajomość. Na wszelki wypadek przebadał się też pod kątem wirusa HIV, ale na szczęście wszystkie testy wyszły dobrze i był bezpieczny. Od tamtej pory z nikim nie chodził, chociaż, jak zapewniał Bobby, jego najlepszy przyjaciel i współpracownik, propozycji Sparky'emu (tę ksywkę nadali mu koledzy po pewnej niefortunnej akcji) nie brakowało. On był jednak ostrożny. Kolacja czy drink? Czemu nie? Jednak nic poza tym…

Z jednej strony dobrze, że się pilnował, ale Sam nie chciał dla syna samotnego życia. Jack cenił sobie wartości rodzinne i byłby świetnym mężem oraz ojcem, jak zapewniano Samuela i Ellen. Do tego jednak potrzebował odpowiedniej dziewczyny.

\- _Kto wie? Może wreszcie taką znalazł?!-_ ucieszył się w duchu pan Hudson. Jeśli panna Thomas była rzeczywiście taka, jak opowiadał jego pierworodny, mogłaby być niezłym materiałem na synową!- Ciekawe, jak wygląda?- dumał pod nosem.

\- Jest piękna…- wymruczał zamyślony Jack i Sam się uśmiechnął.

Być może wreszcie znalazła się dziewczyna, która rzuciła jego syna na kolana!

Reszta drogi zleciała im na luźnej rozmowie i słuchaniu kolęd w radiu. Zanim się obejrzeli, dotarli do Watertown i wkrótce parkowali przydomowym garażu Hudsonów. Ellen już stała na oświetlonym świątecznymi światełkami ganku, z otwartymi ramionami witając syna.

\- Witaj w domu, kochanie!

\- Cześć, mamo. Dobrze być w domu.- odparł, ściskając ją mocno.- Chloe już jest?- spytał.

\- Znasz swoją siostrę. Zawsze się spóźnia.- odpowiedziała z humorem jego matka.- Przylatuje jutro w południe i podobno ma dla nas niespodziankę.- poinformowała.

\- Powinniśmy zacząć się martwić?- zażartował, a Ellen na to:

\- Bóg jeden wie!

Cała trójka roześmiała się gromko, wnosząc bagaże Jacka do domu. Jeśli chodziło o Chloe Hudson, nie można było być niczego pewnym! Spośród tej dwójki rodzeństwa, to ona miała najbardziej szalone pomysły i lubiła pakować się w kłopoty. Miała też największy talent do tego, by się z nich wykaraskać. Talent albo szczęście... Była niespokojnym duchem i zakrawa na cud, że z takim charakterem usiedziała w jednym miejscu na tyle, by skończyć studia. W dodatku poszła na medycynę! Oczywiście, jak tylko skończyła specjalizację w Bostonie, jej szalona natura dała o sobie znać i Chloe poinformowała rodzinę, że dołącza do Lekarzy Bez Granic. Od tego czasu podróżowała w najróżniejsze zakątki świata, nie zawsze bezpieczne, niosąc pomoc potrzebującym. Tym razem od pół roku siedziała gdzieś w Etiopii i Hudsonowie mieli nadzieję, że po tej turze ich córka dłużej zagrzeje miejsca w Stanach. Stęsknili się za nią, podobnie jak Jack…

Jako że agent przyjechał dość późno, po kolacji wszyscy poszli spać, przynajmniej w teorii. Samuel w zaciszu małżeńskiej sypialni streścił żonie nowinki z przygód syna (dość powiedzieć, że poruszył jej ciekawość w stopniu niebagatelnym!), gdy tymczasem rzeczony syn kręcił się w swoim łóżku, myśląc o pewnej uroczej blondynce.

Dwadzieścia lat temu mała Susie zwróciła jego uwagę i po tych dwudziestu latach nadal miała w sobie moc, która sprawiła, że stracił dla niej głowę. Nie próbował nawet temu zaprzeczać. Sue zalazła mu za skórę jak żadna inna kobieta i chciał o nią zabiegać. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, by znikła z jego życia na kolejne dwadzieścia zim. Taką dziewczynę należało pochwycić obiema rękami i trzymać mocno po kres. Z taką i tylko z taką warto było się ożenić!

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** _Co do znajomości między bohaterami- bez komentarza, **San**. Gdy przeczytasz, samo się wyjaśni.;p _

_Kolejne odcinki postaram się dorzucać częściej, ale mam trochę zajęć, więc nie panikuj, jeśli rozdziały nie będą się pojawiać w regularnych odstępach czasu. Cierpliwość jest cnotą, czyż nie?^^_

* * *

IX

W ferworze przygotowań do wigilijnej kolacji, Hudsonowie i tak znaleźli czas na żarty, i wesołą rozmowę. Wszyscy silnie odczuwali świątecznego ducha.

Chloe dzwoniła rano, że jest już w Stanach i ma przesiadkę w Chicago, ale będzie w Milwaukee o czasie. Z jakiegoś powodu nie chciała, żeby rodzina czekała na nią na lotnisku, ale Jack podejrzewał, że miało to coś wspólnego z niespodzianką, o której wspomniała. Nie trzeba mówić, że wzmogło to ciekawość członków familii. Uszanowali jednak jej wolę i panowie wykorzystali dodatkowy wolny czas na to, by wybrać się po choinkę nie na pobliski targ, ale na fermę drzewek, gdzie nie tylko był większy wybór, lecz przede wszystkim świeży towar.

\- I nie zapomnijcie wieńca na drzwi!- w progu zawołała do nich Ellen, gdy pakowali się do Toyoty.

\- Tak, najdroższa!- krzyknął Sam i tym razem to Jack odpalił silnik.

Spędzili bitą godzinę wybierając odpowiednie drzewko i wrócili do domu z piękną jodłą, którą na polecenie Ellen zaczęli ubierać. Oczywiście pani Hudson co jakiś czas kontrolowała ich postępy, zwłaszcza, że obaj panowie mieli zgoła inne koncepcje dotyczące ostatecznego wyglądu.

Samuel preferował symetrię i starannie dobierał kolory oraz wielkość ozdób, a także miejsca, na których je wieszał. Jack obrał inną taktykę. Zachwycony spontaniczną, kolorową i jarzącą się światełkami choinką Thomasów, chciał stworzyć coś na jej podobieństwo. Postawił więc na zupełną przypadkowość w doborze choinkowych zabawek i ich umiejscowieniu, co oczywiście wzbudziło protesty jego ojca i interwencję pani domu.

Ellen szybko znalazła rozwiązanie problemu. Wytargała obu za uszy, po czym przykazała, by każdy zajął się swoją połową.

\- Jeśli jeszcze raz będę musiała się tu pofatygować, węgiel zamiast prezentów będzie waszym najmniejszym problemem, chłopcy.- pogroziła, patrząc na nich znacząco.

\- Tak, najdroższa.

\- Cokolwiek powiesz, mamo.-odparli pokornie.

\- Doskonale!- uśmiechnęła się zadowolona Ellen.- W takim razie wracam do kuchni. Mam jeszcze dużo do zrobienia, a czas ucieka.- dodała i ewakuowała się z salonu.

Ostatecznie efekt ich wysiłków był…interesujący. Tym nie mniej drzewko było ubrane i chyba to było najważniejsze.

Kiedy obaj panowie zaproponowali pomoc w kuchni, gospodyni stanowczo odmówiła, argumentując, że nie zamierza spędzić świąt na ostrym dyżurze.

\- Nie potrzeba nam tu kolejnego zatrucia pokarmowego.- przypomniała historię sprzed kilku lat, gdy nierozważnie pozwoliła im coś ugotować. Nigdy więcej nie popełniła tego błędu.- Idźcie zrobić coś męskiego.- powiedziała.

W sumie, to brakowało trochę polan do kominka, więc poszli narąbać więcej, żeby na święta mieć odpowiedni zapas. Tradycją już było, że po Pasterce zawsze siadali przed płonącym kominkiem, pijąc na rozgrzewkę gorącą czekoladę przed snem. W tym roku miało być nie inaczej.

Jack i Sam odśnieżyli też podjazd oraz schody do domu, bo dość mocno sypało. W tych warunkach bardzo szybko robiło się ślisko i łatwo było o wywrotkę. Lepiej się więc było zabezpieczyć.

Po tej ciężkiej harówce wrócili do domu, gdzie Ellen podała im po kubku herbaty i sporym ciasteczku, a potem odesłała do salonu, by pooglądali telewizję. Tym sposobem nie kręcili się po kuchni, podkradając łakocie i wprowadzając zamęt w jej królestwie. Kochała ich, ale Pan był jej świadkiem, że obecność obu w kuchni, gdy gotowała, była przepisem na pewną katastrofę. Wpuszczała ich tu tylko po to, by sprzątali, skoro to ona przygotowywała posiłki. W końcu, nie mogła robić wszystkiego!

Dochodziła trzecia popołudniu, gdy przed dom zajechał jeszcze jeden, tym razem wynajęty samochód. Ellen wyjrzała przez okno i uśmiechnęła się, widząc swoje drugie dziecko.

\- Chloe już jest!- zawołała, znad żurawinowego sosu spoglądając na opatuloną w puchową kurtkę córkę, która wyjmowała z bagażnika swoje bagaże. Dosłownie sekundę później u jej boku znaleźli się ojciec i brat, i po krótkim, acz serdecznym powitaniu, cała trójka weszła do domu. Pani Hudson wyłączyła płomień pod sosem, upewniła się, że mięso w piecyku się nie przypala i dopiero wtedy poszła do holu, by uścisnąć swoją dziewczynkę.

\- Skarbie, nareszcie jesteś!- zawołała w kierunku zdejmującej gigantyczny szalik dziewczyny.

\- Cześć, mamuś! Wesołych świąt!- odparła śliczna brunetka i pozwoliła się objąć rodzicielce.

Jak tylko Ellen wzięła Chloe w ramiona, na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz konfuzji…

\- Przytyłaś, córeczko, czy mi się wydaje?- spytała niepewnie.

\- Poniekąd, mamo…- odparła powoli panna Hudson i rozsunęła zamek swojej kurtki, prezentując zebranym to, co ma pod spodem, czyli zaokrąglony, mniej więcej czteromiesięczny brzuszek.

\- Niespodzianka!- wyszczerzyła się kretyńsko, a jej rodzinie opadły szczęki.

Takiego prezentu na święta raczej się nie spodziewali…

Oczywiście jak tylko bagaż wylądował na górze, a wszyscy rozsiedli się w salonie, rozpoczęła się lawina pytań. Zadawane wszystkie na raz, w krótkim czasie doprowadziły do kompletnego chaosu, który uciszyło dopiero głośne gwizdnięcie Chloe.

\- Po pierwsze…- zaczęła dziewczyna.-…wiem, że to dla was szok. Też to miałam, gdy się dowiedziałam.- stwierdziła rzeczowo.- Jak się domyślacie, małe nie było planowane, ale od początku wiedziałam, że je urodzę.

\- Kto jest ojcem? Czy weźmie odpowiedzialność za mojego siostrzeńca lub siostrzenicę?- zapytał otwarcie Jack.

\- Ma na imię Kyle i nie, nie zamierza odgrywać czynnej roli w życiu dziecka.- odparła szczerze jego siostra.- To, co się między nami zdarzyło, było jednorazowym epizodem, z którego nie jestem dumna. Wypiliśmy za dużo po ciężkich przejściach z rebeliantami i po prostu stało się. Nie byliśmy parą przedtem, ani potem. Gdy zrozumiałam, że jestem w ciąży, dałam mu wybór. Nie skorzystał. Kiedy wróciliśmy do USA pierwsze, co zrobił, to poszedł do prawnika i zrzekł się praw do dziecka. Nie chce być ojcem, to nie. Ja go do niczego zmuszać nie będę!- powiedziała zdecydowanie.

\- Łajdak!- rzucił zdenerwowany Samuel.- Żeby wyrzec się własnego dziecka?

\- Co z alimentami, córciu? Pozwiesz go do sądu?- zapytała Ellen.

\- Nie zamierzam, mamo.- usłyszała w odpowiedzi.- Nie potrzebuję jego łaski, ani ja, ani dziecko. Mam oszczędności, nienaruszony fundusz powierniczy i planuję znaleźć nową pracę, bo z oczywistych względów na misje już nie wrócę.- wyliczała.- Wychowam to dziecko sama i dam najlepsze dzieciństwo, jakie może mieć! Nie ja pierwsza jestem w tej sytuacji i nie ostatnia. Skoro Kyle się nie poczuwa do odpowiedzialności, jego strata. Moje dziecko nie potrzebuje takiego ojca.- dokończyła.

\- Dobrze mówisz, siostra!- przytaknął Jack.- Ten maluch nie potrzebuje ojca-drania. Ma ciebie i ma nas. Pomożemy ci go wychować. Nie jesteś z tym sama, Chlo.- zapewnił.

\- Wiedziałam, że to powiesz, braciszku.- uśmiechnęła się panna Hudson.

\- Jack ma rację, córeczko.- potwierdził Sam w asyście żony.- Ty i moje wnuczę nie jesteście sami. Wciąż macie rodzinę. Będziemy was wspierać, bronić i pomagać, jak się da.

\- Dzięki, tatusiu. Dzięki mamuś. Zawsze mogłam na was liczyć, nawet gdy zrobiłam coś głupiego.- powiedziała wzruszona, ściskając każde z osobna.

\- I to się nigdy nie zmieni, kochanie.- zapewniła pani Hudson.- Jesteś naszym dzieckiem i bardzo cię kochamy. Nie przeczę, że twój… romans był nieodpowiedzialny, ale przyjęłaś konsekwencje jak prawdziwa Hudson i jestem z ciebie dumna. Poza tym, od dawna chcieliśmy z tatą wnuków…- dodała z uśmiechem.- Ten, co prawda, jest nieco niezaplanowany, a sytuacja daleka od idealnej, ale jest również bardzo chciany i wyczekiwany. Póki my żyjemy, naszemu wnuczęciu niczego nie zbraknie, a już na pewno nie miłości rodziny!

Gdy już sytuacja została wyjaśniona, Ellen wróciła do kuchni, by dokończyć gotowanie, a mężczyźni wzięli się z nakrywanie do stołu.

\- Mogę pomóc.- zaoferowała się Chloe, lecz zdecydowanie odmówili.

\- Siedź i odpoczywaj.- polecił jej ojciec.

\- Tato, jestem w ciąży, a nie chora.- przypomniała.

\- Jesteś też po długiej podróży samolotem i samochodem, Chlo.- powiedział Jack.- Jeśli nie o sobie, pomyśl o dziecku i daj mu odsapnąć zanim znów, jak cię znam, rzucisz się w wir pracy, czy co tam jeszcze zamierzasz robić w najbliższym czasie.

\- Mam kilka ofert zatrudnienia w paru szpitalach, ale jeszcze się nie zdecydowałam na żadną konkretną.- przyznała.

\- W Milwaukee?- zainteresował się Sam.

\- Tam też, ale mam do wyboru również Boston, Seattle, LA i Nowy Jork.

\- Wow! Daleko od domu.- stwierdził pan Hudson.- Sądziłem, że zechcesz zostać bliżej rodziny, córciu, żeby łatwiej było zająć się maleństwem, gdy będziesz w pracy.

\- To tylko oferty, tato.- odparła.- Interesujące, nie powiem, ale tylko oferty.

\- A nie myślałaś o własnym gabinecie, siostra?- spytał Sparky.- Tu, w Watertown, przydałby się lekarz.

\- Zapomniałeś o doktorze Higginsie?- rzuciła.

\- Stary Henry przechodzi na emeryturę, skarbie.- poinformował ją ojciec.- Wzrok mu już szwankuje i Henry prawie przestał jeździć na wizyty domowe. Od tygodni narzeka, że gdyby zjawił się jakiś szaleniec na tyle głupi, by przejąć po nim gabinet, już dawno przeniósłby się do domu spokojnej starości na Florydzie, skoro tu trzymają go tylko pacjenci.

\- Sama nie wiem…- westchnęła dziewczyna.- Pomysł sam w sobie nie jest zły, ale podejrzewam, że formalności doprowadziłyby mnie do szału. Poza tym, to kosztowna inwestycja. Gabinet Henry'ego nie jest najgorszy, ale żeby sprostać dzisiejszym wymogom, należałoby go doinwestować, rozbudować. To wymaga nakładów, pieniędzy i czasu. Po drugie, nie wiem, czy sama bym sobie z tym poradziła.- dodała.

\- A czemu nie? Masz głowę na karku, Chlo, a przede wszystkim jesteś dobrym lekarzem. Miałabyś pacjentów na pęczki, a to oznacza zysk. Moja przyjaciółka nie miała takiej gwarancji, gdy otwierała swój biznes, a jednak wzięła byka za rogi. Jeśli nie spróbujesz, nigdy się nie dowiesz. Nawet jeżeli splajtujesz, w co nie wierzę, bo miasteczko, choć nieduże, wciąż się rozrasta i mieszkańców przybywa, to zawsze możesz wrócić do pracy w szpitalu. Z głodu nigdy nie umrzecie, bo macie nas.- powiedział jej brat.

Musiała przyznać, że jego argumenty miały sens, ale cały ten pomysł wymagał gruntownego przemyślenia i to zamierzała zrobić.

Tymczasem Chloe porządnie rozejrzała się po pięknie udekorowanym salonie, bo wcześniej jakoś nie miała okazji. Gdy jej wzrok padł na jodłę, uniosła wysoko brwi.

\- Fajne drzewko!- rzuciła, z trudem nad sobą panując.- Nowy styl?

\- Tak.- odezwała się jej matka, wchodząc do pokoju z tacą ciasteczek.- Nazywa się „Pozwól mężczyznom Hudsonów ubrać choinkę" . Jak widzisz, kochanie, to połączenie baroku z New Age.- mrugnęła szelmowsko, a Chloe się roześmiała.

\- Hej!- jednocześnie zawołali „winowajcy".

\- Uważam, że wygląda świetnie… z mojej strony.- stwierdził Jack.

\- Ten nieład?- rzucił zaczepnie Sam.

\- Artystyczny nieład.- sprostował jego syn.- Ja przynajmniej nie ubieram pod linijkę.

\- Nie ma nic złego w symetrii!- upierał się pan Hudson.

\- Chłopcy…- słodkim głosem wtrąciła się Ellen.- Chcecie znów powtórkę sprzed kilku godzin?- zapytała znaczącym tonem i obaj instynktownie potarli swoje uszy.

\- To nie będzie konieczne, skarbie. Prawda, synu?!- pospiesznie odpowiedział jej mąż.

\- Tak, mamo!- pokornie potwierdził ich pierworodny.

\- Tak myślałam.- uśmiechnęła się szeroko pani domu.- A teraz, skoro stół nakryty, czas przynieść potrawy. Sam, mój drogi, wyjmij proszę szynkę z piecyka, żebym mogła przełożyć ją na półmisek. Jack, synku, weźmiesz tłuczone ziemniaki i sos żurawinowy. Ja zajmę się resztą.- powiedziała łagodnie.

\- A ja?- spytała jej córka.

\- Ty, kochanie, masz wypoczywać.- powtórzyła za mężem Ellen.- Na pewno jesteś zmęczona podróżą, a jeszcze czeka nas Pasterka o północy. Nakarm maluszka i nabierz energii przed nabożeństwem. Coś mi się zdaje, że będzie ci potrzebna, kiedy w kościele zdejmiesz kurtkę.- dorzuciła przekornie i brunetka jęknęła.

Oczyma wyobraźni już widziała te plotki lecące lotem błyskawicy przez całą kongregację, ale skoro naważyła sobie tego piwa, to je teraz wypije i to z podniesioną głową. Jak wspomniała, nie ona jedna jest panną z dzieckiem. Zresztą, każde maleństwo, to dar od Boga, a ona swojego bynajmniej się nie wstydziła!

Kolacja była pyszna. Ellen raz jeszcze udowodniła, że w kuchni jest nie do pobicia.

\- _Przynajmniej przez miejscowych!-_ pomyślał jej syn, wspominając wiktuały, które jadł u Thomasów, no i oczywiście ich piękną córkę…

Najedzeni członkowie rodziny Hudson, uprzątnąwszy stół, raz jeszcze siedli wygodnie na sofie i fotelach, by razem pośpiewać a capella tradycyjne kolędy i pastorałki, zaczynając od swojej ulubionej- „Cichej Nocy…". Dopiero wtedy Jack, przeprosiwszy wpierw towarzystwo, wycofał się na górę, by skorzystać z telefonu.

Chloe, którą wezwał zew natury, również poszła na piętro, by ulżyć pęcherzowi i przebrać się przed Pasterką, przechodząc koło jego pokoju nie mogła nie usłyszeć miękkiego głosu brata, składającego życzenia jakiejś Carli i Peterowi, a potem proszącego do telefonu Sue.

\- _Sue? Jaka Sue?-_ pomyślała zaintrygowana dziewczyna Wśród znajomych brata nie spotkała nikogo takiego, ale może to nowa znajomość?- Ciekawe, czy rodzice coś wiedzą?- zachichotała pod nosem i prędko załatwiwszy swoje potrzeby, pognała na dół.

\- Sue?- rzucił Samuel, gdy ich o to zapytała.- Ah! No tak! Przecież ty nic jeszcze o tym nie wiesz!- klepnął się w czoło nestor rodu i spojrzał na córkę porozumiewawczo.- Pamiętasz, jak zawsze mówiłaś, że wierzysz w przeznaczenie, cukiereczku?- spytał psotnie.

\- Uhu…- skinęła głową Chloe.

\- Wygląda na to, że twój brat nareszcie odnalazł swoje!- zakomunikował jej Sam, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha.

\- Co ty nie powiesz, tatusiu!- odrzekła podekscytowana panna Hudson.- Może jakieś szczegóły?- poprosiła, poruszając zabawnie brwiami.

\- Oto, co wiemy…- odezwała się jej matka i poczęła streszczać historię zasłyszaną od męża.

Kiedy czterdzieści minut później Jack wrócił na dół, napotkał wesołe, uporczywe spojrzenie młodszej siostry.

\- Co?- wymamrotał zdezorientowany.

\- A więc, kochany braciszku…- zaczęła niewinnym tonem.- …Kim jest Sue?

Sparky zaczerwienił się po uszy, kaszlnął z zakłopotaniem i Chloe już wiedziała, że coś jest na rzeczy. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Jackie wpadł jak przysłowiowa śliwka w kompot!

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** _Wszystko w swoim czasie, Aisha! ;p_

 _Droga San, wszystko w swoim czasie!^^_

* * *

X

To były cudowne święta, bardzo ciepłe i rodzinne dla obu familii. Były tradycyjne prezenty, pyszne jadło, kolędy, ale przede wszystkim był to czas dla nich, moment, aby ponownie zacieśnić więzy rodzinne.

Thomasowie świętowali całym klanem. Prócz córki, gościli także wszystkich swoich synów, czyli Paula wraz z żoną Megan, ich dwójkę dzieci Mike'a i Lulu; Petera Juniora i jego żonę Lindę oraz córkę Serenę, a także Jamesa „Jimmy'ego", którego zaledwie kilka miesięcy przedtem zostawiła przed ołtarzem narzeczona, bo uciekła z barmanem, którego poznała na swoim wieczorze panieńskim. Biedny Jimmy wciąż leczył się z rozczarowania i póki co, nie bardzo ufał płci przeciwnej, ale wsparcie rodziny bardzo mu pomagało uporać się z poniżeniem i powoli wrócić do normalnego życia. Dzięki bliskim, James znów zaczął się uśmiechać…

Hudsonowie byli we czwórkę, a raczej w piątkę, jeśli liczyć maleństwo pod sercem Chloe. Oczywiście jak tylko w kościele wyszła na jaw ciąża dziewczyny, zjawiło się kilkoro znajomych, przed którymi nikt nie zamykał drzwi, chociaż bez wątpienia przywiodła ich tam ciekawość. Panna Hudson jednak nie wstydziła się swojego stanu i nie wdając się w szczegóły powtarzała tylko, że zamierza sama wychować maluszka, czy się to komuś podoba, czy też nie. Rodzina dzielnie stała za nią murem i w efekcie nic nie mogło zepsuć jej nastroju. Jack ze swojej strony był najlepszym bratem, jakiego może życzyć sobie siostra, choć ta ostatnia niemiłosiernie mu dokuczała, raz po raz wypytując o „przyszłą bratową", do której Sparky wydzwaniał niemal każdego dnia. Wiedział jednak, że robiła to z wrodzonej przekory i psotnego charakteru, nie zaś ze złośliwości, więc próbował ignorować jej zaczepki szybko zmieniając temat rozmowy. Dość powiedzieć, że ich rodzice bawili się setnie obserwując swoje dzieci zachowujące się jak… dzieci.

Jak każde święto, Boże Narodzenie również upłynęło szybko i wielkimi krokami zbliżał się Nowy Rok. Zgodnie z pomysłem Samuela, Ellen przygotowała przesyłkę dziękczynną dla nowych/starych przyjaciół jej syna. Swoje cynamonowe rolki przyrządziła tak, że po rozmrożeniu wystarczyło je tylko wrzucić do piekarnika, by uzyskać świeżutkie, pachnące i pyszne cudeńko na śniadanie. Pudełko tych delikatesów, wraz z podziękowaniami od całej rodziny Hudson, wysłała zaraz po świętach ekspresowym kurierem.

Już następnego dnia do Jacka zadzwoniła Sue, za jego pośrednictwem wylewnie dziękując za cudowny prezent.

\- To najlepsze cynamonowe rolki, jakie kiedykolwiek jedliśmy!- zapewniała gorąco.

\- Tak jak wasze ciasto.- wyszczerzył się brunet.- Kiedy moja siostra się do niego dosiadła, zostały tylko okruszki. To cud, że pozwoliła nam w ogóle spróbować!- stwierdził żartobliwie, za co dostał od przechodzącej obok niego Chloe kuksańca w bok.

Odkąd się odnaleźli, Jack i Sue rozmawiali niemal codziennie. Podczas jednej z takich konwersacji dowiedział się, dlaczego panna Thomas nie musiała spieszyć się z powrotem do restauracji. Otóż najwyraźniej miała pomoc w kuchni. By sprostać wymaganiom klientów, zatrudniła jeszcze jedną zdolną kucharkę- Lucy Dotson, która miała oko na interes pod nieobecność właścicielki. To ona robiła zakupy, gdy nie było Sue i nadzorowała kelnerki- swoją kuzynkę Alicię, i dopiero co przyjętą Jacintę. Sue jej ufała, bo znały się już wcześniej z kursów doskonalenia zawodowego, gdzie często pracowały w jednej drużynie.

Kiedy Sue otwierała restaurację, tylko Lucy brała pod uwagę jako partnerkę. Zresztą, dziewczyny wynajmowały obok siebie małe mieszkanka, więc w razie kłopotów panna Thomas wiedziała, gdzie jej szukać.

W każdym razie, on i Sue potrafili rozmawiać godzinami o wszystkim i o niczym. Tym razem z ust swej ulubionej blondynki Jack usłyszał też zapewnienie, że Tom Ryan pracuje nad jego SUV-em, i że według słów mechanika, samochód będzie gotowy do jazdy jeszcze przed końcem starego roku, bo Tom nie lubi zostawiać niedokończonych spraw nim rozpocznie się nowy.

\- Ja też wyjeżdżam drugiego stycznia, więc co ty na to, byśmy spotkali się jeszcze tego samego wieczora, powiedzmy o ósmej, na kolacji u mnie w restauracji?- zaproponowała.- Tym sposobem będziesz miał auto do dyspozycji, gdy wrócisz do pracy.

\- To świetny pomysł!- ucieszył się Sparky.- Szczególnie jeśli w perspektywie mam kolację z tobą.- dodał i dziewczyna się zarumieniła.

Rzeczywiście, to rozwiązanie bardzo mu odpowiadało. W Waszyngtonie miał lądować o trzeciej popołudniu. Mógł się spokojnie rozpakować, ogarnąć trochę mieszkanie i zrobić pranie, i jeszcze miał na tyle czasu, by przygotować się do randki… eee… spotkania z Sue.

\- Zatem jesteśmy umówieni.- usłyszał w słuchawce i wyszczerzył się jak idiota.

Już się nie mógł doczekać!

Dni pozostałe do zabawy noworocznej (jak co roku, miała się odbyć w miejscowej świetlicy), a co za tym idzie, do wyjazdu, zleciały mu bardzo powoli. W normalnych okolicznościach zapewne byłoby na odwrót, ale zwykle jest tak, że gdy się na coś niecierpliwie wyczekuje, Staruszek Czas stroi sobie z nas żarty i spowalnia swój bieg. Oczywiście to tylko ułuda, ale człowiek właśnie tak się czuje- jakby czas specjalnie zwolnił. W przypadku agenta Hudsona nie było inaczej. Im bardziej wyglądał powrotu do D.C. i spotkania ze śliczną „Susie", tym bardziej mu się wydawało, że czas ciągnie się niczym flaki z olejem. Uwielbiał swoją rodzinę. Kochał z nimi być, ale odkąd ścieżki jego i Sue skrzyżowały się na nowo, nie umiał przestać o niej myśleć, tęsknić za nią, pragnąć jej bliskości. Nie czuł tego w stosunku do żadnej innej kobiety.

\- _To przeznaczenie…-_ pomyślał.

Chloe zawsze chichotała, gdy przyłapała brata rozmarzonego, śniącego na jawie, bo nie musiała być geniuszem, żeby wiedzieć, o kim wtedy myślał Jack.

Jego matka z kolei uważała, że to urocze. Jej pierworodny chodził ostatnio z głową w chmurach i jeśli to, co o Sue zasłyszał Sam, było prawdą, Jackie był na najlepszej drodze, by się zakochać i być może nareszcie założyć rodzinę. Dla Ellen nie miało znaczenia, że potencjalna synowa była głucha. Najważniejsze, aby była mu wzajemna, żeby w tym związku jej syn nareszcie odnalazł szczęście. Tylko to się dla niej liczyło…

Samuel tylko przewracał oczami na całą trójkę. Zupełnie jakby grali w jakiejś telenoweli! To prawda, że cieszył się za syna i bawiło go zachowanie bliskich. Entuzjazm Jacka, gdy ten opowiadał o Sue, był wspaniały i zaraźliwy, ale Sam był z natury bardziej powściągliwy, niż jego panie. Poza tym, i on kiedyś był w podobnej sytuacji, gdy zakochał się w Ellie (miał wrażenie, że wszyscy wtedy na niego patrzyli, bawiąc się jego kosztem), więc postanowił nie dokładać chłopakowi dyskomfortu. Niech się młody nacieszy nowym uczuciem w spokoju, a on będzie dyskretnie przyglądał się całemu spektaklowi. Tak też czynił aż do samego końca pobytu Jacka w Watertown.

Kiedy wreszcie nadszedł upragniony poranek drugiego stycznia, Sparky obudził się wcześnie jak nigdy i czując słodkie drżenie na całym ciele, spakował się, i z biciem serca oczekiwał na czas, gdy ojciec odwiezie go na lotnisko. Cudownie mu było w rodzinnym domu, ale w D.C. czekał na niego nowy rozdział życia, życia, które z odrobiną szczęścia już nie będzie samotne. Nareszcie wszystko zaczęło się składać w jedną całość, nabierało sensu, nawet te ckliwe piosenki o miłości. Sue to sprawiła. Jej powrót do jego życia stał się dla niego początkiem ekscytującej drogi. Liczył, że tą ścieżką będzie kroczył właśnie z nią, a dzisiejsza kolacja okaże się pierwszą z wielu, jakie razem zjedzą.

Żegnając się z rodziną usłyszał zwyczajowe życzenia i napomnienia, a Chloe, z właściwą sobie „subtelnością", dorzuciła psotnie:

\- Liczę, braciszku, że gdy następnym razem się spotkamy, przedstawisz nam moją przyszłą bratową!- mrugnęła, wpędzając bruneta w zakłopotanie. Czerwony Jack był taki zabawny!

\- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi, Chlo.- wymamrotał zawstydzony.

Dziewczyna zachichotała.

\- Skoro tak mówisz!- stwierdziła rozbawiona.

\- Skarbie, nie zawstydzaj brata.- pouczyła ją matka, lecz zamiast skruchy ujrzała w oczach córki wesołe światełko.

\- Wiń hormony, mamo!- odparła zupełnie nie przepraszająco.

\- Myślałem, że większość ciężarnych płacze.- wtrącił się Samuel.

\- Tatku…- odparła przekornie panna Hudson.-… Zapomniałeś, że ja jestem jedyna w swoim rodzaju? One płaczą, a ja psocę i nic na to nie poradzę!

Sam roześmiał się pobłażliwie i pokręcił głową.

\- Co ja sobie myślałem?- rzucił z humorem, a reszta rodziny wybuchła śmiechem.

Chloe rzeczywiście była nietuzinkowa i nieco ekscentryczna, ale w tym tkwił cały jej urok. Bywała szalona i nieprzewidywalna, lecz nie zamieniliby jej na żadne skarby świata. Kochali ją taką, jaka była.

Wkrótce potem rodzina wymieniła ostatnie serdeczne uściski i mężczyźni załadowali się do samochodu, by wyruszyć w drogę do Milwaukee.

Jack siedział jak na szpilkach. Był podekscytowany faktem, że leci do domu, a ściślej mówiąc do Sue, na spotkanie z którą tak się cieszył.

Za każdym razem, gdy spojrzał na swój bilet, nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Był to jawny dowód jej bezinteresowności i dobrego serca. Nigdy wcześniej nikt nie zrobił dla niego niczego podobnego. Owszem, miał kilka dziewczyn, względnie przyjaciółek, ale Sue była pierwszą, która jego potrzeby postawiła ponad własne.

Czysta dobroć, obleczona w zapierającą dech w piersi powłokę. Po prostu anioł…

Lot powrotny nie trwał długo, lecz jemu wydawał się wiecznością. Tyle miał do zrobienia, zanim pojedzie do restauracji. W myślach Jack zanotował sobie, by koniecznie zajrzeć do kwiaciarni. Sue zasługiwała na porządny bukiet za wszystko, co dla niego zrobiła. Poza tym, jeśli chciał zyskać jej uczucie, musiał się postarać i pokazać z jak najlepszej strony. Sparky zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego wybranka nie jest interesowna i łasa na prezenty, ale wiedział też, że kochała kwiaty. Chciał jej więc podarować takie, które powiedzą jej, jak ważna jest dla niego, jak doceniania za wszystko, czym jest. Na szczęście niedaleko jego domu była jedna nieduża kwiaciarnia. Często korzystał z jej usług przy różnych okazjach, bo ceny były przystępne, a kwiaty zawsze świeże i piękne. Poza tym, lubił właścicielkę. Starsza pani zawsze była pomocna i bardzo miła. Zawsze umiała mu doradzić prezent na każdą okoliczność. Musiał tylko zajrzeć do niej w drodze do mieszkania, bo jej sklepik czynny był tylko do szóstej, więc Jack musiał się sprężyć jeśli miał zdążyć przed zamknięciem.

Zdążył na styk i to dzięki temu, że dał taksówkarzowi ekstra napiwek, jeśli ten dowiezie go na miejsce na czas. Pani Daisy już miała kończyć pracę, ale na widok jego zziajanej buzi uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

\- Jack! Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, drogi chłopcze?- spytała łagodnie.

\- Dobry wieczór, pani Warwick.- przywitał się.- Przepraszam, że tak późno, ale jadę prosto z lotniska.- wyjaśnił.- Potrzebuję specjalnego bukietu dla pewnej specjalnej osoby.

\- Rozumiem, że chodzi o jakąś młodą damę?- mrugnęła porozumiewawczo i Hudson się zarumienił.

\- Tak, proszę pani.- potwierdził nieśmiało.

\- Jak bardzo specjalna jest ta młoda dama?- zapytała znowu kwiaciarka.

\- Na tyle, że cena nie gra roli, Ma'am.- odparł szczerze i pani Daisy uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Zatem zobaczmy, co tu mamy.- rzuciła wesoło.- Czy twoja przyjaciółka ma jakieś szczególne preferencje co do kwiatów?- upewniła się jeszcze.

\- Chyba nie.- powiedział niepewnie.- Z tego, co mi wiadomo, kocha wszystkie.

\- Zatem mam ułatwione zadanie.- usłyszał i przez kolejne kilka minut patrzył, jak kobieta tworzy misterny, będący niemal dziełem sztuki bukiet dla jego Sue. Kiedy spojrzał na finalny produkt jej poczynań, wiedział, że raz jeszcze trafił pod właściwy adres. Był więcej niż pewien, że kompozycja spodoba się blondynce, bo jemu podobała się na pewno!

Uregulowawszy rachunek, Jack mógł spokojnie iść do domu, by się przygotować do randki.

Pal licho sprzątanie i pranie. Załatwi to jutro. Dziś dla Sue musiał wyglądać jak z żurnala. Ona zasługiwała na to i jeszcze więcej.

Już w mieszkaniu wykąpał się, powtórnie ogolił, dokładnie wyszczotkował zęby i zakończył toaletę wodą toaletową naniesioną w strategicznych miejscach. Potem była rewia mody przed lustrem, bo nie umiał się zdecydować, w którym zestawie wygląda najbardziej korzystnie. Wreszcie po długiej debacie z samym sobą postawił na klasykę i wybrał ciemno-grafitowy, jednorzędowy garnitur z białą koszulą oraz prążkowany krawat. Skórzane, eleganckie buty i pasek dopełniły całości, i Jack WRESZCIE uznał, że jest gotów. W samą porę, bo przygotowania zajęły mu dłużej, niż się spodziewał i nim się obejrzał, musiał wzywać taksówkę.

Jadąc do „Don'tSueMe" Hudson czuł, jak wali mu serce. Już wkrótce ją zobaczy!

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** _Okay... zaczynam nadrabiać zaległości. Wybaczcie spóźnienie, ale nie miałam internetu. Postaram się Wam to zrekompensować! ;)_

* * *

XI

Jej restauracja mieściła się w starej kamienicy. Miała duże okna, które wpuszczały do środka sporo naturalnego światła i umożliwiały przy okazji widok na uroczą ulicę. Wnętrze utrzymane było w ciepłych barwach i urządzone tak, że od samego wejścia czuło się tutaj jak w domu. Nie było to „Antonio's", ale od razu mu się spodobało, bo pozbawione było sztywności, a jeśli zapachy unoszące w powietrzu miały odzwierciedlenie w smaku podawanych tu potraw, czekała go nie lada uczta!

\- Dobry wieczór, Sir.- powitała go urocza mulatka, trzymająca w ręku kartę dań.- Stolik?- spytała, mierząc go dyskretnie wzrokiem i zazdroszcząc dziewczynie, która dostanie TAKIE kwiaty.

\- Niezupełnie.- uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i Alicii zmiękły kolana.- Jestem tu z kimś umówiony, ale nie wiem, czy moja partnerka na ten wieczór już przybyła, bo nie zauważyłem samochodu.- dodał.

\- Może zaparkowała w bocznej alejce?- zasugerowała dziewczyna.- Tam jest monitoring i parking strzeżony.- dodała.

\- Zatem jest możliwe, że ona już tutaj jest.- uśmiechnął się ciepło.- Czy byłaby pani tak miła i to sprawdziła na zapleczu?

\- Na zapleczu?- zdumiała się.- Zapewniam, że nasi goście nie mają tam dostępu.

\- Oni nie, ale właścicielka lokalu na pewno.- odparł przekornie.

\- Panna Sue?- Alicii opadła szczęka.- Jest pan umówiony z panną Sue?

\- Nie inaczej.- przytaknął.- Mieliśmy zjeść razem kolację o ósmej i właśnie dochodzi ósma.- zauważył.- Czy byłby pani tak miła i powiadomiła Sue, że Jack Hudson już jest?- poprosił po raz kolejny, podczas gdy ona wciąż stała z rozdziawioną buzią. Nim zrobiła o co prosił, zza jego pleców dał się słyszeć dźwięczny, znajomy śmiech. Jack znieruchomiał, na jego buzi pojawił się promienny uśmiech i brunet powoli odwrócił się na pięcie, by stanąć twarzą w twarz ze swoim jasnowłosym aniołem.

\- Sue…- powiedział miękko, gdy zbliżyła się do niego z gracją łani, tak piękna, jak jeszcze nigdy przedtem. Miała na sobie sukienkę z kremowej dzianiny, opinającą ją cudownie we właściwych miejscach i brązowe kozaczki do kolan, na niedużym obcasie, idealnie zgrane z paskiem oplatającym jej smukłą kibić. Złote włosy Sue ułożone były w miękkie fale, a twarz pokrywał dyskretny makijaż, który podkreślił naturalne zalety jej urody.

Zaparła mu dech w piersi…

\- Witaj, Jack.- uśmiechnęła się ciepło i zarumieniła pod bacznym spojrzeniem czekoladowych oczu.- Jak minęła ci podróż?- zapytała.

\- Na niecierpliwym oczekiwaniu na nasze spotkanie.- odparł z czarującym uśmiechem.- Są dla ciebie…- dodał, podając jej imponujący bukiet przepięknych różowych róż, przetykanych białą eustomą, ciemnoróżowymi goździkami i biało-różową alstromerią odmiany 'White Pink Blush'.

\- O mój Boże! Są piękne!- westchnęła z zachwytem.- Dziękuję, Jack. Nie musiałeś.

\- Ale chciałem.- powiedział miękko.- W porównaniu z tym, co ty zrobiłaś dla mnie, Sue, to drobnostka. Cieszę się jednak, że ci się podobają.- dodał.- Widzę, że masz prawie komplet.- zauważył z uznaniem.

Rzeczywiście, restauracja nie była duża. Mieściło się tam zaledwie dziesięć stolików, jednak dziewięć z nich było obsadzonych gośćmi, na twarzach których widać było oczywiste zadowolenie.

\- Tak, ale obiecałam ci, że kiedy nas odwiedzisz, zjesz przy moim osobistym stoliku.- odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.- Zapraszam więc do kuchni.- dodała, wskazując mu kierunek.- Alicia…- zwróciła się jeszcze do kelnerki z psotnym błyskiem w oku.- …zamknij buzię i zajmij się, proszę, naszymi gośćmi. Zdaje się, że stolik czwarty czeka na rachunek.

\- Ummm, tak, panno Sue.- przytaknęła dziewczyna, zaróżowiona po czubek głowy i ku rozbawieniu szefowej i jej gościa, popędziła wreszcie do pracy.

Tymczasem panna Thomas zaprowadziła Jacka do stolika VIP i na migi poprosiła do nich Lucy, by przedstawić mu swoją sous szefową. Ciemnoskóra dziewczyna okazała się miła i pełna poczucia humoru, zwłaszcza, gdy usłyszała o poczynaniach swojej młodej kuzynki.

\- Co ja mam z tą dziewczyną?!- westchnęła teatralnie i Jack się roześmiał.

Jako że jedzenie samo się nie zrobi, a Sue miała gościa, panna Dotson wkrótce powróciła do gotowania i dosłownie w kilka chwil potem postawiła przed parą malutkie amuse bouche, czyli sałatkę z krewetek, z marynowanym koprem włoskim i Fresno chili, do której blondynka zaproponowała mu kieliszek cudownego Rieslinga.

\- Teraz już wiem, w czym się specjalizujecie!- wyszczerzył się Hudson, gdy przystawka rozbudziła jego kubki smakowe.- To było wspaniałe!- pochwalił.

\- Dziękuję.- odpowiedziała, mile połechtana komplementem.- W D.C. nie ma wielu porządnych lokali serwujących kuchnię Południa, więc pomyślałam „ Czemu nie?", zwłaszcza, że Lucy stamtąd pochodzi. Zanim otworzyłam to miejsce, spędziłam dwa miesiące na intensywnym kursie u jej mamy i babci, które wiedzą wszystko o tych smakach.

\- Więc już się nie mogę doczekać, żeby spróbować więcej podobnych pyszności!- powiedział brunet, nie odrywając od niej wzroku

Zauważając intensywność jego spojrzenia, Sue zarumieniła się uroczo i przygryzła wargę.

Lucy, która kątem oka obserwowała siedzącą przy stoliku parę, zachichotała w duszy.

\- _Nie wiem, skąd go wytrzasnęłaś, dziewczyno, ale jeśli mnie przeczucie nie myli, to był strzał w dziesiątkę. Najwyższy czas!_ \- pomyślała.

Istotnie, tylko ślepiec nie zauważyłby chemii między tym dwojgiem, ale z pewnością by ją wyczuł w powietrzu. Było coś między nimi. Coś silnego i prawdziwego.

Kiedy Sue powiedziała, że tego wieczora będzie miała osobistego gościa na kolacji, Lucy sądziła, iż jej szefowa poznała tego kogoś ostatnio, albo że chodzi o członka rodziny. Najwyraźniej założenie to było błędne, bo nie widziała tego mężczyzny nigdy przedtem, ale Sue zdawała się go znać od dawna. Pannę Dotson zżerała ciekawość, ale wiedziała, że dowie się wszystkiego tylko wtedy, kiedy Sue będzie gotowa jej to powiedzieć. Na nią jedną nie działała jej siła perswazji!

Tymczasem przy stoliku właścicielki rozmowa toczyła się gładko. Gdy spytał o jej psa, Sue odparła, że Levi jest w jej biurze, gdzie ma posłanie. Nie wolno mu bowiem chodzić po kuchni ani jadalni, bo choć to pies asystujący, niektórzy goście patrzą na niego krzywo. Panna Thomas opowiadała też Jackowi o menu i sposobie przyrządzania potraw, a on słuchał zafascynowany. Nie miał pojęcia o gotowaniu (choć lubił dobrze zjeść). Kiedy mówiła o flambirowaniu i dekonstrukcjach, równie dobrze mogłaby mówić po chińsku, ale Sparky był tak urzeczony jej głosem, jej twarzą, oczami, że mógłby jej słuchać godzinami. Przyszło mu na myśl, że nigdy nie spotkał tak niesamowitej dziewczyny i Jack westchnął.

\- Coś nie tak?- zaniepokoiła się, a potem zaczerwieniła.- Wiem, pewnie za dużo mówię…- wymamrotała zawstydzona.- Zwykle mniej paplam, ale…

\- Ależ nic się nie stało!- zapewnił szybko i sięgnąwszy ponad stołem, uścisnął lekko jej dłoń.- Po prostu miło słuchać kogoś, kto o swojej pracy mówi z taką pasją. Zapomniałem już, jak to jest…- przyznał.

\- Twoja praca już cię nie cieszy?- spytała miękko.

\- Bywają chwile, że jej nawet nie lubię…- odpowiedział powoli.- Rzeczy, które widziałem, ludzie… Czasem wciąż śnią mi się po nocach. Ktoś to musi jednak robić, by inni mogli żyć w spokoju. Poza tym, nie zawsze jest tak źle. Są i dobre momenty, radosne i ciepłe. Dzięki nim nadal jestem, kim jestem. Dzięki zaś dniom takim jak ten, spędzonym na relaksie i w doborowym towarzystwie, mogę naładować baterie i wrócić do pracy z nową energią, tym bardziej, że teraz wiem, kogo jeszcze chronię.- mrugnął, a jej reakcja była do przewidzenia.

Sue pokryła się szkarłatem, opuściła oczy i założyła sobie za ucho pasemko włosów.

\- Uuuu! Ostry flirt!- wymruczała pod nosem ubawiona Lucy, przygotowując dwa talerze zupy krabowej z Charleston, którą Jacinta, ich podkuchenna zaniosła do stolika VIP.

Panna Dotson zrobiłaby to sama, ale Alicia właśnie dostarczyła nowe zamówienia i Lucy musiała się uwijać, by wydać wszystkie dania. Jeśli takie obłożenie się utrzyma, będzie musiała pogadać z szefową o zatrudnieniu dodatkowej pary rąk lub dwóch. Już teraz Alicia narzekała, że jest sama na sali i że przydałaby się druga kelnerka. Pal licho, że napiwki musiałyby dzielić na pół. Były tylko ułamkiem pensji. Druga kelnerka sprawiłaby, że Alicia już nie musiałaby tak pędzić, a i goście czekaliby krócej na obsługę.

\- Zobaczymy, pomyślimy!- skwitowała w głowie, biorąc się za sałatki dla stolika numer trzy.

Zupa, podobnie jak przystawka, znalazła uznanie w oczach Jacka, który delektował się bogatą, wyborną mieszanką smaków kraba, Sherry, skórki cytrynowej i najlepszej śmietanki. Od dawna nie jadł tak pysznej!

\- Danie główne przygotuję dla ciebie ja.- obiecała Sue, zbierając talerze, by odnieść je na zmywak, gdzie pilnie pracowała Jacinta.

\- A co serwuje piękna Szefowa tej kuchni?- spytał rozanielony.

\- Czy mogę zaproponować tuńczyka w pieprzu, z sałatką z ogórka i awokado, Sir?- odparła pytaniem na pytanie, patrząc na niego z wesołym światełkiem w oku.

\- Z przyjemnością zdam się na pani osąd, Madame!- wyszczerzył się.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, dolała mu wina, a sama sięgnęła po swoją bluzę szefa kuchni, która wisiała na oparciu jej krzesła i dokładnie ją zapiąwszy, przeprosiła go na moment, zabrała naczynia do mycia i z psotnym uśmiechem zniknęła gdzieś za blatem tylko po to, by objawić mu się ponownie w spiętych włosach i prawdziwej kucharskiej czapce.

Hudson zachichotał i pokręcił głową, gdy mrugnęła do niego wesoło, a potem z fascynacją patrzył, jak na jego oczach zaczęła dziać się kulinarna magia.

Sue była taka naturalna w kuchni, taka swobodna… Obserwował każdy jej krok, każdy płynny ruch i nawet się nie spostrzegł, gdy serwowała przed nim idealnie skomponowane danie, które zachwyciło go balansem smaków i kolorów. Nic tu nie było dziełem przypadku i Sparky jadł nie tylko ustami, ale też oczami, raz po raz między kęsami wyrażając swój zachwyt. Panna Thomas tylko się uśmiechała.

Nowa fala niecierpliwych gości sprawiła, że blondynka zdecydowała się pomóc Lucy, za co go grzecznie przeprosiła. Jack jednak nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Był świadkiem tworzenia prawdziwej sztuki i ów spektakl był dla niego interesującą odskocznią od codziennej rutyny w kuchni. Oglądał go z przyjemnością.

Oczywiście Sue żadną miarą go nie ignorowała. Gdy tylko miała wolny moment, wracała do niego i rozmawiali nad kawą i pysznym serniczkiem z grahamową skorupką, karmelowym lukrem oraz orzechami pekan w cukrze, który ukoronował cały posiłek.

Hudson nawet się nie spostrzegł, gdy wybiła dziesiąta i „Don'tSueMe" zaczęło zamykać swoje podwoje. Wbrew protestom Sue i Lucy („Jesteś przecież gościem!"), pomógł uporządkować kuchnię i salę, by móc odprowadzić blondynkę do domu.

\- No dobrze.- zgodziła się Sue.- Najpierw jednak pokażę ci, gdzie zaparkowałam twój samochód, żebyś nie musiał szukać.- powiedziała stanowczo i było mu w to graj, bo mógł z nią spędzić jeszcze trochę czasu.

Okazało się, że kamienica, w której dziewczyny wynajmowały swe mieszkania, stała niedaleko restauracji, raptem jedną przecznicę, a droga do niej była dobrze oświetlona i wciąż (mimo tego, że było już po jedenastej) tętniła życiem. Jack był więc spokojny o ich bezpieczeństwo, o bezpieczeństwo Sue. Co by nie mówić, Levi nie był psem obronnym, choć kły pokazać umiał.

\- Spotkamy się wkrótce?- zapytał, gdy stali pod jej drzwiami.

\- Bardzo chętnie, Jack.- odparła.- Wiesz, gdzie mieszkam i znasz mój numer.- dodała nieśmiało.

\- Więc niedługo zadzwonię, Sue.- obiecał.

\- Będę czekała.- powiedziała zarumieniona i wkrótce potem poczuła na swoim policzku jego usta.

\- Słodkich snów, moja Susie…- szepnął, przeszywając ją ciepłym spojrzeniem.

\- Dobranoc, Jack.- usłyszał w zamian i patrzył, jak znikała za drzwiami swego mieszkanka, taszcząc ze sobą bukiet, który jej podarował.

\- Ehhhh…- westchnął wniebowzięty i ostatecznie obróciwszy się na pięcie (jak tylko usłyszał kliknięcie zatrzaskiwanego zamka) ruszył do samochodu.

Kładł się do łóżka z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, ale zasnął bardzo, bardzo późno. Jakby nie patrzeć, miał co wspominać!

tbc

* * *

 **A/N:** _I jak?^^_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** _Kochana_ _ **San**_ _, wybacz, że przeze mnie zmuszona byłaś na chwilę powrócić w tryb szkolny i sięgnąć po encyklopedię. Z drugiej strony, po tak gruntownej lekturze możesz być spokojna, że kiedy pojedziesz do USA i przystojny Amerykanin zaprosi Cię do restauracji serwującej południowe przysmaki, zaskoczysz go swoją dogłębną wiedzą na ten temat, zamawiając bez konieczności tłumaczenia Ci, co jesz. Po czymś takim od razu padnie Ci do stóp i oświadczy, jakem crazy fanuś!^^ A tak na serio, bardzo dziękuję za komentarz. Cieszy mnie, że ktoś wciąż jeszcze to czyta!_ ;-p

* * *

XII

\- No dobra, szefowo… To teraz mi mów, gdzie poznałaś takie ciacho i dlaczego ja nic o tym nie wiem?!- rzuciła podekscytowana Lucy Dotson, gdy wczesnym rankiem następnego dnia buszowały po Maine Avenue w poszukiwaniu świeżych owoców morza, które na tamtejszym rynku można było uzyskać w dobrej cenie, jakości nie licząc.

Dziewczyny nie używały w swojej restauracji mrożonych produktów. Wszystko u nich musiało być świeżutkie i pilnowały tego z całą stanowczością. Każdego dnia od nowa przygotowywały swoje potrawy, a to, co zostało, dzieliły między siebie albo (jeśli ilość była większa, co zdarzało się niezwykle rzadko) oddawały schronisku dla maltretowanych kobiet, które odkryły w pobliżu. Po co ryzykować zatruciem (a o takie łatwo z owocami morza, gdy te przechowywane są niewłaściwie albo zbyt długo), skoro był łatwy dostęp do tego produktu? Jeśli chciały odnieść sukces, zwłaszcza w stolicy kraju, musiały narzucić sobie wysokie standardy jakości, świeżości i czystości. Reszta zależała od ich talentu kulinarnego, a tego im nie brakowało. Poza tym, mrożąc produkty tak naprawdę mroziłyby pieniądze, co z finansowego punktu widzenia było najlepszym sposobem na biznesowe samobójstwo. Może i były stosunkowo nowe w tym interesie, ale umiały liczyć…

\- Masz na myśli Jacka?- z miną niewiniątka odparła blondynka.- Poznaliśmy się bardzo dawno temu.- dodała z psotnym błyskiem w oku.

\- A jednak przedstawiłaś mi go dopiero wczoraj.- zauważyła Afro-Amerykanka.- Gdzie go dotąd chowałaś?- dopytywała się.

\- Nigdzie, Lucy.- usłyszała w odpowiedzi.- Jack mieszka tu od lat.

\- Ale dotąd was razem nie widziałam, a spędzamy ze sobą większość dnia, więc przestań mi tu kręcić, przyjaciółko i powiedz swojej oddanej pracownicy prawdę!- błagała.

Sue świetnie się bawiła, widząc reakcję dziewczyny, więc pokrętnie dodała:

\- Powiedziałam ci, że Jack mieszka tu od lat…- zaczęła powoli.-…ale nigdy nie twierdziłam, że o tym wiedziałam.- dokończyła.

\- To ja już nic z tego nie rozumiem!- jęknęła Lucy, a Sue zachichotała. Litując się wreszcie nad przyjaciółką, powoli wyjaśniła jej istotę znajomości z przystojnym brunetem.

\- Jack i ja poznaliśmy się, kiedy jeszcze żadne z nas nie myślało o studiach i karierze, no może poza tą sportową. Mieliśmy po naście lat i jedyne, co się dla nas liczyło, to łyżwy…

Przez kolejny kwadrans panna Dotson słuchała z fascynacją historii spotkania po latach, a gdy blondynka wreszcie doszła do wczorajszego wieczora, Lucy stwierdziła stanowczo:

\- To przeznaczenie! Rozumiesz, Sue? Przeznaczenie was ku sobie znowu przyniosło! Nie widzicie się dwadzieścia lat, a to nagle „bum!" i spotykacie się praktycznie tam, gdzie to się zaczęło!- powtarzała podekscytowana.- Był pierwszym chłopcem, który podarował ci kwiatek, a teraz jest mężczyzną- i to jakim, jeśli wolno mi zauważyć- i znów daje ci kwiaty!

\- To wyraz wdzięczności za pomoc w potrzebie, Lucy.- odparła spokojnie panna Thomas.- Nie doszukuj się w tym geście czegoś, czego tam nie ma.

\- I z wdzięczności wczoraj pożerał cię wzrokiem nie mniej niż dania na jego talerzu?- Lucy znacząco uniosła brew.- Z wdzięczności pocałował cię wczoraj pod drzwiami?

\- Szpiegowałaś nas?!- zawołała blondynka, robiąc wielkie oczy.

\- Ja? Nie! Skądże!- zaprzeczyła zaraz jej przyjaciółka.- To była Alicia.- zełgała bezwstydnie.- Wiesz, jaka potrafi być ciekawska.

\- Uhu…- z powątpiewaniem rzuciła Sue.

\- Słuchaj…- westchnęła ciemnoskóra kucharka.- Nie ma znaczenia, kto był świadkiem tej czułej sceny. Sęk w tym, że pan Hudson jest po uszy tobą zauroczony. Śmiem nawet twierdzić, że jest zakochany! Widziałam to, gdy wczoraj razem jedliście kolację i uwierz mi, żaden facet nie patrzy tak na dziewczynę, jeśli chce tylko wyrazić wdzięczność albo być jej przyjacielem. I pomyśleć, że znalazłaś takiego cukiereczka nawet nie szukając. Czy ty wiesz, ile kobiet o tym marzy? Ja na pewno!- skwitowała rozanielona i westchnęła.- Może ten twój słodziak ma przystojnego, wolnego i równie wrażliwego, co on, kolegę w odwodzie? Chętnie i ja spróbuję smaków FBI!- rzuciła z rozmarzeniem.

\- Lucy!- jęknęła zaszokowana blondynka.

\- Co?- odparła niewinnie.

\- Zamiast myśleć o facetach, skup się na wybieraniu ryb, bo ten okoń, którego właśnie trzymasz, nie wydaje mi się zbyt świeży…- zauważyła Sue i Lucy, która dopiero teraz przyjrzała się skrzelom biedaka, odrzuciła go z obrzydzeniem.

\- Ewww!

Panna Thomas tylko przewróciła oczami i zaczęła ostukiwać małże. Każdą sztukę, która pod wpływem jej testu nie zacisnęła skorupki mocniej, odkładała z powrotem wiedząc, że zawartość prawdopodobnie jest martwa i może zaszkodzić jedzącemu. Było to dość mozolne zajęcie, ale konieczne, jeśli dziewczyny chciały przygotować zupę z małży autorstwa babci Alice, która była niezwykle lubiana przez ich klientów z uwagi na wspaniały smak i aksamitną teksturę.

Godzinę później miały już wszystko, od ryb po świeżutkie krewetki i pędziły do „Don'tSueMe", by jak najszybciej zabezpieczyć ten wrażliwy produkt przed zepsuciem. Poza tym, musiały jeszcze odebrać mięso u rzeźnika.

Przygotowując się do otwarcia, na chwilę zapomniały o Jacku. Lucy podzieliła się z Sue spostrzeżeniami co do siły roboczej i blondynka zgodziła się, że w tym tempie, w którym w tej chwili rozwijał się ich biznes, zapewne zatrudnienie pomocy będzie wkrótce konieczne. Póki co, Alicia ponarzekała, ale dawała sobie radę, jednak klientów napływało z każdym dniem, obłożenie rosło i potrzeby stawały się coraz większe. Jeśli ta tendencja się utrzyma, będą musiały pomyśleć o rozbudowie restauracji za jakiś rok lub dwa, gdy już zupełnie wyjdą na swoje. Sue co prawda miała gotówkę otwierając lokal, ale część sprzętu kupiła na raty i musiała go spłacić, a jeszcze potrzebowała zapasu pieniędzy na codzienne zakupy i opłaty. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na utratę płynności finansowej, bo to byłby jej koniec. Stanęło więc na tym, że na razie wezmą kogoś do pomocy w kuchni, by w razie potrzeby Jacinta mogła wspomóc Alicię na sali. Miała doświadczenie jako kelnerka, więc było to sensowne rozwiązanie.

W każdym razie do otwarcia podwoi miały wszystko gotowe i Sue poszła skontrolować wygląd jadalni. Musiało być tam idealnie czysto i schludnie. Odpowiadała za to Alicia, która właśnie dopracowywała ostatnie detale na stolikach.

Panna Thomas ogarnęła bacznym spojrzeniem całe pomieszczenie i widząc, z jaką harmonią wszystko do siebie pasowało, uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem.

To nie była łatwa decyzja- otworzyć to miejsce, szczególnie przy takiej konkurencji, ale nie żałowała. Dzięki „Don'tSueMe" nareszcie poczuła się spełniona. Pracowała ciężko, to fakt, lecz było warto…

Tymczasem nieopodal, w kwaterze głównej FBI przy 935 Pennsylvania Avenue, młody lider grupy antyterrorystycznej kończył właśnie „niekończącą się" stertę zaległej papierkowej roboty. To był jedyny minus dłuższych urlopów. Choćby nie wiadomo jak próbował, Jack Hudson nigdy nie wrócił do pracy zastając puste biurko. Jakimś cudem zawsze znajdował nań górę papierów, a przecież przed wyjazdem starał się załatwić je wszystkie.

\- Eh…- westchnął. Jakże wolałby teraz iść na akcję albo jeszcze lepiej- na lunch (z wielką chęcią do pewnej restauracyjki przy D Street), niż ślęczeć od rana nad tą makulaturą. Niestety, jako dowódca jednostki miał więcej obowiązków niż inni i musiał się z nich starannie wywiązywać.

Pisząc dalej, poczuł ściskanie w brzuchu i jego myśli automatycznie wróciły do pysznej kolacji z poprzedniego dnia, a co za tym idzie, do Sue…

Cudownie się bawił w jej towarzystwie, nawet wtedy, gdy założyła swoje kucharskie wdzianko, by przyrządzić mu tę obłędną rybę. Nadal czuł smak tych wszystkich znakomitości, którymi go nakarmiła. Kiedy dla niego gotowała, zabawiała go jednocześnie rozmową i Sparky zupełnie nie czuł się opuszczony przy jej osobistym stoliku.

\- _Mogłaby spokojnie poprowadzić program kulinarny w telewizji._ \- pomyślał.- _Ma wszystko: wygląd, osobowość, talent, charyzmę. Założę się, że byłaby bardzo popularna!_

Z drugiej strony, mógłby to być miecz obosieczny. Popularność to fani, w tym również męscy, a jemu nie trzeba było żadnej konkurencji. To on chciał zdobyć jej uczucie i w efekcie rękę, więc byłoby dobrze, gdyby wokół niej nie gromadzili się ci wszyscy napaleni faceci.

\- Niech się trzymają z dala. Ja zobaczyłem ją pierwszy!- wymamrotał pod nosem, a przechodzący obok jego biurka Bobby zapytał:

\- Mówiłeś coś, Spark?

\- Ja? Nic! Przywidziało ci się, Crash.- zaprzeczył zaraz z miną niewiniątka.

Bobby był typem „Bujać to my, ale nie nas" i znał Jacka jeszcze z Quantico, więc przeszył przyjaciela z powątpiewającym spojrzeniem.

\- Jack, bracie, wiele można mi zarzucić, ale wbrew obiegowej opinii huk bomb nie stępił mi słuchu. Słyszałem, jak coś tam mamroczesz. Może podzielisz się przemyśleniami z resztą klasy?- wyszczerzył się psotnie.

\- Nie ma czym.- odparł brunet.- Zamiast drążyć coś, czego nie ma, może wziąłbyś się za tę stertę zaległych raportów, którą jesteś mi winien?- zasugerował.- Muszę zdać akta szefowi, a bez tego nie dokończę roboty.

\- Dobry pomysł!- wtrącił się blondyn zajmujący biurko naprzeciwko agenta Manninga.- Przy okazji popraw te byki, które widzę nawet stąd. Twoja składnia jest żenująca, Manning, że słownictwa nie wspomnę!- dodał nieco kąśliwie.

\- Oh, zamknij się, Harvard!- mruknął Bobby.- W mojej składni nie ma nic złego. Słownictwo też mam świetne. Przynajmniej nie mówię, jakbym połknął kija!- rzucił ciętą ripostę.

Gdyby teraz ujrzał ich ktoś z zewnątrz, zapewne uznałby, że ci dwaj się nie znoszą. Byłoby to jednak dalekie od prawdy… Mimo że Myles Leland III dołączył do ekipy zaledwie dwa lata wcześniej (dostał przeniesienie z kontrwywiadu), wbrew różnicom kulturowym i finansowym (Myles wywodził się z bostońskiej elity, a Bobby wychował się na ranczo w Australii) obaj mężczyźni szybko nauczyli się współpracować i w efekcie szanować. Byli niczym ogień i woda, ale chyba właśnie dlatego tak dobrze się uzupełniali. „ Jestem Yang dla jego Yin!"- zażartował kiedyś Bobby i rzeczywiście jego radość życia doskonale balansowała opanowanie i pozorny chłód Harvarda. Mogli się sprzeczać, ale byli przyjaciółmi…

\- To się nazywa poprawna dykcja, Koala, coś, czego tobie ewidentnie brak.- skwitował niebieskooki blondyn, spoglądając znacząco na partnera.

\- Znowu się kłócą?- spytał czwarty członek zespołu, wchodząc do biura.

\- Jak zwykle, D.- Jack wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zupełnie jak moje dzieci.- twierdził pobłażliwie Dimitrius Gans, którego wszyscy nazywali D..- Dobrze, że taktyczni ustalili wreszcie plan akcji. Przynajmniej obaj zajmą się czymś pożytecznym.- dorzucił z humorem.- Szef kazał przekazać, że odprawa za godzinę.

\- _I tyle z lunchu…_ \- pomyślał Hudson, gdy kolejna fala głodu dała o sobie znać. Znów będzie się musiał zadowolić batonikiem z automatu, a co gorsza, nie zobaczy Sue!- _Może chociaż do niej zadzwonię?_ \- przyszło mu na myśl i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Wykorzystując fakt, że Bobby i Myles dalej „dyskutowali", Jack wyślizgnął się dyskretnie z biura i pomknął do pokoju rekreacyjnego, gdzie stał automat. Tam kupił sobie kilka batoników i upewniwszy się, że jest sam, wybrał jej numer na swojej komórce. Póki co, musiało mu to wystarczyć, a kto wie, jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, może uda mu się wyjść z pracy o rozsądnej godzinie i zajrzeć do „Don'tSueMe"? Byłoby fajnie znów móc ją odprowadzić do domu i może przy okazji umówić na następną randkę… ehmm… spotkanie. Musiał kuć żelazo póki gorące, bo konkurencja nie śpi!

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

Na kolację już się nie wyrobił, ale jej uśmiech, gdy zobaczyła go stojącego przed restauracją, kiedy miała zamykać, wynagrodził mu wszystko.

\- Jack!- zawołała radośnie.- Co ty tutaj robisz o tak późnej porze?- spytała łagodnie.

\- Miałem nadzieję zdążyć na kolację, skoro tak wspaniale tu karmicie, ale w pracy zeszło mi dłużej niż zakładałem.- powiedział, drapiąc Levia za uszami i uśmiechając się do niej nieśmiało.- Pomyślałem więc, że może chociaż odprowadzę cię do domu, zanim wrócę do siebie. Moglibyśmy po drodze porozmawiać albo coś…

\- Bardzo się cieszę, że cię widzę, ale na pewno jesteś zmęczony. Nie ma sensu, byś szedł ze mną, a potem wracał do swojego wozu, zwłaszcza w taki ziąb.- odparła blondynka.

\- Zatem pozwól mi się podwieźć, Sue.- zaproponował.- To blisko, ale jak sama zauważyłaś, jest dziś zimno. Poza tym, byłbym spokojniejszy wiedząc, że dotarłaś bezpiecznie do domu, no i nie musiałbym tu wracać po auto.- argumentował.

\- Zgoda.- przytaknęła.- Weźmiesz to jednak ze sobą.- dodała, wtykając mu w ręce papierową, dość ciężką torbę z logo jej restauracji.

\- A co to takiego?- zainteresował się zaraz.

\- Twoja kolacja, Jack.- usłyszał jej miękki głos.- W zasadzie to tylko resztki, które zostały z dzisiejszego menu, ale wystarczy, że podgrzejesz i masz gotowy posiłek.

\- Nie mogę.- odpowiedział zaraz.- To twoja kolacja.

\- Możesz i weźmiesz!- upierała się dziewczyna.- Ja jadłam w międzyczasie i nie jestem głodna. Levi ma swoją karmę. Zawartość tych pudełek i tak pewnie wylądowałaby u któregoś z sąsiadów, gdybyś się nie pojawił, ale ty potrzebujesz jej bardziej. Jestem więcej niż pewna, że nie jadłeś dziś nic porządnego. Mam brata w policji i wiem, że główną grupą żywieniową w waszym fachu są pączki i kawa.- stwierdziła, przewracając oczami.

\- Smutne, ale prawdziwe.- przyznał.- Czasem nawet nie ma czasu zjeść porządnego lunchu. Dziś tak właśnie było. Zanim zdołałem wymknąć się do was na coś szybkiego, wezwali nas na odprawę i mój plan diabli wzięli.

\- W takim razie cieszę się, że przyjechałeś choć teraz. Przynajmniej będziesz miał coś ciepłego przed snem. Co prawda resztki, ale…- usłyszał.

\- Sue!- przerwał jej z wdzięcznością.- Resztki od ciebie, to uczta w porównaniu z zawartością mojej lodówki. Głupio przyznać, ale są tam same mrożonki.- zaczerwienił się i na pewno nie było to następstwo panującego mrozu.

\- Tak podejrzewałam.- panna Thomas pokręciła głową.- Ty i Jimmy, to jeden kaliber. Po zerwaniu z narzeczoną żywił się tak samo, dopóki moja matka nie przekonała go, żeby stołował się u niej. Czy z tobą mam zrobić to samo?- spojrzała stanowczo.

\- Nie wiem, czy to by zdało egzamin, panno Sue…- odpowiedział przekornie.- Do Ohio jest trochę daleko!- mrugnął.

\- Taki z ciebie mądrala, co, agencie Hudson?- rzuciła, unosząc brew.

Jack tylko się roześmiał.

\- Wybacz, nie mogłem się powstrzymać.- przeprosił wesoło.

\- Tylko dlatego, że jest późno i zimno.- usłyszał, gdy szli do jego samochodu.- A tak właściwie, to gdzie ty mieszkasz, Jack? Nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś.- zapytała.- Może, gdybyś miał po drodze, mógłbyś zajechać przed pracą do restauracji i wziąć ze sobą prawdziwy lunch, zamiast jeść te fast foody?- zastanawiała się.

\- Rzeczywiście, jakoś nigdy ci nie podałem adresu.- skrzywił się.- Mieszkam przy Warren St, niedaleko Parku Lincolna, pod dziesiątym-. odparł.

\- To trochę nie w tym kierunku.- zafrasowała się dziewczyna.- Musiałbyś robić pętlę.

\- Dla takich wspaniałości byłoby warto, ale obawiam się, że mam nieregularne godziny pracy. Zwykle zaczynam od dziewiątej, ale bywa, że i o piątej rano.- westchnął.- Po drugie, nie wiem, jak zniosłaby to moja karta kredytowa!- zażartował i dostał za to kuksańca, gdy już włączyli się do ruchu.

\- Nie mów głupstw, Jack.- powiedziała zaraz.- Jesteś moim przyjacielem i od jednego posiłku na koszt firmy dziennie na pewno nie zbankrutuję.

\- Nawet gdybym chciał przyjąć twoją szczodrą ofertę, Sue, odznaka mi nie pozwala.- odparł.- Jeśli ktoś się dowiedziałby, że karmisz mnie za darmo, mogliby nas oboje oskarżyć o łapówkarstwo. Wrednych ludzi nie brakuje, chociaż wiem, że ty lubisz widzieć we wszystkich tylko dobro.

\- O tym nie pomyślałam. W życiu nie chciałabym ci sprawić kłopotów, Jack!- odrzekła przepraszająco.

\- Nie przejmuj się, Sue.- powiedział ciepłym światełkiem w oku.- Nie zrobiłaś nic złego. Uwierz mi, chętnie bym się u ciebie żywił tak często, jak tylko się da, ale sama widzisz, jak jest.- dodał.

\- W takim razie przyjeżdżaj, kiedy będziesz mógł, a ja dam ci zniżkę dla stałego klienta. Chyba na takie rozwiązanie nikt nie spojrzy krzywym okiem?- zastanawiała się, gdy zaparkował pod jej domem.

\- Zobaczymy.- odpowiedział wymijająco. Nie miał zamiaru żerować na jej dobrym sercu i hojności. Stać go było, żeby u niej jadać, bo jako samotny kawaler nie wydawał dużo, a ekstra premie i takie tam, inwestował z całkiem niezłym skutkiem. Sue była zbyt wspaniała, by ją wykorzystywać. Nie zamierzał robić tego sam, ani pozwolić, by robił to ktoś inny. Chciał ją chronić, nawet jeśli czasem miałby ją chronić przed nią samą…

\- Wejdziesz na chwilę?- spytała niepewnie, czerwieniąc się lekko.- Napilibyśmy się gorącej czekolady.

\- Bardzo bym chciał, Sue.- odpowiedział.- Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo, ale jest późno i ktoś mógłby to opacznie odebrać, gdybym się zgodził. Nie narażę twojej reputacji na szwank.

\- Rozumiem i dziękuję, że o mnie myślisz, Jack.- szepnęła nieśmiało.

\- Zawsze, Sue.- powiedział z przekonaniem i dziewczyna ponownie się zarumieniła.

\- Dziękuję, że odwiozłeś mnie do domu.- dodała.

\- To była dla mnie przyjemność, panno Thomas.- uśmiechnął się.- Poza tym, to ja powinienem tobie podziękować za kolację…

\- Daj spokój, niech ci będzie na zdrowie.- tym razem to ona obdarzyła go uśmiechem.- Dobrej nocy, Jack.

\- Słodkich snów, Sue i do zobaczenia wkrótce. Mogę do ciebie zadzwonić?- zapytał jeszcze na odchodnym.

\- Nie musisz pytać.- odpowiedziała miękko i cmoknęła go w policzek.- Dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc, moja Susie…- wymamrotał zachwycony jej inicjatywą i z głupawym uśmiechem czekał, aż jego anioł zamknie za sobą drzwi.

Dopiero kiedy był pewny jej bezpieczeństwa, wrócił do auta i pojechał do siebie. Po pysznej uczcie znalezionej próżniowych pudełkach, które mu dała, wziął prysznic, przebrał się w piżamę i niedługo po północy położył się spać. Tym razem Morfeusz szybko wziął go we władanie, a sny, które mu zesłał, miały w sobie słodycz jej ust.

Kolejny tydzień nie należał do łatwych zarówno dla Jacka, jak i dla jego wybranki. FBI dostało cynk o zagrożeniu terrorystycznym i grupa Hudsona była w stałym pogotowiu. On i jego koledzy praktycznie nocowali w budynku Hoovera, jedząc w znienawidzonej kafeterii i pijąc hektolitry kawy, która smakiem przypominała zużyty olej silnikowy.

Sue też nie miała lepiej. Rosnąca popularność jej restauracyjki sprawiała, że mały lokal zaczął pękać w szwach i blondynka zmuszona była poszukać pomocy. Wywiesiła więc ogłoszenie i czekała na odzew, jednak kolejni kandydaci nie rokowali dobrze. Mieli albo zbyt mało doświadczenia, albo byli zbyt zarozumiali i panna Thomas obawiała się, że zepsują atmosferę między pracownikami. Pod koniec trzeciego dnia już zwątpiła, że kogoś znajdzie, ale na szczęście pojawiła się młoda, energiczna dziewczyna, o wesołym usposobieniu, twierdząc, że jest cukiernikiem, ale może pomagać też przy regularnym menu. Jej optymizm spodobał się właścicielce i blondynka postanowiła dać jej szansę. Tara szybko pokazała, że zna się na słodyczach, na oczach szefowej robiąc jagodowe mini-biszkopciki z bitą śmietaną, które rozpływały się w ustach i mini-serniczki z karmelowym sosem, nie mniej smaczne.

\- Gdyby była tu maszyna albo chociaż ciekły azot, zrobiłabym jeszcze lody. Karmelowy sernik z lodami smakuje obłędnie!- westchnęła i Sue się roześmiała.

\- Maszyny nie obiecuję, bo jest dość kosztowna, ale pomyślę nad tym azotem, jeśli zdecydujesz się z nami zostać na stałe.- powiedziała ciepło.

\- Bardzo bym chciała, ale musi szefowa coś wiedzieć…- odparła niepewnie dziewczyna.

\- Co takiego?- spytała zaciekawiona panna Thomas.

\- Jestem cukiernikiem-amatorem.- przyznała.- Wcześniej pracowałam w FBI, w jednostce do zwalczania cyber-przestępczości. Nie mówię, że nie lubiłam tej pracy, ale tak się złożyło, że zaszłam w ciążę. Mój chłopak nie chciał wziąć odpowiedzialności za nasze dziecko, a ja powiedziałam, że i tak urodzę, więc mnie rzucił. Wiedziałam, że jako samotna matka nie mogę wciąż parać się niebezpiecznym zajęciem, więc postanowiłam się przekwalifikować, żeby zapewnić mojemu maleństwu stabilne życie, tyle że nikt nie chciał mnie zatrudnić bez doświadczenia w gastronomii…

Sue uniosła brew, a Lucy zrobiła wielkie oczy.

\- Gdzie więc nauczyłaś się tak piec?- spytała zaciekawiona sous szefowa.

\- Z telewizji.- odpowiedziała zarumieniona dziewczyna.- Jestem sierotą. Wychowywałam się w rodzinach zastępczych do siedemnastego roku życia, kiedy to wniosłam o uznanie mnie za dorosłą. Sąd się zgodził, a znajoma z ośrodka pomocy społecznej pomogła znaleźć mieszkanie i drobny zasiłek na życie. Skończyłam liceum, a że miałam dobre stopnie, poszłam na studia, gdzie dali mi stypendium za dobre wyniki w nauce. Dorabiałam sobie w uniwersyteckiej kafejce, a przy okazji miałam darmowy posiłek pracowniczy. Jakoś przeciepałam te parę lat, a zaraz po studiach poszłam do Quantico. Roba poznałam w szpitalu, jak mnie postrzelili w nogę podczas aresztowania podejrzanego. Był pielęgniarzem. Zaiskrzyło i zaczęliśmy się spotykać. Różnie bywało, ale myślałam, że mnie kocha. Jak widać pomyliłam co do niego okropnie…- mówiła.- Gdy mnie rzucił, wiedziałam, że czas zmienić pracę, bo to małe będzie mieć tylko mnie i dla niego muszę być bezpieczna. Kocham programy kulinarne. Oglądam je bez przerwy i eksperymentuję w domu. Gdy zobaczyłam wasze ogłoszenie, pomyślałam, że spróbuję jeszcze raz. Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałam na samym początku, kim jestem z wykształcenia, ale bardzo chcę tutaj z wami pracować. Mam nadzieję, że teraz, gdy pani już wie wszystko, panno Thomas, nie zmieni pani zdania.- dokończyła cicho.

\- Po pierwsze, mam na imię Sue.- odpowiedziała łagodnie blondynka.- Po drugie, po degustacji jestem przekonana, że mam do czynienia z cukiernikiem i to dobrym!- kontynuowała.- Po trzecie to, że mam restaurację i gotuję, nie oznacza, że jestem zawodowym kucharzem. Tylko Lucy para się tym profesjonalnie, a ja jestem byłą prawniczką z zamiłowaniem do kuchni. Po czwarte zaś….- mrugnęła wesoło.-… kiedy możemy się spodziewać tego malucha? Musimy przecież zacząć planować baby shower!

Nowa dziewczyna popatrzyła z niedowierzaniem i wymamrotała uszczęśliwiona:

\- To znaczy, że mam tę pracę?

\- Witaj w „Don'tSueMe", Taro Williams. Witaj na pokładzie.- odparła jej nowa pracodawczyni i Tara uścisnęła ją z wdzięcznością, wołając radośnie „Woohoo!".

Tym sposobem restauracja zyskała nowego członka zespołu.

Dzięki nowej pomocnicy, Sue, z którą Jack w końcu telefonicznie podzielił się swoją zawodową mizerotą, miała chwilkę, by zorganizować dla niego i jego kolegów z jednostki małą niespodziankę. W piątkowy poranek jak zwykle zabrała się do gotowania, ale tym razem przygotowała większą ilość porcji. Z menu wybrała zupę krabową Lucy, Gumbo z owocami morza i ryżem, a na deser mały kontener ręcznie robionych przez Tarę Goo Goo Clusters. Wszystko to Sue starannie zapakowała w pojemniki termiczne i przesłała kurierem do biura Hudsona wraz z krótką wiadomością: „Mów, co chcesz, ale nie dam ci umrzeć z głodu. S."

Dość powiedzieć, że wyszczerzył się jak idiota nie tylko ze względu na przesyłkę, ale przede wszystkim z uwagi na to, że o nim pomyślała.

\- _Boże! Kocham tę dziewczynę!_ \- pomyślał wniebowzięty i począł rozdzielać jedzenie wśród kolegów.

Jak nietrudno się domyślić, taki posiłek nie mógł przejść bez echa, ale Sparky nie puścił pary z ust, gdy chłopaki pytali o nadawcę i tylko uśmiechał się tajemniczo. Nawet zazwyczaj stoicki Myles wyraził zachwyt, a to już było coś, bo w końcu bywał nawet w „Antonio's"!

Och, ostatecznie Husdon zamierzał im powiedzieć, komu zawdzięczają te delikatesy, jednak wszystko w swoim czasie. Póki co, po jedzeniu wymknął się z biura, zadzwonił do pani Daisy i zamówił kolejny bukiet dla Sue, który wraz z wiadomością miał być dostarczony na adres restauracji. Wiedział, że koledzy również chcieliby się zrewanżować, ale on miał pierwszeństwo i basta! Powie im jutro, a potem, z odrobiną szczęścia, pojedzie do niej i podziękuje osobiście…

tbc


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** _Kochana **San** , zwolnij trochę, bo mi tu resztę zniechęcisz! ;p_

 _Dear **71cottes** , once again I wanna thank you. You're still here even though reading in Polish is difficult for you. You're amazing!_ :)

* * *

XIV

Kryzys został zażegnany w sobotnie popołudnie. Jack był zmęczony jak nigdy przedtem, ale cieszył się, że groźba została wyeliminowana na czas. Zbyt dobrze pamiętał 11 września. Wszyscy to pamiętali i przez wspomnienie na tamte wydarzenia z jeszcze większym zaangażowaniem wykonywali swoją pracę. To prawda, że ostatnie dni były piekielnie ciężkie, ale i w nich rozbłysło ciepłe światełko wraz z prezentem od Sue. Wszystkim im dała nową energię i nadzieję na lepsze jutro, a ta nadzieja zaprocentowała. Ariff Dessa, znany jako „Książę Terroru", po długim i żmudnym dochodzeniu został namierzony i zastrzelony w trakcie obławy na jego komórkę terrorystyczną. FBI zapobiegło wielkiej tragedii, sądząc po ładunkach z gazem, które Jack i jego ludzie znaleźli przytwierdzone do małych samolotów i gotowe do rozpylenia nad Waszyngtonem. Wszystko dzięki jednej kobiecie….

To był łut szczęścia, że Dessa nie docenił zdolności lingwistycznych swej żony. Pod fałszywym nazwiskiem poślubił Amerykankę, by mieć obywatelstwo i łatwo poruszać się po Stanach. Jej zawód również nie był bez znaczenia, bo dzięki jej pracy na uczelni mógł pod nosem Betty szmuglować do USA terrorystów pod przykrywką studentów. Ne przypuszczał, że jego „głupia", naiwna żona zacznie uczyć się arabskiego, by go uszczęśliwić. Ona zaś nie przypuszczała, że nowa umiejętność odkryje przed nią prawdziwą naturę męża. To Betty VanderWylen rozpracowała „Josepha" i swoje odkrycie zgłosiła FBI, które już go szukało. To dzięki jej bohaterskiej postawie ten człowiek zginął, choć ona sama została przy tym ciężko ranna. Przeżyła. Operację Dessy unieszkodliwiono, a naród i Jack znów mogli spać spokojnie.

Tyle w teorii…

W praktyce, choć Hudson padał z nóg, musiał i chciał coś jeszcze załatwić. Była druga popołudniu i tak się złożyło, że szef odpuścił im raporty aż do poniedziałku, wiedząc, jaką mordęgę przeszli w związku z dochodzeniem. Jack wykorzystał więc chwilę zanim jego koledzy poszli do domów i wreszcie odpowiedział na pytanie o ich anioła miłosierdzia.

\- Wiem, że ciekawi was, chłopaki, komu zawdzięczamy wczorajszą ucztę.

\- Ma się rozumieć!- odparł od razu Myles.- Od wieków nie jadłem tak smakowitego Gumbo! Gdzie znajdę więcej takich delikatesów?- spytał z autentycznym zadowoleniem.

\- Myślałem, że to była Jambalaya.- Bobby podrapał się po głowie.

\- Do Jambalayi nie dodaje się okry. Wiem, bo Donna czasem ją dla nas przyrządza.- zauważył Dimitrius.

\- Słusznie. Przyprawy również były nieco inne.- zgodził się Leland.- Widać, jak Manning zna się na jedzeniu.- dodał zaczepnie, za co otrzymał piorunujące spojrzenie od partnera i czym się nie przejął, bo mimo zmęczenia był w świetnym nastroju.- Miałeś nam jednak zdradzić, kto tak nas uraczył w godzinie cierpienia, Jack.- przypomniał.- Byłoby na miejscu zrewanżować się za tak wspaniały podarunek.

\- Panowie…- uśmiechnął się brunet.- Jeśli czujecie potrzebę złożenia podziękowań, należą się one właścicielce oraz ekipie nowej restauracji przy D Street. Panna Sue Thomas, szefowa „Don'tSueMe", i moja stara znajoma, ulitowała się nad nami, jak tylko dowiedziała się, że od tygodnia nie spaliśmy we własnych łóżkach, i przygotowała dla nas to niebo w gębie.

\- Interesująca nazwa jak na restaurację, ale z taką kuchnią ta pani nie musi się martwić, że ktoś ją pozwie.- stwierdził Myles.- Muszę osobiście wyrazić uszanowanie i podziękowania.- dodał.- W tym ponurym dla nas czasie, spożycie takiej ambrozji…

\- Tak, tak, tak…- przerwał mu Bobby.- Zostaw te kwieciste przemowy dla przyjaciółki naszego lidera.- powiedział, a potem zwrócił się do Hudsona.- Jak widać, bracie, mamy jednak do pogadania, ale najpierw musisz mnie zabrać do tego kulinarnego raju, bo takich ciastek nie jadłem jak żyję. Wszystko było pyszne, ale te domowe Goo Goo…- rozmarzył się.

\- Uwierz mi, Bobby, reszta deserów w „Don'tSue Me" jest równie smaczna.- zapewnił wesoło Jack.

\- Czy tam jest drogo?- spytał zaintrygowany D.- Chciałem zaprosić Donnę na kolację, żeby jej wynagrodzić nieobecność…

\- Nie mów nic więcej!- wtrącił brunet.- To idealne miejsce na randkę. Ciepłe, przytulne, z jak widać pyszną kuchnią, na którą stać nawet ciebie. Jestem pewien, że Donna będzie zachwycona, ale byłoby dobrze, gdybyś uprzedził ich wcześniej. U Sue nie ma rezerwacji, lecz klienci walą ostatnio drzwiami i oknami z tego, co mi mówiła. Podejrzewam, że jeśli poprosisz, zarezerwuje dla ciebie stolik, byście nie musieli czekać.

\- Byłoby wspaniale!- ucieszył się Afroamerykanin.- A adres?- spytał jeszcze.

\- Jak mówiłem, to na D St NE, przy skrzyżowaniu z Massachusetts Ave, pod 112.- odparł Jack.- Na pewno znajdziesz. Jest tam obok spory parking strzeżony z monitoringiem. Zresztą, jeśli macie ochotę na mały rekonesans, że lunchu nie wspomnę, zapraszam. Mamy wolne aż do poniedziałku i jestem pewien, że Sue znajdzie nam jakiś stolik. Ja stawiam.

\- Ja się piszę, zwłaszcza że Sparky płaci!- wyszczerzył się zaraz Bobby.

\- Ja również, ale bez kwiatów nie pójdę. Po prostu tak się nie godzi!- stwierdził Myles.

\- Możemy kupić po drodze.- zasugerował D .i wyciągnął rękę.- Zrzuta, panowie.

\- Pozwól, że ja się tym zajmę.- powiedział Leland.- W końcu z nas wszystkich, to ja się najlepiej na tym znam.- rzucił dumnie.

Rzeczywiście, Myles był wielbicielem róż i uprawiał je namiętnie w swoim przydomowym ogrodzie, więc mężczyźni postanowili zaufać jego wiedzy oraz gustowi. Bez gadania dali, ile mogli, a potem czekali w samochodach, gdy w pobliskiej kwiaciarni Leland wybierał bukiet.

Bostończyk nigdy nie robił nic na pół gwizdka, więc i teraz nie zamierzał. Spośród dostępnych kwiatów wybrał te najpiękniejsze, różowe i kremowe róże, do których kazał dołączyć lilie Stargazer, różowe alstromerie, kremowe lewkonie, gałązki gaultherii i włoskiego ruskusu. Całość kosztowała więcej, niż kwota zrzutki, ale Myles bez żalu dopłacił trzydzieści dolarów do setki, na którą opiewała kwota rachunku, i uzbrojony w stylową aranżację, w pięknym, szklanym, także różowym wazonie, wrócił do wozu, gdzie już niecierpliwił się Bobby.

\- Myślałem, że się zgubiłeś w tej kwiaciarni.- stwierdził z ironią.

\- Sztuka wymaga czasu, Koala.- powiedział stoicko Leland.- A teraz ruszaj. Jack już włączył się do ruchu. Zgubisz go, jak zaraz nie zrobisz tego samego.

\- Trzeba było jechać z D. On przynajmniej nie narzeka.- mruknął Manning.

Myles nic sobie nie robił z jego uwag. Przez krótką drogę do restauracji z zadowoleniem przyglądał się kwiatom.

\- _Doskonały wybór!_ \- pochwalił w myślach sam siebie.- _Jak zawsze…_

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce i weszli do środka, wiedzieli, że Jack nie przesadzał. Przytulna restauracyjka pękała w szwach, a w tle grała stonowana muzyka jazzowa. Jeśli dodać do tego zapachy dochodzące z kuchni…

\- Zadziwiające!- skwitował Harvard.- Że też nie byłem tu nigdy przedtem!

Zanim ktokolwiek zdołał coś powiedzieć, przed całą czwórką stanęła urocza mulatka, czerwieniąc się nieznacznie.

\- Pan Hudson. Witamy ponownie.- powiedziała nieśmiało, robiąc maślane oczy i wywołując rozbawienie wśród pozostałych trzech mężczyzn.

\- Witaj, Alicia. Jak się masz?- spytał uprzejmie.

\- Doskonale, sir.- odparła.- Bardzo dziękuję. Czy panna Sue oczekuje panów?- dodała.- Mamy komplet, ale jeśli zechcą panowie zaczekać…

\- Naturalnie.- odparł brunet.- Byłbym jednak wdzięczny, gdybyś poprosiła szefową. Chciałbym jej przedstawić moich przyjaciół, którzy, tak na marginesie, mają coś dla niej.- wskazał na Lelanda.

\- Kolejne kwiaty!- zachwyciła się dziewczyna.- Nie tak wielkie, jak bukiet od pana, ale też cudowne!- mamrotała.

Jack przybrał barwę pomidora i syknął delikatnie:

\- Alicia, proszę…

\- Oh, przepraszam!- zawstydziła się dziewczyna.- Oczywiście, już lecę!- zapewniła i popędziła do kuchni.

Chwilę później wyszła do nich oszałamiająco piękna blondynka z orzechowymi oczami, zaróżowionymi policzkami i dołeczkami w policzkach, które ujęłyby każdego.

\- Jack!- uśmiechnęła się.- Nie spodziewałam się ciebie o tak wczesnej porze. Zgaduję, że wreszcie załatwiłeś, co trzeba.- powiedziała miękko.

\- Witaj, Sue.- wyszczerzył się na jej widok, a oczy mu rozbłysły, na co towarzyszący mu koledzy wymienili znaczące spojrzenia.- Rzeczywiście. Nareszcie mamy wolne i pierwsze, co chcieliśmy zrobić, to podziękować ci za to, że wczoraj rozjaśniłaś nam dzień.- powiedział.

\- Przecież zrobiłeś to już wczoraj. Kwiaty były piękne i bardzo ci za nie dziękuję, ale naprawdę nie musiałeś. Przygotowałyśmy dla was ten skromny posiłek, bo wiem, jak ciężką macie pracę.- odparła skromnie.

\- Droga pani…- odezwał się szarmancko Myles, występując nieco do przodu i wyciągając ku niej bukiet, dzięki czemu w ogóle wiedziała, że do niej mówi, i skupiła się tym razem na jego ustach.- To nie był skromny posiłek, lecz poezja smaku, aromatyczne, bogate, harmonijne i przepyszne koło ratunkowe, które osłodziło nam prozę codziennej pracy. Niech mi będzie wolno, w imieniu swoim i kolegów, z głębi serca podziękować z tę niebiańską ucztę, i ofiarować ten skromny wyraz uznania dla pani talentu oraz dobroci, Madame!- dokończył z właściwą sobie flegmą, po czym podał kwiaty.

\- Dziękuję, agencie…

\- Leland. Myles Leland III.- odpowiedział zaraz.- Mój szanowny kolega zapomniał nas przedstawić, choć wcale się temu nie dziwię, skoro znajdujemy się w obecności tak uroczej damy. Teraz wiemy, skąd ten uśmiech na jego twarzy mimo piekielnego tygodnia.- dorzucił znacząco i Hudson się zarumienił.

\- Wybacz, Sue.- wymruczał, dotykając jej dłoni.- Oczywiście pozwól, że zaprezentuję resztę ekipy. Po mojej prawej- Dimitrius Gans… Dimitrius, oto panna Sue Thomas, właścicielka i szefowa kuchni tej restauracji.

\- Proszę mi mówić D.- zaproponował.- Bardzo się cieszę, że panią poznałem. Nie wiem, czy jakieś słowa w pełni wyrażą naszą, moją wdzięczność, ale jakiekolwiek by nie były, są z serca płynące.- zapewnił.

\- Cieszę się, że mogłam pomóc.- powiedziała nieśmiało panna Thomas i znów poczuła dotyk Jacka.

\- Mylesa już poznałaś. Obok niego zaś Bobby Manning.

\- Jestem oczarowany, sheila!- zielonooki agent wyszczerzył się kretyńsko i zerknąwszy psotnie na przyjaciela, uniósł jej dłoń do swych ust, całując szarmancko. Bez trudu dojrzał wyraz zazdrości i irytacji na twarzy bruneta, i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.- _Oj, stary…_ \- pomyślał.- _Teraz to już naprawdę musimy pogadać!_

 _-_ Australijczyk?- spytała z uśmiechem, na co odparł:

\- Co mnie zdradziło? Pewnie akcent!- mrugnął.

\- Niekoniecznie.- rzuciła przekornie i wymieniła porozumiewawcze perskie oczko z Jackiem. Zanim jednak agenci zaczęli się zastanawiać, co miała na myśli, dziewczyna dodała:- Jak panowie widzą, mamy komplet, ale zapraszam do mojego stolika. Będzie nieco ciasno, lecz jakoś damy sobie radę.

\- Jesteś pewna, że nie sprawimy kłopotu?- spytał z troską Hudson.

\- Oczywiście, że nie!- powiedziała stanowczo.- Wiesz, że ty i twoi przyjaciele jesteście tu zawsze mile widziani, Jack.- uśmiechnęła się ciepło i poprosiła, by poszli za nią.

D, który szedł obok Jacka, nachylił się ku niemu i szepnął:

\- Szczęściarz z ciebie, mój młody przyjacielu.

Brunet zarumienił się, ale nie zaprzeczył.

Tymczasem Myles wyjaśnił Bobby'emu, że spożywanie posiłku przy stole szefa kuchni to prawdziwy zaszczyt i Leland oczekuje, że jego partner doceni to wyróżnienie.

\- Staraj się jeść z nieco większą klasą niż w Slappy's, Manning. Okazja tego wymaga.- pouczył.

\- Wbrew temu, co o mnie sądzisz, nie brakuje mi manier przy stole, Harvard.- odparł Bobby.

\- Więc je wreszcie pokaż.- syknął bostończyk i dyskusja się urwała, zwłaszcza, że Sue przedstawiła im resztę zespołu. Alicia i Jacinta zostały tylko chwilę, by dokonać prezentacji, po czym wróciły do klientów. Większe jednak zainteresowanie wzbudziły dwie pozostałe „kuchareczki", które Sue przedstawiła jako Lucy i Tarę, swoje sous szefowe. Czemu jednak nie, skoro były młode, urocze, i jak widać, utalentowane?

Tego dnia agenci cieszyli się nie tylko smakiem przepysznej zupy z langusty i kukurydzy, podanej z pieczywem czosnkowym; piersią kurczęcia faszerowaną bogatym farszem krabowym i polaną śmietanowym sosem z grzybami oraz ukoronowaniem posiłku- sześciowarstwowym, czekoladowym tortem Red Velvet- popisowym dziełem Tary. Rozkosz jedzenia dodatkowo osłodziło im towarzystwo, choć wszystkie panie pracowały jak zwykle, za wyjątkiem Sue, która dodatkowo osobiście ich obsługiwała.

Dość powiedzieć, że był to początek pięknej przyjaźni (i nie tylko), bowiem agenci odkryli właśnie swoją nową, ulubioną restaurację.

\- Wrócę tu z Donną, może nawet jutro!- obiecał Dimitrius.

\- Stolik będzie na was czekał.- zapewniła Sue.- W niedziele otwieramy o pierwszej.- przypomniała.

\- Ja również nie omieszkam znów spróbować tych delicji.- zapewnił Harvard, będąc pod wrażeniem nie tylko kuchni.- Nawet w „Antonio's" nie podają tak cudownych owoców morza!- pochwalił.

\- Dziękuję, agencie Leland.- odparła nieśmiało gospodyni.

\- Myles. Proszę mi mówić, Myles.- poprawił.

\- Myles… W takim razie, jestem Sue.- przytaknęła i na tym stanęło.

\- Droga Sue…- Bobby uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.-… do tej pory myślałem, że najlepsze jedzenie w tym mieście to cheeseburgery w „Slappy's".- zażartował, wywołując jej chichot.- Myliłem się jednak. Może i podajecie tu kuchnię Południa, ale takie owoce morza jadłem tylko w Australii. Czapki z głów!- stwierdził gorąco.

\- Dziękuję, Bobby. Cieszę się, że ci smakowało.- odpowiedziała wesoło.

\- Tego, sheila, możesz być pewna!- rzucił i raz jeszcze dla psoty ucałował koniuszki jej palców.

\- Crash…- syknął Jack.- Zachowuj się!

\- Myślałem, że to robię. Nie ma potrzeby się tak pieklić.- powiedział przekornie.- Sądzę jednak, że mój przyjaciel jest nieco zazdrosny, więc już się pożegnam z miłymi paniami i dołączę do Harvarda, bo znów mi zarzuci, że zostaję z tyłu!- mrugnął szelmowsko i w podobny sposób ucałowawszy dłonie obu pozostałych dziewczyn, podążył za przyjacielem.

Kiedy Jack i Sue wreszcie zostali sami (albo prawie sami, nie licząc pracujących w głębi kuchni Lucy i Tary), Sparky ujął jej dłonie, uśmiechnął się i powiedział miękko:

\- Czy masz pojęcie, jaka jesteś wspaniała?

Panna Thomas przybrała barwę piwonii i odparła:

\- Przesadzasz. Jestem tylko zwykłą dziewczyną z Ohio, która lubi uszczęśliwiać swoich przyjaciół.

\- Nieprawda.- zaprzeczył.- Jesteś kimś o wiele więcej, Sue. Każdego dnia zadziwiasz mnie czymś nowym i chcę o tobie wiedzieć wszystko.- wyznał, po czym zaryzykował.- Czy poszłabyś ze mną jutro na spacer?- poprosił.- Wiem, że pracujecie także w niedzielę, ale może do południa?

\- Z przyjemnością, Jack.- usłyszał i cały się rozpromienił.

\- Wspaniale! Przyjadę po ciebie koło dziesiątej, zgoda?

\- Będę czekała.- potwierdziła z uroczym uśmiechem.

\- Zatem do jutra, Susie!- mrugnął.

\- Jak mam cię przekonać, że już wyrosłam z Susie?- pokręciła pobłażliwie głową.

\- Wiem, że tak jest, Sue…- odpowiedział.-…ale część ciebie na zawsze pozostanie moją Susie, pierwszą i jedyną dziewczynką, dla której kiedykolwiek zrobiłem kwiatek.- szepnął, pogłębiając jej rumieniec.- Do zobaczenia.- dodał, a jego pocałunek w dłoń miał zupełnie inny charakter. To był pocałunek mężczyzny zakochanego i Tara wraz z Lucy już słyszały z oddali dźwięk weselnych dzwonów. Były pewne, że to się skończy ślubem!

\- Do jutra, Jack…- szepnęła dziewczyna.

Kiedy wyszedł, wpierw wymieniając uścisk łapy z jej czworonogiem, westchnęła głęboko, a jej sous szefowe zachichotały wesoło.

\- Tam, tam, taram…- zaintonowała Lucy, do której dołączyła cukierniczka.- Tam, tam taraaammm…

\- Nie wiem, o co wam chodzi.- mruknęła blondynka, widząc jak podśpiewują.

\- Jack i Sue siedzą razem na drzewie... Całują się…- śpiewały dalej.

\- Oh, bądźcie cicho i wracajcie do pracy, bo właśnie sos ci się waży, Lucy…- rzuciła znacząco panna Thomas.

\- Ups!

tbc


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** _No ja nie wiem, czy to dobrze, że stałam się dla Ciebie tak przewidywalna, **San**. Chyba muszę wymyślić coś kompletnie pokręconego, żebyś nie wiedziała z góry, co się wydarzy. Jak się nie uda, chyba zarzucę pisanie!_ ;p

 _Dobra, jedziemy dalej, przeskakując nieco w przyszłość._

* * *

XV

 _ **Kilka miesięcy później…**_

Zima minęła szybko, szczególnie, że zajęć nikomu nie brakowało. Interes Sue rozwijał się bardzo prężnie i panna Thomas powoli zaczęła czerpać z restauracji prawdziwe zyski. Gości nie brakowało, bo w okolicy wszyscy zachwycali się nie tylko pysznym, świeżutkim jedzeniem, ale także doskonałym porządkiem w lokalu. Blondynka bowiem przykładała wielką wagę do wymogów sanitarnych i to zaprocentowało przy okresowej kontroli z Departamentu Zdrowia, którą dziewczyny zaliczyły śpiewająco. Mało tego, wieść o nowej, wspaniałej knajpce biegła po mieście lotem błyskawicy, wspomagana również opiniami tak wymagających klientów jak Myles Leland III, który polecił ją swoim znajomym.

A propos Mylesa… Jak na tak inteligentnego mężczyznę, dość późno zorientował się, że właścicielka „Don'tSueMe" nie słyszy. Oczywiście fakt, że zwykle, gdy tam bywał, jego uwaga skupiała się nie tylko na jedzeniu, ale również na uroczej, ciemnoskórej sous szefowej rodem z Charleston, nie był bez znaczenia. Czekoladowa piękność oczarowała go nie tylko talentem kulinarnym, ale także oczami, uśmiechem i swoją bezpośredniością. Po raz pierwszy spotkał kobietę tak szczerą w swoich opiniach i tak gotową bronić swoich racji, nawet jeśli nie zawsze były one zgodne z opinią ogółu (i jego własną). Była tak różna od nadętych hipokrytek, wśród których dotąd się obracał, ale daleka od pospolitej. Miała klasę i prawdę powiedziawszy sprawiła, iż jego związek z Claire- ulubienicą jego rodziców (i wymarzoną synową, co niejednokrotnie podkreślali) zatrząsł się tamtej zimy w posadach. Im dłużej Myles znał Lucy Dotson, tym bardziej się upewniał, że nie poślubi Claire Alexander, ponieważ oddał serce jej zupełnemu przeciwieństwu. Tak czy owak, podczas gdy Dimitrius z pomocą żony (Donna miała niesłyszącego dziadka) i Bobby- dzięki zupełnemu przypadkowi („przyłapał" Jacka i Sue na miganiu w parku) szybko odkryli „sekret" panny Thomas, Myles potrzebował dwa miesiące, by wreszcie „załapać", jak ujęła to Lucy. Był zaszokowany. Zapewne, gdyby poznał blondynkę w innych okolicznościach i dalej był pod wpływem swoich snobistycznych bliskich, mógłby zareagować zupełnie inaczej, ale przyjaźń, jaką nawiązali dzięki swoim kulinarnym zainteresowaniom i skrywana miłość do psów, pomogły mu walczyć z wpojonymi mu uprzedzeniami i w sumie przyjął tę „niespodziankę" bardzo pozytywnie, upatrując w znajomości szansy na poszerzenie swoich horyzontów, no i zdobycia paru „punktów" u Lucy oczywiście.

W każdym razie, biznes prosperował nie mniej, niż prywatna strona życia jego twórczyni, która dużo czasu pędzała z pewnym agentem...

Jakkolwiek Jack Hudson miał sporo pracy, starał się zawsze znaleźć czas, by spotkać się z Sue albo przynajmniej do niej zadzwonić. Ich pierwszy wspólny spacer był początkiem zalotów przystojnego bruneta, choć żadne oficjalne słowa dotąd nie padły. Dla wszystkich wokół było jednak oczywiste, że śliczna blondynka zapadła mu głęboko w serce. Dowód? Jack zawsze miał problemy z językami. Nauka łaciny czy nawet francuskiego w szkole była dla niego koszmarem, ale dla swojej wybranki Sparky z własnej woli zaczął uczyć się ASL- jej pierwszego języka. Zresztą, był to świetny pretekst, by być blisko niej tak często, jak się dało. Alfabet opanował w miarę szybko, ale jego dłonie nie były tak gibkie jak smukłe, wprawione dłonie Sue i zdarzało mu się, że źle układając palce, mówił coś zgoła innego niż zamierzał. Dotąd czerwienił się jak homar na wspomnienie dnia, gdy na migi zaprosił ją na kawę u przydrożnego sprzedawcy. Jej czerwone policzki i zaskoczone spojrzenie nieco zbiły go z tropu do momentu, gdy panna Thomas nie wyjaśniła mu różnicy między znakiem oznaczającym kawę, a tym wyrażającym namiętne migdalenie się z drugą osobą. Naturalnie przepraszał ją za to całą duszą i sama dziewczyna przyjęła omyłkę z właściwym sobie poczuciem humoru, lecz od tamtej chwili Jack zawsze się pilnował, by nie klapnąć czegoś jeszcze bardziej… kłopotliwego.

\- _Nie przejmuj się._ \- pocieszała go wtedy.- _Dopiero się uczysz i to normalne, że omyłki się zdarzają. Zapewniam, że idzie ci świetnie i nie wiesz, ile dla mnie znaczy to, że podjąłeś ten wysiłek…_

Uśmiech, który towarzyszył tym słowom osłodził mu gorycz tamtego zawstydzenia dziesięciokrotnie.

Parze nie było łatwo znaleźć dla siebie wolną chwilę. Oboje mieli mnóstwo obowiązków, a i godziny pracy nie zawsze dały się zgrać, jednakże gdzie jest wola, tam znajdzie się i sposób. Dzięki zatrudnieniu Tary oraz młodego stażysty jako podkuchennego, dziewczyny zdołały wypracować sobie taki grafik, by każda z nich miała czas również dla siebie. Było to ważne, zwłaszcza, że ciąża Tary postępowała… Sue już nie musiała spędzać tylu godzin w pracy, chociaż była tam każdego dnia. Kiedy więc miała spotkać się z Jackiem, była spokojna, że Lucy nie zostanie bez pomocy.

Co do bruneta, nawet jeśli praca zabierała mu większość dnia, wieczorami zawsze starał się przyjechać do Sue, choćby tylko po to, by odprowadzić ją do domu. Poza tym, każdej niedzieli zabierał ją i Levia do parku, a potem towarzyszył jej na nabożeństwie w małym kościółku, do którego uczęszczała, ponieważ był tam tłumacz dla niesłyszących. Owszem, brunet miał bliżej do swojej osiedlowej kaplicy, ale kiedy po raz pierwszy zaprosiła go do tej, z której korzystała, zachwycił się nie tylko urodą budynku, ale też pięknem nabożeństwa, atmosferą i sposobem, w jaki członkowie jej wspólnoty wyrażali swoją wiarę często nie mówiąc ani słowa. To było piękne…

Odkrywanie jej świata nie było łatwe. Czasami czuł się w nim zagubiony, kiedy na przykład rozmawiała z innym głuchym i zapominając się na chwilę, migała zbyt szybko. Nie miał jej jednak tego za złe. Ona przecież często bywała zagubiona w świecie słyszących, ale nigdy nie narzekała, tylko próbowała się przystosować. On zamierzał zrobić to samo.

Tej niedzieli będąca już w szóstym miesiącu Tara miała wolne (Bobby Manning zaprosił ją na majówkę w parku- jako przyjaciel, oczywiście, bo dziewczyna nie była jeszcze gotowa na nic poważniejszego po klęsce z Robem), więc Sue pomagała Lucy i Joemu. Tym razem menu zawierało drób i wieprzowinę oraz wołowinę, więc szefowe kuchni nie musiały jechać na zakupy, bo ich chłodnia od wczoraj była pełna tego mięsa. Marynowały więc steki i kurczaka do smażenia w głębokim tłuszczu oraz przygotowywały wszelkiej maści tradycyjne dodatki warzywne. Deserem nie musiały się przejmować. Tydzień wcześniej Tara przygotowała wykwintne kuleczki burbonowe w czekoladzie, które „dojrzewały" w ich chłodni, a dla młodszych bywalców dzień wcześniej zrobiła karmelowy torcik i małe biskwity, które wystarczyło tylko przekroić na pół, po czym wypełnić świeżo pociętymi truskawkami oraz bitą śmietaną. Jej przyjaciółki mogły to zrobić w kilka minut. Dzięki temu ciastko zachowywało swoją strukturę i nie naciągało wilgocią.

W niedziele „Don'tSueMe" otwierało swoje podwoje dopiero o pierwszej popołudniu, więc dziewczyny nie musiały się spieszyć. Pracowały spokojnie, żartując między sobą, a przy okazji ucząc swojego młodego podopiecznego. Chłopaka wychowywała tylko matka, bo ojciec zostawił ich, gdy jeszcze Joe był w pieluchach, więc młody dobrze czuł się otoczony wianuszkiem kobiet. Był wrażliwy i z początku nieco nieśmiały, ale miał talent i świetnie wpasował się w zespół.

Dochodziła trzecia i w restauracji o dziwo nie było jeszcze wielu klientów (być może sprawił to fakt, że pogoda dopisała i ludzie postanowili spędzić ten czas na świeżym powietrzu). W każdym razie, jak tylko ostatnia rodzina opuściła lokal, pojawiło się tam dwóch podejrzanie wyglądających typów, mówiących z dziwnym akcentem.

\- My do szefa.- powiedział jeden łamaną angielszczyzną, jak tylko Alicia podeszła z kartą dań.

\- Jest w kuchni. Zaraz poproszę.- uśmiechnęła się nieco nerwowo, bo ich obecność wywoływała w niej to nieprzyjemne uczucie pod skórą. Było w nich coś podejrzanego…

\- Nie musi. Sami se poradzimy, _конфетка_ [A/N: ros. cukiereczek]…- odparł, lustrując ją lubieżnie.

Teraz Alicia na serio miała złe przeczucia.

\- Teraz lokal zamknięty.- wtrącił drugi mężczyzna. Jego angielski był znacznie lepszy, ale akcent wciąż był silny.- Ty nie wpuszczasz nikogo, mała. Rozumiemy się?- powiedział i nie trzeba było geniusza, by zrozumieć, że jej groził.

\- T-tak.- przytaknęła przestraszona nie na żarty mulatka.- _O Boże!-_ pomyślała.- _Niech nam ktoś pomoże!_

Jeśli Lucy i Sue zaskoczyło to najście, obie dziewczyny nie dały nic po sobie poznać, tylko dyskretnie ostrzegły kucającego przed piekarnikiem Joego, by się nie podnosił ani nie odzywał.

\- Panowie, witamy w „Don'tSueMe".- odezwała się Sue, mając nadzieję, że jej głos brzmi naturalnie.- Zwykle goście nie mają tu wstępu, ale skoro Alicia panów wpuściła, to w czym możemy pomóc?- spytała odważnie.

\- My do szefa.- powtórzył pierwszy, lecz kaleczona angielszczyzna była trudna do odczytania dla Sue.

\- Przepraszam, ale nie jestem pewna, czy dobrze zrozumiałam. Mówi pan nieco niewyraźnie.- zaryzykowała blondynka, mając nadzieję, że nie wzbudzi w nim agresji. Czuła, że nie przyszli tu jeść, lecz póki co, musiała grać na zwłokę.

\- A ty как [ros. co], głucha?- rzucił poirytowany.

\- Prawie od urodzenia, proszę pana.- odparła grzecznie.- Czytam z ruchu warg, ale z jakiegoś powodu z panem jest mi trudniej. Proszę mi więc wybaczyć, jeśli nie zawsze rozumiem, co pan mówi.

\- Черт![ ros. w luźnym tłumaczeniu- Cholera!]- zaklął pod nosem i spojrzał na drugiego.- Вы говорите, Стефан! Bам лучше говорить по-английски.[Ty mów, Stefan! Lepiej mówisz po angielsku.]- powiedział, a ten skinął głową.

\- Jak mówił mój kolega, szukamy szefa.- powtórzył.

\- To ja.- odparła Sue.- Czy panowie mają zastrzeżenia do naszej kuchni? Jeśli tak, mamy książkę skarg na sali…- dodała.

\- My nie przyszli tu jeść, a zaproponować usługi ochroniarskie.- powiedział, ignorując ujadanie z głębi lokalu. Póki nie było tu tego kundla, nie musiał się przejmować.- Taka piękna knajpa wymaga ochrony. Zapewnimy ją za niewielką cenę, powiedzmy połowę zysków. W zamian będziecie tu sobie spokojnie pracować.

\- To uprzejme z panów strony, ale dotąd radziłyśmy sobie bez ochrony, bo to bardzo spokojna okolica. Nie stać nas zresztą na dodatkowe koszty. To nowa restauracja i nie generuje jeszcze zysków.- skłamała Sue, choć normalnie brzydziła się kłamstwem.

\- My się nie zrozumieli.- wyjaśnił Stefan.- Ty płacisz, a lokal jest cały. Odmówisz…- tu jego kumpel zrzucił na podłogę parę talerzy.-… a przestanie być miło.- dokończył znaczącym tonem

\- Mamy wam płacić haracz?- wtrąciła się Lucy.

\- To brzydkie słowo.- skwitował Rosjanin.- Ja wolę mówić „ubezpieczenie od nieszczęśliwych wypadków"…

Alicia była przerażona. Nie musiała być szczególnie inteligentna, żeby zrozumieć, po co przyszli ci dwaj. Na mieście mówiło się o serii wymuszeń od małych przedsiębiorców, ale dotąd nikt nie poskarżył się głośno i dziewczyna czuła, że „Don'tSueMe" znalazło się w podobnej sytuacji. Co jednak mogła zrobić? Jeśli zadzwoni na policję, tamci faceci gotowi skrzywdzić ich wszystkich, nie mówiąc już o zdewastowaniu lokalu. Trzęsła się więc tylko jak osika, modląc się o cud i widać Opatrzność się nad nimi zlitowała, bo przez okno mulatka dostrzegła dwóch znajomych agentów, zbliżających się do drzwi. Pędem wyszła im na spotkanie i zanim zdołali się głośno przywitać oraz wyrazić zdziwienie faktem, że restauracja świeci pustkami, palcem pokazała, by milczeli. Potem szeptem wyjaśniła, co się wydarzyło i patrzyła, jak z przyjaciół szefowej zmieniali się w agentów FBI.

\- Nic się nie bój, Alicia.- zapewnił zaraz Jack.- Ukryj się gdzieś, a jeśli dojdzie do komplikacji, wciśnij szybkie wybieranie jeden i w moim imieniu poproś o wsparcie. Potem uciekaj.- dorzucił, podając jej swój telefon.

\- Pod żadnym pozorem się nie pokazuj, dopóki nie będzie po wszystkim.- pouczył ją Myles, który przyszedł poflirtować z Lucy, no i oczywiście zjeść coś dobrego.

\- Ok.- powiedziała tylko i zrobiła, co kazali.

Agenci nie tracili więcej czasu. Prawie bezszelestnie zbliżyli się do kuchni i jeszcze zanim weszli do środka, słyszeli, jak jeden z dwóch opisanych przez kuzynkę panny Dotson mężczyzn próbuje dokonać wymuszenia rozbójniczego, a drugi demoluje pomieszczenie.

\- Czy to znaczy, że jeśli się nie zgodzimy, zniszczycie nam lokal?- spytała Sue.

\- Nie będziesz płaciła, krew się poleje, a lokal i tak weźmiemy.- potwierdził Rosjanin, bawiąc się nożem.

Tyle wystarczyło Mylesowi, który nagrywał rozmowę swoim super nowoczesnym telefonem. To było przyznanie się do winy podane na srebrnej tacy. Teraz tylko trzeba było zająć się tymi delikwentami tak, by dziewczyny nie ucierpiały.

Trzymając pistolety w gotowości, agenci ostrożnie uchylili drzwi, żeby rozeznać się w sytuacji. Na szczęście obaj napastnicy stali teraz obok siebie, podziwiając swoją „zachętę", co ułatwiało zadanie stróżom prawa. Jack i Myles cicho otworzyli drzwi, skinieniem głowy uprzedzając kucharki, by się nie zdradziły, że ich widziały, a potem zaszli bandytów od tyłu i przyłożyli im lufy do głowy.

\- Ну, так что обеспокоить красивые дамы на работе? [Ładnie to tak, niepokoić te piękne panie w pracy?]- zapytał Leland, używając płynnego rosyjskiego, który zaskoczył nie tylko samych Rosjan, ale również Lucy (zdezorientowanej Sue nie wspominając).

\- FBI. Rzućcie broń. Jesteście aresztowani.- przedstawił się Jack stając tak żeby dojrzeli odznakę, a Myles szybko przetłumaczył to na rosyjski, w razie, gdyby w sądzie próbowali wciskać przysięgłym, że nie zrozumieli, bo nie mówią po angielsku.- Ręce za siebie i na kolana.- instruował dalej Hudson, gdy skuwali aresztowanych mężczyzn. Chwilę później obaj napastnicy klęczeli, pilnie nadzorowani przez bruneta, podczas gdy jego partner dzwonił po wsparcie. Nie minął kwadrans, a w restauracji zaroiło się od mundurowych, techników kryminalnych i kilku agentów FBI, którzy zajęli się zabezpieczaniem bandytów oraz miejsca przestępstwa. Jeden z nich wypuścił wreszcie Levia z biura, a ten natychmiast odszukał panią. Choć Rosjanie milczeli, cała reszta zainteresowanych nie miała problemu z opisaniem wydarzeń, szczególnie, że adrenalina w ich żyłach wciąż działała. Zeznania pracowników restauracji i jej szefowej oraz nagranie udostępnione przez Lelanda, nie budziły wątpliwości do co napadu i próby wymuszenia. Stefan i jego koleżka, Siergiej, zostali odeskortowani do aresztu, gdzie mieli oczekiwać na proces. Dopiero kiedy „Don'tSueMe" opustoszało ponownie, dziewczyny straciły nerwy i zaczęły płakać. Reakcja obu agentów była wiadoma. Myles i Jack natychmiast się nimi zajęli…

Naturalnie nie było już mowy o jakiejkolwiek pracy na resztę dnia. Sue zdecydowała o zamknięciu lokalu i nakazała wszystkim iść do domu. Po Joego przyjechała matka i uścisnęła go, jakby nigdy nie chciała puścić, a Myles odwiózł Lucy i Alicię. Chwała Bogu, że Jacinta miała przyjść dopiero później, bo miała próbę chóru w kościele. Sue zadzwoniła do niej i dała jej wolny dzień zanim latynoska się stawiła do pracy.

Panna Thomas była tak roztrzęsiona, że brunet przez dobrych kilka minut trzymał ją w objęciach, zanim uspokoiła się na tyle, by z pomocą Jacka dokończyć zaczęte sprzątanie i schować do chłodni to, co dało się przechować na kolejny dzień. Resztę starannie zapakowała i w drodze do domu odwiozła do schroniska dla kobiet. Niech chociaż tam mają pożytek z całego tego jedzenia.

tbc

* * *

 **A/N:** _Może choć teraz Cię zaskoczyłam, San!_ ;p


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** _Awww… **Aisha** , dziękuję! Dziękuję również wszystkim, którzy podążają za moim opowiadaniem albo dodają je do ulubionych. Nie ma dla mnie cenniejszej nagrody za pisanie!_

* * *

XVI

Było po ósmej, gdy Sue otworzyła drzwi do swojego mieszkania i wpuściła Hudsona oraz goldena do środka (biedak od razu pobiegł na swoje leże), zanim nie zatrzasnęła wszystkich zamków. Wciąż nie czuła się bezpiecznie i mimo obecności uzbrojonego Jacka desperacko pragnęła znów poczuć się normalnie. Stąd łańcuch blokujący drzwi i oba starannie zakluczone zamki.

Sparky dobrze ją rozumiał. Coś takiego wyprowadziłoby z równowagi każdego, a przecież nawet jeśli ona tak wspaniale sobie poradziła w obliczu zagrożenia, to przecież miała prawo się zdenerwować, odreagować tę napaść. Jakby nie patrzeć, tamci faceci próbowali odebrać jej wszystko, na co tak ciężko pracowała, już nie mówiąc o tym, że grozili nożami jej, i jej przyjaciołom. W tej sytuacji chyba tylko Steven Seagal pozostałby niewzruszony…

\- Kawy?- zapytała niepewnie, zupełnie nie mając pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić.

\- Myślę, że jak na jeden dzień, wystarczy nam dopingu, Sue.- próbował zażartować brunet, by trochę ją rozpogodzić.- Co powiesz na gorącą czekoladę?- zaproponował w zamian.

\- Tak, chyba masz rację, że to lepsza opcja.- westchnęła i zaczęła kierować się do kuchni. Sparky ją zatrzymał.

\- Ja zrobię.- powiedział łagodnie.- Ty usiądź i odpocznij, spróbuj się odprężyć. Poradzę sobie i obiecuję solennie nie wysadzić ci kuchni.- przysiągł z uśmiechem, który nieśmiało oddała.

\- OK.- zamigała, siadając na sofie w saloniku, na co się rozpromienił i cmoknąwszy ją w czoło, dodał entuzjastycznie:

\- Zaraz wracam. Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszaj!

Nie miała zamiaru. Stad mogła widzieć, jak brunet krząta się po jej malutkiej kuchni, dzięki czemu nie czuła się tak osamotniona i niepewna. Na zewnątrz było ciepło, ale po tym jak moc adrenaliny osłabła, Sue czuła dreszcze na całym ciele. Wzięła więc pled z oparcia kanapy i narzuciła na siebie prawie niczym kokon. Podkurczyła nogi i w tej pozycji patrzyła, jak jej najlepszy przyjaciel i chłopak, w którym się zakochała, przygotowuje dla nich dymiące, słodkie pocieszenie. Ku jej zdumieniu, nie szukał gotowego mixu. Zamiast tego przygotował mleko, a potem znalazł kakao i cukier oraz raz dwa przeszukał jej stojak z przyprawami i wybrał jedną z nich. Czując na sobie jej wzrok, odwrócił się przez ramię, mrugnął i zawołał:

\- Nie podglądaj! To mój tajny przepis!

Po raz pierwszy od kilku godzin blondynka się roześmiała. Nie był to jeszcze ten cudowny, głośny, dźwięczny śmiech, który tak kochał, ale prawie, i warto było się dla niego powygłupiać.

\- Skoro tak mówisz, Jack.- usłyszał i znów mrugnął, po czym wrócił do pracy. Nie minęło dużo czasu, gdy dwa pełne kubki były prawie gotowe. Musiał jeszcze tylko dodać kleksa bitej śmietany (w lodówce znalazł syfon podobny do tego, który widział w jej restauracji i jak się okazało, pełny), po dwie duże pianki Mashmallows i ociupinkę startej czekolady dla ostatecznego efektu. Zadowolony ze swego dzieła, uprzątnął miejsce pracy i odłożywszy brudny rondel na później (teraz ważniejsze było pocieszenie Sue), wrócił do salonu, ofiarowując ukochanej wspomniany delikates.

Sue powąchała, uniosła brew, upiła łyk i spojrzała na agenta.

\- No, no… A mówiłeś, że w kuchni jesteś do niczego, Hudson. Tymczasem serwujesz mi tutaj domową czekoladę, w dodatku najlepszą, jakiej próbowałam!- pochwaliła.- Dziękuję, Jack. Jest pyszna!- uśmiechnęła się i upiła jeszcze łyczek.

Hudson się zarumienił i odparł skromnie:

\- Bardzo proszę. Cieszę się, że ci smakuje.

\- Skąd pomysł, by dodać cynamon i ekstrakt wanilii?- spytała, usilnie próbując odgonić myśli od niedawnych wydarzeń.

\- Prawdę mówiąc, tak robiła moja babcia, gdy byłem mały.- wyznał.- Nie uznawała gotowych mieszanek i zawsze przyrządzała czekoladę od zera. Tak mnie do niej przyzwyczaiła, że nie lubię innej.

\- Takie domowe, rodzinne przepisy są najlepsze.- skwitowała dziewczyna.- Nic nie zastąpi nam smaków dzieciństwa, zwłaszcza w dobie konserwantów i sztucznych barwników.- mamrotała i ku jego przerażeniu łzy powtórnie zaczęły płynąć po policzkach panny Thomas, a jej ramiona zatrzęsły się w niemym szlochu. Zanim się oblała gorącym płynem, Hudson delikatnie wyjął z jej dłoni kubek, odstawił wraz ze swoim na stolik, a potem nie pytając o pozwolenie, przytulił ukochaną.

\- Szzzz… Już dobrze. Już dobrze, Sue. Mam cię. Mam cię, kochanie…- szeptał czule, chociaż i tak wiedział, że tego nie widziała z twarzą ukrytą w połach jego koszuli.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że próbowała być dzielna, że ten krótki płacz w restauracji był zaledwie początkiem. Nikt nie był aż tak twardy, by zamieść pod dywan tego typu traumatycznie przeżycie, szczególnie dziewczyna tak wrażliwa i dobra jak Sue. Walczyła, jak długo mogła, ale potrzeba wyrzucenia tego z siebie była silniejsza. Słuchał więc, jak przez łzy szeptała o swoim strachu, o przerażeniu, o tym, że nie wiedziała, co z Alicią i Leviem, gdy Rosjanie weszli na zaplecze. Mówiła, że błagała Boga o pomoc jak tylko zrozumiała, co się dzieje.

\- Bałam się, że znajdą Joe, że skrzywdzili Alicię, że zrobią krzywdę Lucy i mi…- opowiadała.- Modliłam się, żeby Jacinta nie przyszła wcześniej… - wyliczała.- Nie wiem, czemu grałam wtedy na zwłokę. Może miałam nadzieję, że jeśli odniosę się do nich uprzejmie i spokojnie, obejdzie się bez przemocy, a może zwyczajnie chciałam wierzyć, że nadejdzie pomoc i ten koszmar się skończy. Może miałam nadzieję, że ty po mnie przyjdziesz…- wyszeptała ledwie słyszalnie i dłonie, którymi czule ją głaskał, znieruchomiały. Po chwili dziewczyna poczuła je na swoich policzkach, kiedy Jack delikatnie ujął w nie jej twarz i uniósł tak, by na niego spojrzała.

\- Zawsze, Sue…- przysiągł wzruszony.- Ja zawsze po ciebie przyjdę, rozumiesz, skarbie?- spytał miękko.- Kiedy wszedłem z Mylesem do restauracji i Alicia powiedziała nam, co się dzieje, zmroziło mnie. Byłem przerażony, że jesteś tam na łasce i niełasce tych bydlaków, że coś ci zrobią, że cię stracę… Nie zniósłbym tego, Sue….- wyznał.- Tyle lat na ciebie czekałem. Tyle czasu wspominałem dzień, gdy zobaczyłem cię po raz pierwszy jeszcze tam, na lodowisku. Byłaś pierwszą dziewczynką, w której… w której się zakochałem, choć wtedy jeszcze nie rozumiałem, czym jest miłość. Latami podświadomie porównywałem wszystkie dziewczyny do ciebie i żadna nie miała szans. Wciąż nie ma, zwłaszcza odkąd znów się spotkaliśmy…- mówił.- Myśl, że po tym wszystkim, po latach rozłąki i odnalezieniu ciebie mógłbym cię stracić… O Boże, kochanie… Chyba bym umarł.- powiedział wreszcie ze łzami w oczach.

Patrząc na to wyznanie, nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co widzi. W sumie powinna. Nie od dziś wiedziała, że mu zależy, ale nigdy wcześniej nie powiedział tego głośno. Trzeba było czegoś tak potwornego, żeby wreszcie się przed nią otworzył, lecz nie była zła o tę zwłokę. Przeciwnie, była to najlepsza, najpiękniejsza chwila tego przeklętego dnia i Sue nie zamierzała dalej ignorować tego, co się między nimi działo. Tylko przy nim tak się czuła, tylko w jego ramionach było jej jak w domu, a gdy mówił jej te wszystkie piękne rzeczy, mogła zrobić tylko jedno.

Pocałowała go.

Jej usta miały słodycz jej tylko właściwą. Były miękkie i wilgotne, jak zawsze to sobie wyobrażał. Owszem, całowała go w policzek, kiedy się żegnali, ale nigdy przedtem nie poczuł jej warg na swoich i w tym momencie przepadł z kretesem. Jej pocałunek był krótki, delikatny niczym muśnięcie motyla, ale wystarczył, by odebrać mu dech w piersi. Wystarczył, by Jack zapragnął więcej.

W jej spojrzeniu nie było niepewności, kiedy powoli, bardzo powoli zbliżył do niej swoją twarz. Nie było w nich też nawet drobnej oznaki, że jego intencje są jej niemiłe, więc tym razem to on pocałował ją i w obojgu rozgorzał ogień….

\- Jesteś wszystkim, czego chcę, Sue… Moim ideałem…- mamrotał pomiędzy kolejnymi pocałunkami, tuląc ją do siebie jak najcenniejszy skarb.

\- Jack…- westchnęła, oddając pocałunki z równą mocą, co jego własne.- Proszę…

Sama nie wiedziała, czego chciała, co się z nią dzieje. Jej puls oszalał i po raz pierwszy od napadu poczuła ciepło na całym ciele, a może lepiej powiedzieć gorączkę?

W całym swoim życiu całowała się raptem kilka razy, ale nigdy w ten sposób, nigdy z podobną namiętnością, z podobnym pragnieniem. To było zupełnie jakby na jego pocałunek czekała. On jeden zdołał rozbudzić jej zmysły, jej serce, duszę i ciało, każdą komórkę jej jestestwa.

Zapewne nie powinna. Nie tak została wychowana, ale teraz, gdy wiedziała już na pewno, co czuł, co czuli oboje, pragnęła więcej, pragnęła wszystkiego. Tylko z nim…

\- Kocham cię…- wyznał, gdy ich spojrzenia znów się spotkały.- Powinienem ci już wcześniej powiedzieć…- mruczał, znowu ją całując.- Przez dwadzieścia lat kochałem wspomnienie ciebie, a teraz…. Teraz nie wyobrażam sobie życia, w którym nie ma ciebie.

\- Ze mną jest tak samo…- odparła łamiącym się głosem.- Tam, w Ohio, oddałam ci serce, choć nawet tego nie wiedziałam. Od tamtego czasu nic się nie zmieniło. Zawsze byłeś tylko ty…

Gdyby matka ją teraz widziała, zapewne byłaby zaszokowana jej zachowaniem. Carla jednak była daleko, a jej córka w ramionach ukochanego mężczyzny nareszcie poczuła, że żyje, że jest kompletna. Kiedy opadli na poduszki sofy, wciąż spleceni w czułym uścisku, nie zawahała się ani na chwilę, nie żałowała swojej do niego słabości. Był jej tlenem, jedynym źródłem oddechu i przeznaczeniem.

\- Zostań na noc, Jack.- poprosiła go nieśmiało na ucho, gdy jego wargi pieściły wrażliwą skórę jej szyi.

\- Nie zamierzałem cię zostawiać, kochanie. Nie po tym, co przeszłaś. Oczywiście, że zostanę.- powiedział, patrząc na nią z uczuciem.

Wiedziała, że nie zrozumiał. Był dżentelmenem i na dodatek wiedział, jak silnie była wierząca, więc nie brał pod uwagę, że…

\- Jack…- powtórzyła zarumieniona po uszy, używając nieco bardziej znaczącego tonu.-… Zostań ze mną tej nocy.- powtórzyła. Chyba nie miałaby odwagi zrobić tego po raz trzeci, gdyby w tym momencie nie dotarł do niego sens jej słów.

\- Sue? Skarbie?- wymamrotał zaskoczony.- Czy ty….?

\- Czy proszę, byś spędził ze mną tę noc? Byś mnie kochał?- odparła pytaniem na pytanie.- O to właśnie proszę, Jack.- potwierdziła.

\- Ale kochanie… Zawsze myślałem, że chcesz poczekać, znaczy… do ślubu.- wyjąkał, czując jak wali mu serce.

\- Dzisiejszy dzień czegoś mnie nauczył, Jack.- wyznała.- Dziś nauczyłam się, że jutra może nie być. Dziś zrozumiałam, że jutro mogę umrzeć…

\- Nie mów tak!- jęknął.

\- Taka jest prawda.- uśmiechnęła się blado.- Mogę umrzeć albo, co gorsza, stracić ciebie. Nikt z nas nie wie, kiedy nadejdzie jego koniec, a ja… Ja nie chcę odejść z tego świata, nie wiedząc, jak to jest być w twoich ramionach, zjednoczyć się z tobą w ten sposób, być przez ciebie kochaną. Chcę tego doświadczyć, z tobą, dzisiaj. Dla ciebie pozostałam czysta, Jack…- szepnęła czerwona niczym piwonia.

\- Sue, kochane… Może to tylko reakcja na…

\- Nie mów tak! Wiem, czego chcę. Zawsze wiedziałam, Jack!- przerwała mu stanowczo.- Nie traktuj mnie, jak jakąś małą dziewczynkę. Jestem kobietą, do licha!

\- Zauważyłem.- powiedział z przekornym błyskiem w oku, jednocześnie czując się podekscytowanym i uhonorowanym przywilejem, jaki chciała mu podarować.- Nie chcę tylko, byś rankiem po przebudzeniu tego żałowała.- dodał już poważniej.- Jeśli to się stanie, nie będzie odwrotu.

\- Jedyny żal, jaki poczułabym jutro rano, to ten, że mi odmówiłeś.- powiedziała i nie potrzebował już innych zapewnień.

\- Czy ty masz pojęcie, jak bardzo cię kocham, Sue?- szepnął, pochylając się do kolejnego pocałunku.

\- Nie, ale mam nadzieję, że mi pokażesz.- odpowiedziała schrypniętym głosem, który zagotował mu krew w żyłach.- A tak na marginesie, Jack…- dodała tuż przedtem, jak ich usta się zetknęły.- Ja ciebie też kocham…

Oczywiście nie zostali w salonie. Tamtej nocy, za zamkniętymi drzwiami jej sypialni zaznali raju na Ziemi, ucząc się siebie nawzajem. Pierwszy raz był nieco niezdarny dla dziewczyny. Była niedoświadczona i nie bardzo wiedziała, czy robi „to" właściwie, lecz gdy pierwszy dyskomfort minął, a w oczach swego kochanka ujrzała czystą ekstazę, zrelaksowała się i najprościej powiedzieć, że oboje sięgnęli gwiazd.

Kiedy blask jutrzenki zbudził ją o poranku, wciąż wtuloną w opiekuńcze ramiona śpiącego bruneta, cudownie obolałą i nasyconą, w jej sercu ani sumieniu nie było krzty żalu. Nie, kiedy swoją niewinność oddała jedynemu mężczyźnie, jakiego kiedykolwiek kochała. To był dar jej miłości i nie żałowała ani trochę…

tbc

* * *

 **A/N:** _No dobra, trochę przysłodziłam, ale co mi tam! Raz kozie śmierć! ;p_

 _BTW, zdumione, że zerwałam z wizerunkiem "Sue- dziewicy"? Ja też, ale jak długo można powtarzać schematy? ;p_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** _Zatem jeszcze nie wyszłam z wprawy, skoro nadal kogoś zaskakuję, nawet jeśli tylko troszeczkę!^^_

 _Kochana_ _ **San**_ _, przepis jest jak najbardziej prawdziwy. Dla wszystkich zainteresowanych podaję oryginalną recepturę._

 **Homestyle Hot Cocoa:** 1/2 cup white sugar (1 cup to 16 łyżek stołowych), 1/3 cup unsweetened cocoa powder, 1/8 teaspoon ground cinnamon, 1 pinch salt, 1/3 cup boiling water, 3 cups milk, 1 cup half-and-half, divided ( "divided" after an ingredient in a recipe, it is like a little flag or alert to the cook to let them know that this ingredient will not be dumped into the recipe all at once.); 3/4 teaspoon vanilla extract, 8 large marshmallows (optional).  
Whisk together sugar, cocoa powder, cinnamon, and salt in a saucepan; stir in boiling water. Whisk until sugar is dissolved.  
Bring cocoa mixture to a simmer over medium-high heat, stirring constantly, about 2 minutes; stir milk and 1/2 cup half-and-half into water mixture. Cook and stir just until hot, about 2 minutes. Remove saucepan from heat; stir in remaining half-and-half and vanilla extract.  
Divide cocoa into mugs, top with marshmallows, and serve.

Half-and half to wymieszane w proporcjach pół na pół mleko (10-12% tłuszczu) i śmietanka, czasem również mleko i stopione masło (1 cup half and half = 1 cup less 2 tablespoons milk plus 1 1/2 tablespoons melted butter)

 _Oto i cała filozofia!_

 _Skoro przepis mamy z głowy, to proponuję przejść do kolejnego rozdziału. Miłego czytania!^^_

* * *

XVII

To była najlepsza noc jego życia i nie ma się co dziwić, że nie chciało mu się wstawać, nawet jeśli pobudka była taaak przyjemna…

\- Jack, kochanie, wstawaj. Musimy iść do pracy.- usłyszał delikatny głos swojej dziewczyny i poczuł jej usta na swoich. Naturalnie nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie skorzystał z okazji i nie pogłębił pieszczoty. Jej wargi były jak narkotyk i wciąż było mu ich mało, mało jej całej.

Kiedy zbrakło im tchu, brunet wreszcie otworzył te swoje ciemne oczy, w których nie było już śladu snu, a które lśniły jasnym światłem i spojrzał na obiekt swoich uczuć.

\- Mam nadzieję, że za kolejne dwadzieścia lat będziesz mnie budzić równie czule, kochanie.- wyszczerzył się idiotycznie, a blondynka pokryła się szkarłatem.

\- Widzę, że masz dalekosiężne plany, Hudson.- wymruczała na poły z zawstydzeniem, na poły z rozbawieniem.

\- Czy po ostatniej nocy masz jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości, Sue?- zapytał, patrząc na nią przenikliwie.- Myślałem, że wyraziłem się jasno. Kocham ciebie i tylko ciebie. Chcę być z tobą i tylko z tobą, teraz, i z bożą pomocą za kolejne dwadzieścia, czterdzieści lat.- powiedział poważnie.- Żałujesz?- dodał jeszcze niepewnie.

\- Ani sekundy.- odpowiedziała szczęśliwa.- Nie przypuszczałam, że może być tak wspaniale. Dziękuję, Jack.- szepnęła.

\- Nie, kochanie, to ja dziękuję za najpiękniejszą noc mojego życia i za to, że to mnie wybrałaś. Tego, co mi dałaś, nigdy nie potraktuję lekko.- zapewnił.- Martwi mnie tylko jedno i to poniewczasie…- zaczerwienił się.- Sue, skarbie, przez to wszystko, co się wydarzyło, zapomnieliśmy o zabezpieczeniu. Wybacz. Jestem co prawda czysty, bo badam się regularnie z uwagi na różne sytuacje w pracy, a poza tym od bardzo dawna z nikim nie byłem…- tłumaczył z zakłopotaniem.- Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że mogłaś… no wiesz, zajść w ciążę.- dokończył.

\- Nie martw się.- powiedziała równie zakłopotana panna Thomas.- Jestem na pigułce…

Widząc jego zaskoczone spojrzenie, wyjaśniła:

\- Odkąd zaczęłam dojrzewać, miałam nieregularny cykl, więc mama zabrała mnie do lekarza, a ten zapisał mi pigułki. Biorę je od piętnastego roku życia. Pomagają też na włosy i skórę…

Rzeczywiście, odkąd ujrzał ją ponownie, rzuciły się mu w oczy świeżość i gładkość jej cery oraz lśniące włosy. Nie przypuszczał jednak, że to zasługa antykoncepcji. Z drugiej strony, to nie tak, że nie chciał zostać ojcem. Marzył, by założyć z Sue rodzinę, ale mimo wszystko lepiej dla jej reputacji byłoby, gdyby maleństwo pojawiło się na świecie PO ślubie, nie mówiąc o tym, jak zareagowaliby jej rodzice. Swoimi się nie martwił. Przyjazd Chloe i jej „niespodzianki" rozwiał wszelkie jego obawy. Jeśli nie potępili ciężarnej, niezamężnej córki, nie potępią i kobiety jego życia, matki jego dziecka… ehm… potencjalnego dziecka. Teściowie (no dobrze, przyszli teściowie) mogliby się okazać mniej wyrozumiali, zwłaszcza Carla… Nie było sensu jednak tego rozważać, skoro ryzyko zmalało do zera. Dzidzia Hudson na pewno pojawi się we właściwym czasie, szczególnie że tak naprawdę decyduje o tym Bóg…

\- OK.- zamigał.- Po prostu martwiłem się o ciebie, skarbie.- szepnął miękko.- Nie chcę, żebyś przeze mnie miała kłopoty.

\- Wiem, kochany i dziękuję.- uśmiechnęła się.- A teraz czas wstawać. Oboje dziś pracujemy.-przypomniała.

\- Ja na pewno, Sue, ale sądzę, że byłoby lepiej, gdybyś nie otwierała restauracji przez najbliższe dwa, trzy dni.- stwierdził, siadając i sadzając ją sobie na kolanach.

\- Jack…- zaprotestowała, lecz położył jej palec na ustach i dodał:

\- Skarbie, nie wiemy, czy ci dwaj działali sami, czy dla kogoś pracują. Jeśli to ich „inicjatywa", to nie ma problemu. Pójdą do paki i będzie spokój, ale jeśli ktoś ich nasłał, kochanie…

\- Możemy mieć kłopoty.- dokończyła za niego.

\- Dokładnie.- przytaknął.- Nie chcę, aby coś ci się stało, Sue, tobie ani żadnemu z was. Proszę, daj mi te kilka dni, żebym mógł rozeznać się w sytuacji i ustalić, czy nie stoi za tym ktoś jeszcze.- poprosił.- Poza tym, ten czas można wykorzystać na założenie systemu alarmowego i monitoringu…

\- Jack, kochanie. To jest restauracja. Jeśli założę tam kamery, stracę klientów!- jęknęła.- Kosztów już nie wspomnę.

\- Koszty nie są ważne…

\- Może dla ciebie.- weszła mu wpół słowa.- Dopiero zaczynamy wychodzić na swoje i wciąż jeszcze spłacam kredyt za piece. Mam pięcioro ludzi do utrzymania, więc wybacz, jeśli się z tobą nie zgodzę.

\- Sue, skarbie… Gdybyś pozwoliła mi dokończyć, dowiedziałabyś się, że mam przyjaciela, który prowadzi firmę ochroniarską i jeśli go o to poproszę, da ci kontrakt na przystępnych warunkach. Shep to równy gość, a poza tym jest mi winien przysługę.- powiedział wesoło jej chłopak.- Co do kamer, przecież nie mówię, byś umieściła je w jadalni. Wystarczą ze dwie na zewnątrz budynku i kilka dyskretnych na zapleczu. To naprawdę nie są duże pieniądze, a byłbym spokojniejszy wiedząc, że ty i ekipa jesteście bezpieczni. Proszę, kochanie, przemyśl to.- dokończył błagalnie.

\- No dobrze…- westchnęła.- Pomyślę. W sumie nic nie ryzykuję, jeśli porozmawiam z tym twoim przyjacielem.

\- Tylko o to proszę, kotku.- wymruczał i znów ją pocałował. Sprawy znów zaczęły nabierać między nimi tempa, gdy dziewczyna nagle przerwała namiętną sesję, przypominając mu o pracy.

\- Poza tym, jeśli mam zamknąć interes na trzy dni, muszę uprzedzić Lucy, Tarę Jacintę i Joego. Oj, trochę nas szarpnie ta przerwa…- jęknęła dziewczyna.

\- Bezpieczeństwo nie ma ceny, Sue.- powiedział łagodnie.- Twoje jest dla mnie bezcenne. Jeszcze dziś rano skontaktuję się z Shepem, i jeśli będzie miał czas, umówię was na spotkanie. Nie chcę cię stracić, Sue. Nie, kiedy wreszcie jesteśmy razem.

\- Ja też tego nie chcę, Jack. Kocham cię.- odparła cicho i zamigała jednocześnie, a agent się wyszczerzył.

\- Powiedz to jeszcze raz!- poprosił podekscytowany. Uwielbiał, gdy wyznawała mu miłość. Sam też nie pozostawał jej dłużny…

\- Kocham cię, Jack…- powtórzyła zarumieniona.- Od dwudziestu lat.

\- To dobrze…- uśmiechnął się promiennie brunet.-… bo ja zakochałem się w tobie jak tylko po raz pierwszy spojrzałem ci w oczy.- dodał i pocałował ją z uczuciem.

\- Mmmm… naprawdę powinieneś już wstać.- wymruczała w jego usta.- Weź prysznic, a ja zrobię ci kawy i coś do jedzenia.- zaproponowała.

\- Wolałbym, żebyś do mnie dołączyła.- odpowiedział, dwuznacznie poruszając brwiami i blondynka zachichotała.

\- Wiem, że byś wolał, Hudson!- rzuciła wesoło.- Obawiam się jednak, że w takim wypadku na pewno spóźniłbyś się do biura!- mrugnęła.

\- Nic się nie stanie, jak raz przyjdę o dziesiątej…- kusił, dotykając jej zmysłowo i z zadowoleniem patrzył, jak na jej skórze pojawia się gęsia skórka, która nie ma nic wspólnego ze strachem, a wszystko z tym, jak Sue reagowała na jego pieszczoty.

Zanim dziewczyna zorientowała się, co się dzieje, rezolutny Sparky niósł ją do łazienki, która przylegała do jej sypialni, a tam…

Tego dnia po raz pierwszy w życiu agent specjalny Jackson Samuel Hudson przybył do pracy mocno spóźniony.

Czy się przejął? Żadną miarą! Nawet fakt, że wychodząc z mieszkania swojej dziewczyny natknął się na idiotycznie wyszczerzoną Lucy, nie popsuł mu humoru. Był obłędnie szczęśliwy i nie zamierzał się z tym kryć. Oczywiście przyczyny jego euforii miały pozostać ściśle tajne, ale czuł się wspaniale i póki co, nic innego go nie interesowało.

Rzeczywistość dała o sobie znać, kiedy już od progu powitał go Myles, wespół ze świeżo poinformowanym o „incydencie" Bobbym i nie mniej zaniepokojonym D.. Jego koledzy już od rana pracowali nad sprawą wymuszenia haraczu w lokalu Sue, choć nieoficjalnie, skoro dwóch z nich było bezpośrednio powiązanych ze sprawą, no i ich jednostka miała zgoła inny charakter. Współpracowali jednak ściśle z grupą śledczych, którym ją przydzielono i wiedzieli, że dwaj delikwenci odpowiedzialni za napad, zaczęli śpiewać jak kanarki, gdy agent Johnson powiedział, iż Mateczka Rosja z pewnością ponownie przygarnie swoje zagubione dzieci. Mając do wyboru luksusowe, w porównaniu z rosyjskim, więzienie amerykańskie, wyznali, że pracowali dla zaczynającego „karierę" w USA Dimitra Fiodorowa, który pół roku wcześniej zwiał z Federacji Rosyjskiej, gdzie ścigany był za wymuszenia rozbójnicze i zmuszanie do prostytucji. Fiodorow najpierw przyczaił się Małej Odessie, w Nowym Jorku, ale z uwagi na dużą „konkurencję" przeniósł się do D.C., licząc że w stolicy się „wybije". To on zorganizował gang i był odpowiedzialny za serię ostatnich wymuszeń w mieście.

\- Wiemy, gdzie ten sukinkot się zaszył?- spytał brunet, siadając przy swoim biurku i logując się do sieci.

\- Ma melinę w porcie.- odpowiedział Bobby.

\- Dzwoniłem też do obyczajówki. Diana Groove powiedziała, że gościu rządzi również grupą kilku prostytutek wystających na Oak Alley.- dorzucił Dimitrius.- Kazała cię pozdrowić i zapewnić, że chętnie CI pomoże, w czym tylko może!- mrugnął przekornie, a Sparky odkaszlnął z zakłopotaniem.

\- Dzięki.- wymamrotał, czerwieniąc się nieznacznie. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że jakiś czas temu spotykał się z jasnowłosą detektyw, ale im nie wyszło. Lubili mu psotnie przypominać, że Diana wciąż czuje do niego miętę przez rumianek.- Myles…- zwrócił się do bostończyka.- Czy ci dwaj mówili coś jeszcze?

\- Tak, choć w zasadzie nic nowego nie wnieśli do sprawy.- westchnął Harvard.- Są gotowi pogrążyć Fiodorowa, jeśli pozwolimy im na odsiadkę w Stanach, a jego odeślemy do Rosji. Boją się zemsty, bo to podobno niezły świrus.

\- Świrus?- roześmiał się Jack.

\- Ich słowa, nie moje.- sprostował zaraz Leland.- Swoją drogą, żeby tak kaleczyć język ojczysty, to już szczyt!- dodał.- Puszkin przewróciłby się w grobie.

\- Kto?- mruknął Bobby, a jego partner przewrócił oczami.

\- Aleksander Puszkin, rosyjski poeta.- wyjaśnił pobłażliwie, po czym zaczął cytować fragment: „Pamiętam cudne w mem życiu zdarzenie: Tyś błysła w pierwszych chwilach mej młodości, Jako przelotne niebieskie zjawienie, Jako najczystszej geniusz piękności..." [A/N: „Do***" Przekład: Jakub B. Dołęga-Jurkiewicz, opublikowany w jęz. polskim w roku 1841]

\- Wolę prozę.- burknął znudzony Manning, gdy bostończyk zatracił się w wierszu, co ów skwitował krótkim:

\- Jedyne, co czytasz, to magazyn „Mad".

\- No co? To klasyka amerykańskiego humoru!- bronił się Australijczyk.- Zawsze mi powtarzasz, że powinienem bardziej interesować się amerykańską kulturą.

\- Nie taki rodzaj kultury miałem na myśli.- powiedział Myles, a co Bobby spojrzał w kierunku kolegów i jęknął teatralnie:

\- Takiemu nigdy nie dogodzi.

Odpowiedział mu tylko śmiech.

Jako że nic więcej zrobić nie mogli w sprawie Fiodorowa i jego goryli, pozyskane informacje oddali komu trzeba, a sami skupili się na zaległych raportach sprzed weekendu, na które czekał Ted Garrett. Poza tym, Jack zadzwonił jeszcze do swojego przyjaciela, Matta Shepparda, by zorganizować ochronę dla Sue. Pokrótce wyjaśnił mu przyczynę pośpiechu i nieśmiało przyznał, że tę sprawę traktuje jak osobistą przysługę.

\- Koszty nie grają dla mnie roli, Shep. Ona ma mieć najlepsze zabezpieczenia, jakie posiadasz. Dopłacę ci różnicę, ale daj jej dobrą cenę, bo restauracja Sue dopiero zaczyna przynosić zyski. Nie muszę ci mówić, że Sue nie może wiedzieć o naszej małej umowie…- powiedział Hudson.

\- Uuu… kolego! Słyszę, że cię wzięło na całego!- zażartował Sheppard.- Ładna chociaż? Nie odpowiadaj. Zawsze miałeś świetny gust, jeśli idzie o kobiety.

\- _Nie zawsze.-_ pomyślał Jack, wspominając Kristen.- _Nareszcie jednak jestem z tą właściwą._ Jak tam Rita?- zapytał pokrętnie i Matt się roześmiał.

\- Subtelne, Sparky.- odparł wesoło.- Rita ma się doskonale, zwłaszcza, że wreszcie postawiła na swoim.- dodał.

\- Po siedmiu latach nareszcie doczekała się zaręczynowego pierścionka?- zdumiał się brunet.- Miękniesz na stare lata, Shep!- dorzucił przekornie.

\- Co miałem zrobić?- teatralnie jęknął Sheppard.- Postawiła mi ultimatum. Albo się z nią ożenię, albo kupię jej tą willę w Toskanii, o której tak marzy. Małżeństwo wyszło taniej.

\- Wariat z ciebie, Matt, ale i tak wiem, że ją kochasz.- stwierdził rozbawiony Hudson.- Gratulacje, przyjacielu.- dodał.

\- Dzięki. Liczę, że niedługo będę mógł się zrewanżować tym samym…- zasugerował mężczyzna.

\- Kto wie, Shep? Kto wie…- westchnął agent.- To jak, trzecia popołudniu ci pasuje?- upewnił się jeszcze.

\- Nie ma problemu. Przywieź do nas swoją panią.- usłyszał.

\- Dzięki. Zatem do zobaczenia.- uśmiechnął się Jack.

\- Do trzeciej!

Kiedy Jack usiłował zajmować się pracą, zamiast myśleć o niebieskich migdałach (a raczej o swojej ukochanej), przyczyna jego rozkojarzenia zdecydowała się na porządki w domu. Nie, żeby panował tam nieład. Sue w życiu prywatnym dbała o porządek równie mocno, co w zawodowym, choć daleko jej było do pedantki. To nie tak, że dezynfekowała każdą rzecz w mieszkaniu, z podłogą włącznie, ale wpojono jej zamiłowanie do czystości. Poza tym, po wizycie Jacka i szeregu intymnych „aktywności", pozostały ślady, którymi trzeba było się zająć, zanim pewna (nieco wścibska z natury) sous szefowa zdecyduje się na odwiedziny. Tak więc pościel poszła do prania, łazienkę należało uporządkować i starannie osuszyć, a stos naczyń pozostałych po śniadaniu umyć i wytrzeć, by nie zostały na nich zacieki. Sue nie miała w mieszkaniu zmywarki. Mijałoby się to z celem, skoro mieszkała sama i nie miewała wielu gości. Zresztą, lubiła zmywać, to ją uspokajało, a wbrew opiniom producentów zmywarka wcale nie była ergonomiczna, jeśli naczyń nie było wystarczająco dużo. Życie nauczyło pannę Thomas liczyć, zwłaszcza, że teraz był to jeden z jej zawodowych priorytetów. Bez dobrej gospodarki pieniędzmi, gwarantującej jej płynność finansową, jej restauracja szybko poszłaby na dno, a tego snu dziewczyna nie zamierzała zaprzepaścić. Zbyt ciężko na to pracowała, o ludziach, których zatrudniła, nie mówiąc. To było ich wspólne dzieło…

Kończyła właśnie odkurzać salon, gdy światło w jej domu mignęło, a Levi dał jej znak, że ktoś dzwoni do drzwi. Sue odstawiła więc urządzenie do schowka na szczotki i poszła sprawdzić, kto przyszedł. Zanim otworzyła, upewniła się z pomocą wizjera, że zna tę osobę. Jack błagał ją, by przez te kilka dni szczególnie na siebie uważała, przynajmniej dopóki kwestia wymuszenia haraczu i schwytania wszystkich odpowiedzialnych za to osób nie zostanie załatwiona. Blondynka wiedziała, że jej chłopak ma rację, więc choć jej wrodzona niezależność trochę buntowała się na myśl o ograniczeniu (nawet tymczasowym) jej swobody, wzięła sobie jego prośbę do serca. Zresztą, nie miała ochoty na ponowne spotkanie z ludźmi tego pokroju. Nie życzyłaby tego nikomu… W każdym razie, gdy spojrzała przez judasza i po drugiej stronie ujrzała uśmiechniętą od ucha do ucha Lucy, przewróciła tylko oczami i wpuściła ją do środka.

\- Miałam przeczucie, że przyjdziesz.- powiedziała, witając ją.- Kawy?

\- Dziękuję, chętnie.- odparła ciemnoskóra dziewczyna, podążając za szefową do kuchni, a przy okazji czule klepiąc podekscytowanego goldena po łbie.

\- Jak się czuje Alicia?- zapytała Sue.- Wczoraj była bardzo roztrzęsiona.

\- Znacznie lepiej.- odparła panna Dotson.- Po powrocie do domu dałam jej jedną z tych moich ziołowych pigułek na sen i przespała całą noc. Teraz wisi na telefonie z ciocią i pewnie nieprędko się rozłączą. Już widzę ten rachunek za międzymiastową.- westchnęła i blondynka zachichotała.

\- Jak długo jej to pomoże, to chyba warto, prawda?- rzuciła.

\- Tak, szczególnie że gdy Alicia jest w takim stanie, doprowadza nie na skraj załamania, a tego mi teraz nie trzeba. Sama się ledwie pozbierałam po wczorajszym.- wyznała Lucy.- Nie przyszłam tu jednak rozmawiać o mnie, ani o mojej szalonej kuzynce.- dodała, zmieniając minę na przekorną.

\- Więc czemu zawdzięczam tę wizytę?- spytała niewinnie panna Thomas.

\- Droga przyjaciółko…- odpowiedziała Lucy.- Obie wiemy, dlaczego tu jestem. Przyszłam, bo MUSZĘ znać szczegóły!- wypaliła bez owijania w bawełnę. Czasem Lucy bywała subtelna niczym Rewolucja Październikowa…

\- Szczegóły?- Sue zdecydowała się na blef. Musiała być ślepa, by kątem oka nie zauważyć Lucy w holu, kiedy żegnała Jacka, lecz nie zamierzała nic mówić swoje przyjaciółce, a przynajmniej nie o rzeczach, które były prywatną sprawą jej i jej chłopaka.

\- Skarbie, nie udawaj!- jęknęła Afro-Amerykanka.- Nie myśl, że nie widziałam ciebie i Jacka, namiętnie migdalących się w progu twojego mieszkania.- mrugnęła porozumiewawczo.- A więc wreszcie ruszył ten swój słodki tyłeczek i zrobił pierwszy ruch.- wyszczerzyła się.- Nareszcie, jeśli wolno mi powiedzieć! Oczywiście nie przypuszczałam, że zostanie u ciebie na noc…- dorzuciła prowokująco.

\- Skąd przypuszczenie, że został u mnie na noc?- odparła odważnie.- Równie dobrze mógł przyjechać rano.

\- W normalnych okolicznościach bym się z tobą zgodziła, przyjaciółko, ale po pierwsze: wiem, że po czymś takim nie chciałby cię zostawiać samej, bo jest względem ciebie bardzo nadopiekuńczy. Po drugie: kochanie… on miał na sobie wczorajsze ubranie, w dodatku nieco, że tak się wyrażę, mało proste.- dokończyła rozbawiona.- Dodając do tego namiętny uścisk was dwojga, prawie wysysających sobie migdałki, wnioskuję, że noc była bardzo udana.- podsumowała wesoło.

\- Lucy!- zawołała „oburzona", zaczerwieniona blondynka, podając jej dymiący kubek i talerzyk z upieczoną na śniadanie bakławą. Jako że w wyniku „starań" Sparky'ego był on już nieco spóźniony do pracy, Sue wykorzystała gotowe ciasto filo i naprędce upiekła mu z niego pyszne, słodkie ciastko wypełnione miodem i orzechami, by miał energię na cały dzień. Kilka tych ciastek wciąż ostało się w jej kuchni mimo usilnych starań Levia, by dorwać choć jedno.

\- Żadne „Lucy!" mi tu!- zaprotestowała dziewczyna.- Jestem twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką, Sue.- przypomniała.- Jak nie powiesz mnie, to komu?

\- Nikomu.- odparła stanowczo blondynka.- Kocham cię jak siostrę, Luce…- dodała powoli.-… ale to, co dzieje się lub nie dzieje między mną, a Jackiem…- spojrzała znacząco.

\- Wiem, wiem!- jęknęła jej sous szefowa.- Choć mnie skręca z ciekawości, ten raz ci odpuszczę. Pozwól mi tylko dodać, że cokolwiek się wydarzyło, promieniejesz od tego. Ten chłopak jest dobry dla ciebie, Sue. Chyba nigdy nie widziałam cię równie pięknej.

Panna Thomas się zaczerwieniła. Czytała kiedyś w pewnej książce, że czasami, kiedy dziewczyna staje się kobietą, widać to po jej ciele. Podobno jej skóra nabiera blasku, a oczy światła. Czy i ją to spotkało? Czy noc spędzona w ramionach ukochanego mężczyzny tak bardzo odbiła się na jej wyglądzie, że nawet Lucy zauważyła?

Cóż miała odpowiedzieć na takie stwierdzenie? Być może rzeczywiście coś w tym było bo i czuła się przy tym wspaniale, zupełnie jakby była na środkach pobudzających. Czy to właśnie nazywają „miłosnym hajem"?

\- Ah, miłość!- zachichotała wesoło jej przyjaciółka.- Dobrze ci służy!- mrugnęła.

Gdyby miała charakter Lucy, Sue zapewne zrewanżowałaby się, wspominając „podchody" Luce i pewnego jasnowłosego agenta, ale prosząc o poszanowanie swojej prywatności, była zobowiązana do tego samego. Zresztą, Lucy w swoim czasie i tak wszystko powie. Jakby nie patrzeć, opowiedziała jej o wszystkich swoich chłopakach. Sue miała tylko nadzieję, że Myles nie złamie jej serca, jak jej poprzedni faceci. Nawet jej przyjaciółka nie zniosłaby kolejnej porażki, a umiała znieść bardzo wiele…

W każdym razie dziewczyny rozmawiały jeszcze chwilę, choć panna Dotson nie drążyła już tematu. Pół godziny później dołączyła do nich Tara, by dokładnie dowiedzieć się, co się wydarzyło. Sue bowiem tylko ogólnikowo zdała jej relację przez telefon, nie chcąc martwić ciężarnej. Gdy już poznała wszystkie fakty, ex agentka stwierdziła:

\- Szkoda, że mnie tam nie było. Ta zabawka poszłaby w ruch!- rzuciła, wyjmując z torebki swojego prywatnego Glocka, kaliber 9.

\- A ja się cieszę.- odparła Sue.- Jesteś w ciąży i nie wiadomo, jak zareagowaliby ci mężczyźni, gdybyś wyciągnęła broń. Najważniejsze teraz jest twoje dziecko, Taro.- przypomniała.- Poza tym, Bóg nad nami czuwał i nadeszła pomoc.

\- Amen!- przytaknęła brunetka i spojrzała na wcinającą bakławę pannę Williams.- A teraz mów, jak twoja randka z Bobbym.- rzuciła psotnie.

\- Lucy!

tbc


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** _Moje życie ostatnio, to istny kołowrotek, ale nie zapomniałam o tej historii. Już dorzucam kolejny rozdział_

 _Enjoy! ;)_

* * *

XVIII

O drugiej popołudniu przyjechał Jack, żeby zabrać Sue na spotkanie z szefem firmy ochroniarskiej. Blondynka rzeczywiście przemyślała sprawę zabezpieczeń bardzo dokładnie. W dodatku Tara całym sercem poparła pomysł, dodając, że może mieć oko na sprzęt, skoro się na tym zna.

\- Twoje biuro bez problemu pomieści serwer, a w razie kłopotów technicznych zawsze chętnie zajrzę!- zapewniła ciepło i panna Thomas była zdecydowana załatwić to najszybciej jak się da.

Na widok jego zarumienionej dziewczyny oczy mu rozbłysły i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed pocałunkiem.

\- Cześć, kochanie.- uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło.- Gotowa?

\- Witaj, Sparky. Bardziej już nie będę.- odpowiedziała.- Dziękuję, że to dla mnie robisz. Szczerze mówiąc, bez twojej pomocy nie miałabym pojęcia, od czego zacząć.

\- Nie musisz mi dziękować, Sue.- sprostował szybko.- Jak mówiłem, twoje bezpieczeństwo leży mi bardzo na sercu. Zrobię wszystko, by nikt cię nie skrzywdził, kochanie.

Z tymi słowami pomógł jej założyć marynarkę od garsonki, którą tego dnia nosiła, a gdy wzięła torebkę i klucze, podał jej ramię, aby jak na dżentelmena przystało, szarmancko poprowadzić ją do samochodu. Levi tym razem miał zostać w domu.

\- Czy już coś wiadomo o mężczyznach, którzy nas napadli?- spytała, kiedy zatrzymali się na czerwonym.

\- Tak, skarbie.- potwierdził.- Niestety moja teoria okazała się słuszna. Ci dwaj to zaledwie płotki. Grupa przestępcza, dla której pracują, jest znacznie większa i lepiej zorganizowana. Odpowiada za ostatnie wymuszenia haraczy w mieście i prostytucję.- wyjaśnił.

Nie była zaskoczona. Oboje z Jackiem rozważali taką opcję, ale na wzmiankę o prostytucji Sue poczuła mdłości. Jakim trzeba być człowiekiem, by zmuszać kobiety do takiej profesji? Naturalnie wiedziała, że czasem była to dobrowolna decyzja, ale mimo wszystko współczuła tym dziewczynom. Czy z własnej woli, czy też nie, sprowadzono je do rangi przedmiotu, rzeczy, której można użyć. Robiło jej się niedobrze na samą myśl, szczególnie, że już wiedziała, jak piękne, jak magiczne może być zbliżenie. Seks, który oferowały prostytutki, był bezwartościowy, pozbawiony emocji, a mężczyźni, którzy z niego korzystali, odrażający. Nie tak powinno wyglądać zjednoczenie dwojga ludzi. Nie w ten sposób…

\- Więc to chyba dobrze, że jednak zdecydowałam się na tę firmę.- westchnęła.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, kochanie.- przytaknął i ścisnął jej dłoń.- Nawet kiedy rozbijemy ten gang, zawsze istnieje ryzyko, że pojawi się ktoś nowy, choćby tylko po to, by okraść restaurację z pieniędzy lub sprzętu. Różne rzeczy się zdarzają, Sue. Decydując się na ochronę, zabezpieczasz nie tylko siebie, swoich ludzi i interes, ale również swoich gości.

\- Masz rację, Jack.- uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.- Powinnam była pomyśleć o tym już wcześniej.

\- Skarbie…- odparł łagodnie.- Otwarcie każdej nowej firmy to mnóstwo pracy i papierkowej roboty. Mnóstwo bieganiny. Nie zawsze jest czas, by pomyśleć o wszystkim. Poza tym, przez dłuższy czas mieliśmy w D.C. spokój z haraczami. Dopiero Rosjanie zaczęli rozrabiać na nowo i już są pod lupą naszych ludzi oraz policji i DEA. Rozbijemy szajkę, a do tego czasu postaramy się zabezpieczyć twoją restaurację i ciebie.

\- OK.- zamigała tylko i przez resztę drogi prawie nie rozmawiali, by nie rozpraszać siedzącego za kierownicą Hudsona, skoro ruch tego dnia odbywał się w szalonym tempie. Tym nie mniej Sparky nie odmówił sobie przyjemności potrzymania swojej dziewczyny za rękę, gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja. Sue miała smukłe, delikatne dłonie, które idealnie wpasowywały się w jego własne. Uwielbiał czuć jej palce między swoimi, zresztą, wszystko w niej uwielbiał.

Spotkanie w „Viper Security" poszło bardzo dobrze, chociaż Sue była zaskoczona gabarytami siedziby firmy. To nie była jakaś tam malutka agencja ochrony, tylko gigantyczna organizacja, sądząc po wyglądzie i obsadzie budynku. Kiedy patrzyła na te wszystkie szklane ściany i marmurowe podłogi, mogła tylko jęknąć w duszy. Była więcej niż pewna, że nawet przy potencjalnym rabacie nie będzie jej stać na usługi „Viper". Obiecała jednak Jackowi, że porozmawia z właścicielem. Była mu to winna. Jeśli się nie dogadają, poszuka czegoś tańszego i tyle.

Matt Sheppard okazał się niezwykle miłym człowiekiem. Z pewnością był już po drugiej stronie czterdziestki, ale wciąż trzymał się doskonale, a uśmiech, z jakim powitał ich oboje w swoim gabinecie, odmłodził go o co najmniej pięć lat.

\- Jackie, mój druhu!- zawołał wesoło.- Jak to jest, że odwiedzasz nas tak rzadko?- spytał.- To tak doglądasz swoich inwestycji?- mrugnął i Sparky się zaczerwienił, napotykając zdumione spojrzenie swojej ukochanej.

\- Przesadza.- wymamrotał, posyłając przyjacielowi piorunujące spojrzenie, którym ten się nie przejął.- Mam tu raptem kilka akcji. Nic wielkiego.

Matt się roześmiał.

\- Proszę go nie słuchać. Gdyby nie on, nie byłoby tej firmy.- zwrócił się do blondynki, gdy ta na niego spojrzała.- Pomógł mi rozkręcić ten interes, gdy kondycja uniemożliwiła mi dalszą pracę w FBI i nie wziął ani centa. Nie mogłem się na to zgodzić, więc na urodziny podarowałem mu dziesięć procent akcji. To nic w porównaniu w robotą, jaką w to włożył.- powiedział ciepłym tonem.- Gdzie jednak moje maniery?!- wyszczerzył się, wyciągając do niej rękę.- Matthew Sheppard. Prezes tego domu wariatów.- przedstawił się.

\- Sue Thomas. Prezesowa dużo mniejszego domu wariatów.- odparła z humorem, podając mu swoją dłoń, którą z czystej przekorności ucałował, ciekaw reakcji Hudsona.

\- Niezwykle mi przyjemnie panią poznać, panno Thomas!- rzucił entuzjastycznie, po czym mrugnął psotnie i dodał:- Jakim cudem tak piękna i urocza kobieta wylądowała z takim nudziarzem?- zażartował.

\- Powiedzmy, że jakiś czas temu potknęłam się o niego.- odpowiedziała z błyskiem w oku.

\- Raczej od razu padłaś mi do stóp!- wtrącił się Jack, stając tak, by widziała ich obu.- Tak ją zwaliłem z nóg, że dotąd jej nie przeszło.- stwierdził i zabawnie przygryzł język.

\- Chyba w twoich snach, Hudson.- przewróciła oczami.

\- Od dwudziestu lat, Susie!- skwitował i się roześmiał.

\- Nie mów do mnie Susie, Jackie!- zripostowała.

\- Bo co, Susie?- zapytał zaczepnie.

Miała odpowiedź na końcu języka, ale była ona raczej prywatnej natury, więc się powstrzymała.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem, ale coś wymyślę!- zapewniła i obaj mężczyźni wybuchli śmiechem.

\- Lubię ją, Jack! Ma dziewczyna charakter!- powiedział rozbawiony Matt.

\- Dzięki, Shep. Ja również.- wyznał szczerze.- Pogadajmy jednak o interesach, bo przerwa na lunch niedługo mi się kończy, a jeszcze muszę odwieźć Sue do domu.

\- Mogę wziąć taksówkę, Jack.- stwierdziła blondynka, na co od razu zaprotestował.

\- Po moim trupie, kochanie!

Sheppard, który bacznie obserwował tych dwoje, zachichotał w duszy. Najwyraźniej Sparky trafił wreszcie na właściwą kobietę. Sue była nie tylko piękna i inteligentna. Miała klasę, styl, poczucie humoru i upór, jaki najwyraźniej działał na Jacka dopingująco. Umiała trzymać go w ryzach, nie będąc przy tym apodyktyczną. Jeśli zaś wierzyć światełku w jej oczach, gdy patrzyła na jego kumpla, dziewczyna była w Jacku równie zakochana, co on w niej. Dziwiło go jednak, że najwyraźniej ten szczęściarz znał ją od bardzo dawna, a nigdy mu o niej nie wspomniał.

\- _Nic straconego!_ \- pomyślał wesoło.- _Zaprosi się ich do nas na kolację, a moje słonko wszystko z niego wyciągnie. Kto jak kto, ale Rita zna się na rzeczy!_

Następne pół godziny minęło jak z bicza strzelił. Sue, przy wsparciu Hudsona, przedstawiła pokrótce swoją sytuację oraz pokazała Shepowi plany restauracji, by wiedział, z jaką powierzchnią będzie miał do czynienia. Ten przestudiował je dokładnie, lecz nadal z imponującą szybkością i podsumował z uśmiechem.- Żaden problem. Moi ludzie okablują to miejsce w godzinę, Sue. Założy się też przyciski alarmowe w twoim biurze, w kuchni i jeden w dyskretnym miejscu na sali jadalnej, byście w razie czego mogły od razu wezwać pomoc. Po przyciśnięciu automatycznie nada sygnał nie tylko do nas, ale i na policję.

\- Na moją komórkę również, Shep.- wtrącił brunet.

\- Jack…- wyszeptała napominającym tonem, ale był uparty.

\- Proszę, Sue. Muszę wiedzieć, że jesteś bezpieczna.- spojrzał na nią szczenięcym wzrokiem i panna Thomas westchnęła.

Jak to jest, że nie mogła mu niczego odmówić, gdy tak na nią patrzył?

Tak czy owak, po zliczeniu wszystkich kosztów Matt zaproponował jej nader intratny kontrakt, na który spojrzała nieco podejrzliwie. Miała wrażenie, że z uwagi na Jacka aż nazbyt obniżył cenę i czuła się z tym nieswojo.

\- Zapewniam cię, Sue, że ta oferta tylko nieznacznie różni się od takiej, którą zaproponowałbym regularnemu klientowi. Jeśli jednak czujesz, że to zbyt mało, to zróbmy tak… Przyjmiesz ją, a w zamian zrobisz catering na moim weselu i będziemy kwita. Co ty na to?- wyszczerzył się.- Jack mówił, że macie obłędną kuchnię południową, a moja narzeczona pochodzi z Texasu. Jej rodzina bardzo się ucieszy z takiego jadłospisu.

\- A co z twoją rodziną, Matt? Być może lubią coś innego?- spytała niepewnie.

\- Nimi się nie przejmuj!- mrugnął.- Wszyscy u nas gotują tak fatalnie, że żyją na zamówieniach z barów, od pizzy, po tajskie. Zjedzą, cokolwiek im podasz, jak długo sami nie muszą tego gotować. Nie są wybredni!- powiedział z wesołym uśmiechem na twarzy i dziewczyna się zrelaksowała.

\- Skoro tak, będę zaszczycona, przygotowując dla was menu. Musicie tylko wystarczająco wcześnie podać termin przyjęcia i wybrać potrawy.- odparła.

\- Polecam zwłaszcza jej tuńczyka w pieprzu, steki i zupę krabową.- odezwał się rozentuzjazmowany Hudson.- Takich nie jadłeś, jak żyjesz. Mają też świetną cukierniczkę!- zachwalał.

\- W każdej chwili zapraszam na degustację. Mamy otwarte przez okrągły tydzień, od dwunastej do dziesiątej wieczór. Tylko w niedziele otwieramy o pierwszej.- przytaknęła Sue.

\- Na pewno skorzystam!- zapewnił Shep i interes został ubity.

Sparky i Sue pożegnali Matthew, i ruszyli w drogę powrotną do jej domu.

\- Przyjdziesz na kolację, Jack?- spytała blondynka, kiedy odprowadzał ją do wejścia. Nie mógł pod same drzwi, bo czas mu się kończył i musiał wracać do biura.

\- Nie musisz dla mnie gotować, Sue.- powiedział miękko.

\- Wiem, ale chcę.- odparła nieśmiało.- Zresztą, przeze mnie straciłeś przerwę na lunch…

\- Nie czuj się winna, kochanie!- uśmiechnął się.- To nie pierwszy i pewnie nie ostatni raz. W tej pracy nie da się jadać regularnie. Kupię sobie po drodze pączka albo hot doga.

\- To nie jest jedzenie.- westchnęła ciężko.

\- Zadzwoń do Jimmy'ego. On ci powie, że jest!- mrugnął wesoło.

\- Jego już nawróciłyśmy z mamą. Teraz czas nawrócić ciebie.- powiedziała ubawiona.

\- Tylko, jeśli ty gotujesz, skarbie!- wyszczerzył się i cmoknął ją w usta.- Lecę, bo znów się spóźnię.- dodał przekornie.

\- Mam ci przypomnieć, dlaczego spóźniłeś się rano?- rzuciła wyzywająco.

\- Z rozkoszą, ale może po kolacji. Inaczej wyleją mnie z roboty- roześmiał się, a ona zaczerwieniła po uszy.- Kocham cię. Będę o siódmej.

\- Ja ciebie też i będę czekała.- odparł i po chwili patrzyła, jak odjeżdżał.

Kiedy weszła do domu, już od progu powitał ją złotowłosy towarzysz, machając dziko ogonem.

\- Pewnie chcesz na spacer, co?- spytała ciepło, a on radośnie zaszczekał.- Ok. Daj mi chwilę, żebym mogła założyć lepsze buty i możemy iść na godzinkę. Potem muszę wracać, bo Jack przychodzi na kolację.- dodała z rozmarzonym uśmiechem.

Levi aż podskoczył z radości. Uwielbiał Jacka, bo ten często się z nim bawił i czasem dawał coś dobrego. Poza tym, gdy brunet odwiedzał Sue, golden mógł poleniuchować skoro Hudson dotrzymywał jego pani towarzystwa. Cieszył się więc nie mniej niż ona. Kto wie, może jeśli ci dwoje zajmą się sobą, znajdzie się okazja, żeby cichaczem podkraść jakiś przysmak? Miał już dość suchej karmy…

tbc


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** _Czas na kolejny rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Popchnęłam akcję nieco do przodu.^^_

* * *

XIX

To niesamowite jak czas leci, kiedy jest się szczęśliwym. Jack z pewnością był, a sądząc po uśmiechu na twarzy jego dziewczyny, gdy jedli razem lunch w Santon Park, Sue również. Biła z niej czysta radość, która sprawiała, że blondynka nigdy jeszcze w jego oczach nie wyglądała piękniej. Piknik był jej pomysłem. Ostatnio oboje mieli dużo zajęć i niezbyt wiele czasu dla siebie, szczególnie, że Tara była bliska porodu. Oh, nadal była aktywna zawodowo, ale Sue nie pozwalała jej się przemęczać i pracować zbyt długo. Z tej też przyczyny częściej musiała wspierać Lucy w kuchni.

Jack również miał masę roboty. Wydawało się, że wraz z nadejściem lata nastąpił wzrost aktywności terrorystycznej w mieście i całych Stanach. Być może dlatego, że teraz więcej ludzi spędzało czas na świeżym powietrzu, niż zimą. Potencjalnych ofiar więc nie brakowało.

Chwile jak ta, gdy mógł nacieszyć się obecnością ukochanej, były dla niego niezwykle cenne. Prawdę powiedziawszy, Hudson nigdy jeszcze nie był tak zakochany. Każdego dnia odkrywał w niej coś nowego, ekscytującego i zatracał się coraz bardziej. W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich, ten związek nie opierał się głównie na seksie, chociaż pożycie intymne było niesamowite. Kto nie chciałby kochać się z taką dziewczyną jak często się da? Problem w tym, że ostatnio nie było ku temu wielu okazji. Tęsknił za nią. Nie tylko za fizyczną miłością, ale za tym, jak czuł się, gdy spała obok niego, nawet jeśli był to zwykły, niewinny sen. Uwielbiał jej ciepło, jej zapach, to, jak się do niego tuliła we śnie, z jaką ufnością odpoczywała w jego ramionach, wiedząc, że zawsze ją ochronią. Na co dzień była silna, zdeterminowana, ale kiedy byli razem, opuszczała gardę i pozwalała, by to on na odmianę zaopiekował się nią. Kochał to uczucie i kochał ją…

\- Wyjedźmy razem na weekend, Sue.- zaproponował.- Weźmiemy wolne, pojedziemy gdzieś w jakieś spokojne miejsce i odpoczniemy od całego tego zgiełku.

\- Bardzo bym chciała, Jack, ale nie wiem, czy to będzie możliwe.- odparła miękko.- Tara niedługo urodzi, a i gości stale przybywa.- tłumaczyła.

\- Macie przecież Joe.- kontrargumentował.- Lucy poradziła sobie na Boże Narodzenie nawet bez niego. Proszę, kochanie. Tak mało czasu mamy ostatnio dla siebie…- mówił, patrząc na nią błagalnym wzrokiem.

Roześmiała się i przewróciła oczami.

\- Myślisz, że to nadal na mnie działa, Hudson?- spytała ubawiona.

\- Sądzę, że tak.- wyszczerzył się.- Możesz zaprzeczać, skarbie, ale wiem, że nie potrafisz oprzeć się temu spojrzeniu.- dodał pewnym siebie tonem, którego co prawda usłyszeć nie mogła, ale który bez problemu odzwierciedlił na swojej przystojnej twarzy.

\- Nie byłabym taka pewna, Sparky.- zażartowała.- Może i z początku miękły mi kolana, kiedy na mnie patrzyłeś, ale teraz się uodporniłam.- rzuciła wyzywająco.

\- Naprawdę?- bez problemu podniósł rękawicę i obrzucił ją takim wzrokiem, że poczuła żar na całym ciele, który bynajmniej nie był wynikiem panującego upału.- Skoro, jak twierdzisz, moje ujmujące spojrzenie już nie robi na tobie wrażenia, powinienem przetestować inną metodę…- wymruczał i zanim zrozumiała, co się dzieje, pocałował ją tak, że dosłownie zapomniała, jak się nazywa.

Jęknęła, kiedy oderwał swoje wargi od jej ust i podświadomie podążyła za nimi, wciąż jeszcze nie otwierając oczu. Kiedy jednak napotkała pustą przestrzeń i wreszcie odważyła się spojrzeć, z niedowierzaniem ujrzała, jak beztrosko drapiąc jej psa za uszami, chichotał się w najlepsze.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy, Jack!- stwierdziła na poły zirytowana, na poły rozbawiona.

\- Tylko niemożliwie w tobie zakochany, ale to już wiesz, Sue.- odparł po prostu.- I możesz sobie mówić, co chcesz, kochanie, ale tak czy inaczej, nie potrafisz mi się oprzeć, tak jak ja nie potrafię oprzeć się tobie.- przyznał bez cienia zażenowania, a potem powtórzył pieszczotę, tym razem delikatniej, czulej, jeszcze bardziej intymnie i dziewczyna nie tylko zapomniała swego imienia, ale i świat wokół niej na tę jedną chwilę przestał istnieć. Był tylko Jack…

\- Wyjedźmy.- poprosił raz jeszcze.- Wszystko jedno gdzie, byle razem. Chcę spędzić z tobą więcej niż godzinę i nie martwić się, że za chwilę ktoś zadzwoni, i znów zrujnuje nasze plany. Tęsknie za tobą, Sue.- wyszeptał po dłuższej chwili i wiedziała, że mu nie odmówi. Zresztą i ona tęskniła. Nie było sensu zaprzeczać. Po raz pierwszy w życiu była w tak poważnym związku z mężczyzną. Bez wahania oddała mu wszystko, co miała najcenniejszego, i ani na chwilę nie czuła wyrzutów sumienia, że utraciła czystość przed ślubem. Nie żałowała, ponieważ tylko jego widziała u swojego boku i wiedziała, że Jack czuł tak samo. Powiedział jej kiedyś, że byli sobie przeznaczeni, że zrozumiał to tamtego dnia, gdy ujrzał ją w domu rodziców po dwudziestu latach od pierwszego spotkania. Nie wątpiła, że tak było, że Bóg przeznaczył go właśnie dla niej. Nawet jeśli zaczęli w niezbyt poprawnej kolejności, nie zmieniłaby niczego w ich związku, ponieważ nie znała wspanialszego człowieka i równie kochającego mężczyzny. Nieważne, co powiedziałaby jej matka, gdyby wiedziała, do jakiego stopnia intymna była jej zażyłość z brunetem. Była w nim po uszy zakochana i zrobiłaby dla niego wszystko.

\- Ok.- zgodziła się więc.- Masz rację. Ostatnio trudno nam było znaleźć czas dla siebie. Mnie również ciebie brakuje, Jack. Oboje pracujemy tak dużo, że czasem nie widujemy się kilka dni pod rząd. Poza tym, przerwa dobrze ci zrobi. Masz takie stresujące życie, stresujące i niebezpieczne, że boję się o ciebie, o twoje zdrowie i życie.

\- Jesteś cudowna, ale proszę, nie martw się tak, kochanie. Uważam na siebie, a poza tym wiesz, że nasza ekipa wzajemnie się pilnuje.- powiedział z ciepłym uśmiechem.

\- Wiem, lecz różnie bywa.- przytaknęła cicho.- Po prostu nie chcę cię stracić, Sparky.- westchnęła.

\- I nie stracisz, Sue. Nie, jeśli mam tutaj coś do powiedzenia.- zapewnił.- Nie po to dwadzieścia lat czekałem na swój ideał, żeby to spaprać. Kochanie…- uśmiechnął się czule.-… Nie mogę ci obiecać, że nic mi się nie stanie. Jak sama powiedziałaś, różnie bywa. Mogę ci jednak przysiąc, że zrobię wszystko, co w ludzkiej mocy, żeby do ciebie wrócić. Choćbym miał iść na kolanach albo się czołgać, wrócę do ciebie. Wierzysz mi?- zapytał.

\- Wierzę, Jack. Wierzę!- odpowiedziała i mocno go przytuliła, a ramiona bruneta natychmiast ją otoczyły, dając po raz wtóry poczucie bezpieczeństwa i przynależności.

Po pikniku para wróciła do swoich obowiązków. Jack pojechał do kwatery głównej FBI, a Sue do swojej restauracji. Jako że była środa, Hudson zahaczył o gabinet dyrektora i poprosił o wolny weekend.

\- Masz sporo zaległego wolnego…- odparł Ted, spoglądając w jego akta.- Nie widzę problemu, jak długo pojawisz się w pracy w poniedziałek.- Wiesz, że niedługo mamy konferencję w mieście. Musimy być w gotowości.- przypomniał.

\- Taki był plan, sir.- stwierdził ucieszony brunet.

\- Zatem dobrze. Począwszy od piątku, nie chcę cię tu widzieć aż do poniedziałku, Jack.- powiedział Garrett. - Wykorzystaj ten czas dobrze i naładuj baterie przed powrotem do roboty. Nie myśl, że nie wiem, jak ciężko pracujesz. Pamiętaj tylko, że mimo iż nasza praca jest ważna, to twoje zdrowie jest ważniejsze. Przepracowany na nic nam się nie przydasz.

\- Wiem, sir, i dziękuję.- uśmiechnął się jego podwładny, zanim nie wrócił do biura.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia Sparky przeszukał Internet, by znaleźć azyl, gdzie zaszyje się ze swoją dziewczyną na prawie trzy dni. Początkowo myślał o czymś w okolicy, ale wszystkie te miejsca jakoś nie przypadły mu do gustu. Szukał czegoś ciepłego, intymnego, w miarę odosobnionego, gdzie mógłby całą swoją uwagę skupić na Sue. Poza tym, musiał wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że jego ukochana posiadała psa, a nie wszystkie hotele godziły się na obecność zwierząt, nawet psów asystujących, więc trochę się namęczył, zanim wreszcie znalazł. Miejsce było piękne i miało doskonałe opinie od gości, a w dodatku nie było problemów z rezerwacjami, więc nie wahał się ani trochę, chwytając za telefon i wynajmując od ręki jeden z rustykalnych domków należących do Lake Clear Lodge. Wiedział, że Sue będzie zachwycona. Jedyny problem, że jeśli chcą maksymalnie wykorzystać pobyt, będą musieli polecieć tam samolotem, ale Sparky pomyślał, że uroda okolicy i luksusowy charakter domku wynagrodzą Sue niedogodności trzyipółgodzinnej podróży. To prawda, że nie lubiła latać. Robiła to jednak od czasu do czasu, więc jakoś sobie poradzą, chociaż przesiadka w Bostonie nieco komplikowała sprawę. Nie było jednak bezpośrednich lotów, chyba że leciałoby się na port lotniczy Albany, a to nie wchodziło w grę. Lotnisko Adirondak było oddalone od resortu o raptem sześć minut jazdy samochodem, a jego regionalny status gwarantował, że małe samoloty nie będą nikomu zakłócać wypoczynku. Zakupił więc bilety on line, dzięki czemu dostał dodatkową zniżkę. Oh, nie żałował pieniędzy, na tę podróż, na Sue, ale skoro była okazja zaoszczędzić, mógł tę różnicę przeznaczyć na inny cel, zapewne na coś miłego dla swojej pani. Zadowolony, wydrukował sobie szczegóły transakcji i wysłał Sue SMS, informując ją, że załatwił im miejsce i wpadnie wieczorem, żeby podać jej niezbędne informacje. Chciał jej zrobić niespodziankę, więc naturalnie nie miał zamiaru mówić jej wszystkiego. Już się nie mógł doczekać jej reakcji, gdy przyjadą do Lake Clear!

\- _Nasz pierwszy, wspólny, romantyczny weekend…_ \- pomyślał rozmarzony. Miał nadzieję, że pierwszy z wielu. Czasami wiąż nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Kto by pomyślał, że zakocha się w kobiecie, która była jego pierwszą, dziecięcą miłością? Kto by pomyślał, że w dwadzieścia lat po pierwszym zauroczeniu ona znów stanie na jego drodze i wywróci jego świat do góry nogami? Odkąd spotkał ją w domu Thomasów, odżył na nowo, a od kilku miesięcy żył prawie jak we śnie.

\- Zetrzyj ten idiotyczny uśmiech z twarzy, Jack.- usłyszał dyskretny syk Mylesa.- Manning wraca do biura. Będzie tu za minutę lub dwie.

Otrzeźwiony tą informacją, Jack odchrząknął, zaczerwienił się nieznacznie i podziękował za ostrzeżenie. Nie miał ochoty być obiektem „przesłuchania" Crasha.

\- A tak na marginesie…- mrugnął jeszcze porozumiewawczo bostończyk, kątem oka obrzucając leżące na biurku papiery.- Bardzo dobry wybór. To jeden z najurokliwszych zakątków, w jakich byłem i z pewnością wart swojej ceny.

\- Naprawdę?- ucieszył się brunet.

\- Bez wątpienia.- przytaknął Leland.- Z pewnością spodoba się czarującej pannie Thomas.

\- Dzięki, Myles.- odparł Hudson.- Taka opinia z ust przyjaciela znaczy więcej, niż wszystkie pochwały w Internecie.

\- Zawsze do usług.- Harvard skłonił grzecznie głowę i poszedł dalej.

Jak tylko ciemnowłosy agent usłyszał Bobby'ego beztrosko rozmawiającego przez komórkę z Tarą, przywołał na twarz najbardziej neutralną minę, jaką miał w repertuarze i sięgnął po akta, które odłożył w trakcie szukania hotelu. Nie mógł się doczekać tego wyjazdu, ale póki co, praca czekała, a nikt nigdy nie zarzucił mu opieszałości. Przez resztę dnia był dość mocno zajęty, bo grupa dostała cynk o podejrzanej aktywności na obrzeżach D.C i trzeba było to sprawdzić. Okazało się, że mała grupa prywatnej milicji o fanatycznych poglądach, planowała atak na meczet w Alexandrii. Jack i jego zespół przejęli śledztwo, ale żeby ująć wszystkich bandytów na gorącym uczynku, musieli zaczekać do następnego dnia. Szef milicji, na co dzień starannie ukryty gdzieś na farmie w Tennessee, miał osobiście nadzorować akcję, więc zamiast schwytać same płotki, FBI zastawiło większą sieć na większą rybę. Wystarczyło tylko się przyczaić. Niestety, akcja ta wymagała poświęcenia całej nocy na czuwanie w pobliżu magazynu, gdzie zadekowali się fanatycy. Z tej przyczyny wieczorne plany Jacka musiały ulec zmianie. Z ciężkim sercem zadzwonił do ukochanej mówiąc, że spotka się z nią dopiero następnego wieczora.

\- Nie przejmuj się, Jack.- powiedziała miękko- Rozumiem, że twoja praca jest ważna, że to, co robisz, jest ważne. Zakochałam się w agencie FBI i choć boję się o ciebie, nie zamierzam cię zmieniać.

\- Ilekroć myślę, że już nie możesz być doskonalsza, udowadniasz mi, że nie mam racji.- stwierdził z podziwem, a ona się zarumieniła.- Wynagrodzę ci to, kochanie.- przyrzekł solennie, na co odparła:

\- Po prostu wróć do mnie w jednym kawałku, ok.?

\- Wiesz, że zrobię wszystko, by tak było, Sue.- szepnął.- Do zobaczenia jutro, skarbie. Kocham cię.- dodał na odchodnym.

\- Ja ciebie też. Do jutra, Jack.- usłyszał w odpowiedzi i się rozłączyli.

tbc

* * *

 **A/N:** _Tak wiem, słodzę, ale czasem nie umiem się powstrzymać! ;p_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** _Well,_ _ **mjentrn**_ _, it's like a drug. Once you start to write, you can't stop. You're addicted, like me!_ ;p

 _I'm very honored and grateful that you still reading my stories. Thank you!_

* * *

XX

\- A więc, szefowo, romantyczny wypad z Panem Sexy?- wyszczerzyła się Lucy, kiedy Sue poinformowała ją, że na trzy dni sous szefowa obejmie rządy nad restauracją.- Wiesz już, gdzie cię zabiera ten twój słodki agent?- mrugnęła.

\- Nie.- zaprzeczyła blondynka.- Wiem tylko, że lecimy samolotem, ale szczegóły poznam dopiero jutro, bo Jack musiał dziś dłużej zostać w pracy.

\- Tak, Myles też coś tam wspominał, gdy zadzwonił pół godziny temu.

\- Myles, eh?- zachichotała Sue.- A co się stało z agentem Lelandem?- rzuciła psotnie.- Kiedy ostatnio go widziałam, wciąż zwracał się do ciebie bardzo oficjalnie, „Panno Dotson".

Lucy się speszyła i gdyby miała jasną karnację zapewne byłaby teraz rumiana jak pomidor.

\- Jesteś zakochana, Sue, więc czasem nie widzisz, co się wokół ciebie dzieje…- stwierdziła wesoło Tara, nie przerywając dekoracji Błotnego Brownie z Mississippi, które oblewała apetyczną czekoladą.- Agent Leland i „Panna Dotson" od tygodnia już nie flirtują.- mówiła rozbawiona.- Wygląda na to, że nie tylko ty jedna masz osobistego strażnika, Sue!- zażartowała.

\- Naprawdę?- uśmiechnęła się ubawiona dziewczyna.- Czyżby nareszcie zdecydował się zaprosić naszą Lucy na randkę? Przyznam, że już zwątpiłam, że się na to odważy.- dodała.

\- Chciał trochę odczekać po rozstaniu z narzeczoną.- wyznała zawstydzona Lucy.- Jego rodzicom nie spodobało się, że zerwał z tą Claire. Liczyli na małżeństwo dwóch fortun…

\- To nie świadczy o nich najlepiej.- odparła panna Thomas.- Dla rodzica najważniejsze powinno być szczęście ich dziecka, a nie pomnażanie fortuny poprzez aranżowane małżeństwa. Kiedy będę miała dzieci ani ja, ani Ja… ummm… mój mąż, nie będziemy interweniować w ich sercowe sprawy.- powiedziała, przejęzyczając się nieznacznie i wywołując śmiech przyjaciółek.

\- Jestem pewna, że masz rację, Sue. Jack jest na to zbyt dobry. Będzie bezgranicznie kochał te maluchy!- stwierdziła z przekonaniem Lucy.

\- Ale ja… ja przecież nie mówiłam, że to będzie Jack.- wymamrotała skrępowana dziewczyna, czerwieniąc się niemiłosiernie.

\- Kochana…- pokręciła głową ciemnoskóra szefowa kuchni.- … a któż inny mógłby to być? Ten facet za tobą szaleje. Wielbi ziemię, po której stąpasz. Zrujnowałaś go dla innych kobiet i założę się, że on już myśli o małżeństwie. Może jeszcze o tym nie mówi, żeby cię nie wystraszyć, ale jeśli on z kimkolwiek ma się ożenić, to tylko z tobą, Sue!- powiedziała.

\- Uhu!- przytaknęła energicznie panna Williams.- Gdyby Rob patrzył na mnie tak, jak Jack patrzy na ciebie, moja fasolka miałaby dziś oboje rodziców o wspólnym nazwisku. Masz wielkie szczęście, że on tak cię kocha. Z takim facetem przyszłość masz już zapewnioną. On jest urodzonym mężem i ojcem!

\- Nadal myślisz o swoim ex?- spytała ze współczuciem jej pracodawczyni.

\- Tylko w kontekście finansowym.- przyznała Tara.- Czasem się zastanawiam, czy nie powinnam pozwać go o alimenty. W końcu chodzi o potrzeby i przyszłość mojego dziecka. Gdyby szło tylko o mnie, równie dobrze mógłby dla mnie nie istnieć. Wyleczyłam się z wszelkich romantycznych złudzeń co do jego osoby…- tłumaczyła.- Fasolka jednak nie jest winna temu, że spłodził ją egoista. Ma prawo być zabezpieczona finansowo, nawet jeśli Rob nie chce być częścią jej życia.- westchnęła.

\- Zgadzam się z tobą, Taro.- odparła Sue.- Twoje dziecko ma prawo do alimentów, a Rob obowiązek ich płacenia. Chce, czy też nie, jest biologicznym ojcem tego maleństwa, nawet jeśli się do tego nie poczuwa. Skoro potrafił powołać to dziecko na świat, musi teraz partycypować w jego utrzymaniu. Jeśli chcesz, napiszę dla ciebie pozew i będę cię reprezentować w sądzie. Wciąż przedłużam uprawnienia adwokackie, nawet jeśli nie praktykuję. Jack robi tak samo, bo nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy mogą się przydać. To idealna okazja, by poćwiczyć znów w sądzie no i nie będzie kosztować cię ani centa, bo kosztami obciążymy Roba.- zaproponowała blondynka.

\- Nie mogę cię o to prosić, Sue!- odparła wzruszona pani cukiernik.

\- I nie prosisz.- sprostowała panna Thomas.- Każde z was traktuję jak członka rodziny, a w rodzinie musimy sobie pomagać.

To stwierdzenie sprawiło, że ich ciężarna przyjaciółka nie mogła dłużej wstrzymywać emocji i się popłakała. Obie szefowe natychmiast odłożyły swoje narzędzia i ruszyły, by ją przytulić.

\- Hormony.- skwitowała Lucy i Tara roześmiała się przez łzy.

\- Nie wiecie, jak się cieszę, że tutaj trafiłam.- wyznała.- Dałaś mi szansę, Sue, gdy nikt inny nie chciał mi jej dać. Uwierzyłaś we mnie wiedząc, że nie jestem profesjonalnym cukiernikiem. Dałaś mi pracę i przyjaźń.

\- Nie papierek świadczy o talencie, Taro.- powiedziała Sue.- Ty masz talent i pasję, a dla mnie to wystarczający powód, by cię tutaj zatrudnić. Z tego samego powodu, dla tej pasji, otworzyłam „Don'tSueMe" i rzuciłam zawód prawnika. Dla każdego z nas praca tutaj jest szansą na samorealizację, na urzeczywistnienie naszego wspólnego snu. Spójrzcie, jak dobrze nam idzie!- uśmiechnęła się.- Co z tego, że większość z nas, to amatorzy? Ludzie kochają nasze jedzenie i to jest najważniejsze. A kochają je, bo my kochamy je robić, bo wkładamy serce w nasze potrawy. Nie macie pojęcia, jak się cieszę, że was tutaj mam, jak dumna jestem! Mam nadzieję, że niedługo będę to mogła udowodnić, dając wam podwyżki, ale proszę o cierpliwość.- powiedziała ciepło.

\- Nie przejmuj się, szefowo!- stwierdziła panna Williams.- Rozumiemy, że póki co musisz spłacać kredyt. Jeśli o mnie chodzi, cieszę się, że mam pracę i że robię to, co lubię. Nie muszę się martwić o jedzenie, mam dach nad głową, uczciwą pensję i nareszcie święty spokój. To i tak więcej, niż marzyłam, szukając zajęcia po odejściu z FBI.

\- Tara ma rację.- przytaknęła Lucy.- Płacisz nam uczciwie i traktujesz nas z szacunkiem, a w tej branży to nieczęste. To przyjemność pracować dla ciebie i z tobą. Porwałaś się na coś, na co niewielu ludzi by się odważyło i spójrz jak wspaniale ci idzie!

\- Nam idzie, Luce. To nasze wspólne dzieło.- poprawiła ją blondynka.

\- O tym właśnie mówię, Sue. Doceniasz naszą racę i nie traktujesz jak popychadła, ale jak rodzinę. Dlatego kocham tu pracować.- mówiła brunetka.- Wszyscy wiemy, ile cię kosztowało stworzenie tego miejsca, ile nadal cię kosztuje. Podwyżka byłaby miła, ale tylko wtedy, gdy wyjdziesz na czysto i nie będziesz dokładać do interesu. Do tego czasu zapomnij! Jest dobrze, jak jest! Zamiast myśleć o pieniądzach, skup się teraz na pewnym słodkim facecie z oczami jak najlepsza belgijska czekolada, który zabiera cię na romantyczny weekend w jakieś czarowne, jestem tego pewna, miejsce!- wyszczerzyła się.

\- Yup!- przyłączyła się do niej Tara.- To twój pierwszy taki wypad i znając słabość Jacka do ciebie, będzie cudoooownie!- westchnęła.- Ciekawe, gdzie lecicie?- zastanawiała się.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale Jack mówił, że Levi leci z nami.- odpowiedziała.

\- Wow! Postarał się chłopak!- zawołała Lucy.- Czy nie mówiłaś, że niektóre hotele zabraniają przywożenia zwierząt?

\- Owszem. Nieważne, że łamią prawo, nawet jeśli mają do czynienia z psami asystującymi. Wolą zapłacić drobne kary, niż tolerować zwierzaki. Jack musiał bardzo się natrudzić, szukając takiego miejsca, które nie zrobi z tego problemu.- potwierdziła ich szefowa.

\- Bo cię kocha i akceptuje fakt, że ty i Levi to zestaw.- stwierdziła Tara.- Tacy mężczyźni to rzadkość w tych czasach.

\- Niekoniecznie.- zaprzeczyła panna Dotson.- Wiem, że nie jesteś jeszcze gotowa, Tara, ale pod nosem masz kogoś takiego. Daj mu szansę pokazać, że nie wszyscy są jak Rob. Bobby jest zainteresowany i zupełnie nie przeszkadza mu to, że jesteś w ciąży. Gdyby było inaczej, dawno dałby sobie spokój.

\- Bobby to przyjaciel.- odparła dziewczyna.

\- Który chętnie byłby kimś więcej, gdybyś mu na to pozwoliła. Uwielbia ciebie i tego szkraba, choć nawet jeszcze nie spotkali się twarzą w twarz.- kontynuowała Afro-Amerykanka.- Jak często dotykał twojego brzucha, odkąd się dowiedział? Ile razy zawoził cię do lekarza? Ile razy robił ci zakupy w środku nocy, bo zachciało ci się jakichś pikli z lodami?- pytała w ciemno, ale coś w twarzy Tary powiedziało im, że nie była daleka od prawdy.- Ha! Wiedziałam!- rzuciła tryumfalnie.- Wiem też, że on ci się podoba, nawet jeżeli teraz ciężko ci to przyznać. Ten chłopak ma złote serce i założę się, że byłby dobry dla twojej fasolki, lepszy niż jej, pożal się Boże, „tatuś".

\- Lucy…- jęknęła panna Williams.

\- Po prostu o tym pomyśl.- dodała sous szefowa, a Sue przyłączyła się, kiwając głową.- Ty i to małe, macie prawo być szczęśliwi, a coś czuję, że Bobby Manning mógłby was uszczęśliwić.

\- Uparte z was baby!- zażartowała w odpowiedzi Tara.

\- Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi!- roześmiała się Sue.

Taka była prawda. Wszystkie były uparte, ale dzięki temu spotkały się tutaj, w tym miejscu i wspólnie realizowały to samo marzenie. A mówią, że upór nie popłaca…

Gdy zbliżał się czas zamknięcia lokalu, stęskniony Jack przysłał Sue kolejnego SMS'a, wyrażającego jego gorące uczucie oraz żal, że nie dane mu będzie tego dnia odprowadzić dziewczynę do domu.

Jego „Susie" odpisała, że choć ona również tęskni, to rozumie powagę sytuacji.

\- _POZA TYM, OD PIĄTKU PRZEZ CAŁY WEEKEND BĘDĘ CIĘ MIAŁA TYLKO DLA SIEBIE. TO NAM WYNARGODZI TEN DZIEŃ_.- napisała.

\- _WCZEŚNIEJ_.- sprostował.- _JEŚLI WSZYSTKO PÓJDZIE DOBRZE, PRZYJDĘ DO CIEBIE PO PRACY._

\- _OK. TYLKO PROSZĘ, UWAŻAJ NA SIEBIE, JACK. CHCĘ Z TOBĄ JECHAĆ NA ROMANTYCZNE WAKACJE, A NIE DO SZPITALA._

 _\- UWIERZ MI, KOCHANIE, JA TEŻ!_ \- zapewnił i wymieniwszy z nią ostatnie czułe dobranoc, wrócił do czuwania, zmieniając D. przy sprzęcie podsłuchowym, a jego dziewczyna, do porządkowania kuchni. O jedenastej wszystko lśniło, więc korzystając z obecności Lucy i Alicii, wybrała się jeszcze z goldenem do parku, by ten załatwił swoje potrzeby przed snem. Dziewczyny rozeszły się do swoich mieszkać niedługo przed północą. Jutro był kolejny dzień w pracy i musiały być wypoczęte.

Sue nie dane było pospać tej nocy. Około trzeciej obudził ją pies, dając znać, że jej blackberry wibruje. Zaspana, odebrała połączenie tylko po to, by wyskoczyć z łóżka jak oparzona i zacząć narzucać na siebie, co miała akurat pod ręką. W pięć minut była gotowa do wyjścia.

\- Ty zostajesz.- powiedziała do swojego pupila.- Tam, gdzie się wybieram, raczej cię nie wpuszczą, kolego!- mrugnęła i chwilę potem już jej nie było.

Możliwe, że pędząc na złamanie karku, złamała też kilka przepisów i zaliczyła parę fotek z przydrożnych fotoradarów, które będą ją kosztować, ale sytuacja tego wymagała.

\- Chwała Bogu! Dzięki, że przyjechałaś. Nie wiedziałam, do kogo zadzwonić!- powiedziała do niej zwijająca się z bólu Tara, jak tylko wpuściła Sue do mieszkania.

\- Nic się nie martw.- zapewniła wyższa blondynka.- Dobrze zrobiłaś. Gdzie twoja torba?- spytała jeszcze.

\- Tam, w kącie.- odparła panna Williams, z trudem stojąc na nogach.

\- OK.- zamigała jej szefowa i narzuciła ją na ramię, drugie podając ciężarnej przyjaciółce.- Jedziemy.- mrugnęła.- A tak swoją drogą, czy nie powinnaś rodzić za dwa tygodnie?- spytała jeszcze, a Tara jęknęła.

\- Powiedz to fasolce! Najwyraźniej miała dość tego hotelu i chce się wymeldować.- zażartowała między skurczami, gdy Sue pomagała jej wsiąść do samochodu.

\- Widać cierpliwość ma po mamie!- roześmiała się Sue i wkrótce obie były w drodze na porodówkę.

Maleństwo przyszło na świat pięć minut po ósmej rano, głośnym kwileniem dając znak, że już tu jest. Kwadrans później na komórkę Jacka przyszło zdjęcie zmęczonej, ale rozpromienionej Sue, trzymającej w objęciach pucułowatego szkraba. Dopisek brzmiał:

\- _POZNAJ THOMASA ALEXANDRA WILLIAMSA. URODZONY O 8.05. 50 CM, 3.5 KG I PO DZIESIĘĆ PALUSZKÓW U RĄK I NÓŻEK. PŁUCA JAK DZWON. ON I TARA SĄ W DOBRYM ZDROWIU. JETEŚMY W HOWARD UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL. POWIEDZ RESZCIE. ŚCISKAMY. SUE, TARA I TOMMY_.

Sparky wyszczerzył się jak idiota, widząc tę fotografię, jak i parę kolejnych, które przyszły chwilę potem i pokazywały również Tarę z maluchem.

\- Hej, Bobby!- zwrócił się do ziewającego kolegi.- Chcesz zobaczyć coś fajnego?- spytał wesoło.

\- Pewnie!- przytaknął.- Jestem znudzony jak mops.

Chwilę później patrzył, jak twarz Manninga wykrzywia się w kretyńskim uśmiechu, a z jego ust pada radosne „Woohoo! To właśnie moja sheila!".

O jedenastej do sali szpitalnej, w której leżała Tara, wszedł kurier z kwiaciarni pani Daisy, trzymając w rękach kosz z kwiatami i niebieskimi balonikami. Przyniósł również śliczną kartkę z napisem „TO CHŁOPCZYK!". W środku był krótki list…

„ _ **Droga Tara luv…**_

 _ **Gratulacje! Tommy jest świetny i ma Twój nos. Ma też Twój upór, bo na żadnym zdjęciu nie chciał pokazać oczu. Na serio mam nadzieję, że odziedziczył je po Tobie. Liczę, że je zobaczę, gdy was później odwiedzę. Świetna robota, sheila! Będziesz super mamą.**_

 _ **Ściskam, Bobby.**_

 _ **P.S. Pięknie wyglądasz."**_

\- Są jeszcze jedne, proszę pani, ale miałem polecenie, by te przynieść jako pierwsze.- uśmiechnął się kurier.- Gratulacje!- dodał wesoło, zanim pomknął po drugi bukiet.

Tara była wzruszona i choć próbowała to ukrywać, Sue wiedziała. Uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała ciepło:

\- Zgaduję, że to od pewnego Australijczyka?

\- Skąd wiedziałaś?- spytała zawstydzona panna Williams.

\- Oczy cię zdradziły.- odparła jej przyjaciółka.- Nie martw się jednak, nie będę cię naciskać.- dodała.- Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że to miłe z jego strony.

\- To prawda.- przytaknęła świeżo upieczona mama i spojrzała z wdzięcznością na szefową.- Dziękuję, że przy mnie byłaś, Sue. Nie dałabym sobie rady bez ciebie.

\- Daj spokój. Od tego są przyjaciele!- mrugnęła.- Poza tym, nazwałaś swojego synka po mnie, choć nie musiałaś.

\- Chciałam.- skwitowała Tara.- Byłabym zaszczycona, gdybyś zechciała być jego chrzestną.- poprosiła nieśmiało.

\- To będzie dla mnie honor, Taro.- zgodziła się natychmiast Sue.- A teraz zdrzemnij się. To była długa noc. Przyjadę później i pomogę ci się przygotować na przyjęcie gości, ok.?- zaproponowała.

\- Ok.- ziewnęła tylko dziewczyna i po chwili spała.

Sue również ziewnęła. Była zmęczona, ale nie żałowała. Warto było być świadkiem takiego cudu…

tbc


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Geez! Ale jestem spóźniona! Pardon me! Już dorzucam kontynuację. (chowa się za kanapą)

* * *

XXI

\- Jesteś pewna, że sobie poradzicie, Lucy?- jeszcze tego samego popołudnia, w zaciszu restauracyjnej kuchni, Sue zwróciła się do swojej sous szefowej.- Teraz, gdy Tara jest w szpitalu, może nie powinnam jechać.- powiedziała niepewnie.

\- Bzdura!- natychmiast odparła ciemnoskóra dziewczyna.- Nie pozwolę ci zmarnować takiej okazji! Przyjaciółko…- dodała bardziej rzeczowym tonem.-…zasługujesz na to. Oboje zasługujecie na chwilę sam na sam. Ostatnio nikt z nas nie ma czasu na życie osobiste, a ono ucieka. Rezygnując z wyjazdu, tracisz szansę na umocnienie twojego związku z Jackiem.- tłumaczyła.- Ja wiem, że on cię bezgranicznie kocha i prędzej czy później się oświadczy, ale każda miłość, nawet tak silna jak wasza, potrzebuje odrobiny podniety, zmiany otoczenia i odskoczni od codziennej rutyny, inaczej stanie się właśnie tym-rutyną.- dodała.

\- Ale będziesz tu praktycznie sama!- argumentowała blondynka.

\- Nie przesadzaj. Mam Joe i Jacintę w razie potrzeby. Alicia radziła sobie przedtem sama na jadalni i jeśli będzie trzeba, znów sobie poradzi. Zresztą, bez Joe też szło gładko. Bez urazy, młody!- mrugnęła do stażysty, który się roześmiał i skinął głową.- To nie pierwszy raz, gdy cię nie będzie parę dni. Nie umarłam wtedy, nie umrę i teraz.- mówiła z uśmiechem.

\- Wtedy nie mieliśmy tylu gości.- mruknęła panna Thomas.- W dodatku bez Tary dojdą ci jeszcze desery do zrobienia.- martwiła się.

\- Nie przesadzaj.- machnęła ręką Lucy.- W chłodni nadal mamy zapas jej burbonowych kuleczek, a zrobienie jabłkowej Brązowej Betty zabiera chwilę. Mamy też ciekły azot, więc zawsze można zrobić szybki sorbet albo lody. Widzisz więc, że to naprawdę nie jest żaden problem!- zapewniła stanowczo.

\- Sama nie wiem…- westchnęła Sue, a Lucy przewróciła oczami.

\- Sue, pomyśl…- chwyciła się ostatniej brzytwy, jaką miała pod ręką.- Jack musiał wydać sporo pieniędzy na waszą wycieczkę. Jeśli zrezygnujesz, może ich nie odzyskać…- powiedziała przebiegle, nie wahając się w tym wypadku zagrać na poczuciu winy przyjaciółki. Była zapaloną romantyczką, więc w jej opinii takie zagranie służyło wyższemu celowi. Oczyma wyobraźni już widziała tych dwoje w jakimś romantycznym zakątku, zapatrzonych w siebie, jak w tym filmie o miłości, który ostatnio oglądała.

\- Ehhh…- westchnęła z rozmarzeniem.

\- Co?- spytała blondynka, widząc jej minę.

\- Nic takiego!- odpowiedziała natychmiast sous szefowa.- To jak? Przestaniesz się martwić i uwierzysz, że jak pojedziesz ze swoim chłopakiem na ZASŁUŻONY urlop, to świat się nie zawali?- wyszczerzyła się.

\- Chyba masz rację.- przyznała wreszcie Sue.- Nie wiem, co sobie myślałam. Przecież dobrze wiem, że kto jak kto, ale ty, Lucy, będziesz miała wszystko pod kontrolą. Nie znam drugiej tak zorganizowanej osoby.- stwierdziła.

\- Właśnie tak!- potwierdziła rozpromieniona Afro-Amerykanka.- Wszystkiego tu dopilnuję. Poza tym, mamy najlepszą ekipę, jaka mogła nam się trafić. Razem damy sobie radę, a ty spakuj się i pozwól Jackowi cię porozpieszczać. Obojgu wam tego trzeba.- mrugnęła i blondynka się zarumieniła.

\- OK.- mignęła.- Jednak póki co, mam zamiar zostać w pracy dopóki Jack się nie zjawi. Jestem zbyt zdenerwowana, żeby samotnie siedzieć w domu i czekać na wiadomości od niego. Wydeptałabym dziurę w podłodze.- wyznała.

\- Doskonale cię rozumiem, dziewczyno.- powiedziała Lucy.- Nie jest łatwo spotykać się kimś, kto ma tak niebezpieczną pracę, ale nasi agenci są tego warci.

\- Ach, czyli że ty i Myles to już na poważnie?- uśmiechnęła się psotnie panna Thomas.

\- Tak mi się wydaje.- przytaknęła jej przyjaciółka.- Przyznam szczerze, że choć od początku mi się spodobał, to miałam trochę wątpliwości.- wyznała.

\- Jakiego rodzaju?- spytała zaciekawiona Sue.

\- Może pomyślisz, że to głupie, ale nigdy nie chodziłam z białym.- nieśmiało odparła Lucy.- Nie jestem rasistką, ani nic takiego!- dodała szybko.- Po prostu żaden nigdy o mnie nie zabiegał i o tym nie myślałam. Myles był pierwszy i bałam się, że różnice kulturowe będą zbyt duże, że okaże się, że nie mamy ze sobą nic wspólnego.

\- Wciąż tak jest? Nadal się boisz?- zapytała miękko jej szefowa.

\- Czasami.- westchnęła panna Dotson.- Myles i ja dopiero tak naprawdę się poznajemy, ale on jest taki cierpliwy w stosunku do mnie, taki otwarty. A kiedy mówi do mnie….- tu jej oczy zasnuła lekka mgiełka.- Nikt nigdy nie recytował dla mnie poezji…- szepnęła, ewidentnie oczarowana bostończykiem.

Sue uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Dobrze było znów zobaczyć to ciepłe światełko w oczach Lucy. Jej ostatni chłopak, Billy, pozostawił po sobie kiepskie wspomnienia. Nie tylko jej nie szanował, ale wręcz traktował jak śmiecia. Żerował na jej uczuciu, nie dając niż w zamian. Kiedy wreszcie Lucy zdecydowała się uwolnić od tego toksycznego związku, Sue odetchnęła z ulgą, ale nie była pewna, jak te przejścia odbiją się na przyszłości jej przyjaciółki. Po czymś takim nie jest łatwo na nowo zaufać mężczyźnie. Na szczęście Myles Leland III, choć pozornie wyniosły, wykazał się taktem i cierpliwością w stosunku do dziewczyny, i traktował ją tak, jak na to zasługiwała. Lucy znów była szczęśliwa.

\- Cieszę się. Myles to przemiły mężczyzna. Bardzo szarmancki.- mrugnęła

\- Dżentelmen w każdym calu.- szepnęła zachwycona ciemnoskóra piękność.

\- I tak powinno być.- stwierdziła panna Thomas.- Tylko ktoś taki na ciebie zasługuje, Lucy.- dodała.

\- Amen!- zawołała Jacinta, która przyszła z nowymi zamówieniami.- Trzy razy sałatka, trzy razy zupa, szefowo. Raz kurczak i dwa razy okoń.- wyrecytowała, podając zapisaną kartkę.- Stolik drugi chce na deser Brownies.

\- OK.- potwierdziły obie kucharki i zabrały się za przygotowanie potraw. Sue wzięła się za kurczaka, w międzyczasie przygotowując zamówione desery, a Lucy skupiła się na zupie i rybach. Joe, pod okiem Sue, robił sałatki i niedługo potem pierwsze potrawy już lądowały na stołach.

To właśnie ich goście cenili na równi ze smakiem. Obsługa zawsze była szybka i zawsze sympatyczna, a Sue i jej sous szefowe nie unikały kontaktu z ludźmi, dzięki czemu czuli się tu oni mile widziani.

Dziewczyny uwijały się jak w ukropie, ale nie narzekały. Każdy gość, który wyjdzie stąd z uśmiechem na ustach, był nadzieją na przyszłość. Zadowolony, wróci prędzej czy później albo poleci „Don'tSueMe" znajomym i także oni zostawią tu pieniądze. Pieniądze to zysk, a zysk to gwarancja stałej pracy i sukces, a w tym biznesie to niełatwe…

Dochodziła siódma, kiedy wreszcie zmęczony Jack przekroczył próg restauracji swojej dziewczyny i grzecznie przywitawszy Alicię oraz Jacintę, skierował się wprost na zaplecze. Padał z nóg, ale musiał zobaczyć Sue. Po skomplikowanej akcji z milicją i kulce w kevlarze, myślał tylko o tym, żeby ją przytulić, poczuć jej zapach. Było blisko. Gdyby nie kamizelka, nie tylko nie pojechałby z Sue do Lake Clear, ale najprawdopodobniej leżałby teraz na stole operacyjnym, walcząc o życie lub na stole do autopsji.

\- _Dziękuję, Boże…-_ pomyślał z wdzięcznością, jadąc do ukochanej.- _Dziękuję._

W drodze do kuchni zaszedł jeszcze do biura, gdzie „urzędował" Levi i przywitał ulubionego czworonoga porządnym czochraniem futerka. Retriever był wniebowzięty na jego widok i odwdzięczył się za okazane uczucie serią psich buziaków.

\- Już dobrze, hultaju. Już wystarczy.- roześmiał się.- Lubię cię, ale nie obraź się, lecz wolałbym, żeby całowała mnie twoja pani.

Levi tylko szczeknął i pomachał entuzjastycznie ogonem, za co dostał psiego chrupka, które Hudson zaczął nosić w kieszeniach z myślą o goldenie. Zadowolony pies wrócił na swoje posłanie, by raz jeszcze „odpocząć przed pracą". Spod półprzymkniętych powiek, z ogonem zamiatającym podłogę, patrzył, jak brunet zamyka za sobą drzwi i kieruje się do raju z jedzeniem, do którego niestety on sam nie miał dostępu. Czasami życie psa było do kitu, ale tylko czasami…

Tymczasem Sparky, zanim przekroczył próg kuchni, wziął głęboki oddech, przywołał na twarz ciepły uśmiech i dopiero wtedy wszedł do środka.

\- Cześć wszystkim! Tęskniliście?- zapytał wesoło, a Lucy roześmiała się i odparła:

\- My, nie bardzo, ale ona…- wskazując na stojącą plecami do agenta blondynkę, która sięgała właśnie po jakąś przyprawę, stojącą na półce.

Kiedy wzięła, czego potrzebowała i obróciła się z powrotem ku kuchence, dostrzegła wreszcie swego chłopaka i znieruchomiała, a jej oczy zajaśniały.

\- Mówiłam.- wymamrotała rozbawiona panna Dotson.

\- Jack…- szepnęła miękko blondynka.

\- Cześć, kochanie.- powiedział czule i w paru krokach był już przy niej, całując ją delikatnie w usta.

\- Wszystko w porządku?- spytała, zaglądając mu w oczy. Jak tylko na niego spojrzała, dostrzegła napięte mięśnie i wiedziała, że zrelaksowany był tylko z pozoru. Poza tym, choć nadal był najprzystojniejszym mężczyzną, jakiego znała, przed nią nie umiał ukryć zmęczenia. Po prostu zbyt dobrze go już poznała.

\- Teraz już tak, bo mam cię blisko.- odpowiedział i pocałował ją w czoło.- Tęskniłem za tobą.- wyszeptał.

\- A ja za tobą, Jack.- usłyszał i uśmiechnął się promiennie.- Usiądź. Zaraz podam ci coś do jedzenia.

\- Nie musisz…- zaczął, lecz mu przerwała.

\- Bez dyskusji, Sparky. Jak cię znam, znów cały dzień żyłeś na pączkach i kawie.

\- Była też pizza.- próbował tłumaczyć.

\- Kiedy?- rzuciła i uniosła wysoko brew.

\- W południe?- przyznał niechętnie.

\- A która TERAZ jest godzina?- naciskała.

\- Ummm… siódma.- wymruczał Hudson, a jego ukochana pokręciła głową.

\- Zupełnie jak Jimmy…- westchnęła i zaprowadziła go do swojego osobistego stolika.- Joe!- zwróciła się do stażysty.- Podaj, proszę, porcję smażonych fistaszków.

\- Już się robi!- zawołał.

\- Skarbie, napijesz się piwa korzennego?- zapytała swojego chłopaka.

\- A wiesz, że tak?- przytaknął.- Z przyjemnością.

\- Ok. Zaraz ci podam i zrobię szybko coś dobrego, a jak zjesz, możemy iść. Lucy dokończy.- powiedziała, dotykając z troską jego policzka.- Wyglądasz na zmęczonego.

\- Nie jest tak źle.- uśmiechnął się do niej.- Cieszę się jednak, że kończysz dziś wcześniej, bo przez ostatnią akcję nawet nie mieliśmy czasu porozmawiać o szczegółach wyjazdu, ani tym bardziej się spakować. Poza tym, chcę usłyszeć więcej o Tarze i Tommym.- dodał z entuzjazmem.- Nie trzeba geniusza, by wiedzieć, komu mały zawdzięcza imię!- mrugnął wesoło, a Sue się zarumieniła.

\- Będę go trzymać do chrztu.- wyznała szczęśliwa.

\- To wspaniale!- ucieszył się.- Ten maluch nie mógł trafić na lepszą chrzestną.- stwierdził i ucałował jej dłoń.

\- Przesadzasz, kochanie, ale dzięki.- odparła.- Chcesz trochę zupy przed głównym daniem?- upewniła się jeszcze.

\- Dziękuję, Sue, ale orzeszki wystarczą. Nie jestem aż tak głodny.- powiedział i dziewczyna spojrzała karcąco.

\- Za mało jesz, Jack.- stwierdziła.

\- Nie, kotku. Po prostu dziś jestem trochę zmęczony. Chętnie jednak wpałaszuję jakiś dobry stek, jeśli macie dziś w menu.

\- W karcie go dziś nie ma, ale to nie znaczy, że nie ma wcale!- mrugnęła wesoło blondynka.- Daj mi chwilę. Zrobię ci.- poprosiła i bez wahania się zgodził.

Przez kolejne osiem minut, pogryzając orzeszki i popijając korzenne piwo, patrzył, jak z gracją smażyła stek, a potem odstawiła na chwilę, by odpoczął. W międzyczasie zrobiła dodatki i starannie zaaranżowała talerz, zanim podała mu gotowe danie. Pachniało bosko, jak wszystko, co dla niego przyrządzała, i aż mu ślinka pociekła.

Uwielbiał obserwować ją przy pracy. Była taka skupiona, ale wciąż naturalna. Piękna.

I pomyśleć, że to jego wybrała…

Po kolacji odwiózł ją do domu, by Sue mogła się spakować. Robiła to, opowiadając mu o ostatnich wydarzeniach: o telefonie Tary, narodzinach małego Thomasa i o długim dniu w pracy, kiedy ciągle myślała, czy Jack jest bezpieczny.

\- Byłeś bezpieczny, prawda?- spytała szybko. Coś mignęło w jego oczach i wiedziała, że nie poszło gładko, choć próbował zachowywać się jakby nic się nie stało.- Jack? Czego ty mi nie mówisz?- dodała podejrzliwie.

\- Kochanie, to nic takiego!- zapewnił zaraz.- Kamizelka spełniła swoje zadanie.

\- Spełni… Zostałeś postrzelony?!- zawołała przestraszona.

\- Nie chciałem cię martwić, Sue.- wymruczał zakłopotany.- To się jednak zdarza w tej pracy i dlatego nosimy kevlar. Naprawdę, kochanie, wszystko w porządku!- przekonywał.

Nie powiedziała nic, tylko przywarła do niego, jakby zaraz świat miał się skończyć. Objął ją równie mocno i stali tam tak, nie wiadomo jak długo, czerpiąc siłę ze swojej bliskości. Dopiero po paru długich minutach usłyszał jej szept.

\- Powiedziałam ci kiedyś, że zakochałam się w agencie FBI i nie zamierzam tego zmieniać…- mówiła mu na ucho.- Akceptuję twoją pracę, ale w chwilach takich jak ta, jestem przerażona, że cię stracę, Jack.- wyznała.- Nie zniosłabym tego…

\- Sue, kochanie moje…- westchnął, ujmując jej buzię w swoje dłonie i skłaniając, by na niego spojrzała.- Ja też się boję.- powiedział szczerze.- Wiesz jednak, co w takich momentach trzyma mnie przy życiu i zdrowych zmysłach?- zapytał miękko, a ona pokręciła głową.- Ty.- rzucił krótko.- Ty i myśl o tobie, o nas. Jesteś moją siłą, Sue, moim przetrwaniem. Dla ciebie stawię czoła nawet śmierci.- dokończył.

\- Modlę się, by do tego nie doszło, Jack.- usłyszał.- Jak miałabym żyć bez ciebie?

\- Każdego dnia, odkąd cię odnalazłem, zadaję sobie to samo pytanie.- odpowiedział i ją pocałował, wkładając w pieszczotę całe swoje uczucie. To nie był pocałunek namiętności, pożądania. To był pocałunek prawdziwej miłości.

Kelly Clarkson miała rację śpiewając, że na taką chwilę niektórzy czekają całe życie. Jack nie po raz pierwszy całował swoją dziewczynę, ale po raz pierwszy emocje sięgnęły tak głęboko, a Sue bez wątpienia czuła to samo.

Nie zostali u niej w mieszkaniu. Jak tylko spakowała rzeczy swoje i psa, brunet pomógł jej z walizkami i zabrał oboje do siebie. Sam przecież również musiał zapakować to i owo do walizki, a dotąd nie miał czasu. Kiedy tej nocy zasypiał w jej ramionach, był więcej niż pewien, że to z nią chce spędzić resztę swojego życia. Tylko z nią.

tbc


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N:** Wiem, wiem... Minęły wieki odkąd wrzuciłam ostatni rozdział i przepraszam za moje lenistwo Liczę, że ten kawałek zrekompensuje Wam długi okres oczekiwania. _

_Enjoy!_

 _Wasza fanuś:)_

* * *

XXII

Jack i Sue wstali o piątej rano. Lot mieli co prawda o siódmej, ale trzeba było wyprowadzić Levi'a na spacer, by zapobiec „nieszczęśliwym wypadkom" w samolotach. Poza tym, blondynka nalegała, aby Jack zjadł śniadanie i wypił swoją poranną kawę, bo był jeszcze lekko ospały. Sparky zaproponował więc, że weźmie psa na zewnątrz, a Sue w tym czasie przyrządzi coś do jedzenia.

\- Może poranne powietrze trochę mnie obudzi.- zażartował, ziewając.

\- Ok, ale wracaj szybko. Nie chcemy spóźnić się na samolot.- powiedziała łagodnie.

\- Nie martw się, kochanie. Zdążymy. Za żadne skarby tego nie przegapię!- przysiągł i cmoknąwszy ją w usta, wziął smycz, którą golden już trzymał w pysku.- Choć, włóczykiju.- zawołał żartobliwie.- Jeśli załatwisz to szybko, dam ci coś dobrego.- obiecał, pokazując mu chrupka.

\- Jack!- skarciła go lekko blondynka.- Nie podkarmiaj go między posiłkami, proszę. W tym tempie szybko utyje.

\- To tylko sporadyczne nagrody, skarbie!- przekonywał, zabawnie wachlując rzęsami i dziewczyna przewróciła oczami.

\- Leć.- powiedziała pobłażliwie.- Czas ucieka.- dodała i dała mu szybkiego całusa.

\- Jak sobie życzysz, najdroższa.- mrugnął i już go nie było.

\- Mężczyźni!- zachichotała i ruszyła do kuchni. Na pełne śniadanie nie miała czasu, ale szybko zrobiła kilka naleśników. Wykorzystała borówki, które jeszcze były w lodówce, a całość polała obficie syropem klonowym. W międzyczasie włączyła ekspres i czekała, aż kawa będzie gotowa. Nie robiła więcej niż dwa kubki, bo i po co? Jak tylko napitek był gotów, usunęła filtr z resztkami kawy i opłukała dzbanek, a naleśniki i kawę postawiła na kuchennej wysepce, gdzie zwykle jadali.

Jack finansowo radził sobie bardzo dobrze, ale mieszkał dość skromnie. Mawiał, że wynika to z faktu, że nie spędzał w tym mieszkaniu zbyt wiele czasu. Często pracował od rana do wieczora i to miejsce było dla niego bardziej jak hotel, gdzie spał i się przebierał. Prawdę mówiąc, najcieplejszym akcentem w mieszkaniu były zdjęcia jego rodziny, zwłaszcza urodzonej niedawno siostrzenicy, którą wyraźnie uwielbiał.

\- _Szczerze mówiąc…_ \- wyznał jej _.-…u ciebie czuję się bardziej jak w domu, niż tutaj_.- uśmiechnął się.

Rzeczywiście, lubił spędzać u niej czas, czy to we dnie, czy w nocy. Nie musieli się wtedy kochać. Po prostu uwielbiali spać u swego boku, być blisko siebie. Czasem to było wszystko, czego akurat potrzebowali.

Sparky wrócił pół godziny później, z najwyraźniej zadowolonym goldenem, machającym wesoło ogonem.

\- Naleśniki!- wyszczerzył się brunet, widząc apetyczną wieżę, która pachniała nieziemsko.- Nie musiałaś, kochanie.- dodał miękko.

\- Wiem, ale szkoda mi było tych borówek. Gdybym nie zużyła ich teraz, musiałabym zamrozić, inaczej by się zepsuły.- wyjaśniła.- Wcinaj póki ciepłe!- mrugnęła.

\- Mmmm…- wymruczał z zadowoleniem.- Nikt nie gotuje tak dobrze jak ty…- westchnął między kęsami.

\- Wierz mi, Jack, wielu ludzi robi to lepiej ode mnie.- odparła skromnie.- Emeril Lagasse, Gordon Ramsay, Nigella Lawson…- wyliczała.

\- Nie, kochanie.- zaprzeczył.- Oni się tylko wylansowali w telewizji.- powiedział zdecydowanie.- Zarówno w kuchni jak i we wszystkim innym, TY jesteś moim ideałem, Sue.

\- Mówisz tak, bo mnie kochasz.- zarumieniła się dziewczyna.

\- Mówię, bo taka jest prawda.- skwitował i uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło.

Jak tylko zjedli, szybko pozbyli się bałaganu w kuchni (z braku czasu domowa zasada Hudsonów, że kto gotuje, ten nie sprząta kuchni, nie miała dziś zastosowania) i raz jeszcze sprawdzili bagaże. Spokojni, że wszystko mają, zapakowali się do Tahoe i pojechali na lotnisko.

Sue powinna być podenerwowana. W końcu był to dla niej pierwszy taki wyjazd. Nigdy nie była w na tyle poważnym związku, żeby jechać z mężczyzną na romantyczny weekend i właściwie nigdy nawet nie rozważała takiej opcji. Nie planowała przecież sypiać z nikim przed ślubem. Pojawienie się Jacka zmieniło jej życie i postanowienie. Był jej bratnią duszą, jej drugą połową. Jeśli nie z nim miała zrobić ten ważny krok, to z kim? Nie wyobrażała sobie, żeby ktoś inny był jej pierwszym (ostatnim też nie, tak na marginesie), by jej tak dotykał, by ją kochał. Nikomu na to nie pozwoliła, dopóki ponownie nie spotkała jego, a wtedy nie miała wątpliwości, że to dla niego zachowała siebie nietkniętą. Teraz, gdy byli ze sobą w każdy możliwy sposób, już się nie denerwowała. Przeciwnie, była podekscytowana i szczęśliwa, spokojna o to, że ich romantyczny wypad nie jest początkiem końca, lecz nowym krokiem do ich wspólnego życia.

\- Sarnac Lake?- spytała, gdy pokazał jej wreszcie bilety.- Nigdy tam nie byłam.

\- Ani ja.- przyznał.- Myles jednak mówił, że jest tam wspaniale. Sądzę więc, że obojgu nam się spodoba. Prezentacja resortu wyglądała bardzo zachęcająco, a opinie gości były wysokie.

\- Ufam ci, Jack.- uśmiechnęła się i lekko pocałowała w usta.- Wiem, że cudownie spędzimy tam czas. Zresztą, cudownie byłoby mi wszędzie, byle z tobą.- dodała zarumieniona.

\- Czuję dokładnie tak samo!- zapewnił gorąco i ją przytulił.

Niedługo potem przeszli odprawę i weszli na pokład. Jakieś półtora godziny później byli już w Bostonie, gdzie przesiedli się do Cessny, która zabrała ich na regionalne lotnisko w Sarnac Lake. Widok z góry był niesamowity i jeśli był zapowiedzią tego, co na dole, już nie mogli się doczekać.

Okolica była przepiękna. Choć resort znajdował się dość blisko miasta i lotniska, był na tyle odosobniony, że wciąż miał w sobie ten spokój tak potrzebny, by się zrelaksować. Jezioro było duże i piękne. Domek, który wynajął dla nich Jack, stał w odległości około stu metrów od brzegu i otoczony był drzewami. Jak tylko weszli do salonu, od razu rzucił im się w oczy śliczny, obudowany kamieniami i szkłem kominek. Miękkie kanapy, urocze stoliczki, puszysty dywan z folklorystycznym wzorem… Wszystko to idealnie współgrało z rustykalnym charakterem budynku. Było ciepłe, komfortowe i zachęcało do wypoczynku.

Sypialnia również była śliczna. Utrzymana była w jasnych kolorach i urządzona podobnie jak salon. Miała przylegającą do siebie łazienkę, a w zasadzie wannę z jacuzzi oraz wydzieloną toaletę.

\- Podoba ci się?- zapytał niepewnie Sparky, gdy już skończyli oglądać całość.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Sue rozpromieniła się na twarzy i rzuciwszy mu się na szyję, wycisnęła na ustach bruneta solidnego buziaka, od którego miękły mu kolana.

\- Idealny!- przyznała po dłuższej chwili.- Kocham takie klimaty i kocham ciebie, Jack!- stwierdziła zadowolona.

\- Bardzo się cieszę. Chcę, żebyśmy miło spędzili ten czas. Chcę się tobą nacieszyć.- powiedział czule.

\- A ja tobą, Sparky.- odpowiedziała równie miękkim głosem i pocałowała go (tym razem delikatnie) w usta.- Chyba powinniśmy się rozpakować.- dodała po dłuższej chwili w jego objęciach.

\- To dobry pomysł.- przytaknął.- Może potem wybierzemy się na pieszą wycieczkę?- zaproponował.- Wszystkim nam dobrze zrobi, jak rozprostujemy kości po tej podróży, szczególnie Levi'owi.

\- Bardzo chętnie!- ucieszyła się Sue.- To grzech nie pooddychać tym wspaniałym powietrzem i nie przyjrzeć się bliżej okolicy. Z lotu ptaka wygląda przepięknie.

Hudson nie mógł się z nią nie zgodzić, dlatego też jak tylko ich rzeczy znalazły się w szufladach i szafie, para przebrała się w wygodne szorty i koszulki, nie zapominając o przewiewnych skarpetkach i butach trekingowych. Jack przezornie sprawdził, z jakich form wypoczynku można było skorzystać w okolicy, więc oboje byli przygotowani na pieszą wędrówkę. Do plecaka bruneta spakowali nie tylko mapę, kompas i zapasy wody oraz jedzenia. W czasie takich wycieczek zdarzały się różne sytuacje. Zresztą, zarówno Sparky jak i Sue od małego jeździli na campingi, więc wiedzieli, że warto się zabezpieczyć na każdą ewentualność. Zabrali więc również apteczkę, nóż wielofunkcyjny, latarkę z dodatkowymi bateriami, zapalniczkę i zapałki, balsam do opalania w wysokim filtrem, miskę dla Levi'a no i oczywiście bluzy oraz przeciwdeszczowe kurtki. Być może dla niektórych ludzi wydawałoby się to przesadą, bo w końcu ci dwoje planowali wrócić do resortu na kolację, ale jak to mówią: „licho nie śpi". Nikt nie wiedział tego lepiej niż Hudson.

Pogoda dopisywała. Było ciepło i słonecznie, a lekka bryza wiejąca od jeziora sprawiała, że upał nie dawał się im tak we znaki. Zaopatrzeni w czapki z daszkiem i okulary przeciwsłonecznie, ręka w rękę nieśpiesznie szli sobie urokliwym szlakiem wzdłuż Lake Clear, pozwalając, by towarzyszący im golden retriever biegał swobodnie w pobliżu, goniąc za wodnym ptactwem czy okazjonalnie pojawiającym się zającem.

Około drugiej popołudniu Jack zaproponował lunch, na co jego dziewczyna chętnie przystała.

\- Zjedzmy nad brzegiem jeziora.- poprosiła.

\- Czemu nie?!- odpowiedział z entuzjazmem i niedługo potem rozkładali nieduży pled piknikowy, który w swojej torbie niosła blondynka, a na nim swoje zapasy. Nie było to nic wykwintnego, ot, parę kanapek, kiść winogron, tabliczka czekolady i dwie butelki wody.

Naturalnie nie zapomnieli o swoim pupilu. W misce Levi'a nie zabrakło wody i suchej karmy, na które golden rzucił się z apatytem. Nie dziwili się jednak, widząc jego „entuzjazm". Ich kudłaty przyjaciel wyszalał się na całego, zapracowując na ów apetyt.

\- Otwórz…- uśmiechnął się Jack, odrywając z grona jedną słodką jagodę i zbliżając ją do ust ukochanej.

\- Nie!- zaprotestowała przekornie i zachichotała, widząc jego minę.

\- No proszę, kochanie!- mruczał błagalnie, rzucając jej szczenięce spojrzenie, które zawsze ją rozbrajało.- Popatrz jaka duża, złocista i słodka…- kusił.- Zupełnie jak ty!

\- Jack, skarbie…- odparła powoli.-… mówiąc „duża", w stosunku do mojej osoby, co dokładnie miałeś na myśli?- zapytała, z trudem powstrzymując swoje rozbawienie na widok jego zakłopotania.

\- Powiedziałem „duża"?- zająknął się.- Miałem na myśli „okrągła"!- wymruczał, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że jeszcze bardziej się pogrąża.

\- OKRĄGŁA?- zamigała i powiedziała jednocześnie panna Thomas.- Sugerujesz, kotku, że przytyłam?

\- W żadnym razie!- zaprzeczył zaraz.- Jesteś idealna! Znaczy, masz idealną figurę!- mamrotał.

\- Zatem?- blondynka uniosła brew i spojrzała nań znacząco.

Sparky westchnął, widząc wesoły błysk w jej oku.

\- Sam się o to prosiłem, prawda?- spytał, a Sue się roześmiała.

\- Obawiam się, że tak, Jack.- potwierdziła wesoło.- Czasem tak łatwo cię podejść, że po prostu nie mogłam się powstrzymać.- przyznała.- Nie gniewaj się jednak, kochanie, zwłaszcza że to ty zacząłeś!- mrugnęła i dodała:- Dasz mi wreszcie to winogrono, czy będziesz je tak trzymał do wieczora?

\- No nie wiem…- odpowiedział, udając ze się zastanawia.- Nie jestem pewien, czy zasłużyłaś. W sumie…- dorzucił psotnie.-… sam mam ochotę, więc…- tu puścił do niej oczko i rozmyślnie włożył owoc do ust.

Jej reakcja była szybka. Zanim brunet zdołał odgryźć połowę jagody i połknąć, jej wargi i zęby pochwyciły tę część, która wystawała z jego ust i po sekundzie para była już w namiętnym uścisku, smakując nie tylko słodkie grono, ale i siebie nawzajem. Nie minęło dużo czasu, nim Jack i Sue opadli na koc i kontynuowali zmysłową sesję, zapominając o bożym świecie. Na szczęście Levi, który już przywykł do podobnych widoków, zajął się sam sobą i położył się w cieniu drzewa, korzystając z zasłużonego odpoczynku, podczas gdy jego pani oddawała się przyjemnościom w ramionach swojego ukochanego.

Jak to zwykle bywa w gorączce zmysłów, ubrania powoli zaczęły lądować obok, a fale bijące o brzeg i świergot ptaków, zagłuszyły ciche westchnienia i jęki kochającej się pod gołym niebem pary.

Chyba dobrze, że zakątek na piknik był dosyć odosobniony, bo gdyby ktoś się tam zjawił, byłoby niezłe widowisko i zapewne nieliche kłopoty, ale wokół nie było żywej duszy i zakochani mogli raz jeszcze okazać sobie uczucie w najintymniejszy ze wszystkich sposobów. Dla obojga był to pierwszy raz. Nigdy przedtem nie kochali się pod chmurką, w dodatku w środku dnia. Doświadczenie było jednak warte ryzyka…

\- Wow!- westchnął Hudson, gdy opadli na pled w stanie totalnej poorgazmicznej błogości. Był kompletnie wyczerpany i z trudem znalazł siłę, by przyciągnąć Sue do siebie tak, że leżeli twarzą w twarz. Nigdy jednak nie był jeszcze tak nasycony jak w tej jednej chwili. Widać czuła to samo, bo jedyne, co usłyszał w zamian, to wymruczane przez nią leniwie „Mmmm…".

Sparky wyszczerzył się kretyńsko. W sumie nie ująłby tego lepiej, bo nie znał słów, które należycie wraziłyby głębię emocji, jakich teraz doświadczał.

\- Jack…- po jakimś kwadransie odezwała się jego dziewczyna.

\- Tak?- powiedział zadowolonym głosem, patrząc w jej ukontentowaną buzię.

\- Chyba powinniśmy się już ubrać.- odparła, choć widać było, że nie bardzo ma ochotę ruszać się z miejsca. Był dla niej niezwykle wygodnym materacem z tym swoim umięśnionym torsem…

\- Dlaczego?- westchnął. Gdyby od niego zależało, poleżeliby tu jeszcze dłużej.

\- Bo właśnie coś ukąsiło mnie w tyłek.- przyznała zaczerwieniona i Sparky roześmiał się ubawiony.

\- W tym układzie, chyba masz rację, kochanie.- powiedział, wciąż jeszcze chichocząc.- Żaden robal nie będzie gryzł mojej kobiety.- dodał napuszony.

\- Twojej… kobiety?- zaśmiała się blondynka.

\- Mojej dziewczyny, miłości mojego życia. Lepiej?- poprawił się.

\- Znacznie.- przytaknęła.- Taki wizerunek macho pasuje bardziej Crashowi niż tobie. Ja wolę swojego słodkiego, czarującego, czułego, delikatnego i romantycznego agenta specjalnego, który jednym spojrzeniem swoich oczu potrafi sprawić, bym poczuła się równie specjalna, co on.

\- Sue, ty jesteś specjalna.- powiedział zaraz.- Moje spojrzenie nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, jak niezwykła i niepowtarzalna jesteś. Tylko ślepiec nie zauważyłby, jaki skarb Bóg podarował światu, zsyłając cię na Ziemię.- dodał miękko.

\- Przesadzasz.- zarumieniła się.- Jestem tylko zwykłą dziewczyną.

\- Nie, skarbie.- zaprzeczył.- Jesteś odpowiedzią na moje modlitwy. Jedynym, co się dla mnie liczy. Zamieszkaj ze mną.- poprosił.- Wprowadź się, gdy wrócimy do D.C. albo znajdźmy dla siebie nasze wspólne miejsce. Wszystko mi jedno, jak to zrobimy, byle bym miał cię blisko każdego dnia i każdej nocy.- dokończył z powagą.

\- Nie mówisz poważnie!- wyszeptała zaskoczona propozycją.

\- Nigdy nie byłem bardziej poważny, Sue.- odparł.- Chcę żyć z tobą. Chcę w przyszłości mieć z tobą rodzinę. Każdego kolejnego dnia musimy kraść chwile, żeby być razem, a to już mi nie wystarcza.- tłumaczył.- Chcę wracać do domu wiedząc, że kiedy otworzę drzwi i wejdę do środka, ty tam będziesz. Chcę kłaść się spać czując cię obok i wiedząc, że kiedy rano otworzę oczy, będziesz pierwszym, co ujrzę. Chcę rano otworzyć szafę i zobaczyć jej drugą połowę zapełnioną twoimi ubraniami, a w łazience twoją szczoteczkę do zębów, stojącą w tym samym kubku co moja. Chcę po prostu z tobą być…

Płakała, kiedy czytała te słowa, niby tak proste, a jednak mówiące tak wiele i pięknie. Co mu miała odpowiedzieć. Chyba żadne słowa nie byłyby wystarczające. Odpowiedziała więc czynem i po chwili znów się w sobie zatracili.

Jakiś czas potem to Jack się zaczerwienił.

\- Kochanie…

\- Tak?- wymamrotała rozkojarzona blondynka.

\- Chyba rzeczywiście czas się stąd zabierać.- powiedział jej chłopak.

\- Czemu?- rzuciła z westchnieniem.

\- Bo tym razem to mnie coś ugryzło w tyłek.- wyznał.

Odpowiedział mu tylko jej śmiech.

tbc


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** _ **Music and lyrics of "Then Came You" song, performed by Dionne Warwick & The Spinners, used in this chapter, belong to **__**Sherman Marshall and Phillip T. Pugh & Atlantic Records. I only borrow it for the sake of my story, not for profit.**_

* * *

XXIII

Kolację zjedli w głównym budynku resortu, gdzie mieściła się obszerna, ale nadal przytulna restauracja. Jedzenie było smaczne, a atmosfera w jadalni przyjemna, lecz para nie zabawiła tam długo. Gdy Jack i Sue zaspokoili głodne żołądki, wrócili do swojego domku, gdzie brunet rozpalił w kominku i w nastrojowym półmroku poprosił swoją dziewczynę do tańca.

\- Przecież nie włączyłeś żadnej muzyki.- zdumiała się panna Thomas, gdy przyciągnął ją do siebie i począł delikatnie kołysać w swoich ramionach.

\- Nie potrzebuję jej.- odparł z czułym uśmiechem.- Ty jesteś moją melodią, Sue.- dodał, a ona zarumieniła się niczym piwonia.

\- To było bardzo poetyckie.- szepnęła.- Nie wiedziałam, że masz w sobie poetę, Sparky.

\- Ani ja, dopóki nie spotkałem ciebie.- stwierdził miękko.- Zwykle prosty ze mnie facet. Jeśli chodzi o uczucia, nie jestem typem mówcy, jak pewnie zauważyłaś…- mówił, a ona się uśmiechnęła.- Dużo czasu zajęło mi powiedzenie tego, co chciałem ci powiedzieć jak tylko zrozumiałem, że kompletnie straciłem dla ciebie głowę. Wtedy, w Ohio, kiedy znów się spotkaliśmy po tych wszystkich latach, przypomniała mi się taka piosenka, którą kiedyś uwielbiała moja mama, i ilekroć na ciebie patrzę, mam ochotę zaśpiewać ją głośno, nawet jeśli to oznacza, że zrobię z siebie kompletnego idiotę.

\- Jaka to piosenka?- zapytała wzruszona, ale rozpromieniona dziewczyna.

\- Śpiewała ją Dione Warwick, a szło to mniej więcej tak…- odpowiedział i zaczął recytować tekst.- _„ Ever since I met ya, seems I can't forgetcha_  
 _The thought of you keeps runnin' through the back of my mind_  
 _Every time I'm near ya, I get that urge to feel ya_  
 _Just touchin' you and lovin' you makes ev'rything right_  
 _(Tell me how ya feel, baby)_  
 _I never knew love before (oh no) then came you, you, then came you_  
 _I never knew love before, then came you then came you_  
 _You_

 _Now that I've found ya, how did I live without ya?_  
 _(I don't know, baby)_  
 _It's plain to see you're all I need to satisfy me_  
 _I'm so darned proud of ya, I wanna sing about ya_  
 _(Sing it, sing it, sing it, baby)_  
 _You oughta know you made love grow, by touching my hand_  
 _Oh, uh, oh I never knew love before, then came you (you), then came you…"*_

Nie śpiewał. Miał talent do wielu rzeczy, ale prawdę mówiąc słoń nadepnął mu na ucho, więc muzyka nie była jednym z nich. Dlatego powiedział, że czułby się jak idiota śpiewając. Dla Sue jednak melodia nie miała większego znaczenia. Dziewczyna mogła ją wyczuć dzięki drganiom, ale nie doświadczała jej tak jak słyszący. Słowa natomiast, słowa były ważne. Te mogła zobaczyć, a przez to zrozumieć ich sens, wiadomość, którą ze sobą niosą. Blondynka patrzyła więc w skupieniu, dopóki nie zrozumiała, że to, co najważniejsze, już dla niej „wyśpiewał".

\- To piękne...- szepnęła, czując łzy pod powiekami.

\- Tak właśnie czuję, gdy patrzę na ciebie, Sue.- rzucił w odpowiedzi.- Nie mogłem cię zapomnieć przez dwadzieścia lat. Byłaś moją pierwszą miłością, kochanie. Chociaż nasze pierwsze spotkanie było zaledwie chwilą, tak głęboko wryłaś mi się w serce i pamięć, że potem każdą dziewczynę podświadomie porównywałem do ciebie, szukając w nich twojej gracji, twojej słodyczy, tego czegoś, co wyczułem wtedy w tobie. To głupie, bo przecież żadna z nich nie była tobą…- uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem.- Żaden z moich związków nie przetrwał i czasem zastanawiałem się, czy nie jestem przeklęty, dopóki nie odnalazłem ciebie. I tak gwoli ścisłości…- dodał z czułością w głosie, która miała też odbicie w jego oczach.-… Nie rozkochałaś mnie w sobie dotknięciem, Sue. Zrobiłaś to jednym spojrzeniem.

No i co miała zrobić w tej sytuacji? Jak zareagować, gdy mówił jej te wszystkie piękne, poruszające ją do głębi słowa? Nikt nigdy nie wyznał jej uczucia w tak cudowny sposób. Z drugiej strony, nie miała aż takiego doświadczenia w sprawach sercowych, bo dorastając nie miała na to czasu, a jako dorosła dziewczyna nie miała szczęścia w miłości. Dla tych kilku mężczyzn, z którymi zaryzykowała, okazała się tylko obiektem seksualnym, który porzucali jak tylko zrozumieli, że im nie ulegnie. Nie mogła i nie chciała. Dawno temu pewien chłopiec skradł jej serce i choć nawet nie poznała jego imienia, pozostał w nim przez te wszystkie lata, nigdy nie zapomniany. Nikt inny nie wytrzymywał porównania.

\- A ty rozkochałeś mnie w sobie twoim…- szepnęła więc tylko i przyciągnęła jego usta do swoich.- Kochaj mnie, Jack.- poprosiła między pocałunkami.

\- Zawsze, kochanie. Zawsze.- odpowiedział z uczuciem i wziął ją na ręce.

Są noce, których się nie zapomina. Ta była jedną z nich. Pełna miłości, namiętności, czułości, na zawsze pozostała w pamięci obojga na zawsze, z wielu powodów…

Następnego dnia rano, po słodkim przebudzeniu, para wybrała się na śniadanie, a potem nad wodę. Dzień był piękny i chociaż byłoby miło zostać w łóżku, Jack i Sue z przyjemnością wygrzewali się na słońcu. Rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym, ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem. Skorzystali też z kąpieli w jeziorze, gdzie Sparky skłonił swoją ukochaną do małej sesji usta-usta. Jak mógł jej nie pocałować, kiedy w swoim czerwonym tankini wyglądała tak kusząco? Zawsze, kiedy nosiła czerwień, krew w jego żyłach wrzała i w gardle mu zasychało.

Nie znał piękniejszej kobiety.

Para bawiła się też z Leviem, by nie czuł się odsunięty na boczny tor. Golden uwielbiał aportować, ścigać się z nimi i łapać frisbee, które Sue i Jack rzucali między sobą. Był wykończony, gdy wracali do domku by przebrać się do obiadu, ale bardzo zadowolony, że pani o nim nie zapomniała. Jak tylko zjadł, ułożył się wygodnie na kanapie i oddał błogiemu lenistwu. Zakochani tymczasem udali się do restauracji, gdzie zjedli lekki posiłek, po czym wypożyczonym autem wybrali się do leżącego kwadrans drogi od Lake Clear miasta Sarnac Lake. Chcieli obejrzeć tamtejsze atrakcje i może kupić coś fajnego na pamiątkę?

Oczywiście odkąd przyjechali, Jack, kiedy tylko nadarzyła się okazja, fotografował ukochaną. Udało mu się też zrobić kilka ujęć ich obojga. Chcieli mieć co pokazać rodzinie i przyjaciołom, gdy już wrócą z wakacji. Poza tym, Sparky'emu wciąż było mało zdjęć dziewczyny. Była cudownie fotogeniczna, niczym modelka albo aktorka, a on pękał z dumy, że taka piękność stała u jego boku. Gdy nie było jej obok, lubił patrzeć na jej fotografie.

Ilu mężczyzn pożerało ją wzrokiem, ilu mu zazdrościło? To prawda, że i jemu zazdrość nie była obca, ale uczucia Sue był pewien na bank i w nią nigdy nie wątpił. To podrywaczy musiał trzymać od niej z daleka. No dobrze, był nieco „zaborczy" w stosunku do niej, ale chyba miał prawo chronić to, co kochał najbardziej na świecie?

W każdym razie popołudnie spędzili na zwiedzaniu, buszując po kawiarenkach i sklepikach z pamiątkami, których tam nie brakowało. Znaleźli też małą galerię sztuki, gdzie kupili uroczą akwarelkę do salonu Jacka, żeby ożywić trochę wnętrze. Kupili także dwie nieco większe, dla obu par rodziców. Te zabrali do poleconej przez miejscowych firmy kurierskiej i jeszcze tego samego dnia wysłali, załączając wspólne pozdrowienia wypisane na widokówkach.

Obie rodziny już od jakiegoś czasu wiedziały o ich związku (nie w szczegółach, ma się rozumieć, inaczej Carla dostałaby zawału!), chociaż Sue jeszcze nie poznała Hudsonów osobiście. Tym nie mniej wszyscy cieszyli się, że ci dwoje znaleźli szczęście i niecierpliwie czekali na zaręczyny. Co do tego, że będą, nikt nie miał wątpliwości. Jack i Sue byli sobie pisani.

Nie byli głodni, gdy wieczorem wrócili do Lake Clear, więc zabrali Levia na ostatni spacer przed nocą, a potem cała ich uwaga skupiła się na sobie nawzajem. Wiedzieli, że swojego książęcego łóżka nie opuszczą aż do jutrzejszego południa, kiedy to Sue wybierała się na nabożeństwo do miejscowego kościoła. Jako osoba silnie wierząca, starała się nigdy nie opuszczać niedzielnych modłów. Dzięki niej i Jack umocnił jeszcze bardziej swoją wiarę. Szczerze powiedziawszy, już się nie mógł doczekać, kiedy oboje staną przed obliczem Boga, by złączyć swoje życia na zawsze. Oczywiście najpierw musiał się oświadczyć, ale…

Ehm… W każdym razie, póki co, zamierzał raz jeszcze pokazać swojej dziewczynie, jak bardzo ją kocha i udowadniał to Sue po sam świt….

tbc

* * *

 ** _*W wolnym tłumaczeniu tekst ten brzmi mniej więcej tak:_**

„Odkąd cię poznałem, wydaje się, że nie mogę cię zapomnieć.

Myśl o tobie jest cały czas obecna w mojej głowie

Za każdym razem gdy jestem blisko ciebie, tak bardzo pragnę cię poczuć

Samo dotknięcie, kochanie ciebie sprawia, że wszystko jest dobrze.

(Powiedz mi, co czujesz, kochanie)

Nigdy przedtem nie znałem miłości (o nie) wtedy zjawiłaś się ty, ty, wtedy zjawiłaś się ty

Nigdy przedtem nie znałem miłości, wtedy zjawiłaś się ty,

Ty

Teraz, kiedy cię znalazłem, jak mogłem żyć bez ciebie?

(Nie wiem, kochanie)

Wyraźnie widać, że jesteś wszystkim czego potrzebuję do pełni szczęścia

Jestem taki cholernie dumny z ciebie, chcę śpiewać o tobie

(Śpiewać to, śpiewać to, śpiewać to, kochanie)

Powinnaś wiedzieć, że rozkochałaś mnie w sobie zwykłym dotknięciem ręki.

Oh, uh, oh Nigdy przedtem nie znałem miłości, wtedy zjawiłaś się ty (ty), wtedy zjawiłaś się ty…


	24. Chapter 24

XXIV

Do D.C. wrócili wypoczęci, zrelaksowani i niewiarygodnie szczęśliwi, nawet jeśli dotarli na miejsce po północy. Nie chcieli się rozstawać, więc Jack nocował w mieszkaniu Sue.

Sparky zawsze z trudem się budził, ale w ów poniedziałkowy poranek wstał szybciej niż zazwyczaj, a wszystko dlatego, że jego dziewczyna przygotowywała się do wyjścia do pracy.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ten weekend już się skończył. Tak mi się nie chce wracać do rzeczywistości, do pracy.- wymamrotał po czułym pocałunku na dzień dobry i klapnął ciężko na stołek kuchenny, chwytając kubek z kawą.

\- Nie musisz, Jack, ale z czego potem opłacisz rachunki?- zachichotała blondynka.

\- Mam pieniądze…- marudził jeszcze nie całkiem obudzony, rozbawiając ją jeszcze bardziej.

\- Lecz nie będziesz ich miał wiecznie, kochanie!- mrugnęła.- W tym kraju żeby żyć, trzeba zarabiać.

\- To przenieśmy się do Meksyku.- zaproponował, ziewając.- Kupię ci tam hacjendę i będziesz w niej żyć jak królowa. Podobno opłaty są tam znacznie niższe.- argumentował.

Sue roześmiała się głośno.

\- Jakkolwiek to kusząca propozycja, kochanie, muszę spasować. Zapominasz, że nie zrozumiałabym słowa z tego, co mówią miejscowi.- odparła.

\- Do licha!- mruknął.- Wybacz, skarbie. Zupełnie wypadło mi z głowy, że nie słyszysz.- zaczerwienił się ze wstydu.

\- Nie przejmuj się!- stwierdziła ciepło blondynka i cmoknęła go w usta.- W pewien sposób obdarzyłeś mnie komplementem.

\- Nie bardzo widzę, jakim.- wyznał zakłopotany. Jak mógł zapomnieć o czymś takim?!

\- Powiem tak…- rzuciła w odpowiedzi.- Nie każdy w moim towarzystwie czuje się naturalnie do tego stopnia, że zapomina, że jestem głucha. Potraktowałeś mnie normalnie, Jack i za to ci dziękuję.- dodała miękko i raz jeszcze go pocałowała.

\- Ty jesteś normalna, kochanie!- powiedział zaraz.- Ktokolwiek twierdzi co innego, jest idiotą.

\- A ty jesteś kochany.- uśmiechnęła się czule jego druga połowa.- Mój słodki, cudowny, kochający chłopak…- dodała i objęła go mocno.

\- Skarbie…- odsunął ją od siebie po kilku minutach, już zupełnie przebudzony.- Jeśli za chwilę masz zamiar wyjść z domu, PROSZĘ, przestań robić to coś z moim karkiem, inaczej zaciągnę cię zaraz z powrotem do sypialni i gwarantuję, że żadne z nas nie zjawi się w pracy!- bąknął pod nosem, czując gorąco na całym ciele. Nie mogło być inaczej, skoro bawiła się włosami w zagłębieniu jego szyi dobrze wiedząc, że było to jedno z najwrażliwszych miejsc na jego ciele. Kiedy go tam dotykała, ledwie pamiętał, jak się nazywa!

\- Psujesz mi całą zabawę, Jack!- stwierdziła udając naburmuszoną, ale w jej oczach tańczyły wesołe iskierki.

\- Najdroższa…- powiedział, przeszywając ją zmysłowym, znaczącym spojrzeniem, które zamieniło jej nogi w galaretę.- Jeśli masz ochotę na zabawę, powiedz tylko słowo…- zaproponował kusząco i dwuznacznie poruszył brwiami.

\- Okay, okay!- blondynka odepchnęła się od niego delikatnie, śmiejąc się z jego taktyki.- Już będę grzeczna!- mrugnęła i tym razem to on się wykrzywił.

\- Nie taką odpowiedź chciałem usłyszeć.- wyznał.- Prawdę mówiąc, liczyłem, że jednak skusisz się na moją ofertę!

Panna Thomas przewróciła oczami, wciąż rozbawiona.

\- Może innym razem, Sparky. Teraz muszę iść do pracy. Ktoś musi zarabiać na życie w tym związku, jeśli masz zamiar rzucić swoją!- powiedziała wesoło.- Hmmm…- dorzuciła psotnie.-… jeszcze nigdy nie miałam utrzymanka!

\- Oh, wypraszam to sobie!- zaprotestował szybko.- Nie jestem żadnym żigolo!

\- A jeśli pewnego dnia poproszę, byś nim dla mnie został?- szepnęła frywolnie, przekornie przeciągając palcem po jego nieogolonym, niezwykle seksownym policzku.

Jackowi od razu zaschło w ustach, a oczy zaszły mu mgłą.

\- Tylko jeśli zamierzasz używać mnie na wyłączność…- odparł, zanim ugryzł się w język.

\- To da się załatwić!- zawołała figlarnie.- W sumie i tak nie lubię się dzielić swoimi mężczyznami!- rzuciła, mrugając szelmowsko.

\- Masz więcej niż jednego?!- jęknął teatralnie brunet, chwytając się za serce.

\- Nooo tak.- potwierdziła dziewczyna.- Mam ciebie, no i oczywiście jest jeszcze… Levi!- dokończyła swawolnie i widząc, że jej chłopak szykuje się do ataku, zapiszczała i uciekła na drugą stronę kuchennej wysepki.

\- Teraz to sobie nagrabiłaś, panno Thomas!- powiedział, wstając i powoli idąc jej śladem.

\- Obiecanki-cacanki!- zażartowała i zaczęła uciekać.

Oczywiście nie zajęło mu wiele czasu pochwycenie jej i sprasowanie między nim, a lodówką i po chwili jej piski zmieniły się z zgoła inne odgłosy. Do licha…. Jackson Samuel Hudson wiedział, jak całować kobietę, by zmienić jej mózg w papkę!

Koniec końców, na namiętnym migdaleniu poprzestali. Choć żadne z nich nie miałoby nic przeciwko, by kontynuować to dalej w zaciszu sypialni, Sue miała rację. Za progiem czekały codzienne obowiązki, którym należało sprostać. Poza tym, z odrobiną szczęścia będą mogli dokończyć to, co zaczęli, kiedy po pracy wrócą do domu.

Wszystko jedno czyjego, byle razem…

Tak naprawdę nie rozmawiali o szczegółach odkąd Jack poprosił Sue, żeby z nim zamieszkała. Zgodziła się, ale że w tamtym czasie oboje mieli głowy wysoko w chmurach, żadne konkretne decyzje nie padły, zatem na pewno czekała ich poważna rozmowa i to nie tylko na temat samego mieszkania. Oboje wiedzieli, że ich życie ze sobą bez ślubu nie spodoba się państwu Thomas. Jack naturalnie zamierzał wkrótce poprosić o rękę ich córki, ale sam fakt, że już z nią sypiał, mógł mu narobić problemów. Nie, żeby chciał się tym chwalić! Jego pożycie z Sue było intymną, prywatną sprawą ich dwojga i nikogo innego. Jeśli jednak, kiedy jednak zamieszkają razem, szydło i tak wyjdzie z worka.

\- _Pete mnie zastrzeli!-_ pomyślał.- _Jej braci już nie wspomnę…_

Oczywiście groźba, choć bardzo realna, nie była na tyle silna, by chciał się wycofać. Sue była jego powietrzem i już nie umiał bez niej oddychać. Brakowało mu tchu, gdy nie widział jej zbyt długo, gdy jej nie czuł blisko. Nie umiał i nie zamierzał żyć bez niej.

-… Dokończ śniadanie i nie zapomnij zamknąć drzwi, wychodząc, Jack…- usłyszał wreszcie, gdy pani jego serca delikatnie wyswobodziła się z jego ramion i chwyciła z wiklinowej tacy mały pęk kluczy.- Są twoje.- powiedziała miękko, podając mu je.- Ten jest do wejścia głównego, a te dwa do samego mieszkania.- instruowała.- Wiem, że jeszcze nie ustaliliśmy, gdzie dokładnie zamieszkamy…- tu zaczerwieniła się uroczo.-… ale chcę, żebyś je miał, byś w każdej chwili mógł wejść do środka nawet jeśli mnie tu nie ma.

O tym nie pomyślał, choć z pewnością powinien. I on posiadał drugi zestaw kluczy do swojego mieszkania, ale z tego wszystkiego zapomniał, dopóki Sue nie dała mu swoich. Zamierzał naprawić to niedopatrzenie wieczorem, gdy przyjdzie po nią do restauracji.

\- OK.- mignął.- Dziękuję, kochanie. Będę ich pilnował jak oka w głowie.

Blondynka przewróciła oczami.

\- Po prostu ich używaj. Po to ci je dałam.- stwierdziła pobłażliwie.

\- Masz pojęcie, jak cię kocham?- stwierdził ni z tego, ni z owego.

\- Jeśli choć w połowie tak mocno, jak ja kocham ciebie, to chyba tak.- odparła z ciepłym, czułym uśmiechem i pogładziła go po policzku.

\- Mocniej!- zapewnił gorąco.

\- No nie wiem!- rzuciła żartobliwie.- Niestety nie mam już czasu, by się z tobą licytować, kochanie. Lucy czeka. Musimy zrobić zakupy, bo inaczej nie będzie z czego gotować.- przypomniała i pocałowała go lekko w usta.- Zobaczymy się wieczorem?

\- Możesz być tego pewna, skarbie!- potwierdził natychmiast i tym razem to on ją pocałował.- Kocham cię. Baw się dobrze w pracy!- mrugnął.

\- A ty bądź ostrożny w swojej, ok?- poprosiła.

\- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem, najdroższa!- odparł z namaszczeniem i niedługo potem patrzył, jak wraz ze swoim czworonożnym asystentem znikała za drzwiami.

Hudson westchnął, a potem uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. Jeśli tak będzie żegnała go w drodze do pracy, to już się nie mógł doczekać, by zobaczyć, jak powita go w domu po jej zakończeniu! Zaczynali wspólne życie i z niecierpliwością czekał, by odkryć, co ono ze sobą przyniesie. Jednego był pewien: tym razem już się nie rozstaną, nie jeśli miał tu coś do powiedzenia!

tbc


	25. Chapter 25

XXV

No dobrze, może i minęły dwa miesiące, a oni nadal nie przyznali się rodzinie, że żyją „na kocią łapę", ale na ich usprawiedliwienie mógł przemawiać fakt, że oboje byli bardzo zajęci. Mieli mnóstwo pracy, a na dodatek oboje trzymali małego Thomasa do chrztu, więc doszło im parę ważnych rzeczy do zrobienia.

Początkowo Jack był zaskoczony, że Tara poprosiła jego na ojca chrzestnego. Zważywszy na jej bliską przyjaźń z Bobbym, założył, że to Crash otrzyma ten przywilej. Tajemnica wyjaśniła się pewnego wieczora, gdy on i jego najlepszy kumpel rozmawiali przy partyjce bilardu w ich ulubionym pubie- „McGinty's". Sue miała wtedy „dziewczyński" wieczór w towarzystwie Tary (Lucy pojechała na weekend z Myles'em), więc zaprosił Bobby'ego na piwo i mały mecz.

\- Chodzę z Tarą luv.- przyznał mu się wtedy Manning.- Od miesiąca. Chyba wiesz, że od początku mi się spodobała, ale ten gościu wywinął jej taki numer, że minęło sporo czasu, zanim znów zaufała facetowi.- mówił.- Pomyślałem, że jak poczekam i pokażę jej, że w niczym nie przypominam tego drongo, da mi szansę. No więc zaczekałem, a w międzyczasie robiłem wszystko, by zrozumiała, że naprawdę mi zależy na niej i Tommy'm. Kocham tego dzieciaka, Spark, i kocham ją.- powiedział miękko.- Nie przypuszczałem, że tak mnie kiedyś trafi…

\- Tak to już jest z miłością…- odparł filozoficznie Hudson.- Kiedy cię dopadnie, nie ma zmiłuj!

\- Yup!- przytaknął Bobby.- Nie powiem, że nigdy wcześniej nie byłem zakochany…- dodał.- Sam wiesz, że miałem parę kobiet, ale Tara… Człowieku, nie dość, że nie była w moim typie, to jeszcze nosiła dziecko innego kolesia, a jednak obudziła we mnie coś, czego nie obudziła żadna inna sheila.

\- Wiem, co masz na myśli. Z Sue było podobnie.- uśmiechnął się Jack.- Co więc zamierzasz, Bobby?- zapytał.

\- Szczerze?- odparł Australijczyk.- Chcę się z nią ożenić, ale nie wiem, czy to nie za szybko dla niej. Chciałbym też adoptować Tommy'ego, ale Rob …- westchnął.

\- No tak, rzucił Tarę, ale formalnie nadal nie zrzekł się praw do dziecka.- pokiwał głową Sparky.- Sue wspomniała, że w imieniu Tary pozwała go do sądu o alimenty.

\- Uhu…- mruknął Bobby.- Płaci jej, ale w kratkę i nie tyle, ile powinien.

\- Nie dziwię się. Ojcem roku to on na pewno nie jest.- stwierdził sarkastycznie brunet.- Można by go naturalnie zmusić do wyrównania zaległości i płacenia pełnych kwot, ale to może potrwać. Wygląda na cwanego.- powiedział.- A tak w ogóle, to czy on choć raz widział małego?

\- Ani razu się nie pofatygował.- odpowiedział Crash.- W sądzie podobno nawet nie podszedł do wózka. Mówię ci, Jack, szlag mnie trafia, jak o nim myślę!- warknął.- Wykorzystał porządną, świetną dziewczynę, a kiedy sprawy się skomplikowały, odrzucił jak gorący kartofel. Tak się nie robi, bracie, szczególnie, gdy w grę wchodzi dziecko.

\- Ja to wiem i ty to wiesz, Bobby, ale są faceci, którzy mają to gdzieś, i on należy do tej kategorii.- usłyszał od przyjaciela.- A tak w ogóle, rozmawiałeś o tym z Tarą?- zapytał jeszcze.- Znaczy, o Tommy'm?- sprostował.

\- Nie bardzo wiem, jak.- przyznał agent Manning.- Jak mówiłem, spotykamy się od miesiąca i boję się, że jak jej powiem, co myślę na ten temat, to ją spłoszę.

\- Milczenie to też nie jest dobry początek związku, Crash.- rzucił ciemnooki mężczyzna.- Może wywołać niepotrzebne napięcia i nieporozumienia. Bądź szczery z Tarą, przyjacielu. Powiedz, jak widzisz waszą przyszłość i że jesteś gotowy zaczekać na nią tak długo, jak będzie trzeba. Podkreśl, że kochasz ich oboje, i że bez względu na wszystko widzisz w Tommy'm swojego syna. Kto wie? Może karty się odwrócą i dojdzie do adopcji? Jeśli nie, zawsze możesz być kapitalnym ojczymem. W końcu nie potrzebujesz papierka, by kochać małego jak własną krew.- przypomniał.

\- Masz rację, Spark. Nie wiem, co sobie myślałem!- westchnął Bobby.

\- Może myślałeś za dużo?- rzucił żartem brunet.- Sam wiesz, że to ci nie służy, Crash!- mrugnął wesoło.

\- Bardzo dowcipne, Jack!- wymamrotał Australijczyk, ale w kąciku jego ust wykwitł dyskretny uśmiech.

\- Wiem!- skwitował tylko Hudson i obaj wrócili do gry.

Tak czy inaczej, w świetle owych rewelacji stało się jasne, że potencjalny rodzic nie był właściwym wyborem na chrzestnego, co, jak się okazało, już dużo wcześniej brała pod uwagę panna Williams, godząc się na randki z Crashem. I ona nieśmiało marzyła, że tym razem nie skończy ze złamanym sercem, w czym utwierdzała każdego kolejnego dnia widząc, z jakim zaangażowaniem Bobby stoi u jej boku. Tak, byli ze sobą krótko, ale ich przyjaźń trwała już od jakiegoś czasu i prognozy na „długo i szczęśliwie" były dobre. Teraz wystarczyło tylko trochę wiary i cierpliwości…

Czas przed chrzcinami okazał się istnym kołowrotkiem. W nawale zajęć ani Sue, ani Jack nie powiadomili rodziców, iż brunet przeniósł się do mieszkania ukochanej, nie mówiąc o tym, że para starała się o kupno domu przy Oates St. Dwa poziomy, cztery sypialnie, trzy i pół łazienki, z ogródkiem i miejscem do parkowania za niecałe osiemset tysięcy było prawdziwą okazją i młodzi, po starannym przeliczeniu swoich aktywów, zdecydowali się złożyć ofertę. Początkowo rozważali nabycie mieszkania, ale koszt takiego, które by ich zadowoliło, dorównywał cenie domu. Poza tym, Levi miałby gdzie harcować bez potrzeby każdorazowego chodzenia z nim do parku, nie mówiąc o tym, że zarówno Jack jak i Sue mieliby względnie blisko do pracy. Dom był więc lepszym rozwiązaniem.

Kiedy mieli trochę czasu dla siebie, Sue i Jack byli niewiarygodnie szczęśliwi razem. Zakochany po uszy Sparky nie widział świata poza swoją dziewczyną i właśnie dlatego pewnego dnia wcześniej urwał się z pracy, by kupić pewien ważny drobiazg, który leżał teraz bezpiecznie zamknięty w jego kasetce na broń, czekając na swoją chwilę. Sparky już od jakiegoś czasu planował oświadczyny, ale prawda była taka, że ile razy się za to zabierał, tyle razy los płatał mu nieprzyjemne figle.

Wpierw była romantyczna kolacja w „Antonio's". Wieczór szedł doskonale i Jack już miał paść na kolana, kiedy zadzwonił jego telefon. Odebrał instynktownie. Zresztą, był agentem FBI, a ci niestety musieli być pod telefonem, no chyba że byli na urlopie albo na chorobowym. Jako że w jego przypadku takie wyjątki nie miały miejsca, niechętnie, ale podniósł słuchawkę, no i… Dość powiedzieć, że nie tylko nie było mu dane dokończyć oświadczyn, ale nawet kolacji z ukochaną, bo dostał wezwanie do biura. Sue naturalnie odwiozła go na Pennsylvania Ave. (nalegał, by to ona wzięła wóz, a nie wracała taksówką, skoro jego mógł potem odwieźć Bobby) i pocałowała na pożegnanie bardzo czule, ale wieczór diabli wzięli, i jego plany też.

Po raz drugi próbował podczas pikniku w parku, na który wybrali się pewnej niedzieli po nabożeństwie. Pogoda była piękna, atmosfera błoga, a on zdecydowany zaręczyć się z kobietą swojego życia. Kiedy leżeli zrelaksowani pod wielkim dębem, pomyślał:

\- _To jest to! Idealny moment!_

Sięgnął więc do kieszeni i już zaczął dyskretnie wyciągać pierścionek, kiedy nagle usłyszał przeraźliwy pisk. Odwrócił głowę w kierunku tego dźwięku i poczuł, jak włosy stają mu dęba na karku. Ów pisk, był w istocie skowytem Levi'a, którego zaatakował biegający nieopodal i pozbawiony kagańca pitbul. Na szczęście właściciel tego potwora był niedaleko i przy wysiłku jego oraz Jacka jakoś udało się rozdzielić oba psy, jednak Levi został dość poważnie poraniony i para musiała odwieźć go do kliniki dla zwierząt. Plusem było to, że właściciel pitbula poczuwał się do winy i zobowiązał pokryć koszty leczenia, mając nadzieję, że Sue nie wniesie oskarżenia. Jack ostrzegł go, że jeśli sytuacja się powtórzy i pies znów pojawi się w parku bez kagańca oraz luzem, stwarzając zagrożenie nie tylko dla innych zwierząt, ale też ludzi, Hudson wyciągnie konsekwencje. Na dowód swoich słów pomachał mężczyźnie odznaką przed nosem, przyjmując wizytówkę i dane kontaktowe winowajcy. Przez następne parę dni uwaga Sue skupiała się gównie na jej pupilu, który męczył się w plastikowym rożku wokół szyi, próbując lizać pozszywane łapy i brzuch, więc Jackowi nie dane było się oświadczyć.

Teraz myślał nad podejściem numer trzy, i szczerze powiedziawszy, miał wątpliwości. Jak dotąd wszystkie jego plany legły w gruzach, może więc najlepiej było zadziałać spontanicznie? Z drugiej strony, co? Miał się oświadczyć nad koszem prania, garnkami, a może przed telewizorem? Przecież Sue zasługiwała na więcej! Kiedy jednak próbował silić się na romantyzm, skutek zawsze był taki sam: pierścionek zamiast na jej serdecznym palcu, znajdował się nadal w jego posiadaniu i Sparky powoli zaczął być sfrustrowany… Inna sprawa, że tradycja nakazuje najpierw udać się do rodziców ukochanej, by prosić o jej rękę, ale kiedy miał pojechać do Ohio, skoro ledwie miał czas dla samej Sue?

\- Dlaczego to wszystko musi być tak skomplikowane?- narzekał, ścierając z twarzy resztki pianki do golenia.

\- Co jest skomplikowane?- spytała jego dziewczyna, wchodząc do łazienki i chwytając za szczoteczkę do zębów.

\- Ach, nic takiego, kochanie. Nie zwracaj na mnie uwagi. Tak sobie mamroczę.- odparł zaraz, nie chcąc się przed nią wygadać.

Spojrzała podejrzliwie, ale nie naciskała. Wiedziała, że prędzej czy później Jack i tak powie jej, co go dręczy. Szczerość była podstawą ich związku, nawet jeśli czasami wymagała nieco cierpliwości.

\- Sue?- dorzucił jeszcze, spoglądając na nią uważniej.

\- Hm?- wymruczała, szczotkując zęby.

Na tym etapie ich związku żadne z nich nie miało już problemu z tego rodzaju intymnością. Byli jak „stare, dobre małżeństwo", jak nazywał ich Dimitrius.

\- Zrobiłaś coś z włosami, kochanie?

\- Nie wiem, co masz na myśli, Jack.- odparła, jak tylko wypłukała usta.

\- Sam nie wiem…- przyznał.- Wydają się być bardziej błyszczące niż zwykle.

\- To pewnie zasługa tego nowego jedwabiu do włosów, którego próbkę dała mi Lucy.- stwierdziła rzeczowo dziewczyna.- Rzeczywiście, są jakby bardziej lśniące.- przytaknęła.

\- Cokolwiek by to nie było, jesteś coraz piękniejsza.- podsumował, a ona się zarumieniła.

\- Tobie też nic nie brakuje, Sparky.- odwzajemniła komplement, za co otrzymała całusa.

\- Gotowa zrobić z Tommy'ego owieczkę bożą?- zażartował, gdy oboje założyli swoje najlepsze stroje, a Sue poprawiła dyskretny makijaż.

\- Tak mi się wydaje.- odparła.- Masz wszystko? Świecę? Szatkę?- upewniła się jeszcze.

\- Tak, włącznie z prezentem dla naszego chrześniaka.- potwierdził.

\- Więc zbierajmy się, inaczej utkniemy w korku i Tara się zdenerwuje, już nie mówiąc o ojcu Petersonie.- stwierdziła.- Levi, piesku, jesteś gotów?- zwróciła się jeszcze do czworonoga, który entuzjastycznie pomachał ogonem i szczeknął.- Tylko pamiętaj, że masz się porządnie zachowywać, kolego.- pouczyła jeszcze.- Inaczej nici z deseru!

Golden retriever spojrzał na nią tym swoim niewinnym wzrokiem jakby mówił: „Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi!", na co jego pani przewróciła oczami, a pan się roześmiał.

\- Ruszajmy!- zachichotał Hudson i podrapał pupila za uszami, po czym zabrawszy papierową torbę z akcesoriami, podał ramię ukochanej.

Kiedy w czasie ceremonii patrzył, z jaką czułością trzymała w ramionach małego Thomasa, serce mu rosło. Wyglądała wspaniale z maleństwem na rękach i Jack wyobraził ją sobie z inną kruszynką, najlepiej taką, która ma jej oczy, jej włosy, jej dołeczki i ten uśmiech, który tak kochał.

\- _Z odrobiną szczęścia, już niedługo…-_ przyszło mu na myśl. Kiedy się pobiorą, dziecko będzie kwestią czasu i już się nie mógł doczekać…

tbc

* * *

 **A/N:** _I to wszystko na dziś, kochani. Do zobaczenia wkrótce!^^_


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** _Kochani Czytelnicy i Czytelniczki, cóż mogę powiedzieć na swoją obronę? Zawaliłam, wiem doskonale. W natłoku zajęć i codziennych problemów (braku neta nie wspominając) zapomniałam o Was, moi kochani, i bardzo mi z tego powodu przykro. Zapewniam, że nie zarzuciłam tej opowieści. Jest gotowa i dziś, w ramach przeprosin oraz gwiazdkowego prezentu, zamieszczam pozostałe rozdziały._

 _Wesołych Świąt! Oby to Boże Narodzenie przyniosło Wam wszystkim wiele radości i ciepła, a Mikołaj był hojniejszy niż zwykle._

 _Merry Christmas! Veselé Vánoce! Frohe Weihnachten! Joyeux Noël! ¡Feliz Navidad! Crăciun fericit! Buon Natale! etc. etc. etc._

 _Ściaskam!_

 _Fanuś_

* * *

XXVI

\- Sue, skarbie, a co ty tutaj robisz?- zdumiał się Jack, kiedy pewnego środowego popołudnia jego dziewczyna niespodziewanie pojawiła się u niego w biurze.- Nie to, że się nie cieszę… -dodał, całując ją czule na powitanie.- Po prostu jestem zaskoczony!- dodał, zachęcając, by usiadła na jego krześle.

Odmówiła i przycupnęła na skraju biurka swojego chłopaka.

\- Przyjechałam, bo musiałam ci to od razu powiedzieć, a nie chciałam tego robić przez telefon.- odparła, ledwie panując nad emocjami.

\- Stało się coś, kochanie?- zaniepokoił się zaraz brunet.- Coś w restauracji?

\- Nie, nie!- zaprzeczyła zaraz.- W„Don'tSueMe" wszystko jest w porządku. Lucy panuje nad wszystkim, a sam wiesz, jak doskonale jest zorganizowana.- powiedziała.

\- Okayyy…- odparł niepewnie.- Zatem, czemu zawdzięczam tę cudowną niespodziankę? Przyznam szczerze, że jestem nieco zbity z tropu.- dorzucił, drapiąc się lekko po głowie.

\- Mamy go!- usłyszał w odpowiedzi i patrzył, jak jej buzia rozpromienia się jasnym uśmiechem.

\- Mamy co?- wymamrotał skonfundowany.

\- Dom! Mamy nasz dom!- zawołała podekscytowana blondynka, rzucając mu się na szyję i ściskając mocno.

\- Woohoo!- z głębi biura dał się słyszeć wesoły głos Bobby'ego.

\- Naprawdę?- wypalił szczęśliwy Jack, gdy oczy jego i Sue ponownie się spotkały.

\- Tak!- przytaknęła radośnie panna Thomas.- Dzwoniła Sally….- kontynuowała.- Powiedziała, że próbowała dodzwonić się do ciebie, ale nie odbierałeś.

\- Miałem spotkanie z prokuratorem okręgowym, więc musiałem wyciszyć telefon.- wyjaśnił agent.- Niedawno wróciłem tutaj.

\- To wiele wyjaśnia.- uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna.- W każdym razie Sally wreszcie zadzwoniła do mnie i poinformowała, że nasza oferta została przyjęta. Jak tylko załatwimy papierkową robotę i przelejemy pieniądze, możemy się wprowadzać!- dokończyła z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Wspaniale!- wyszczerzył się Hudson i pocałował ją lekko.- Już trochę zwątpiłem, że się uda. Konkurencja była spora.- stwierdził.

\- No ja też.- przyznała.- Zgadnij jednak, co?- mrugnęła psotnie, a on się roześmiał.

\- Co?- spytał dla świętego spokoju, choć wiedział, że Sue i tak mu powie.

\- Sally wytargowała dla nas rabat.- odpowiedziała blond restauratorka.- Przy całej tej wojnie nerwów między nami, a resztą zainteresowanych, ona i tak skłoniła właścicieli, by sprzedali go nam, i to za dziesięć tysięcy mniej niż oferowaliśmy!- powiedziała, nadal nie wierząc w swoje, ich szczęście.

\- Wow!- wymamrotał będący pod wrażeniem wieści Jack.- Tego się nie spodziewałem!

\- Ani ja!- odrzekła uradowana dziewczyna.- Za te pieniądze możemy wyposażyć jadalnię…

\- … albo męską jaskinię dla Sparka!- wtrącił się Bobby, poruszając znacząco brwiami.- Pomyśl, bracie…- przymilał się.- Wielka, stu-calowa plazma, do tego ze dwa wygodne fotele z masażem i uchwytami na napoje, stolik na przekąski, i leniwe weekendy spędzane z najlepszym kumplem na oglądaniu meczy oraz piciu piwka…- dodał z rozmarzeniem.

Brunet uniósł wysoko brew i wymieniwszy rozbawione spojrzenie z ukochaną, powiedział do przyjaciela:

\- Wybacz, stary, to nic osobistego, ale jakkolwiek jesteś moim najlepszym kumplem, bliskim niczym brat, to te leniwe weekendy, o których wspomniałeś, chciałbym jednak spędzać z kobietą mojego życia, skoro w tygodniu oboje mamy urwanie głowy w pracy.

\- Awww!- wykrzywił się zabawnie Manning.- Jeszcze nie masz na nodze łańcucha i kuli, a już nasza Sue zrobiła z ciebie pantoflarza!- zażartował i w tym momencie odezwał się jego telefon.- Manning.- rzucił, odbierając połączenie bez sprawdzenia numeru.- Tara luv!- wyprostował się zaraz, słysząc po drugiej stronie swoją dziewczynę.- Uhu… Dzisiaj?...- odpowiadał zwięźle, bez wahania.- Jak sobie życzysz, Mufinko!- stwierdził.

\- Mufinko?- zachichotał cicho Hudson, migając dla Sue fragmenty wypowiedzi Australijczyka i rozśmieszając ją do łez.

\- Tak, ja ciebie też…- kontynuował zielonooki agent.- Oczywiście, że nie zapomnę kupić po drodze pieluch. Huggies?... Ah, Pampers!- poprawił się, słysząc jej zaprzeczenie.- Nie, nie zapomniałem… Tak, też kupię. Z tymi, no… skrzydełkami, czy bez?- dodał prawie szeptem, odwracając się tyłem do Jacka i Sue, co w najmniejszym stopniu nie zmieniało faktu, że i tak było go słychać.

Hudson omal nie zszedł na zawał z rozbawienia. Cały czerwony na twarzy od z trudem powstrzymywanego rechotu, na migi pokazał Sue, czego jeszcze najwyraźniej potrzebowała Tara.

Blondynka zakryła dłonią usta i potrząsnęła głową, próbując nie roześmiać się w głos.

\- Tak, luv. Ma się rozumieć. Będę o szóstej!- dokończył wreszcie rozmowę i rozłączywszy się, ponownie spojrzał na dwójkę zakochanych, trzęsących się ze śmiechu.

\- Zdaje się, że coś wspominałeś o łańcuchach i kulach u nogi, Manning.- sarkastycznie odezwał się za jego plecami Myles.

\- Oh, zamknij się, Harvard!- wymruczał czerwony jak burak agent i pokazał mu język.

\- Bardzo dojrzałe.- skwitował bostończyk i spojrzał na parę z naprzeciwka.- Gratulacje.- powiedział ciepło.- Lucy mówiła, jak zależy wam na tym domu. Cieszę się, że udało się wam go kupić. To doskonała inwestycja!- pochwalił, po czym dodał:- Jeśli mogę coś zasugerować odnośnie tej jadalni…

\- Oczywiście.- uśmiechnęła się do niego panna Thomas.

\- Mam znajomego stolarza.- mówił dalej Leland.- Od czasu do czasu robi dla mnie wspaniałe meble doskonałej jakości. Cały mój komplet jadalny był zrobiony przez niego, podobnie jak kuchnia pod wymiar. Jest szybki, dokładny i zawsze można się z nim potargować jeśli chodzi o cenę. Wspomnijcie mnie w rozmowie, a na pewno dostaniecie rabat.- zapewnił, podając im wizytówkę wspomnianego rzemieślnika.

Sue przyjęła podarunek i obdarzywszy blondyna przyjacielskim uśmiechem, podziękowała za przysługę.

\- Nie musiałeś, Myles.- dodała.

\- To żaden kłopot.- odparł.- Wiem, ile wysiłku i pieniędzy trzeba na urządzenie domu. Poza tym, po co przepłacać w sklepach, kiedy u źródła można załatwić to samo, tyle że taniej?- rzucił rzeczowo.- Po drugie, jeśli zrobicie u niego meble, macie pewność, że nikt nie będzie miał identycznych, bo Henry nie robi masówki.

\- Na pewno skorzystamy, Myles. Dzięki.- Jack uścisnął mu rękę.

\- Jak powiedziałem, to żaden kłopot.- zarumienił się lekko agent o niebieskich oczach.

\- Ja tylko się wprowadzimy i trochę urządzimy, zapraszamy was na małe party.- powiedziała Sue.- Nic wielkiego, tylko najbliżsi przyjaciele.- dodała.

\- Przyjdę z przyjemnością.- odpowiedział Leland.

\- W życiu nie przepuściłbym takiej okazji!- zapewnił Bobby.- Tara luv i ja będziemy na pewno!

\- Nie zapomnijcie naszego chrześniaka!- mrugnął Jack.- W razie potrzeby załatwi się jakiś kojec albo łóżeczko, żeby Tommy miał gdzie spać…

\- Nie trzeba. Mam u siebie przenośny kojec małego. Przywiozę ze sobą.- stwierdził Crash.

\- Cudownie! Stęskniłam się z Thomasem.- uśmiechnęła się łagodnie blondynka.

\- Widziałaś go dwa dni temu, kochanie.- przypomniał jej chłopak.

\- To nie ma nic do rzeczy, Jack.- odparła panna Thomas, obrzucając go znaczącym spojrzeniem.

\- O-o…- roześmiał się Dimitrius, który właśnie wszedł do biura i usłyszał końcówkę rozmowy.

\- Co?- spytał zdezorientowany Jack.

\- Jeśli mnie słuch nie myli, mamy tu pierwsze oznaki dziecięcej gorączki!- mrugnął wesoło agent Gans.

\- Nic nie rozumiem.- wymamrotał Bobby.- Przecież Tommy jest całkiem zdrów!

Myles przewrócił oczami.

\- Sądzę, że nasz przyjaciel ma na myśli gorączkę zupełnie innego rodzaju…- wyjaśnił powoli ogłupiałemu Australijczykowi.-… taką, która pojawia się u kobiet gotowych na macierzyństwo.

\- Oh! Czyli nasza Sue chce być mamusią?!- wyszczerzył się szelmowsko Manning.

\- Chłopaki!- jęknęła zaczerwieniona po czubek głowy blondynka.- Co też wam przyszło do głowy?!

Jack, widząc jej reakcję, uśmiechnął się w duchu. Jeśli Sue rzeczywiście chciała zostać matką, było mu to bardzo na rękę, bo on sam nie mógł się doczekać, żeby zostać ojcem. Przydałoby się jednak najpierw ją poślubić, inaczej mężczyźni Thomasów odstrzelą mu to i owo. Naturalnie, kiedy się dowiedzą, że żyje z ich córką i siostrą pod jednym dachem bez ślubu, wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa i tak straci rodzinne klejnoty, więc musiał tak to rozegrać, by wyjść z tego bez większego szwanku na zdrowiu. Jakby nie patrzeć, chciał mieć te kilkoro dzieci z miłością swojego życia, frajdy przy ich produkcji nie wspominając…

\- Okay! Dosyć tego dobrego!- zarządził, jak na dobrego i oddanego chłopaka przystało.- Zamiast zawstydzać moją dziewczynę, weźcie się lepiej za zaległe papiery, inaczej Pitts znów tu przylezie i zepsuje nam dzień.

\- Och, przepraszam, Jack!- powiedziała zaraz Sue.- Nie chciałam wam przeszkadzać w pracy. Zasiedziałam się.- jęknęła.

\- Kochanie…- uspokoił ją.- Ty mi nigdy nie przeszkadzasz. Zresztą, to oni mają zaległe raporty do napisania, a nie ja.- zachichotał.- Kiedy więc będą je uzupełniać, co ty na to, byśmy wybrali się na kawę do kawiarenki naprzeciwko?- zaproponował.- Mają tam pyszną szarlotkę z lodami karmelowymi, idealną, by uczcić nasz mały sukces!- mrugnął.

\- A stawiasz?- zachichotała dziewczyna.

\- Oczywiście.- odparł szybko.- Dla ciebie wszystko!

\- Zatem jest to propozycja nie do odrzucenia!- przytaknęła wesoło i zwróciła się do reszty przyjaciół.- Damy wam znać, kiedy będzie ta parapetówka. D, mam nadzieję, że ty i Donna również przyjdziecie?

\- Możesz na to liczyć!- potwierdził ciemnoskóry agent.- Jeśli będziecie potrzebować pomocy przy przeprowadzce, wystarczy słowo.- dodał.

\- Ja również chętnie pomogę.- zaoferował się Myles.

\- I ja!- dorzucił Bobby.

\- Dzięki, chłopaki!- powiedział Jack, zakładając marynarkę i powoli kierując się z blondynką do wyjścia.- Na pewno skorzystamy!

\- Do zobaczenia, chłopcy!- rzuciła jeszcze panna Thomas i pomachała im na pożegnanie.

\- Na razie, sheila!- mrugnął Bobby, a Myles i D uśmiechnęli się do niej ciepło.

Tymczasem Jack dumnie poprowadził swoją wybrankę do windy, piorunując wzrokiem każdego, kto spojrzał na nią krzywym albo zbyt pożądliwym wzrokiem.

Jeśli chodzi o zawistne spojrzenia, no cóż… rzucały je głównie pracujące w budynku i wzdychające do bruneta kobiety. Każda z nich marzyła, by posiąść jego serce (i przy okazji ciało), a tymczasem udało się to jakiejś outsiderce. W dodatku dziewczyna była piękna i miała klasę, a z taką konkurencją nie było łatwo wygrać. Co gorsza, Jack Hudson najwyraźniej zadurzył się po uszy, więc…

W przeciwieństwie do kobiet, mężczyźni w budynku Hoovera zupełnie inaczej reagowali na złotowłosą piękność. Jej uroda, jej gracja, klasa i szyk, niejednemu z nich zagotowały krew w żyłach…

\- Sir Jack ustrzelił dziesiątkę!- stwierdził jeden z nich, w towarzystwie partnera pożerając dziewczynę wzrokiem.

\- Co się dziwisz? Snajper, to i oko ma dobre!- odpowiedział jego kolega.

Oczywiście obaj zamilkli, gdy brunet dostrzegł ich zainteresowanie i rzucił im ostrzegawcze i pełne zaborczości spojrzenie.

\- Jack, kochanie…- jego dziewczyna zachichotała wdzięcznie, gdy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi windy.

\- Tak, Sue.- uśmiechnął się do niej czule.

\- Co mówiłam o tym macho, który w tobie siedzi?- spytała wesoło, a Hudson się zaczerwienił i odkaszlnął niezdarnie.- Ty naprawdę nie musisz się martwić o innych mężczyzn.- dodała już poważniej.- Ciebie kocham i z tobą chcę być. Sądziłam, że wystarczając ci to udowodniłam.-szepnęła.

\- To nie zazdrość, kochanie.- zaprzeczył miernie.- Ja po prostu nie lubię, jak ci wszyscy faceci ślinią się nad tobą, jakbyś była kawałkiem mięsa. Nie znoszę, gdy traktują kobiety przedmiotowo, zwłaszcza tę, którą kocham.- wymamrotał.

Sue uśmiechnęła się ciepło i cmoknęła go w usta.

\- Mój Sparky, zawsze szarmancki rycerz w lśniącej zbroi!- mrugnęła.

\- Narzekasz?- wyszczerzył się brunet.

\- Bynajmniej.- zaprzeczyła.- Kocham cię takiego.

\- A ja ciebie!- zapewnił i już się pochylał do pocałunku, gdy winda się zatrzymała.- DRZWI.- zamigał, wzdychając ciężko i podał jej dłoń.

Sue rzuciła mu pobłażliwy uśmiech, ale wzięła go za rękę i para skierowała się do wyjścia głównego. Niedługo potem siedzieli w przytulnej kawiarence, szarlotką i kawą celebrując dobrą nowinę. Oczywiście to był tylko początek ich małego święta, wieczorem zamierzali uczcić to w nieco intymniejszy sposób, z dala od wścibskich oczu i uszu, tylko we dwoje.

Kiedy pół godziny później Sue wracała do restauracji, Jack planował romantyczne randez vous z wiadomym finałem. Miał na to sporo czasu, bo jego ukochana miała zostać w „Don'tSueMe" aż do zamknięcia, a on kończył o piątej, oczywiście o ile w ostatniej chwili nie wyniknie nic nieoczekiwanego.

\- Oby nie!- mruknął sam do siebie, jadąc na trzecie piętro, gdzie na stałe urzędował.

To był ważny wieczór dla ich obojga. Nowy dom był namacalnym dowodem ich związku i zaangażowania. Z bożą pomocą spędzą w nim kolejne pięćdziesiąt lub więcej lat, wychowując swoje dzieci i niańcząc wnuki.

Ich wspólne, własne miejsce na Ziemi…

tbc


	27. Chapter 27

XXVII

Sue od dawna wiedziała, że jej chłopak ma w sobie romantyczną duszę, a jednak poprzedniego wieczora, gdy zmęczona, ale zadowolona wróciła do domu, Jack znów pokazał swoją wrażliwość na jej potrzeby oraz siłę uczucia, jakim ją darzy.

Pierwsze, co zobaczyła, jak tylko przekroczyła próg swojego (a tak właściwie to już ich) mieszkania, to romantyczny półmrok saloniku, do którego prowadziła ścieżka z płatków róż, rozświetlony morzem świec, starannie zabezpieczonych szklanymi kloszami. Zaintrygowana, zrzuciła buty i ruszyła w głąb domu, Levi tuż za nią, choć szybko odbił w prawo, wprost ku misce przysmaków stojącej w rogu kuchni.

Jacka nigdzie nie widziała, ale na stoliku do kawy znalazła prześliczną, ledwie rozwiniętą porcelanową różę, a obok niej kieliszek szampana i krótką wiadomość napisaną ręką jej chłopaka: „WEŹ GO ZE SOBĄ I ZNAJDŹ MNIE NA KOŃCU TEJ PACHNĄCEJ SCIEŻKI".

Sue przewróciła oczami, zachichotała pod nosem, ale zrobiła, o co prosił. Powąchała kwiat, upajając się słodkim zapachem, podniosła kieliszek, upiła łyczek i kontynuowała podróż, zastanawiając się, co szykuje jej ciemnooki agent. Nie musiała długo czekać. Różana ścieżka zaprowadziła ją wprost do sypialni, gdzie na łóżku leżał jej atłasowy szlafroczek, a obok niego kolejna notka: „ZAŁÓŻ MNIE". Raz jeszcze spełniła prośbę i zrzuciła z siebie ubranie, skrywając nagą skórę pod błękitną tkaniną. Znów wzięła swój kieliszek i podążyła dalej, wprost ku swojej małej, przytulnej łazience. Zanim otworzyła drzwi, zerknęła jeszcze w lustro i zmierzwiła lekko włosy, nadając im zmysłowej objętości. Dopiero wtedy nacisnęła klamkę i weszła do środka.

Sparky siedział w wannie, wypełnionej po brzegi spienioną wodą, w ręku trzymając swój własny kieliszek szampana.

\- Dobrze się bawisz, Jack?- pytała z frywolnym uśmiechem i iskierką w oku.

\- Jeszcze nie, ale to się zmieni, gdy do mnie dołączysz.- odparł, taksując ją płonącym wzrokiem.

\- Cóż….- odparła powoli, upijając kolejny łyk i odstawiając szampana na stojącą obok szafkę.- Skoro już się tak natrudziłeś, kochanie, szkoda byłoby zmarnować taki wysiłek.- dodała i powoli, bardzo powoli sięgnęła do paska szlafroczka, rozsupłując luźny węzeł i nieśpiesznie zsuwając z siebie fatałaszek.

Jego źrenice natychmiast pociemniały i rozszerzyły się, widząc ją w całej krasie. Sue zawsze działała na jego zmysły, ale w takich chwilach jego krew przypominała płynną lawę. Była oszałamiająca i zapierała mu dech w piersi.

\- Boże, jesteś piękna…- wymamrotał.

Blondynka zarumieniła się lekko, uśmiechnęła się, a potem wzięła rękę, którą do niej wyciągnął i ostrożnie weszła do wanny, siadając tak, że jej plecy opierały się o jego tors. Obróciła głowę i ich oczy, a potem usta, spotkały się w najczulszym tête-à-tête.

\- Hej…- wyszeptała po dłuższej chwili.

\- Witaj w domu, kochanie.- uśmiechnął się czule i pogłaskał ją po policzku.

\- To wszystko, Jack… Jest cudownie, choć niepotrzebnie się tak napracowałeś.- powiedziała miękko, wzruszona gestem.

\- Wiem, Sue, lecz chciałem to zrobić.- odparł.- Dziś w naszym życiu dokonał się duży przełom i pomyślałem, że szarlotka i kawa to trochę za mało, by go należycie uczcić. Nasz własny dom, Sue. Wspólny dom.- uśmiechnął się szczęśliwy.- Spełnia się jedno z moich marzeń.

\- Moich również.- przyznała.- Nie przypuszczałam, że moje życie będzie tak wyglądać, że podejmę takie decyzje, bo w końcu nie tak mnie wychowano…- mówiła.- Nie żałuję jednak ani jednej chwili spędzonej z tobą, ani jednej sekundy.- dodała.- To, co mamy, jest piękne, prawdziwe, magiczne i jest darem od Boga. Wiem to, bo ta miłość płynie prosto z serca i sięga głębiej niż pociąg fizyczny.

\- Ze mną jest tak samo, kochanie.- stwierdził z mocą.- Całe życie czekałem na takie uczucie, na ciebie. Odnaleźliśmy się po tylu latach, a dziś piszemy nowy rozdział w naszym związku. Czy to nie wspaniałe?- spytał zachwycony.

\- Niewiarygodne…- westchnęła i oparła się wygodnie o jego ciało.

\- ODPRĘŻ SIĘ.- zamigał przed jej na wpół przymkniętymi oczami, a później zaczął delikatnie masować jej ramiona.

Z ust blondynki dało się słyszeć kolejne ciche westchnienie i jej chłopak uśmiechnął się z czułością, myśląc, czym sobie zasłużył na miłość tak doskonałej istoty.

\- W poprzednim życiu musiałem zrobić coś dobrego, że Bóg dał mi ciebie.- powiedział miękko, chociaż wiedział, że go nie słyszała, po czym pocałował ją w czubek głowy. Wkrótce jego usta zaczęły wędrować niżej, obdarzając atencją jej uszy, kark i ramiona.

Reakcja Sue na pieszczoty bruneta była łatwa do przewidzenia. Dziewczyna jęknęła rozkosznie, a jej dłonie rozpoczęły własną eksplorację tych części jego ciała, które miały w zasięgu. Było to powolne, zmysłowe, czułe preludium tego, co zazwyczaj dzieje się między dwojgiem zakochanych ludzi. Nie po raz pierwszy Sue kochała się z Jackiem w wannie, lecz chociaż jej łazience daleko było do luksusów Lake Clear, zjednoczenie ich ciał tego wieczora w pyle kurzu zostawiło tamto doświadczenie.

Naturalnie reszty nocy nie spędzili w wodzie, lecz przenieśli się do sypialni, gdzie kontynuowali słodki taniec miłości, dopóki sen nie wziął ich w objęcia.

Z nastaniem poranka dziewczyna obudziła się w ramionach Jacka i przeciągnęła się leniwie. Jej chłopak spał jeszcze snem sprawiedliwego, oddychając głęboko i spokojnie. Kochała zaczynać dzień od takiego obrazka. Napełniał ją spokojem i pewnością siebie. Jakże mogło być inaczej, skoro była obiektem uczucia takiego mężczyzny?

Nagle poczuła nieodpartą potrzebę, by dotknąć jego policzka.

\- _Jak to jest, że jest zawsze taki gładki?-_ pomyślała, unosząc lewą rękę ku ukochanej twarzy. Dopiero wtedy, w promieniach słońca przenikającego przez okno, dostrzegła błysk na serdecznym palcu i znieruchomiała.

Pierścionek był tak lekki, tak delikatny, że nawet go nie poczuła na dłoni. Zupełnie jakby był częścią niej. Prosta, wąska obrączka z różowego złota, miała centralnie osadzony, oszlifowany na gruszkę bladoróżowy kamień, otoczony maleńkimi diamencikami. Nie była pewna co to, ale klejnot bardzo jej się spodobał. Całość wyglądała na jej palcu tak filigranowo, tak pięknie, że panna Thomas poczuła łzy pod powiekami.

Zapatrzona w cudne zjawisko, nawet nie zauważyła, że jej… narzeczony właśnie się obudził i ze światłem w oczach obserwował jej reakcję.

\- Kiedy?- zapytała bardziej samą siebie, niż jego. Wspomnienia ostatniej nocy wciąż były wyraźne w jej głowie, ale nie pamiętała tego momentu, chwili, w której podarował jej ten majstersztyk. Dopiero, gdy duża dłoń splotła się z jej własną, blondynka przebudziła się z transu, w jaki wpadła, i napotkała jego rozkochany wzrok.

\- Jack…- wyszeptała, poruszona do głębi.

\- Chciałem ci go dać już od dłuższego czasu, ale za każdym razem, kiedy próbowałem, coś stawało mi na drodze.- powiedział powoli.- Zastanawiałem się, czy to zwykły pech, a może jestem przeklęty? Tej nocy zrozumiałem, że ani to, ani to.- uśmiechnął się i zarumienił.- To moment był zawsze nieodpowiedni aż do wczoraj. Sue, kochanie…- mówił.- Wkrótce będziemy mieli swój dom, ale pragnąłbym, byśmy mieszkali w nim razem nie jako kochankowie, nie tylko, ale jako małżeństwo, jako mąż i żona, a z błogosławieństwem Boga, jako rodzice. Chcę cię poślubić, Sue, zestarzeć się przy tobie, a w międzyczasie założyć z tobą rodzinę, mieć dzieci. Nie zapytałem cię o to, gdy wsunąłem ci na palec ten pierścionek, bo już spałaś, ale pytam teraz…- dodał, czując jak wali mu serce.- Czy uczynisz mnie najszczęśliwszym facetem na Ziemi i powiesz „tak"? Czy wyjdziesz za mnie?

Zbrakło jej głosu na odpowiedź, ale łzy radości, płynące z jej oczu, promienny uśmiech i skinienie głowy mu wystarczyły, dopóki dziewczyna nie rzuciła mu się na szyję i nie pocałowała ze wszystkich sił.

Przez kolejne pół godziny para świętowała swoje zaręczyny w nader prywatny sposób, ignorując nawet biednego Levia, który przydreptał do sypialni ze smyczą w pysku, licząc na to, że ktoś go raczy wyprowadzić.

Biedactwo, widząc, że państwo ZNÓW są zajęci, zrozumiał, że póki co, będzie musiał zaczekać. Westchnął więc i raz jeszcze obrzuciwszy ludzi rozczarowanym spojrzeniem, ruszył z powrotem do kuchni, gdzie stała na wpół pełna miska. Skoro nie miał szans na spacer, równie dobrze mógł zjeść śniadanie…

\- Tak dla pewności, to było „tak"?- zapytał dużo później brunet, gdy nasyceni odpoczywali w swoich ramionach.

Promieniejąca Sue zachichotała.

\- Tak, Sparky, to zdecydowanie było „tak".- potwierdziła wesoło.

\- To dobrze!- wyszczerzył się kretyńsko.- Sama wiesz, moja najdroższa narzeczono, w takich sprawach nie ma miejsca na niedomówienia!- dodał.

\- Narzeczona…- westchnęła już poważniej dziewczyna.- Nie wiem, jak to brzmi, ale w moich ustach cudownie się to czuje.- wyznała uszczęśliwiona.- Jestem narzeczoną, ty moim narzeczonym. Czy to sen, Jack?- spytała, patrząc na niego z uczuciem.

\- Nawet jeśli, to śnimy go razem i będziemy śnić do końca naszych dni.- powiedział równie podekscytowany, co ona.- Kiedy chcesz wziąć ślub?- zapytał niecierpliwie.- Ja mógłbym nawet zaraz!- dorzucił i jego przyszła żona się roześmiała.

\- Sądziłam, że mężczyznom nie spieszy się do łańcucha z kulą u nogi, jak to ujął Bobby.- odparła.

\- Twojemu mężczyźnie, tak.- stwierdził bez wahania.- Kocham cię i chcę, żeby każdy wiedział, że należymy do siebie już na zawsze. Chcę mieć z tobą dzieci, Sue, i podejrzewam, że byłoby lepiej, gdybyśmy je mieli PO ślubie.- mruknął, drapiąc się po głowie.- Inaczej twoja rodzina postara się, żebym nie miał ich wcale…

Panna Thomas roześmiała się w głos.

\- Nie zaprzeczam, że obecny stan rzeczy między nami wzbudziłby niejakie „poruszenie" w mojej rodzinie...- przyznała.-… zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o moich rodziców. Wychowano mnie w poczuciu, że pewne rzeczy zarezerwowane są wyłącznie do małżeńskiej alkowy. To, że nie zaczekałam do ślubu, zaczynając życie z tobą, na pewno nie przeszłoby u nas w domu bez echa, ale, szczerze mówiąc, nie żałuję niczego, szczególnie, że wkrótce i tak się pobierzemy. Jestem dorosła i to ja o sobie decyduję. Serce mi mówi, że nie robię niczego złego, ponieważ jestem z mężczyzną, którego kocham i który kocha mnie, z którym widzę swoją przyszłość. To, co robimy za drzwiami naszej sypialni, to tylko nasza sprawa.- skwitowała zdecydowanie.- Poza tym…- szepnęła bardziej konspiracyjnie.-… skądinąd wiem, że mój najstarszy braciszek nie był wcześniakiem, jak utrzymują rodzice!- mrugnęła, a Jack zrobił wielkie oczy.

\- Co ty nie powiesz!- zawołał „zaszokowany".

\- Dziadek się wygadał.- wyjaśniła, chichocząc.- To prawda, że moi rodzice byli zaręczeni przez dwa lata, ale najwyraźniej nie wytrzymali do nocy poślubnej i mama wychodziła za mąż, gdy była miesiąc w ciąży. Nic nie powiedziała rodzicom, lecz babcia przyłapała ją pewnego dnia na porannych mdłościach, no i szydło wyszło z worka. Oczywiście reszta rodziny nie miała pojęcia, za wyjątkiem dziadka, bo babcia mówiła mu wszystko, więc kiedy Junior pojawił się przed czasem, wszyscy uznali go za wcześniaka, szczególnie, że był wtedy dość drobnym dzieckiem. Zatem jeśli nawet moi rodzice będą mieć coś do powiedzenia na temat naszego związku…

\- Powiesz im: „przyganiał kocioł garnkowi"?- zażartował jej narzeczony.

\- Nie!- roześmiała się znowu.- Po prostu powiem, że gdy w grę wchodzi prawdziwa miłość, czas, czy obrączka, nie mają znaczenia. Sądzę, że zrozumieją.- odpowiedziała.

\- Powinienem był wiedzieć, że w tej sytuacji byłabyś bardziej subtelna.- uśmiechnął się ciepło.- Mam rozumieć, że twoi bracia nie mają pojęcia o tej drobnej „niedyskrecji"?- dodał jeszcze z iskierką w oku.

\- Bladego.- potwierdziła blondynka.- Dziadek powiedział tylko mnie.

\- Musiałaś być jego oczkiem w głowie.- wywnioskował jej przyszły mąż.

\- Może i masz rację.- odparła.- Kiedy tak o tym myślę, dochodzę do wniosku, że rzeczywiście to ze mną spędzał najwięcej czasu, gdy odwiedzaliśmy ich latem. Moi bracia z reguły szaleli z kolegami, ale ja nie miałam wielu znajomych i dziadek zawsze starał się, bym nie była sama. Jeździliśmy razem konno, chodziliśmy na ryby, a nawet woził mnie na swojej wyścigowej kosiarce do trawy!- dodała dumnie.

\- Twój dziadek miał wyścigową kosiarkę?!- rzucił zaintrygowany Jack.

\- Pierwszą w okolicy.- przytaknęła.- Jako młody chłopak ścigał się samochodami, ale po ślubie przestał. Kosiarkę kupił dla żartu, jednak gdy paru innych ranczerów też je zdobyło, zorganizowali małe zawody, które zresztą powtarzane są teraz co roku, nawet jeśli większość „założycieli" już odeszła z tego świata. Tradycja pozostała.- wyjaśniła.

\- Niesamowite!- stwierdził Hudson, będąc pod wrażeniem opowieści, po czym dodał z rozczarowaniem:- Ja nigdy nie jechałem na wyścigowej kosiarce.

\- Nie przejmuj się, kochanie.- Sue psotnie dotknęła jego policzka i cmoknęła go w usta.- Jeśli okażesz się dobrym mężem, kupię ci taką na rocznicę ślubu.- mrugnęła.

\- Obiecujesz?!- Sparky uśmiechnął się od ucha, do ucha.

\- Masz to, jak w banku, Jack.- przyrzekła.

\- Ubóstwiam cię, przyszła pani Hudson.- stwierdził, patrząc na nią z uwielbieniem.

\- Zapewniam cię, że to uczucie jest jak najbardziej odwzajemnione, panie Hudson.- odparła.

\- Więc kiedy się pobierzemy?- powtórzył pytanie.- Chcę zostać twoim mężem. Nie chcę czekać Bóg wie, ile czasu, by móc nazywać cię żoną, Sue. Gdyby ode mnie zależało, ucieklibyśmy jeszcze dzisiaj i pobrali bez tego całego zgiełku. To jednak również i twój dzień, i zasługujesz na najpiękniejszy ślub, jaki można sobie wymarzyć. Cokolwiek więc postanowisz, dostosuję się, kochanie.

\- Zawsze chciałam małej, intymnej ceremonii...- wyznała powoli dziewczyna.- Najchętniej skorzystałabym z twojej propozycji i uciekła z tobą, Jack, ale wiem, że moja mama byłaby bardzo rozczarowana. Mówiła, że kiedy będę wychodzić za mąż, chciałaby brać czynny udział w przygotowaniach, a co za tym idzie, być na moim ślubie. Nie chcę jej tego pozbawiać, nawet jeśli jej wizja mojego ślubu przypomina bardziej królewską galę niż wesele zwykłej dziewczyny z Ohio.- dodała, udają dreszcze.

Jack się roześmiał.

\- Może więc pobierzmy się teraz, po cichu, tylko my dwoje, a rodzicom pozwólmy zorganizować później tę ich „galę"?- zaproponował.- Założę się, że i moja mama chciałaby dołączyć do przygotowań. Mojej siostry nie wspomnę. Nie musimy im nawet mówić, że już wzięliśmy cichy ślub, no chyba że chcesz…

\- Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że genialny z ciebie strateg, Jack?- spytała, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem pomieszanym ze szczęściem.

\- A jak myślisz, dlaczego dowodzę naszą jednostką?- mrugnął szelmowsko.- Zatem, skarbie, jaka jest twoja decyzja?- spytał znowu.

\- O której otwierają ratusz?- odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie i znał już odpowiedź.

\- Woohoo!- zawołał tylko i wpił się w jej kuszące usta.

Godzinę później leżeli w swoich objęciach, snując plany na przyszłość, gdy Sue niespodziewanie zapytała:

\- A tak właściwie, to ile ty chcesz mieć tych dzieci, Sparky?

\- Myślałem nad drużyną hokejową.- wyznał zaczerwieniony, ale w jego ciemnych źrenicach tańczyły wesołe ogniki.

Jego narzeczonej opadła szczęka, lecz już po chwili blondynka powiedziała zdecydowanie, lecz nie bez humoru w głosie:

\- Nic z tego, kolego! Jak chcesz mieć drużynę hokejową, to sam ją sobie będziesz nosił! Ja uważam, że trójeczka to idealna liczba.

\- Ale to tylko połowa drużyny!- naburmuszył się brunet.

\- To będziesz miał mini-team.- odpowiedziała przekornie.- Kto wie? Może Tara i Bobby będą mieli jeszcze kilkoro, poza Tommym? Wtedy będziesz miał tę swoją drużynę hokejową.

\- Czworo!- błagał.- Zgódź się chociaż na czwóreczkę! Inaczej najmłodsze nie będzie się miało z kim bawić!- argumentował miernie i jego narzeczona się roześmiała.

\- Wiesz co, Jack…- rzuciła wreszcie.- Może zostawmy to w rękach Pana, ok? Koniec końców, to On decyduje o tych sprawach, a nie my.

\- Świetny pomysł!- zgodził się natychmiast.- Mam nadzieję, że jeśli będę się solidnie modlił, to da mi to, czego pragnę. Jakby nie patrzeć, już wcześniej zadziałało, bo mam ciebie!- mrugnął i ją pocałował.

Tego dnia oboje wzięli wolne i zamiast do pracy, wybrali się do Arlington, gdzie najszybciej mogli zawrzeć małżeństwo, skoro nie było tam czasu oczekiwania na licencję.

Jack miał na sobie swój najlepszy garnitur, a Sue dopasowaną w talii i pozbawioną rękawów sukienkę z biało-kremowej koronki, która sięgała jej do kolan. Do tego niskie czółenka (ona i Jack byli prawie równi wzrostem i nie chciała nad nim górować na niebotycznych szpilkach, za którymi zresztą nie przepadała) i bukiet białych oraz różowych róż, który kupił dla niej narzeczony. Z włosami ułożonymi w grube fale, w jego oczach wyglądała jak bogini i szczerze powiedziawszy, płakał ze szczęścia, gdy przed sędzią pokoju zakładał na jej palec prostą obrączkę pasującą do pierścionka, który już nosiła. Kiedy Sue odwzajemniła się tym samym, nareszcie poczuł się kompletny. Była jego żoną, a on jej mężem.

Razem mogli stawić czoło całemu światu.

tbc


	28. Chapter 28

XXVIII

Wracając do D.C. nie przestawali się uśmiechać i trzymać za ręce. Pocałunki oczywiście były już normą i żadne z nich ich sobie nie żałowało, jak tylko nadarzyła się okazja.

W drodze do mieszkanka Sue, szczęśliwi młodzi małżonkowie zatrzymali się w agencji nieruchomości, by załatwić formalności odnośnie kupna domu skoro i tak mieli wolne. Po co było czekać? Teraz, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, potrzebowali wspólnego kąta, który mogliby zapełnić nowymi członkami rodziny. Jack już wcześniej zadzwonił do swojego księgowego, by ten przygotował wymaganą kwotę, a Sue elektronicznie przelała swoje pieniądze na jego konto. Tak właściwie to i tak zamierzali otworzyć połączone, teraz, gdy byli po ślubie, ale to musiało poczekać na inny dzień.

Hudsonowie, jak na prawników przystało, raz jeszcze dokładnie przestudiowali umowę kupna, zanim złożyli swoje podpisy w stosownych miejscach i Jack dokonał ostatecznego przelewu. Opuszczali Lang&Foster Real Estate jako dumni właściciele swojego własnego, czteropokojowego domu z ogródkiem, spokojni o ich przyszłość, skoro w kieszeniach już mieli nowiutkie klucze.

To prawda, że nie był to mały wydatek dla nich dwojga, zwłaszcza przy kredycie Sue, który jeszcze spłacała, lecz mimo wszystko nie byli spłukani tak do końca. Wciąż mieli swoje pensje, no i oczywiście przychody z akcji w firmie ochroniarskiej, posiadanych przez Jacka, która prosperowała znakomicie. Do tego zaoszczędzone dziesięć tysięcy i nieduże, ale stałe dywidendy z obligacji Sue, odziedziczonych po dziadkach, których nie spieniężyła na prośbę męża.

\- Po co, kochanie?- zapytał rzeczowo, kiedy przeglądali swoje finanse przed złożeniem oferty.- Niech sobie procentują. Ja mam na tyle, żebyśmy zmieścili się w całej kwocie.

Koniec końców, może nie posiadali tyle gotówki, by od ręki urządzić cały dom, ale przecież nie musieli. Mieli resztę życia, żeby wymościć ich gniazdko.

\- Najpierw sypialnia i jadania.- zdecydowała Sue.- Kuchnia jest idealna, jaka jest, może za wyjątkiem kuchenki. Wolałabym taką przystosowaną do moich potrzeb, ale póki co, ta może być.

\- Sypialnia, eh?- wyszczerzył się jej mąż.- Nie sądziłem, że będzie pierwsza na twojej liście, pani Hudson.- mrugnął psotnie.

\- Czemu nie?- odpowiedziała odważnie.- W końcu, odkąd się do mnie wprowadziłeś, spędzamy w tym pokoju większość czasu!- dodała i z figlarnym uśmiechem, przygryzając przy tym zabawnie język.

Tym razem to usta jej ślubnego złożyły się w wyraźne „O", gdy usłyszał jej dwuznacznie stwierdzenie.

\- Sue Thomas!- zawołał „zaszokowany" brunet.

\- Hudson, kochanie. Sue Hudson.- przypomniała mu delikatnie, z trudem panując nad śmiechem.- Zamknij buzię, bo jeszcze coś ci tam wleci!

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to powiedziałaś!- wymamrotał.- To brzmiało prawie rozwiąźle!

\- Tylko dlatego, że podświadomie o tym pomyślałeś, mój drogi.- roześmiała się.- Przecież nie powiedziałam, co tam robimy. Równie dobrze mogłam mieć na myśli fakt, że skoro oboje pracujemy do późna, naturalną koleją rzeczy jest, że spotykamy się wieczorem, tuż przed snem…- dodała przewrotnie.

Sparky pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Ile razy myślał, że już rozgryzł swoją drugą połowę, Sue wyskakiwała z czymś nowym, niespodziewanym, zupełnie go zaskakując, i musiał zaczynać od nowa.

Jedno wszak było pewne- życie z nią nie będzie nudne!

Skoro załatwili to, co najważniejsze, mogli się udać na swój „miesiąc miodowy".

Z oczywistych względów, hotel odpadał. Musieli nieco przyoszczędzić w razie, gdyby meble wyniosły ich drożej niż zakładali. Musieli też myśleć o powtórce ceremonii, więc finansowy rozsądek był wskazany. Wracali zatem do mieszkania, tylko raz zatrzymując się przy sklepie, żeby kupić parę przydatnych akcesoriów. Dwa pudełka truskawek, kiść słodkich winogron, opakowanie bitej śmietany i sosu czekoladowego później mieli już właściwie wszystko, skoro w domu stała niedokończona butelka szampana, którą Jack przezornie wstawił do lodówki zanim zupełnie wywietrzała. Po co wylewać świetne wino?

Co się tam działo przez resztę dnia i nocy, pozostaje słodką tajemnicą pani i pana H. Jedynym świadkiem owych zajść był pewien czworonóg, który z oczywistych względów nie był w stanie podzielić się z innymi swoimi obserwacjami. Rzeczony czworonóg, eksmitowany z sypialni młodej pary tuż po tym, jak próbował włączyć się do ich „zabawy", obraził się na oboje i w ramach protestu zżarł im stojące na kuchennym blacie truskawki z bitą śmietaną, o których zapomnieli w ogniu namiętności. Dobrałby się też do winogron, ale stały tak daleko, że nie dosięgał. Pomściwszy tę zniewagę, udał się na kanapę, gdzie spał aż do późnego wieczora, kiedy to wreszcie drzwi alkowy się otworzyły i jego nowy pan, ubrany w dresy, raczył nareszcie zabrać go na zasłużony spacer, podczas gdy pani spała smacznie w skotłowanym łóżku. Wyprawa nie trwała długo, bo pan był trochę zniecierpliwiony i nie zamierzał się bawić. Wystarczyła jednak, by Levi załatwił swoje potrzeby bez ryzyka nocnego wypadku. Na więcej musiał zaczekać do następnego dnia…

Kolejny poranek przyniósł ze sobą rzeczywistość, choć osłodzoną namiętną sesją pod prysznicem. Czy tego chcieli, czy nie, należało poinformować rodziców o kupnie domu i zaręczynach. O ślubie na razie nie chcieli wspominać. Już dwa poprzednie wydarzenia miały zaskoczyć obie gałęzie rodziny. Sue nie chciała dolewać oliwy do ognia i przy okazji odbierać obu mamom radości planowania wesela. Oczywiście „królewska gala" nie wchodziła w grę! Takie rzeczy kosztują, a ona była zbyt praktyczna i rozsądna, by pozwolić rodzicom się zadłużyć, byle zorganizować córce ślub jak z bajki. Zresztą, jej bajka już się ziściła. Była zaledwie dziewczynką, gdy pokochała po raz pierwszy i jedyny. Spędziła dwadzieścia lat myśląc o chłopcu, któremu wtedy oddała serce i po długiej rozłące odnalazła go w mężczyźnie, którego los przywiódł do jej rodzinnego domu. W krótkim czasie ów mężczyzna stał się jej najlepszym przyjacielem, powiernikiem, a potem również ukochanym, zaś poprzedniego dnia na zawsze związał z nią swoje życie, zakładając jej na palec obrączkę ślubną. Wraz z tą obrączką ofiarował jej swoją miłość, wierność i całego siebie, więc gdyby ktoś ją zapytał, trudno byłoby o piękniejszą bajkę niż jej własna. Drugi ślub będzie więc właściwie potwierdzeniem ich związku w oczach Kościoła, bo wiedziała w sercu, że Bóg widzi ich wzajemną miłość i błogosławi temu uczuciu. Będzie także okazją dla obu rodzin, aby świętować ich małżeństwo we wspólnym gronie, by się wreszcie poznać się osobiście i zaprzyjaźnić.

Jako pierwsza zadzwoniła Sue, by po zawoalowanym wstępie wreszcie wyznać rodzicom, że właśnie zaręczyła się z Jackiem.

\- Och, córeczko, to cudowna wiadomość!- na wyświetlaczu jej TTY wyświetliły się słowa Carli.- Jack to taki przemiły chłopak! Bardzo się cieszę, że będzie moim zięciem.- stwierdziła pani Thomas.

\- Susie…- z drugiego aparatu odezwał się jej ojciec.- Kiedy przywiozłem Jacka do naszego domu w Boże Narodzenie i zobaczyłem waszą reakcję, gdy spotkaliście się po tych wszystkich latach, poczułem w tym rękę Stwórcy. Coś mi mówiło, że to przeznaczenie i ten chłopak zrobi to, co nie udało się dotąd nikomu innemu-skradnie ci serce.- mówił.- Jeśli tego właśnie chcesz, kochanie, jeśli Jack naprawdę cię uszczęśliwia, macie nasze błogosławieństwo, dzieci.- dodał.

\- Dziękuję, tatusiu. Dziękuję, mamo.- odparła wzruszona młoda pani Hudson.- Nie wiecie, ile to dla mnie znaczy.- dorzuciła.- Skoro już rozmawiamy, powinniście również wiedzieć, że Jack i ja właśnie kupiliśmy dom, w którym zamierzamy założyć rodzinę. Wprowadzamy się tam za kilka dni.- wyznała powoli i po drugiej stronie nastała cisza.- Mamo? Tato? Jesteście tam jeszcze?- spytała niepewnie blondynka.

\- Susan…- odezwała się wreszcie Carla.- Czy ty właśnie powiedziałaś, że zamierzasz mieszkać z narzeczonym PRZED ślubem? A może ja coś źle zrozumiałam?- zapytała powoli.

\- Ummm…- wymruczała jej córka.- Dobrze zrozumiałaś, mamo.- odparła wreszcie.- Jack i ja zamierzamy razem zamieszkać w naszym domu. Moja umowa najmu mieszkania wygasa za miesiąc. Jack również pozbywa się swojego mieszkania. Po co mamy płacić czynsz, skoro posiadamy własne, duże i wygodne lokum?- powiedziała pokrętnie.

\- Ależ kochanie! To nie przystoi!- zaprotestowała pani Thomas.

\- Mamo…- spokojnie odparła blondynka.- Mam ci przypomnieć, że już nie żyjemy w średniowieczu? W tych czasach nikogo nie dziwi, że pary mieszkają razem przed ślubem.

\- Tak się nie godzi, Susan.- upierała się starsza z kobiet.- Jeszcze mi zaraz powiesz, że wy…

\- Że my, co, mamo? Że się kochamy, że dzielimy razem łóżko?- wypaliła dziewczyna, zanim ugryzła się w język.

\- Susan!- zawołała jej zgorszona matka.

\- Sue, mamo.- poprawiła ją delikatnie świeżo upieczona mężatka.- Poza tym, sama wiesz, że miłość czasem nie zważa na konwenanse i zasady.- przypomniała delikatnie.- A może już zapomniałaś, jak to jest być młodą i zakochaną dziewczyną?

Carla zdębiała. Gdyby nie była pewna dyskrecji rodziców, podejrzewałaby, że córka zna jej mały sekret, ale to przecież niemożliwe… prawda?

\- Pomyśl dobrze, zanim mi odpowiesz, mamo…- dodała znaczącym tonem jej jedyna córka i Carla poczuła żar na policzkach, podobnie jak jej mąż, który całej konwersacji słuchał z otwartą buzią.

A jednak…

\- Ehm…- odkaszlnęła niezgrabnie jej rodzicielka.- No to może chociaż nam powiesz, kiedy ślub?- zmieniła temat, wiedząc, że straciła właśnie wiarygodność w sprawach moralnych i nic, co powie, nie przekona Sue do zmiany decyzji.

\- Jack i ja chcielibyśmy urządzić niedużą ceremonię dla rodziny i najbliższych przyjaciół za jakieś dwa miesiące.- poinformowała ją córka. To da nam wystarczająco dużo czasu na przygotowanie domu i zorganizowanie uroczystości oraz wesela. Bardzo bym chciała, żebyś mi w tym pomogła, mamo…- dodała, by obłaskawić rodzicielkę.- Ty i moja…teściowa.- dokończyła.

\- Dwa miesiące?!- wyjąkała Carla.- Przecież to za mało czasu, by wszystko zorganizować na odpowiednim poziomie!

\- Mamo…- uśmiechnęła się Sue.- Ja nie chcę wesela na czterysta osób, z ludźmi, których nie znam, w tle.- stwierdziła łagodnie. Tylko nasze najbliższe rodziny i kilkoro przyjaciół stąd. Nie przewiduję więcej jak czterdzieści osób…- mówiła.- O catering nie muszę się martwić, bo mam swoją restaurację, a przyjęcie może się odbyć w naszym domu, zwłaszcza że jest dużo miejsca na ustawienie bufetu i do tańca. Zostaje więc kościół, choć właściwie moglibyśmy się pobrać w naszym ogrodzie, suknia i sukienki dla druhen, smokingi dla panów oraz kwiaty. To wszystko.- podsumowała.

\- Widzę, że już to sobie wszystko zaplanowałaś.- westchnęła starsza pani.- Gdzie w tym zatem moja rola?- zapytała z ciężkim sercem.

\- A z kim, jak nie z moją mamą, miałabym iść poszukać sukni moich marzeń?- jej córka odpowiedziała łagodnym tonem.- Poza tym, chciałabym, byś poznała mamę Jacka i jego siostrę, którą planuję poprosić na jedną z druhen, że nie wspomnę mojego chrześniaka, Thomasa.

\- Masz chrześniaka?- zdumiała się Carla.- Od kiedy?!

\- Tommy urodził się niedawno. To syn mojej serdecznej przyjaciółki i sous szefowej, Tary. To ja byłam przy niej w trakcie porodu, więc nazwała maleńkiego na moją cześć.- wyjaśniła.

\- Zaręczona, mieszka na kocią łapę i ma chrześniaka, a ja dowiaduję się o tym dopiero teraz…- wymamrotała wbrew sobie jej matka.

\- Eh… Lepiej późno, niż wcale?- zasugerowała Sue i na jej wyświetlaczu pojawił się szereg liter. To jej ojciec śmiał się w głos.

Peter może i doznał lekkiego szoku podczas tej konwersacji, ale jednego swojej księżniczce nie mógł zarzucić: na brak odwagi jego Susie z pewnością nie cierpiała!

Hudsonowie przyjęli nowiny z wielką radością i dużo mniejszym szokiem niż teściowie syna. Jack nigdy nie krył się ze swoim uczuciem do Sue, zwłaszcza odkąd zostali parą, więc Sam i Ellen niecierpliwie wyglądali dnia, gdy ich pierworodny wreszcie poprosi Sue o rękę. Nie poznali jej, co prawda, twarzą w twarz, ale widzieli na zdjęciach przysłanych przez Jacka. Z obojga promieniało szczęście i nietrudno było zauważyć, jak są w sobie zakochani. A że Jack nie oddałby całego serca i duszy dziewczynie, która na to nie zasługuje, doszli do wniosku, że śliczna blondynka jest kobietą w sam raz dla niego, co zresztą potwierdziła przesyłka z Lake Clear i ciepłe słowa napisane niewątpliwie jej ręką. Długo czekali, aż syn się ustatkuje, aż wreszcie się doczekali.

\- Ha! Wiedziałam, że padniesz na kolana, braciszku!- odezwała się Chloe, która właśnie wróciła z pracy i dołączyła do wesołego czatu.- To kiedy poznam przyszłą szwagierkę?- spytała zaraz.

\- Na tyle wcześnie, by z nią, mamą i moją teściową wybrać się po suknię dla Sue.- odparł.- Chcielibyśmy was zaprosić do siebie, jak już urządzimy się w naszym nowym domu.

\- Kupiliście dom?!- zawołała podekscytowana Chloe, wespół ze zdumionymi rodzicami.

\- Owszem.- wyszczerzył się Sparky.- Cztery sypialnie, trzy łazienki, ogród…- wyliczał.

\- Duży!- jego siostra aż gwizdnęła pod nosem.

\- Nie było sensu kupować mniejszego, jeśli planujemy założyć rodzinę.- odparł zarumieniony.

\- Byle nie przed ślubem. Kolejne dziecko spoza małżeństwa raczej nie ucieszy rodziców, a i twoi teściowie mogliby mieć coś do powiedzenia!- rzuciła żartobliwie, gdy Ellen i Sam dyskutowali między sobą po cichu.

\- O to niech cię głowa nie boli, mała.- powiedział wesoło.- Mogę ci zagwarantować, że nasze dzieci przyjdą na świat w legalnym związku.

\- Dzieci, eh? Planujesz więcej niż jedno?- zachichotała brunetka.

\- O tym rozmawiam wyłącznie z żoną.- wymsknęło mu się, ale Chloe nie skojarzyła.

\- Przyszłą żoną.- poprawiła brata, nie mając pojęcia, że już jest żonaty.

\- No tak!- przytaknął skwapliwie.- To jak? Znajdziesz chwilę, by do nas przyjechać jeszcze przed ślubem?- upewnił się jeszcze.- Sue ma do ciebie pewne pytanie, ale chce je zadać osobiście.- dodał ciepło.

\- Zaintrygowałeś mnie, braciszku.- uśmiechnęła się panna Hudson.- Daj znać, gdzie i kiedy, a przylecę na pewno!- przyrzekła.

\- Trzymamy cię za słowo.- powiedział jej brat.- I nie zapomnij przywieźć ze sobą mojej siostrzenicy!- nakazał łagodnie.- Muszę nareszcie zobaczyć tę kruszynę na żywo. Wciąż nie mogę sobie darować, że nie poleciałem do Wisconsin, gdy się urodziła. Kiepski ze mnie stryj.- westchnął.

\- Nie gadaj głupot.- zbeształa go.- Poza tym, z chrzcinami i tak chciałam zaczekać, aż będzie nieco większa i silniejsza, no i oczywiście do momentu, gdy ty i Sue będziecie mogli przylecieć i ją potrzymać podczas ceremonii.

\- Chcesz, żebyśmy byli jej chrzestnymi?- zdumiał się.

\- A kto inny, jak nie mój brat i jego przyszła żona?- stwierdziła.

\- Wow! Najpierw Tommy, teraz Gracie Rose!- wyszczerzył się.

\- Tommy?- spytała zdezorientowana Chloe.

\- Thomas Alexander, synek naszej przyjaciółki, którego trzymaliśmy do chrztu parę tygodni temu tu w D.C.- wyjaśnił, po czym dodał:- Ci dwoje MUSZĄ się poznać, siostra!

Chloe zachichotała.

\- Teraz to już na pewno!- potwierdziła panna Hudson.- Zdzwonimy się co do terminu, ok?

\- Ok. potwierdził i niedługo potem zakończyli rozmowę.

No dobrze, poszło nie najgorzej. Póki co, oboje przetrwali pierwszą część planu. Teraz musieli się nieco sprężyć i zająć się domem, żeby w razie czego pomieścić gości weselnych oraz rozeznać się w sytuacji, jeśli idzie o kościół i wolne terminy. Jeżeli nie znajdą dostępnej kaplicy, trzeba będzie wziąć pod uwagę pomysł Sue z ogrodem, ale to już w ostateczności. Prawdę mówiąc, Jack bardzo chciał zobaczyć żonę kroczącą ku niemu w takt kościelnych organ. To prawda, że już byli po ślubie i wyglądała na nim pięknie, ale skoro mieli powtórzyć przysięgę, nie zaszkodzi zrobić to w odpowiednim stylu. Już wyobrażał ją sobie w tradycyjnej sukni i welonie, piękną niczym anioł… Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie wsadzą go w strój pingwina. Tradycja tradycją, ale jakieś granice muszą być!

tbc


	29. Chapter 29

XXIX

O rany! Jak mogła nie zauważyć wcześniej?! Przecież powinna! Z tego, co wiedziała, powinna mieć jakieś symptomy, tymczasem nic! Gdyby nie to, że pakując łazienkę natknęła się na nienaruszoną mega-paczkę swoich ulubionych podpasek (niemal porastającą kurzem na dodatek!), wciąż żyłaby w totalnej nieświadomości, dopóki natura nie zrobiłaby swojego.

\- Nie, nie, nie… To niemożliwe!- wymamrotała, desperacko próbując sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio miała okres i im bardziej się wysilała, tym bardziej przerażona była.- Jak to? Jakim cudem?! Przecież się zabezpieczaliśmy!- jęknęła.

Znaczy, zabezpieczenie dotyczyło głównie jej, no bo w końcu i tak brała pigułki, ale chyba powinno wystarczyć, prawda?!

\- Może to fałszywy alarm.- próbowała przekonywać samą siebie, choć podświadomie czuła, że to mało prawdopodobne _.- A co, jeśli rzeczywiście jestem w ciąży, a pigułki zaszkodziły dziecku?_ \- pomyślała z przerażeniem.- Test, muszę zrobić test!- zdecydowała, czując, jak serce podchodzi jej do gardła.

To nie tak, że nie chciała być mamą. Przeciwnie! Zawsze była przekonana, że dziecko to błogosławieństwo od Boga, i że ona chce takiego błogosławieństwa doświadczyć. Tyle tylko, że najwyraźniej Pan zaplanował je nieco wcześniej, niż ona!

W sumie, jak się dobrze zastanowić, z jej ciałem rzeczywiście coś się ostatnio działo, ale nie były to typowe objawy ciąży. Żadnych mdłości, zmęczenia, omdleń, czy wahań nastroju. Żadnych zachciewajek… Jedyną różnicę stanowiły nieco bardziej wrażliwe i większe piersi (jej biustonosze były mocniej wypełnione), i nie była to zmiana oczywista, skoro czasem przed miesiączką miała tak samo.

\- _Nie zapomnij o apetycie na sex!-_ przypomniał jej głos w głowie i dziewczyna zdębiała.- O mój Boże!- jęknęła.

Szczerze powiedziawszy, jej libido istotnie było ostatnio bardziej… pobudzone (nie, żeby obie strony narzekały z tego powodu!). Czytała kiedyś, że niektóre ciężarne mają większą ochotę niż normalnie, ale sądziła, że jej częsty „nastrój" wynika z faktu, że ma przystojnego, namiętnego męża, w którym jest do szaleństwa zakochana, i którego do szaleństwa pożąda.

\- Jestem… jestem… napalona, bo jestem w ciąży?!- wyjąkała z niedowierzaniem.- Nie, nie, nie! Jack jest gorący, seksowny i sprawia, że nogi mi miękną na sam jego widok! W to nie uwierzę nigdy!- mamrotała.

Zamykając lustrzaną szafkę łazienkową, w szklanej tafli ujrzała roześmiane odbicie swojego męża i rozdziawiła usta.

\- Pochlebiasz mi, kochanie!- mrugnął i zmniejszywszy dystans między nimi, położył jej ręce na biodrach, przyciągnął ją bliżej swego ciała i pocałowawszy w zagłębienie karku, dodał z ogniem w oczach:- Droga pan Hudson, zapewniam panią, że działa pani na mnie dokładnie tak samo!

Jej reakcja nieco zbiła go z tropu. Zazwyczaj w takich chwilach rzuciłaby jakimś przewrotnym tekstem, który zapewne byłby początkiem figlarnej gry wstępnej, tymczasem ona stała jak słup soli, z nadal otwartą buzią i patrzyła w lustro, jakby nagle urosły mu dwie głowy. Coś tu było nie tak…

\- Sue, kochanie? Skąd ta mina?- zapytał podejrzliwie.

Gdy wciąż milczała, wpatrzona w ich odbicie, zaniepokoił się nie na żarty i obrócił ją do siebie, machając jej przed oczami swoją ręką.

\- Skarbie? Jesteś tam? CO SIĘ DZIEJE?- zamigał i dopiero wtedy się „ocknęła".

\- J-Jack…- zająknęła się blondynka.- Chyba mamy problem.

\- Problem?- spytał zdezorientowany.- Jakiego rodzaju.

\- Takiego.- odrzekła, pokazując mu nienaruszoną paczkę jej kobiecych akcesoriów.

\- Są przeterminowane?- rzucił idiotycznie, nie wiedząc, do czego zmierzała.

\- Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć skąd wiesz, że podpaska może się przeterminować!- roześmiała się wreszcie, przewracając przy tym oczami.- I nie, Jack, te jeszcze nie są po terminie, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że leżą tu już ZA DŁUGO.- powiedziała, ostatnią frazę dodatkowo podkreślając miganiem.

\- Kochanie, wybacz, ale ja naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, gdzie ty tu widzisz problem!- mruknął.

\- Mężczyźni…- westchnęła jego żona i przystąpiła do tłumaczenia.- Problem jest taki, najdroższy, że te podpaski powinnam była zużyć przynajmniej w poprzednim miesiącu. Skoro więc nadal tu są, znaczy, że ich nie zużyłam. Nie zużyłam ich, bo najwyraźniej ich nie potrzebowałam…- mówiła.

\- No i?- zapytał, wciąż jeszcze nie rozumiejąc.

\- Jack…- odparła powoli.- Jesteśmy razem już od pewnego czasu i zapewne zauważyłeś, a może i ci o tym wspomniałam, że mam miesięczny cykl jak w zegarku dzięki pigułkom, które biorę.

\- No, mówiłaś.- potwierdził, pamiętając ich pierwszą, wspólnie spędzoną noc.

\- Skoro tak, to podpaski powinny być teraz na czele mojej listy zakupów, a nie są, bo mam tutaj całą, nienaruszoną paczkę.- drążyła dalej.

\- Może miałaś zapasowe?- teoretyzował, a jego żona jęknęła i pokręciła głową.- Nie zapasowe?- spytał wreszcie, widząc jej minę.

\- Kochanie…- powiedziała wreszcie.- Taka paczka powinna mi starczyć na dwa miesiące. Zawsze tak było. Skoro jest cała i jestem więcej niż pewna, że nie kupiłam jej w zeszłym miesiącu….

-… to znaczy, że się spóźniasz…- wtrącił.

-… i to co najmniej od miesiąca.- dokończyła i poczuła, jak jej mąż nieruchomieje.

\- Sue…- szepnął.- Czy ty mi mówisz to, co myślę, że mi mówisz?- zapytał z nadzieją.

\- Nie wiem, co myślisz, Jack…- odpowiedziała.-…ale jest bardzo prawdopodobne, że zostaniesz tatą.- dodała i patrzyła, jak na jego twarzy wykwita kretyński uśmiech.

\- Dziecko? Jesteś w ciąży?!- zawołał podekscytowany.

\- Wszystko na to wskazuje, ale bez testu i wizyty u doktora nie mogę być stuprocentowo pewna.- przytaknęła i następne, czego była świadoma, to jego wargi na jej własnych, całujące ją z uczuciem. Nie miała wątpliwości, że jej mąż był w siódmym niebie i musiała przyznać, że jego radość była zaraźliwa. Wcześniejsza panika ustąpiła miejsca rodzącej się szybko ekscytacji, nawet jeśli te podejrzenia powinny być potwierdzone naukowo. Odpowiedziała więc równie entuzjastycznie i małżonkowie całowali się przez dłuższą chwilę, dopóki Sparky nie przerwał pieszczoty i nie odsunął głowy tak, by Sue miała dobry widok na jego usta.

\- Mówiłaś, że musisz zrobić test. Czy możemy zrobić go teraz?- dopytywał się gorączkowo.

Jego żona zachichotała.

\- Byłoby to nieco trudne zważywszy na to, że nie mam w domu ani jednego.- powiedziała z humorem.- Muszę iść do apteki, ale nawet jeśli go już zrobię i wyjdzie pozytywny, trzeba umówić wizytę u mojego ginekologa, żeby potwierdził wynik. Domowe testy nie są nieomylne, Jack.- wyjaśniła.

\- To zróbmy tak: ja polecę do apteki po test, a ty zadzwoń do lekarza i się umów.- zaproponował żywiołowo.- W ten sposób szybko się dowiemy!

\- Przyznaj, Hudson, jesteś taki niecierpliwy, bo marzy ci się pierwszy członek twojej drużyny hokejowej!- oskarżyła go żartobliwie.

\- Za kogo ty mnie masz, żono?!- udał oburzonego, choć błysk w jego oczach przeczył wyrazowi twarzy.

\- Zaprzeczysz, mężu?- uniosła jedną brew do góry i spojrzała znacząco.

\- No to ja już pójdę do tej apteki.- odparł pokrętnie i blondynka się roześmiała.

\- Typowe!- pokręciła głową i pozwoliła cmoknąć się raz jeszcze.

\- Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszaj, kochanie! Zaraz wracam!- rzucił.

\- Myślałam, że mam zadzwonić do lekarza. Żeby to zrobić, muszę wyjść z łazienki.

\- mrugnęła przekornie.

\- Mądrala!- skwitował jej mąż.

\- Dopiero to odkryłeś, kochanie?- rzucił wesoło i tym razem to on przewrócił oczami.

\- Masz szczęście, że cię kocham.- stwierdził brunet.

\- Lepiej, żebyś mówił prawdę, bo inaczej…- pogroziła mu palcem i Sparky wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Kocham ciebie i nasze małe.- powtórzył, całując jej usta i brzuch.- Już się nie mogę doczekać, by wziąć je w ramiona i przytulić.- wyznał wzruszony i rozmarzony.

\- Skarbie, nawet jeśli teraz wynik będzie negatywny, w przyszłości będziesz wspaniałym ojcem.- usłyszał od niej i jeszcze bardziej się wzruszył.

\- A ty będziesz cudowną mamą.- odpowiedział miękko.- Co do wyniku, będzie pozytywny!- dodał z przekonaniem.- Rozmawiałem z Ojcem w Niebie i wiem, że mnie nie zawiedzie!- podsumował wyszczerzony od ucha do ucha.

\- Jesteś szalony.- zachichotała znowu.

\- Na punkcie mojej ukochanej żony.- wypalił bez wahania, chwytając ją w pasie i okręcając wokół własnej osi.- Jadę po test.- poinformował żywiołowo, gdy już ją postawił i pocałował.

\- Więc ja zadzwonię do doktor Cole.- poinformowała go z uśmiechem, i para, ręka w rękę, opuściła łazienkę, porzucając przyczynę słodkiego zamętu na półce przy umywalce. Z odrobiną szczęścia, Sue nie użyje tej paczki jeszcze bardzo, bardzo długo…

Wchodząc do apteki, Sparky nie przypuszczał, że zabawi tu więcej niż pięć minut, ale kiedy wreszcie dotarł do stoiska z poszukiwanym przez siebie towarem, zdrętwiał, a jego szczęka sięgnęła podłogi.

\- Mój Boże!- wymamrotał zaszokowany.- I jak tu wybrać jeden z całej tej masy?! A może jeden to za mało?- spytał sam siebie.- Czy Sue nie wspominała, że te testy nie są absolutnie nieomylne?

Spędził więc następny kwadrans debatując nad wyborem, przy okazji będąc nieświadomym kilku rozbawionych spojrzeń rzucanych mu przez klientów i klientki apteki, których tego dnia tam nie brakowało. Hudson rozejrzał się szybko, mając nadzieję na pomoc specjalisty, ale traf chciał, że wszyscy pracownicy akurat byli zajęci. Musiał więc powziąć strategiczną decyzję.

Podchodząc do kasy kilka minut później, miał wrażenie, że słyszy chichot, ale puścił odgłosy mimo uszu, spragniony jak najszybszego powrotu do domu i żony. Niecierpliwie wyczekując chwili, gdy dotrze wreszcie do kontuaru, śnił na jawie o kobiecie swego życia i malutkim aniołku w jej łonie, tak przez niego wymarzonym. Och, jakże pragnął tego maleństwa, jak wyczekiwał! Rodzina zawsze byłą dla niego ważna, a teraz (wierzył w to święcie!) będzie miał własną. Życie nie mogło być lepsze!

Pogrążony w marzeniach, nawet nie zauważył, że wreszcie dotarł na czoło kolejki, dopóki sprzedawczyni nie powiedziała:

\- Dzień dobry, sir. Czym mogę służyć?

Otrząsnąwszy się z zadumy, Jack odkaszlnął i położył na ladzie koszyk po brzegi wypełniony pudełkami, które następnie począł wykładać na blat. Im więcej wykładał, tym wyżej unosiły się brwi aptekarki, a w kąciku jej ust zaczął pojawiać się pełen rozbawienia uśmiech.

\- Ummm… Sir, jeśli mogę…- zasugerowała powoli.- Zazwyczaj wystarczy jeden. Co najmniej połowa z tych testów ma słabą wiarygodność.

\- Naprawdę?- zaczerwienił się brunet.- A które są najlepsze?- spytał.- Żona i ja chcemy się upewnić…

\- Największą pewność zawsze dają badania krwi.- wyjaśniła kobieta.- Jeśli jednak bardzo się państwu spieszy i przed wizytą u lekarza chcecie zrobić test w domu, najpewniejszy będzie ten.- powiedziała, podnosząc jedno z pudełek.- Zazwyczaj najlepiej robić go rano, gdy mocz będzie miał w sobie największe stężenie gonadotropiny kosmówkowej.

\- Gonado-co?- jęknął, drapiąc się po głowie.

\- Gonadotropina.- powtórzyła.- To taki hormon wytwarzany przez łożysko i zapłodnioną komórkę jajową, który stymuluje wytwarzanie progesteronu przez ciałko żółte…- próbowała tłumaczyć, ale kiedy spojrzał na nią wzrokiem typu: „Nie mam bladego pojęcia, o czym mówisz, kobieto!", skapitulowała.- Mniejsza z tym. Najważniejsze, by żona przed zrobieniem testu nie piła dużo wody, bo poziom hormonu spadnie i test może wyjść zafałszowany.- pouczyła.

\- A jeśli chcielibyśmy zrobić jeden teraz?- zapytał nieśmiało, a aptekarka uśmiechnęła się wesoło.

\- Jesteśmy niecierpliwi, co?- mrugnęła i Hudson jeszcze bardziej się zarumienił.- No cóż, nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, ale jak wspomniałam, wynik może być fałszywy, więc i tak trzeba będzie powtórzyć test.- odparła.

\- No to może ja bym wziął kilka, tak na wszelki wypadek?- wymruczał, czerwieńszy od homara.- Czy może pani wybrać z tego stosu powiedzmy sześć najlepszych? Dla pewności.- dodał zawstydzony.

Gdyby nie to, że był taki słodki, aptekarka zapewnie już zwijałaby się ze śmiechu, ale brunet był tak uroczy, że tylko skinęła głową i zrobiła, o co prosił.

\- Niech pan zostawi tu resztę. Odłożę je później.- powiedziała, skanując towar i pakując do papierowej torby.

\- Dziękuję.- uśmiechnął się ciemnooki agent.- Nie wiem, co bym zrobił bez pani pomocy. Pewnie kupiłbym wszystkie.- dorzucił z humorem.

\- Zawsze do usług!- mrugnęła i dodała:- Mam nadzieję, że wynik wyjdzie po państwa myśli.

\- Ja też!- stwierdził rozentuzjazmowany Jack i już chwilę potem opuszczał aptekę „uzbrojony po zęby".

Na widok pełnej torby, Sue potrząsnęła głową z niedowierzaniem i roześmiała się głośno.

\- Więcej nie było?- zapytała wesoło.

\- Były, ale te podobno są najlepsze.- odparł bez żenady.- Aptekarka mówiła, że najlepiej robić je rano, bo twój mocz ma dużo gonado-czegoś-tam.

\- Czego?- zachichotała.

\- No, hormonu.- wyjaśnił nieco nieskładnie.

Zgadując, że nie czuł się komfortowo mówiąc o tym, położyła mu dłoń na policzku i pocałowała lekko w usta.

\- Spokojnie, kochanie. Wiem, o czym mówisz.- powiedziała uspokajająco.- Więc powinniśmy zaczekać do rana, eh?

\- Zasadniczo tak, ale aptekarka powiedziała, że na upartego możemy spróbować i teraz, tylko musimy się liczyć z tym, że wynik nie będzie bardzo wiarygodny. To dlatego kupiłem tak dużo. Chciałbym wypróbować choć jeden jeszcze dziś, a resztą upewnić się rano.- wyznał zawstydzony.

Jeśli myślał, że żona go wyśmieje, to się pomylił.

\- Czemu nie?- uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.- Przecież to nie tak, że mamy tylko jeden. Zastanawia mnie tylko jedno, Jack…- dodała.

\- Co, kochanie?- spytał.

\- Jakim cudem w ogóle do tego doszło?

Sparky roześmiał się ubawiony.

\- Myślałem, skarbie, że to oczywiste!- puścił do niej oczko i tym razem to ona nazwała go mądralą.

\- Miałam na myśli, że przecież pigułka powinna zapobiegać ciąży.- westchnęła.- Z drugiej strony, chyba jedyną najbezpieczniejszą metodą jest abstynencja, a my nie bardzo się do niej zastosowaliśmy.- dorzuciła żartobliwie.

\- Nie słyszałem, żebyś narzekała, kotku!- mrugnął.

\- Och, cicho bądź, Hudson i podaj mi ten test!- zarządziła i ruszyła do łazienki.

Mąż oczywiście podążył za nią, ale zanim przekroczył próg, jego pani uśmiechnęła się psotnie i zatrzasnęła mu drzwi tuż przed nosem.

\- Wybacz, kochanie, ale do tego widownia mi niepotrzebna!- zawołała.

Sparky uśmiechnął się szeroko, a potem westchnął. Skoro musiał zaczekać, zaczeka…

tbc


	30. Chapter 30

XXX

Choć było to zaledwie kilka minut od momentu, gdy Sue ponownie wpuściła go do łazienki ze stoperem w ręku, Jackowi wydawało się, że upłynęły wieki zanim orzekła, że czas sprawdzić wynik. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe, a dłonie drżały, gdy na jej prośbę podniósł plastikowy patyczek, żeby sprawdzić, czy pojawił się na nim mały plus. Jego żona również była nieco nerwowa, więc dla jej spokoju powiedział miękko:

\- Sue, skarbie… Czy jesteś w ciąży, czy też nie, nie zmienia to faktu, że cię kocham i nigdy nie przestanę.

\- Ja ciebie też, Jack.- zapewniła i brunet się uśmiechnął.

\- Wiem!- mrugnął.- Gotowa, by się dowiedzieć, czy miałaś rację?- spytał.

\- Na tyle, na ile można być gotowym w tych okolicznościach.- odpowiedziała młoda pani Hudson.- Nie trzymaj mnie dłużej w niepewności, Jack.- dodała.

\- OK.- zamigał i wziąwszy głęboki oddech, spojrzał na test.

Przez chwilę nie zrobił nic, nic nie powiedział. Gapił się na patyk jakby to był ósmy cud świata, a kiedy dotarło do niego, co na nim widzi, jego twarz rozjaśnił największy, najbardziej idiotyczny uśmiech, jaki miał w repertuarze.

\- Naprawdę?- spytała niepewnie Sue, widząc jego reakcję.

Jack spojrzał na nią ze wzruszeniem pomieszanym z euforią i potrząsnął twierdząco głową. Kilka sekund potem dał się słyszeć pisk i małżonkowie padli sobie w objęcia.

\- Dziecko!- wołali jedno przez drugie.- Będziemy mieli dziecko!

Pamiętali oczywiście, że to tylko wstępny wynik i należało go jeszcze powtórzyć oraz uprawomocnić opinią lekarza, ale coś im mówiło, że to tylko formalność. Ich radości nic nie mogło zagłuszyć, więc dawali jej upust, dopóki się nie uspokoili.

\- Pójdziesz ze mną jutro do gabinetu dr Cole, Jack?- poprosiła blondynka, gdy wreszcie przenieśli się na kanapę do saloniku.

\- Oczywiście, że tak.- potwierdził skwapliwie.- Chcę być przy tobie krok po kroku, przez całą ciążę!- dodał.

\- Tylko ciążę?- rzuciła znacząco jego żona.

\- Wiesz, że nie, skarbie.- zaprzeczył.- Będę ci pomagać przy maleństwu ile się da.- przyrzekł.

\- Wiem, Sparky. Zawsze wiedziałam.- uśmiechnęła się.- Jesteś urodzonym tatą. Nasze małe ma szczęście.

\- Ma szczęście, bo ma taką mamę.- powiedział wzruszony.- Na serio mam nadzieję, że będzie przypominać ciebie i to nie tylko z charakteru.

\- A ja bym chciała, żeby było podobne do ciebie, jeśli nie w całości, to chociaż z oczu.- westchnęła.- W sumie, to nawet prawdopodobne, bo ciemne oczy są dominujące, a nie znam ciemniejszych niż twoje.- dorzuciła rozmarzona.

\- Pomyśl, kochanie…- wyszczerzył się jej mąż.-… Moje oczy, twoje włosy i dołeczki…- wyliczał.- To będzie najsłodszy berbeć świata!

Sue zachichotała.

\- Pewnie chcesz chłopca, co?- mrugnęła.- W końcu potrzebujesz kapitana dla tej swojej mini-drużyny.

\- To nie będzie mini-drużyna, skarbie. Ile razy mam ci powtarzać? „Hudson Sparks" będą pełnowymiarowym teamem!- stwierdził z powagą na twarzy, ale zepsuł cały efekt, gdy zobaczył jej roześmianą buzię i sam do niej dołączył.

\- Widzę, że masz już nawet nazwę, trenerze!- rzuciła rozbawiona.

\- Nie zaszkodzi być przygotowanym.- odparł wesoło.- Co do płci, zaś, kto mówi, że kapitanem nie może być dziewczynka?- dorzucił.- W końcu, jak niedawno zauważyłaś, żyjemy w nowoczesnych czasach.

\- To bardzo, ummm… poprawne politycznie, kochanie.- zaśmiała się.

\- Dziękuję, najdroższa.- wyszczerzył się znowu.- Szczycę się tym, że wierzę w równe szanse dla wszystkich.

\- Co do tego akurat nie mam wątpliwości.- podsumowała i dała mu całusa.- Jack…

\- Tak, kochanie?

\- Kiedy lekarz potwierdzi ciążę, trzeba będzie powiedzieć rodzicom.- stwierdziła powoli.- Już widzę reakcję mamy, gdy się dowie…

\- No cóż, w końcu i tak byśmy musieli.- przytaknął.- Dobrze, że się wcześniej pobraliśmy!- dodał z błyskiem w oku.- Przynajmniej twój tata i bracia nie zrobią ze mnie mielonki, a z ciebie wdowy, gdy się im wyznamy prawdę.

Sue wybuchła śmiechem.

\- W tych okolicznościach raczej nie, ale przygotuj się na inkwizycję, kochanie.- ostrzegła.- Tutaj numer z wcześniakiem nie przejdzie!- rzuciła wesoło, po czym dodała:- Te złote kółeczka na moim palcu zapewne jednak wybronią cię od śmierci.

\- Mam nadzieję! Chcę zobaczyć, jak dorasta nasze dziecko!- skwitował.

\- Nie martw się, zobaczysz.- pocieszyła.- Skarbie, miałam cię jeszcze o coś zapytać, ale jakoś tak mi zawsze wylatuje z głowy…

\- Tak?- spojrzał na nią pytająco.

\- Mój pierścionek…- odpowiedziała powoli.- Jest cudowny i nie zamieniłabym go na nic innego, ale nie mam pojęcia, co to jest za kamień.- przyznała.

\- To morganit, Sue.- odparł jej mąż.- Kiedy szukałem dla ciebie zaręczynowego pierścionka, początkowo zamierzałem kupić klasyczny. Potem jednak pomyślałem, że przecież ktoś tak niezwykły jak ty, powinien nosić coś bardziej unikatowego. Jubiler zaproponował różowe złoto. Nie miałem pojęcia, że takie istnieje, ale kiedy pokazał mi kolekcję, byłem zaintrygowany. To cacko wyjął na sam koniec i wiedziałem, że to twój pierścionek.- stwierdził.- Jest ciepły jak ty, a kamień przypomina mi barwę twojej skóry, kiedy się rumienisz. Ma też małe diamenty, więc i trochę klasyki w sobie.- wyjaśnił i zaczerwienił się, widząc jej rozognione spojrzenie.- Co?- wymamrotał.

Nie odpowiedziała, tylko rzuciła się na niego i dość powiedzieć, że na ten dzień pakowanie i wszystko inne zostało zapomniane. Wszystko, poza Sue i jej mężem…

Kiedy następnego dnia Sparky zjawił się w pracy, z trudem panował, by nie krzyczeć z dachów o swoim szczęściu. Oboje z Sue uznali bowiem, że prawdę wyznają swoim bliskim dopiero po ostatecznych wynikach testów. Jakby nie patrzeć, ich rodziny i przyjaciele nie tylko nie mieli pojęcia o ciąży, ale też fakcie, iż para jest już po ślubie, skoro obrączki w miejscach publicznych nosili na łańcuszkach u szyi. Jedynym w pracy, który znał tajemnicę agenta, był jego szef, Ted Garrett. Sparky musiał się przyznać, by w razie czego Sue, jako pełnoprawna żona, miała wszelkie prawa do decydowania o jego zdrowiu czy majątku, bez tony kłopotów po drodze. Dyrektor Garrett obiecał dyskrecję, kiedy Hudson go o to poprosił pokrótce wyjaśniwszy powody, ale postawił jeden warunek:

\- Chcę być na waszym drugim ślubie!- mrugnął szelmowsko.

\- Będzie pan na samym szczycie listy, sir.- obiecał brunet i panowie uścisnęli sobie ręce.

Tymczasem nadchodził moment, że do sekretu zostanie dopuszczona reszta rodziny, lecz do tej chwili Jack musiał milczeć jak zaklęty.

Jakoś wytrzymał do drugiej, po czym korzystając z przerwy na lunch, pojechał po Sue, która tego dnia wybierała się do pracy na popołudnie.

Do przychodni weszli akurat, gdy wywołano panieńskie nazwisko Sue i blondynka, w drodze do gabinetu dr Cole poprosiła recepcjonistkę, by ta uzupełniła kartę pacjenta o jej nowe nazwisko, co dziewczyna natychmiast uczyniła, eskortując Hudsonów do środka.

\- Dr Cole zaraz przyjdzie.- zapewniła.- Tymczasem może się pani już przebierać, pani Hudson. Koszula jest za parawanem.- poinstruowała.

\- Dziękuję.- mignęła i powiedziała blondynka, po czym powiedziała mężowi, żeby usiadł i przytrzymał jej torebkę, gdy ona będzie zmieniać ubranie. Wkrótce potem była gotowa i podeszła do fotela, którego widok wywoływał w jej mężczyźnie dość nieprzyjemne uczucia. Tym nie mniej Sparky natychmiast stanął u jej boku i razem zaczekali na lekarkę.

\- Witaj, Sue.- uśmiechnęła się pani ginekolog, wchodząc do gabinetu.- Nie jest to nasza regularna wizyta i widzę, że nie jesteś dziś sama. Zgaduję więc, że masz nowiny, które chciałabyś potwierdzić!- mrugnęła wesoło.

\- Witaj, Jordan.- odpowiedziała jej zarumieniona pacjentka.- Rzeczywiście, to dość niespodziewana wizyta. Zanim jednak zaczniemy, pozwól, że ci przedstawię. Jack Hudson, mój mąż.- dodała, wskazując przystojnego bruneta u swego boku.

\- Mąż? Gratulacje!- uśmiechnęła się lekarka.- Miło mi pana poznać.- dorzuciła, zwracając się do mężczyzny.

\- Dziękuję. Mnie również jest miło. Proszę mi mówić Jack.- odparł i uścisnęli sobie ręce.

Jordan przysiadła na swoim fotelu i spojrzała na panią Hudson.

\- OK. No więc z czym do mnie dziś przychodzisz?- spytała.- Chodzi o planowanie rodziny, czy raczej potwierdzenie jej powiększenia?- rzuciła z humorem.

\- To drugie.- zarumieniła się Sue.- Podejrzewam, że jestem w ciąży i zrobiłam test w domu, który wyszedł pozytywnie, ale chciałabym, żebyś go potwierdziła.- poprosiła.

\- Naturalnie. Po to tu jestem.- stwierdziła dr Cole.- Na początek pobierzemy krew, a potem cię obejrzę, ok.?- zaproponowała.

\- OK.- zamigała restauratorka.- Jordan…- dodała niepewnie.

\- Tak?- zwróciła się do niej lekarka, myjąc ręce i zakładając rękawiczki.

\- Coś mnie martwi.- wyznała, blondynka, gdy jej ginekolog przygotowywała próbki krwi.

\- Co takiego?- zapytała ciemnowłosa kobieta.

\- No bo widzisz, ja nie miałam dotąd żadnych typowych objawów ciąży, a w całym tym kołowrotku, jakim ostatnio jest nasze życie, zupełnie nie zwróciłam uwagi, że nie miesiączkuję i gdyby nie znalezione w szafce podpaski, pewnie nadal bym nic nie podejrzewała. Sęk w tym, że przez cały ten czas brałam pigułki antykoncepcyjne i boję się, że przez nieświadomość mogłam zaszkodzić dziecku.- wyjaśniła z ciężkim sercem.

\- Rozumiem.- skinęła głową lekarka.- No cóż, nie ty jedna znalazłaś się w podobnej sytuacji, Sue. Wiele kobiet nie ma objawów i kontynuuje branie pigułek…- zaczęła powoli.- Jak dotąd, żadne badania nie wykazały niekorzystnego działania antykoncepcji hormonalnej na rozwój dziecka we wczesnej fazie ciąży, ale zaleca się natychmiastowe odstawienie pigułek, gdy tylko wystąpi podejrzenie zajścia w ciążę. Rozumiem, że tak właśnie zrobiłaś?- upewniła się dr Cole.

\- Oczywiście!- przytaknęła blondynka.

\- Doskonale.- uśmiechnęła się w zamian Jordan i oddawszy pełne fiolki pielęgniarce oraz zabezpieczywszy wkłucie opatrunkiem, poprosiła Sue, by ta położyła się n na fotelu.- Zobaczmy zatem, co się tam dzieje!- mrugnęła i sekundę później zniknęła między nogami blondynki.

Jack przełknął głośno ślinę. Nigdy wcześniej nie był świadkiem podobnego badania i czuł się bardzo niekomfortowo, ale dla Sue był gotów stawić czoła temu doświadczeniu jak mężczyzna i mąż.

Nie minęła minuta, a Jordan znów uniosła głowę i zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Hmmm…- mruknęła.

\- Coś nie tak?- zaniepokoił się zaraz Sparky.

\- O ile podejrzewasz, że się spóźniasz, Sue?- zwróciła się do lekko podenerwowanej pani Hudson.

\- Przynajmniej miesiąc.- odpowiedziała.

\- Ja dodałabym do tego co najmniej jeszcze jeden.- poprawiła ją dr Cole.- Sue, podejrzewam, że zaszłaś w ciążę znacznie wcześniej, ale dokładnie potwierdzę to badaniem USG, OK.?

\- Wcześniej?- zdumiała się blondynka.

\- Tak.- potwierdziła pani ginekolog.- Rozluźnij się, a ja przygotuję sondę, by obejrzeć maleństwo z bliska.- poprosiła, po czym przyciągnęła do fotela aparat.

Na widok podłużnego „CZEGOŚ", na co dr Cole nałożyła prezerwatywę i dziwny żel, najwyraźniej planując wetknąć to coś w części intymne jego żony, Hudsona dopadły dreszcze i brunet po raz drugi poczuł gulę w gardle.

Jordan zachichotała widząc jego minę.

\- Nie denerwuj się, Jack. To tylko zwykła sonda dopochwowa. Nie zrobi krzywdy Sue, a we wczesnych fazach ciąży jest znacznie skuteczniejsza w diagnozowaniu, niż USG robione przez skórę. Zapewniam, że badanie jest całkowicie bezbolesne!- mrugnęła i przystąpiła do rzeczy.

Biedny Jack podświadomie chwycił dłoń żony i nie spuszczał wzroku z jej twarzy, próbując nie wyobrażać sobie za dużo. Na szczęście wkrótce było po wszystkim i Jordan uśmiechnęła się do nich ciepło.

\- I co? Nie było tak źle!- stwierdziła z humorem, po czym skupiła się na pacjentce.- Jak podejrzewałam, zaszłaś w ciążę znacznie wcześniej niż miesiąc temu, Sue.- poinformowała.- Po badaniu wnioskuję, że jesteś już na początku trzeciego miesiąca!- mrugnęła.

\- T- trzeciego?- jęknęła pani Hudson.- Jak to możliwe?! Przecież nie mam jeszcze brzuszka, ani nic…- mamrotała.

Dr Cole się roześmiała.

\- Tym akurat się nie przejmuj. Wkrótce będziesz go miała! Jesteś dość wysoka, a to często sprawia, że brzuszek jest mniej widoczny. Daję sobie jednak rękę uciąć, że już niedługo będziesz pokazywać.- przysięgła.- Jeśli chodzi o sprawy zdrowotne…- dodała.- … jak dotąd wszystko wygląda dobrze. Maleństwo jest prawidłowo zagnieżdżone i nie zauważyłam żadnych nieprawidłowości ani niepokojących zmian zarówno u ciebie, jak i u dziecka. Naturalnie będziemy kontrolować jego rozwój, ale nie przewiduję kłopotów jak długo będziesz o siebie dbać i unikać stresów.- mówiła.

\- Dopilnuję tego!- powiedział zaraz Jack.- Czy powinna przestać pracować?- spytał, a Sue pacnęła go w ramię.

\- Jack! Nie mów głupstw!

Jordan się uśmiechnęła.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Sue może nadal pracować, jak długo czuje się na siłach i nie przesadza.- odparła.- W każdym razie: żadnego dźwigania!- pouczyła stanowczo, a Sparky się wyszczerzył.

\- Tego też dopilnuję!- dorzucił.

\- Tyran…- wymruczała jego żona.

\- Nie, kochanie…- odparł słodko.- … tylko twój zatroskany mąż! Kiedy dowiemy się, czy to chłopczyk, czy dziewuszka?- spytał lekarki.

\- Niecierpliwy, eh?- Jordan puściła do Sue oczko.

\- Tak. Czasem jest jak dziecko!- odparła żartobliwie blondynka.

\- Hej!- zaprotestował jej mąż, a panie znów zachichotały.

\- Co do płci, zazwyczaj można ją odcyfrować już w trzynastym, czternastym tygodniu ciąży, więc to już niedługo.- odpowiedziała wreszcie pani ginekolog.- Spróbujemy się tego dowiedzieć podczas kolejnego USG, no chyba że wolicie niespodziankę!- dorzuciła, poruszając zabawnie brwiami.

\- Tych ostatnio mamy już aż za dużo.- odpowiedziała wesoło Sue.- Nasze życie, to pasmo niespodzianek!

\- W takim razie tę spróbujemy rozwiązać podczas kolejnej wizyty.- stwierdziła.- Tymczasem możesz już się ubrać, a wychodząc ustalić termin następnego badania na recepcji. Zadzwonimy, gdy będą wyniki krwi, ale tak czy inaczej, gratulacje. Będziecie rodzicami!- dodała, a podekscytowani Hudsonowie podziękowali z entuzjazmem i niedługo potem się pożegnali.

Wracając do domu, uśmiechali się niczym para idiotów, ale temu akurat nie należało się dziwić. Mieli wszak wielki powód do zadowolenia!

tbc


	31. Chapter 31

XXXI

No dobrze, spacer po parku to na pewno nie był, kiedy Sue zebrała się na odwagę i zadzwoniła do rodziców, by powiadomić ich, że zostaną dziadkami.

\- Czułam! Wiedziałam, że to się tak skończy!- narzekała Carla Thomas, podczas gdy jej mąż miał nieco mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony cieszył się na wieść o wnuczęciu, ale z drugiej myśl, że jest to dziecko spoza związku małżeńskiego „nieco" go uwierała. Fakt, sam nie był święty w tym względzie i tylko dlatego nic nie powiedział, ale na pewno nie chciał, by jego jedyna córeczka, oczko w głowie, popełniała te same błędy co on. W związku z powyższym ośmielił się tylko stwierdzić.

\- Dobrze, że jesteście zaręczeni i ślub niedaleko. Maleństwo urodzi się w legalnym związku i to jest najważniejsze.

\- Tak właściwie, tatusiu…- odparła nieśmiało.-… ono już rośnie w legalnej rodzinie.

\- Co, proszę?- odezwała się jej matka, która korzystała z bezprzewodowej słuchawki drugiego telefonu.

\- Jack i ja jesteśmy w legalnym związku, mamo.- powtórzyła młoda mężatka.- Byliśmy, jeszcze zanim dowiedzieliśmy się o dziecku.- dodała i jej rodzice ogłupieli.

\- Susan?

\- Córciu?- spytali jednocześnie.- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Ummm… No więc…- zająknęła się.-… sęk w tym, że Jack i ja…

\- Taaaak?- dopytywała się Carla.

Sue wzięła głęboki oddech i wypaliła wreszcie:

\- Sęk w tym, że Jack i ja uciekliśmy jakiś czas temu i pobraliśmy się w Wirginii, podczas malutkiej ceremonii tylko z nami dwojgiem. Ślub, który teraz planujemy, ten kościelny, miał być dla was, dla reszty rodziny i naszych przyjaciół.

Przez pewną chwilę po tym wyznaniu, między trojgiem ludzi zapanowała kompletna cisza, jakby cały świat zamarł. Kiedy się przedłużała i zmartwiona Sue już miała coś powiedzieć, po drugiej stronie dało się słyszeć, wypowiedziane z niewątpliwą ulgą:

\- Och, dzięki Bogu!

Chyba nie trzeba mówić, z czyich ust padły te słowa.

\- Córeczko, tu tata, tak się cieszę!- zawołał jej szczęśliwy ojciec, podczas gdy jego ślubna aż sobie usiadła z tego wszystkiego.- Moje najszczersze gratulacje nie tylko z powodu mojego wnusia, ale też z okazji waszego ślubu.

\- Dziękuję, tatusiu.- odpowiedziała uspokojona już blondynka.- Wybaczcie, że tak wyszło, ale wiedzieliśmy, że jak rodzina zacznie planować wesele, to na małej imprezie i szybko się nie skończy, a my chcieliśmy być razem, jako mąż i żona, małżeństwo, wprowadzić się do naszego nowego domu.- mówiła.- Przyznaję, że dziecko było dla nas niespodzianką, ale oboje jesteśmy bardzo szczęśliwi. Mamy nadzieję, że nasza decyzja nikogo nie zraniła, tato.- dodała.

\- Nie powiem, że nie jest mi przykro, że mnie tam nie było, ale jak wspomniałaś, planowaliście dla nas drugą ceremonię, więc jeszcze nic straconego. Ostatecznie ty i twój… mąż…- tu Pete zachichotał.-… wykazaliście się dojrzałością i rozsądkiem, a fakt, że pobraliście się zanim w grę weszło dziecko, świadczy o tym, że bardzo się kochacie i rzeczywiście chcecie spędzić ze sobą resztę życia.

\- Tak właśnie jest, tatku.- zapewniła go Sue.- Od dawna myśleliśmy o małżeństwie i szczerze mówiąc nie żałujemy tej spontanicznej skądinąd decyzji. Sądzę, że to nam było przeznaczone, tato.- dodała rozmarzona.

\- Nie wątpię w to, skarbie.- stwierdził jej ojciec.- Czułem, że to się tak skończy, gdy przywiozłem Jacka do nas i po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem was razem. Bardzo się cieszę!- zapewnił.

\- Sue, córeczko.- odezwała się znów Carla.- Tu mama. Czy w tej sytuacji nie należałoby przyspieszyć daty ślubu kościelnego?- zapytała z właściwą sobie praktycznością.

\- Dlaczego?- spytała pani Hudson.

\- Bo gdy zaczniesz pokazywać, a domyślam się, że będzie to już niedługo, nie zmieścisz się w suknię ślubną.- odparła starsza z kobiet.

\- Akurat to mi nie przeszkadza, mamo. Nie wstydzę się swojego dziecka.- odrzekła zdecydowanie jej córka.

\- Przecież tego nie powiedziałam, kochanie.- broniła się pani Thomas.

\- Więc co chciałaś przez to powiedzieć?- westchnęła i ta rozmowa toczyła się jeszcze jakiś czas, przy czym Carla jak zwykle miała swoje pomysły, a jej uparta latorośl swoje. Ostatecznie termin przypadł na listopad, na święto dziękczynienia, z tym że pani Thomas wybierała się do D.C. znacznie wcześniej. Ktoś musiał doradzić Sue w prawie sukni!

Z Hudsonami poszło znacznie łatwiej. Na wieść o wnuku i potajemnym ślubie, Sam i Ellen z radością oraz niedowierzaniem pokręcili głowami, a ich córka z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy wyciągnęła rękę i powiedziała:

\- Płaćcie!

Najwyraźniej założyła się z rodzicami, że jej rozsądny (jak dotąd) braciszek z tej całej miłości „wywinie jakiś numer". Czas pokazał, że się nie pomyliła.

\- Dzięki, Jackie!- zawołała w słuchawkę z wielkim entuzjazmem.- Dzięki tobie i mojej kochanej bratowej, będę mieć nowe pantofelki na wesele!

\- Dla ciebie wszystko, siostra. Wiesz o tym.- odparł z sarkazmem Sparky, a Chloe się roześmiała.

Stanęło na tym, że jego matka i siostra przylecą w tym samym czasie co Carla, by pomóc choć w części przygotowań. Z tej przyczyny Jack, szybciej niż zamierzał, musiał kupić łóżeczko, żeby jego siostrzenica miała gdzie spać podczas owej wizyty. Dobrze chociaż, że ich nowy dom był relatywnie niedawno odnawiany i nie wymagał dużo pracy. Wystarczyło tylko umeblować, chociaż brunet i tak planował zmienić wystrój pokoju dziecinnego, zanim jego pierworodne przyjdzie na świat. Z malowaniem chciał jednakże zaczekać, aż okaże się, co tam się kryje w tym brzuszku jego ukochanej żony. Mógłby, co prawda, użyć uniwersalnych kolorów, doskonałych zarówna dla chłopca, jak i dziewczynki, ale chodziło mu również o temat przewodni pokoju.

Póki co, należało wpierw przygotować miejsce dla gości, gdy ci zjadą się na ślub, a zatem trzeba było wyciągnąć z magazynu część jego mebli ze starego mieszkania (nie wszystkie wyglądałyby dobrze w nowym miejscu) i zorganizować przeprowadzkę w trybie pilnym.

\- Chłopaki, co robicie juro?- zapytał obecnych tego dnia w biurze kolegów.

\- Nic ciekawego.- odparł Bobby.- Miałem się potkać z Tarą luv, ale powiedziała, że chce iść trochę do pracy, bo już ją nosi w domu. Nadal karmi, więc małego weźmie ze sobą. Jeśli masz jakąś ciekawą propozycję na spędzenie tej soboty, to się nie krępuj, bracie. Nie pogardzę piwkiem i partyjką bilardu!- mrugnął.

\- Myles, D? Jesteście mocno zajęci?- spytał pozostałych dwóch mężczyzn.

\- Miałem kosić trawnik, ale szczerze mówiąc mi się nie chcę.- wyznał Gans.

\- Ja zamierzałem odwiedzić rodziców, lecz jeśli trzeba, chętnie zmienię plany.- zaoferował bostończyk.- Chyba wiem, o czym chcą ze mną rozmawiać i szczerze mówiąc nie mam ochoty słuchać ich wykładów o tym, jak to rzekomo niszczę sobie przyszłość, zadając się z kucharką.- wykrzywił się zniesmaczony.- Jeśli więc o mnie chodzi, każda wymówka jest dobra, byle tego uniknąć, zatem czym mogę ci służyć, Jack?- rzucił uprzejmie.

\- OK!- uśmiechnął się ich zadowolony lider.- Skoro tak, to co powiecie na to, by jutro pomóc mi poprzenosić meble do nowego domu?- mrugnął, a reszta agentów jęknęła.

\- Serio, Spark?!- odezwał się Manning.- To jest twoja propozycja na udaną sobotę?

\- No co? Czy już wcześniej nie oferowałeś się pomóc, Bobby?- odparł rozbawiony Hudson.- Jutro jest ten dzień!- dorzucił psotnie.- Poprzenosi się parę rzeczy, poprzestawia…- mówił powoli.-…a po wszystkim moja żona postawi dobrą kolację wprost ze swojej restauracji.- dokończył i patrzył, jak ich zmieniają się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.

\- No w tym układzie, to ja się piszę!- stwierdził od razu jego przyjaciel, już nie mogąc się doczekać tych wiktuałów.

\- Ja też!- wyszczerzył się Dimitrius.

\- Naturalnie ja również.- potwierdził Leland.- Rozumiem, że panie do nas dołączą w porze posiłku?- dodał.

\- Oczywiście. Nie może być inaczej, Myles. Jak tylko skończymy robotę, one zamykają interes i przyjeżdżają do nowego domu na parapetówkę.

\- Ach! To dlatego moja luv tak chciała jechać do pracy!- wreszcie „zaskoczył" Crash.

\- Twoja zdolność dedukcji jest powalająca, Manning.- stwierdził z sarkazmem jego partner, przewracając oczami.

\- Och, przymknij się, Harvard!- mruknął tylko Australijczyk, a reszta zebranych się roześmiała.

\- Co tu tak wesoło?- odezwał się za ich plecami głos samego szefa i Ted Garrett przekroczył próg ich biura.

\- Tu zawsze jest wesoło, szefie!- wyszczerzył się Bobby, a Ted pokręcił głową.

\- Zaraz, zaraz…- po chwili odezwał się Myles Leland III.- Czy ty właśnie nazwałeś Sue swoją „żoną", Jack?- zapytał powoli i kilka par oczu zrobiło się wielkich jak spodki.

Sparky się roześmiał.

\- Kilka minut temu, ale miło, że ktoś wreszcie zauważył!- powiedział rozbawiony, zdejmując z łańcuszka obrączkę i zakładając ją na palec.

\- Panowie…- Garrett pobłażliwie pokręcił głową.- Jeśli wasza koncentracja i zdolności obserwacyjne są zwykle na tak „wysokim" poziomie, to ja się zastanawiam, jakim cudem macie tak dobre wyniki!- stwierdził z humorem.

\- Ożeniłeś się, Jack, a ja, twój najlepszy przyjaciel, nic o tym nie wiem?- jęknął Bobby.

\- Na swoją obronę mogę powiedzieć, że nie wiedzieli nawet nasi rodzice.- odpowiedział brunet.- Nie znaczy to jednak, że nie będzie wesela dla naszej rodziny i przyjaciół.- dodał.- Zarezerwujcie sobie Święto Dziękczynienia, bo właśnie tego dnia odbędzie się ślub kościelny i przyjęcie. Bobby...- zwrócił się do przyjaciela.-… jesteś mi jak brat i byłbym zaszczycony, gdybyś zechciał być moim głównym świadkiem.- D, Myles, was również o to proszę.- dodał, patrząc na kolegów.

\- To będzie dla nas honor, Jack.- zapewnił wzruszony Leland, a Dimitrius to potwierdził.

\- Nie, panowie, honor leży po mojej stronie.- zapewnił i spojrzał na Teda.- Zaproszenie nadejdzie w ciągu tygodnia, sir. Mamy z Sue nadzieję, że znajdzie pan chwilę, by dołączyć do nas?

\- Z przyjemnością!- odparł Ted.- Jeśli mam wybierać między waszym weselem, a suchym indykiem mojej bratowej, nie ma porównania!- zażartował.- A tak na serio, oczywiście, że będę. Kupiłem już nawet nowy garnitur!

\- Bardzo przewidująco…- odparł podejrzliwie Dimitrius, mierząc obu wzrokiem.

\- W tej pracy inaczej nie można, agencie Gans.- przypomniał mu szef.- A teraz, ekipo, do roboty. Nie płacę wam za pogaduszki.- nakazał.

\- Technicznie rzecz biorąc, płacą nam podatnicy, szefie.- wyszczerzył się Bobby.

\- Ale to ja podpisuję twoje czeki, Manning, więc radzę wziąć się do pracy, bo jeszcze któryś gdzieś mi się zawieruszy.- zripostował dyrektor.

\- Sir, tak, sir!- zasalutował Australijczyk i niedługo potem, po serii gratulacji z okazji ożenku, złożonych młodemu małżonkowi, wszyscy skupili się na obowiązkach.

Przeprowadzka poszła bardzo sprawnie, a parapetówka była olbrzymim sukcesem nie tylko z uwagi na fantastycznie jedzenie, lecz przede wszystkim dlatego, że towarzystwo było wspaniałe. Sue dużo czasu spędzała z Tommy'm na ręku i kiedy Bobby zażartował, że teraz to już na pewno pani Hudson chce mieć własnego bobasa, małżonkowie porozumieli się wzrokowo i stanąwszy ramię w ramię, obwieścili ostatnią tajemnicę wieczoru.

\- Tak właściwie to nie tyle chce…- zaczął jej mąż.-… ile… będzie miała.- wyszczerzył się, a wśród kobiet dał się słyszeć jeden wielki pisk.

\- Będę ciocią!- zawołała Tara.

\- Ja też! Ja też!- powtarzała ucieszona Lucy i dziewczyny, w ślad za Donną, doskoczyły do szefowej, by ją uściskać i pogratulować maleństwa.

\- No, stary…- wymamrotał Dimitrius.- Teraz to już dałeś czadu!- mrugnął wesoło i jako pierwszy z panów wyraził swoją radość z tego faktu.- Gratulacje Jack, dla was obojga.

\- Dzięki, D!- odparł szczęśliwy przyszły ojciec, oddając uścisk i klepnięcie przyjaciela.

\- Z takimi rodzicami, to dziecko będzie niezwykłe.- następny w kolejności odezwał się Myles.- Moje serdeczne powinszowania.- powiedział i uścisnąwszy dłoń Jacka, ucałował również dłoń jego żony.- Teraz już rozumiem, skąd u ciebie ostatnio taki rozkwit urody, Sue. Promieniałaś, lecz sądziłem, że to tylko efekt zakochania. Ciąża pani służy, pani Hudson!- uśmiechnął się ciepło.

\- Dziękuję, Myles.- zarumieniła się blondynka.- Pochlebca z ciebie!

\- Stwierdzam tylko fakt.- odparł i pozwolił, by Bobby uściskał oboje.

\- Wy nic nie robicie na pół gwizdka, co?!- rzucił z humorem wysoki Australijczyk.- To kiedy zostanę wujkiem?- spytał szybko.

\- A co, znów się z kimś założyłeś i chcesz poznać datę?- mrugnął Hudson.

\- Nie, ale gdybym wiedział, że dzidzia Sparky jest w drodze, to kto wie?!- roześmiał się zielonooki agent.

\- Małe przyjdzie na świat w maju.- odpowiedziała Sue.

\- I nie, Bobby, jeszcze nie wiemy, czy to chłopiec, czy dziewczynka.- dodał jej mąż.- Jeśli dowiem się, że się o to zakładasz, skopię ci zadek!- pogroził wesoło.- Nasze dziecko nie będzie przedmiotem hazardu.

\- Awww… Nie umiesz się bawić Jack!- wyjęczał teatralnie Manning.

\- Za to ty bawisz się aż za dużo, Koala.- przypomniał mu Myles.- Czas by chyba dorosnąć, co?

\- Dorosnąć, Harvard? A gdzie w tym wszystkim zabawa?- zapytał i cała paczka się roześmiała.

Reszta wieczoru upłynęła na żartach, dobrym jedzeniu i zabawie, dopóki zmęczenie nie wzięło góry nad uczestnikami imprezy, którzy około dziesiątej rozeszli się do swoich domów, zostawiając Hudsonów tylko we własnym towarzystwie.

Zanim weszli do swojej nowej sypialni (kupili gotowe wyposażenie, u przyjaciela Myles'a zlecając tylko zrobienie jadalni), Sparky wziął żonę na ręce z zamiarem przeniesienia jej przez próg.

\- Czy na to aby nie za późno, kochanie?- mrugnęła ubawiona.

\- Pewien mędrzec powiedział kiedyś, o najdroższa moja: „lepiej późno niż wcale"!- stwierdził jej ślubny.

\- Skoro tak, czyń swoją powinność, mężu.- zgodziła się uśmiechnięta blondynka.

\- Jak sobie życzysz, żono!- wyszczerzył się i po chwili zamknęły się za nimi drzwi.

Dobrze, że biedny Levi wybiegał się tego dnia w „swoim" nowym ogrodzie. Najedzony, mógł zatem spokojnie udać się na spoczynek. W końcu, jego państwo i tak raczej nie będą go potrzebować dziś w nocy…

 _ **Tydzień z okładem później…**_

Powiedzieć, że zakupy z Carlą Thomas były sprawą prostą, byłoby niedomówieniem. Kiedy orszak złożony z matki Sue, Ellen, Chloe, Tary i Lucy odwiedzał kolejne salony sukien ślubnych w poszukiwaniu tej idealnej, Carla nadała słowu „perfekcja" całkiem nowej głębi. Co podobało się większości, jej niekoniecznie. W oczach „matki panny młodej" nic nie było zbyt dobre dla jej córki, być może dlatego, że od wieków Carla wyobrażała sobie Sue kroczącą ku ołtarzowi w jednej z tych bajkowych kreacji, które nawet największą brzydulę zmienią w łabędzia. Oczyma wyobraźni już widziała swą dziewczynkę w pełnej, rozkloszowanej sukni z długim trenem, podkreślającej jej smukłą talię i ramiona, zmysłową, choć nadal „przyzwoitą" krojem, gdy tymczasem jej teściowa, szwagierka i obie pozostałe druhny (Carla była trochę zła, że jej córka nie poprosiła swoich bratowych o pełnienie tych zaszczytnych funkcji, choć Megan i Linda nie miały nic przeciw temu, mając pełne ręce roboty ze swoimi dziećmi) zachęcały Susan do odrobiny „szaleństwa".

Paradoksalnie to suknie dla orszaku zostały kupione jako pierwsze. Dziewczyny zgodnie wybrały srebrne, uszyte z jedwabnej elastycznej satyny, cudownie drapowane w gorsecie i pasie kreacje, które doskonale podkreśliły ich biodra, talie, biust i całkowicie odkryte ramiona. Dopasowany krój dołu, delikatnie rozszerzający się na brzegach i lekki tren sprawiały, że ich nogi wydawały się jeszcze dłuższe, zwłaszcza u niewysokiej Tary, a umieszczone w strategicznych miejscach aplikacje z kryształków, nadawały całości dyskretnego blasku. Co ważniejsze, do srebra łatwo było dobrać resztę kolorów, bo dobrze komponuje się praktycznie z każdym, a i buty nie stanowiły problemu. Cena tego cuda była śmiesznie niska- tylko niecałe sto trzydzieści dolarów, nie licząc prześlicznych szali z jedwabnego szyfonu w kolorze głębokiego różu, które dopełniły całości, a kosztowały zaledwie sześć dolarów.

Gorzej było z suknią Sue. Blondynka mierzyła wiele różnych stylów i kolorów, od sukien księżniczek, po syreny, od bieli, po blady róż. Pani Thomas mało ataku nie dostała, widząc tę ostatnią opcję, bo może prawo do welonu jej córka już straciła (jej zaokrąglony brzuszek był na to jawnym dowodem), ale biel, w mniemaniu matki, była bezdyskusyjna!

Panie były już bliskie kapitulacji i opuszczenia sklepu, gdy zdesperowana sprzedawczyni chwyciła się ostatniej deski ratunku, z otchłani magazynu przynosząc jeszcze jedną kreację. Nie pokazała jej matkom, ani druhnom, tylko zaniosła wprost do przymierzalni, gdzie załamana panna młoda już miała się ubierać.

\- Spróbuję tę, Sue.- poprosiła, podając jej zamknięty pokrowiec.- Jeśli ta się nie spodoba, to ja chyba będę musiała zmienić fach!- westchnęła ciężko.

Pani Hudson nie miała nic do stracenia. Uśmiechnęła się więc blado, skinęła głową i pozwoliła kobiecie włożyć na siebie „suknię ostatniej szansy" bez spoglądania w lustro.

Kiedy spódnica opadła miękko na podłogę, a Jillian zasunęła zamek, Sue poczuła się bardzo komfortowo i nareszcie odważyła się mieć nadzieję. Nieśmiało spojrzała w swoje odbicie i z miejsca się zakochała.

Widząc minę klientki, sprzedawczyni cała się rozpromieniła i z entuzjazmem zachęciła ją, żeby blondynka pokazała się rodzinie. Ta bez wahania dała się okryć długim paltem i poprowadzić na podest. Jak tylko Sue stanęła prosto, Jill zsunęła z niej okrycie i szczęki kobiet opadły z łoskotem na podłogę.

\- O rzeż w mordę!- mało elegancko wymamrotała doktor Hudson.

\- Kochanie…- Ellen poklepała córkę po plecach.- … nie ujęłabym tego lepiej!

Dziewczyny były zachwycone i tego nie ukrywały. Co do Carli, ta nie powiedziała nic, ale łzy w jej oczach i wzruszony uśmiech powiedziały wszystko.

To było to…

tbc


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** _No i doszliśmy do końca. Mam nadzieję, że te rozdziały wynagrodziły Wam tak długie oczekiwanie, Kochani. Jeszcze raz życzę Wam szczęśliwych, spokojnych Świat Bożego Narodzenia. Niech Gwiazdka świeci dla Was szczególnie jasno w tym roku!_

 _Fanuś_

* * *

XXXIII

W dniu ich pierwszego ślubu Sue wyglądała pięknie, ale teraz, gdy płynęła kościelną nawą ku ołtarzowi przed którym stał on, Jack pomyślał, że to anioł zstąpił z Nieba na Ziemię.

Jej długie, złote włosy, teraz skręcone w grube loki i zebrane po bokach, zdobiła delikatna tiara, inkrustowana kryształkami imitującymi diamenty. Suknia, choć na pozór prosta, po bliższym przyjrzeniu okazała się istnym dziełem sztuki. Uszyta z białego szyfonu, miała gorset i imperialną talię, drapowaną i upiętą po boku tak, że tkanina dyskretnie ukrywała coraz większy brzuszek jego ukochanej. Spódnica była pozbawiona ozdób, ale rozszerzała się tak, że tworzyła lekki tren. Pozornie byłaby to skromna kreacja, gdyby nie wykończenie góry. Gorset bowiem pokryty był misterną koronką przetykaną kryształkami Svarovskiego i przechodził w dekolt w kształcie łódeczki oraz koronkowe rękawy długości trzy czwarte.

W dłoniach trzymała wiązankę róż o tym samym, intensywnym odcieniu, co szale jej uśmiechniętych od ucha do ucha druhen, które przybyły na miejsce zaledwie chwilę wcześniej, i po prostu zabrakło mu tchu w piersi, gdy na nią patrzył.

Nie wstydził się dwóch łez szczęścia, które spłynęły mu po policzkach, a które z właściwym sobie poczuciem humoru otarł jego pierwszy drużba, wywołując rozbawienie zebranych, dotąd zapatrzonych z zachwytem w pannę młodą.

Carla i Ellen również nie szczędziły łez, chociaż ich mężowie starali się być twardsi. Nie znaczy to, że nie czuli wilgoci pod powiekami, widząc szczęście swoich dzieci.

Bobby patrzył na Tarę, Myles na Lucy, a przekorna Chloe flirtowała spojrzeniem z bratem Sue, Jamesem, któremu pani doktor wpadła w oko. Nie, żeby państwo młodzi byli tego świadomi… Spoglądali tylko na siebie, widzieli tylko siebie i mgliście pamiętali potem wszystko, oprócz przysięgi, którą złożyli sobie w obliczu Boga i kongregacji.

\- W zdrowiu i w chorobie, w dostatku i w biedzie. Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy…- ślubowali nie tylko mówiąc, ale i migając te piękne słowa.

Zanim ceremonia dobiegła końca, wśród zebranych nie było nikogo, kto choć raz nie uroniłby łezki. Może nie był to największy, najbardziej bajkowy ślub, ale chwila zaiste była magiczna, taka, której się nie zapomina. Nie w przepychu bowiem leży siła takich uroczystości, lecz w miłości, która łączy dwoje ludzi, a której tutaj nie brakowało.

W dodatku Jack poprosił, by po standardowej formułce mógł wypowiedzieć się także własnymi słowami, na co kapłan przyzwolił z uśmiechem.

\- Sue…- zaczął, poruszony do głębi brunet.- Kiedy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy jako dzieci, nie mogłem wiedzieć, że ta śliczna łyżwiarka o gracji łabędzia zostanie kiedyś moją żoną. To była zaledwie chwila, lecz ów anioł zapadł mi tak głęboko w serce, że nie zapomniałem go przez kolejne dwadzieścia lat. Ostatniej Gwiazdki, zamiast jak zawsze polecieć do domu samolotem, usłuchałem głosu w mojej głowie i pojechałem samochodem. Ten głos…- tu jego własny nieco się załamał z emocji.-…ten głos zaprowadził mnie do ciebie, do mojego zagubionego, złotowłosego anioła i dziś już wiem, że był to głos Boga. Nikt inny nie mógł sprawić tego cudu, tylko ON. Do końca życia będę się modlił, dziękując za ten dar, chociaż wiem, że to zawsze będzie za mało, bo istota tak idealna, tak niezwykła jak ty, moja żono, jest moim błogosławieństwem, tak samo jak nasze maleństwo, które nosisz pod sercem. Kocham ciebie. Kocham was oboje i nigdy nie przestanę!- zapewnił gorąco.

Widząc jego wyznanie, i ona nie mogła się nie wzruszyć.

\- Kochany…- odpowiedziała przez łzy.- Zawsze żartujesz, że marny z ciebie poeta, a jednak twoje słowa temu przeczą. Choć bardzo chcę, nie umiem znaleźć równie pięknych, by powiedzieć ci, co czuję. Masz rację, to Pan nas do siebie zaprowadził. Połączył nas już dawno temu i pobłogosławił wielkim skarbem, uczuciem, a potem owocem naszej miłości. Dziękuję ci za to uczucie, mój mężu, za miłość, którą mi dałeś. Nigdy nie potraktuję jej lekko. Jej, ani ciebie, Jack, bo prawda jest taka, że nie tylko tobie Ojciec z Nieba zesłał anioła. Kocham cię.- powiedziała miękko.- Oboje cię kochamy.

Jego reakcja była łatwa do przewidzenia. Szczęśliwy, wziął ją za ręce i łamiąc kolejność, pocałował, wywołując rozbawienie wśród rodziny i przyjaciół, dotąd zasłuchanych i rozmarzonych.

Potem para ponownie wymieniła obrączki, tym razem pobłogosławione przez pastora i kolejny czuły pocałunek, pieczętując tym samym swoje zobowiązanie.

Wesele początkowo miało odbyć się w domu młodej pary, ale Myles wpadł na zupełnie inny pomysł. Korzystając z tego, że było już właściwie po sezonie na śluby, pomyślał, że nie warto obciążać Hudsonów w tym tak ważnym dla nich dniu. Mieli się bawić, a nie usługiwać swoim gościom. W ramach prezentu ślubnego wyczarterował więc jacht, który miał zabrać wszystkich na kilkugodzinny rejs po Potomacu. Obie pary rodziców zaś zafundowały catering i napitki, żeby Sue i jej przyjaciółki nie musiały martwić się gotowaniem przed ślubem. Tylko przepiękny tort był dziełem Tary i Lucy, które słyszeć nie chciały o zamawianiu tego tradycyjnego delikatesu.

Śmietankowy, trzypiętrowy, ozdobiony był tak, że wyglądał, jakby obłożono go misterną koronką, a zwieńczenie stanowiła śliczna kompozycja róż o tym samym odcieniu, co te w wiązankach druhen i panny młodej. Biały biszkopt przekładany był malinowym kremem i całość była niezwykle pyszna.

Były tańce, zabawy, no i tradycyjne już rzucanie bukietu oraz podwiązki panny młodej.

Nikogo nie zdziwiło mało subtelne posłanie bukietu wprost w ramiona czerwonej jak burak Tary. Ona i Bobby spotykali się ze sobą już na poważnie i zaręczyny były tylko kwestią czasu, zwłaszcza, że Crash nie krył się ze swoimi zamiarami. Jak Jack, jednak, czekał na właściwy moment, żeby się oświadczyć.

Ku rozbawieniu wszystkich, podwiązka Sue wcale nie wylądowała w rękach Australijczyka, lecz jego partnera z pracy, Mylesa Lelanda III, który odkaszlnął niezręcznie, a potem zaskakując zebranych, ukląkł przed Lucy i ceremonialnie założył niebieskie wdzianko na udo swej dziewczyny, która zrobiła wielkie oczy.

\- Czy to jakaś aluzja, Myles?- wyszeptała zaszokowana gestem.

\- Nie wiem, ty mi powiedz, skarbie!- mrugnął.

\- Jeśli to oświadczyny, to chyba co innego powinieneś mi teraz założyć, i na pewno nie na nogę!- stwierdziła z humorem.

\- Kiedy do nich dojdzie, Lucy, będziesz wiedziała.- zapewnił.- Póki co, kochanie, niech ta podwiązka ci przypomina, że pewnego dnia klęknę przed tobą nie z kawałkiem koronki w ręku, ale z pierścionkiem, na jaki zasługujesz.- obiecał.

\- Więc będę czekała.- odparła wzruszona i para wymieniła czuły pocałunek.

Ku uciesze Jacka i Sue, Chloe i Jimmy nie poprzestali na zalotnych spojrzeniach. Najwyraźniej między nimi zaiskrzyło i para bawiła się ze sobą przez cały wieczór. Oboje przeszli swoje i po szczerej rozmowie uznali, że ich przeszłość to nie problem. Chloe, choć nieco ekscentryczna, w niczym nie przypominała byłej narzeczonej Jamesa. Bratu Sue bardzo podobał się jej żywiołowy charakter i to, że dla swojego dziecka zmieniła całe swoje, dotąd pełne przygód, życie. Doktor Hudson zaś uznała, że młody, przystojny policjant jest czarujący, inteligentny i ma w sobie potencjał na dobrego ojca, jeśli wierzyć jego interakcji z maluchami Thomasów, które najwyraźniej uwielbiały wujka. Jedyny problem (gdyby zdecydowali się spotykać, oczywiście) mogła stanowić odległość, skoro zamieszkiwali różne stany, ale czy stare powiedzenie nie uczyło, że gdzie wola, tam znajdzie się i sposób? Jack i Sue powtarzali, że są sobie pisani. Jeśli więc Jimmy pisany był Chloe, reszta sama się ułoży.

Naturalnie bez mów się nie obeszło. Ich seria rozpoczęła się od dowcipnego wywodu Bobby'ego, który bezwstydnie „obgadywał" swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, często wyolbrzymiając jego tak zwane „objawy zakochania". Ludzie płakali ze śmiechu, a pan młody przypominał barwą homara. Tym nie mniej i on doskonale się bawił.

Potem wypowiedziały się druhny. Lucy, wespół z Tarą, chwaliły swoją szefową i przyjaciółkę w jednym, nie raz podkreślając, że taka wspaniała dziewczyna musiała trafić na tak świetnego faceta.

\- Kiedy tak na nich patrzę…- panna Dotson kończyła tymi słowami:-… to wiem, że miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia istnieje naprawdę i gdy trafisz na tę właściwą osobę, nawet dwadzieścia lat rozłąki tego nie zmieni. Wiem też, że wasze uczucie nigdy nie zgaśnie, więc mogę wam tylko życzyć, by było jeszcze słodsze i jeszcze głębsze z każdym kolejnym rokiem.

\- Za Jacka i Sue!- zawołała Tara, unosząc kieliszek swojego cydru (nie piła alkoholu, bo nadal karmiła piersią) w toaście.

\- Za Jacka i Sue!- przytaknęli wszyscy i przechylili kielichy.

Przemówienia rodziców miały bardziej nostalgiczny charakter. Wspominali pierwsze kroki swoich dzieci, ich pierwsze wszystko i moment, kiedy zrozumieli, że ich pociechy dorosły i pokochały.

\- Nie tracę córki, lecz zyskuję kolejnego syna.- powiedział Peter.- Nie mogłem trafić na lepszego!

\- Bóg dał Ellie i mnie tylko dwoje dzieci, ale jesteśmy dumni z obojga.- mówił z kolei Sam.- Jack, z pomocą Stwórcy, sprawił, że dziś do naszej rodziny dołącza druga córka, równie niezwykła i wspaniała, co nasza Chloe. Wiedz, Sue, że cię kochamy. Zawsze możesz na nas liczyć!

\- Dziękuję.- odpowiedziała, jednocześnie migając.- Jestem dumna, że jestem częścią takiej cudownej rodziny. Nie zawiodę was!- przyrzekła.

\- Jak długo trzymasz mojego braciszka od Wisconsin i cynamonowych rolek mamy, masz moje poparcie, bratowo!- zażartowała siostra Jacka i goście zachichotali.

\- Widzicie, jaka pazerna?!- rzucił wesoło Sparky.- Nie umie się dzielić!

\- Umiem, ale teraz już nie muszę!- odparła bez żenady, rozbawiając tłum gości.

Bracia Sue również dorzucili swoje trzy grosze odnośnie młodszej siostry i „świeżo nabytego szwagra", a przemówienia zakończyło wystąpienie Teda Garretta, który w imieniu swoim i FBI, życzył młodej parze wiele szczęścia na nowej, ekscytującej drodze życia.

Zabawa trwała do dziesiątej wieczór. Około ósmej młoda para podziękowała wszystkim za przybycie oraz hojne datki dla organizacji trenującej psy asystujące, które na prośbę młodych małżonków goście ofiarowali zamiast zwyczajowych kwiatów.

\- Dzięki nim mam Levi'a, który jest nie tylko moimi uszami, ale wiernym przyjacielem.- mówiła Sue.- Wasze wsparcie finansowe pomoże przygotować jego braci i siostry, by taką samą radość przynieśli innym potrzebującym.- dodała wzruszona.

Odpowiedziała jej burza oklasków.

Po tym pożegnaniu, państwo Sparky ruszyli na tygodniowy miesiąc miodowy w uroczym Bed&Breakfast na obrzeżach Wirginii (zafundowany im przez Sheppardów), zostawiając swego pupila pod opieką rodziców, którzy na ten czas mieli się zająć ich domem.

\- Nareszcie sami…- wyszczerzył się Sparky, gdy wraz z żoną otwierał drzwi do ich pokoju.- Mogę?- spytał sugerując, że chce ją znów przenieść przez próg.

\- Zamierzasz całe życie nosić mnie na rękach, kochanie?- zachichotała, pozwalając mu się podnieść.

\- Czemu nie?- odparł bez skrępowania.- Jesteś tego warta!

Kiedy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, państwo H nie wyściubili nosa z apartamentu przez kolejny tydzień. Jakby nie patrzeć, mieli miodowy miesiąc do nadrobienia!

EPILOG

Pierwszą wspólną Gwiazdkę Jack i Sue spędzili we własnym domu, goszcząc klan Hudsonów i rodziców blondynki oraz jej brata, Jimmy'ego. Były to bardzo ciepłe, rodzinne święta z romansem w tle.

Dom powoli nabierał ostatecznego wystroju, a jadalnia zamówiona u stolarza okazała się zupełnym hitem, co zresztą przewidział Myles. Była bowiem elegancka i mogła z łatwością pomieścić dwanaście osób bez rozkładania stołu, co w przyszłości nie raz miało być bardzo przydatne, jako że mały raj Hudsonów była zawsze otwarty dla rodziny i przyjaciół.

W Nowy Rok Bobby wreszcie poprosił Tarę o rękę, a ona się zgodziła. Pobrali się na Wielkanoc, podczas uroczej ceremonii z udziałem jego rodziców i najbliższych przyjaciół pary. Jako że Rob nadal migał się od płacenia alimentów i wciąż nie odwiedził swojego dziecka, pani Manning nareszcie straciła cierpliwość i poprosiła Sue o pomoc prawną przy pozbawieniu go praw rodzicielskich do Thomasa. Jej przyjaciółka uczyniła to bez wahania i pewnego dnia Tara zaprezentowała mężowi gruby plik papierów.

\- Co to, luv?- zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Zajrzyj.- zachęciła.

Zrobił to, a widząc gotowy zestaw dokumentów adopcyjnych, spojrzał na żonę z nadzieją.

\- Czy to znaczy…?

\- Rob zrzekł się praw. Jeśli nadal tego chcesz, nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, byś formalnie został tatą Tommy'ego.- odparła nieco nerwowo.

Kolejne, czego była świadoma, to jego głośne „Woohoo!" i wargi, które spoczęły na jej własnych.

Godzinę później byli w drodze do sądu, by złożyć papiery.

Myles i Lucy uciekli. Ciągłe utyskiwania jego rodziców wreszcie wyczerpały granice cierpliwości bostończyka i żeby udowodnić im, jak bardzo zaangażowany jest w związek z ciemnoskórą dziewczyną, zaprosił ją na weekend do Reno, skąd wrócili już jako państwo Leland. Omal nie stracił spadku na rzecz siostry, ale Anne wywinęła jeszcze większy numer, rzucając przed ołtarzem bogatego narzeczonego i uciekając z jego siostrą, więc… Z drugiej strony, Myles nie potrzebował pieniędzy rodziców. Miał sporo własnych, bo umiał inwestować, zatem przyszłość jego i Lucy była zabezpieczona. On sam do końca życia powtarzał, że najlepszym interesem jaki zrobił, był ich ślub, bo zyski (żona i troje ich dzieci) były bezcenne.

W maju przyszło na świat pierwsze dziecko Jacka i Sue. Ciemnowłosa i ciemnooka dziewczynka ze słodkimi dołeczkami od razu podbiła serca wszystkich, na czele z jej szczęśliwym tatą, którego Abigail oplotła sobie wokół małego paluszka już w chwili, gdy po raz pierwszy wziął ją na ręce. Nie trzeba chyba mówić, ile radości wniosła do rodziny.

W czerwcu James przeniósł się do Wisconsin, żeby być bliżej Chloe. Zatrudnił się w biurze szeryfa w Watertown, gdzie doktor Hudson przejęła gabinet po emerytowanym doktorze Higginsie. Nie żałował. Im dłużej trwały ich zaloty, tym pewniejszy był, że wreszcie znalazł właściwą kobietę. Padł na kolana czwartego lipca i został przyjęty, a we wrześniu na weselu bawili się wszyscy, których para znała i kochała najbardziej.

Restauracja Sue była przebojem w mieście, w związku z tym nie było innego wyjścia jak ją rozbudować i zatrudnić więcej ludzi. Pani Hudson spłaciła drogie piece, spieniężyła obligacje i przy wsparciu męża dokupiła przylegającą do jej królestwa byłą księgarnię, o którą poszerzyła obszar dla gości. Jej lokal miał teraz niewielki, przytulny bar i mini recepcję, dodatkowych stolików nie wspominając. Nowych pracowników wybrano bardzo uważnie. Musieli nie tylko znać się na tej robocie (choć papiery były sprawą drugorzędną, jak kiedyś, w przypadku Tary), ale przede wszystkim musieli pasować duchem do tego miejsca, bo atmosfera w „Don'tSueMe" była równie ważna, co pyszne jedzenie. Poza tym, nowi gracze mieli wziąć na siebie większość obowiązków, podczas gdy właścicielka i jej dwie „prawe" ręce skupiły się na zarządzaniu interesem i kontroli jakości. Jakby nie patrzeć, miały rodziny, a to oznaczało, że nie mogły już spędzać całych dni w pracy.

Tak, nawet Lucy musiała zmienić grafik, jak tylko się okazało, że jest w ciąży.

Lata mijały. Życie płynęło sobie raz spokojniej, innym razem zwariowanie. Nie mogło być inaczej, gdy w grę wchodziły dzieci.

Jack miał swoją drużynę hokejową, choć nie każdego z „zawodników" urodziła jego śliczna żona. On i Sue mieli czworo naturalnych dzieci: córkę i trzech chłopców, przy czym najmłodsi byli bliźniakami. Do Abbie, Lucasa, Michaela, Nathana po kilku latach dołączyła jeszcze dwójka adoptowanych dzieci, dwuletnia, urocza Penelope, zwana później Poppy i jej starsza, trzyletnia siostra Charlotte, na którą wszyscy wołali Charlie. Obie dziewczynki miały kłopoty ze słuchem i zostały porzucone przez samotnie wychowującą je matkę, która zostawiła maluchy w kościele, gdzie uczęszczali Hudsonowie. W ich mniemaniu, był to kolejny znak od Boga, więc się nie wahali i od razu wystąpili o status rodziny zastępczej, a z czasem, o adopcję. To prawda, że utrzymanie szóstki dzieci nie należało do łatwych, ale na szczęście interesy szły dobrze, zyski z „Viper Security" rosły, a i pensja Sparky'ego wzrosła, gdy awansował na młodszego dyrektora wydziału.

Wszystkie rodziny rosły (Tara i Bobby Manning mieli troje dzieci, a Chloe i Jim Thomas- dwoje) i się rozwijały. I chociaż nie zawsze było różowo, to pozostały zwarte i silne, jak miłość, która je trzymała razem.

KONIEC


End file.
